The Legend of The Living Nightmare
by dad90
Summary: After losing his parents and being 'cursed' by a Demonic spirit and his heritage of 'Demons' at an early age, Dayo Kayode not only holds the power of a strong 'Demon', but he also has the strongest powers of a Devil, an Angel, and a Fallen Angel. However, he has to go through Sisters, Maids, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Ninjas, Teachers, and more! Overpowered OC, Alt. Universe.
1. Dayo's Dreaded Past

Hey, hey, hey! It's me again bringing you another exciting fanfic that is an a multi-crossover story with HighSchool DxD! And it's a big one! This time, we're dealing with…

**Senran Kagura (Original/Burst/Shinovi Versus/New Wave)**

**Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere**

**Hanaukyo Maid Team**

**Asa Made Jugyou Chu!**

**Bakunetsu Sentouki/Grenadier**

**Kagaku na Yatsura**

**Medaka Box**

That's right. Some major ecchi/harem anime series will all be right here, and some OCs will be involved in this as well. Now, we need to setup the tags, first of all. (Credit goes to SoulEmbrace2010 for making these tags)

**Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Romance, School Life, Supernatural**

**Warnings: Violence, ****Strong ****Language****, Sexual Content**

**Tags: Immortal/Smart/Badass/Intelligent/Overpowered/Uber -Godlike OC, Major Multi-Crossovers, Mass Harem (at least 40 girls), Ecchi, Limes/Lemons, Het, Yuri, Incest, Minor OOC**

**Universe: Alternate Universe – Both Anime and Manga**

**Disclaimers: None of these anime/manga series are owned by me, but they're owned by the respective owners who created them.**

**Pairings: OC/Rias/Rias' twin sister(OC)/OC's sisters/Ultra Harem**

**Harem: Details at the end of the first chapter. Also, there will be 2 peerages for Rias, her twin sister and the OC. There will be a main peerage and a backup peerage, which is temporary.**

**OC: If you want to know the OC, you have to PM me. (Look at the very end of the chapter)**

**Now Presenting: The Legend of the Living Nightmare**

* * *

**The Legend of the Living Nightmare**

Chapter 1: The Dreaded Past of The Dreaded Dayo Kayode

* * *

In this very global planet that many people call "Earth", there were a lot of wars back then that many people wanted to know today. However, there was ONE particular war that nobody but the three factions themselves know: The Great War.

** Thousands of Years Ago **

(Dayo POV)

Before The Great War even occurred, there had to a chain of events that ignited this war. Believe it or not, it all started with some of the most famous ninjas during that time. They all had one mission, and one mission in mind: To kill the "Demons".

The "Demons" happened to be the forgotten 4th faction out of the other factions that many others know better: The Angels, The Fallen Angels, and the Devils. They all spawned the Judeo-Christian religion, and became part of the Bible.

Everyone knows about the Angels and the Devils well, but not the Fallen Angels. Fallen Angels are Angels that have fallen from the grace of God, due to having "impure thoughts" that divert them from the teachings of the God in the Bible. Their leader, Azazel, created an organization called Grigori, and many other Fallen Angels have followed him.

Now, as for the "Demons", they happened to be paranormal spirits who are often malevolent and shown to be extremely powerful and intelligent, and even partnering up with some of the most powerful dragons in the world, but despite the fact that some "Demons" are nice, they are the most disliked out of all the races here.

That's where I, Dayo Kayode, come in.

I was born with a father that is part-human, part-Dragon, and a mother that is half-human, and half-Demon. I am an only child, but I was happy enough to be with my mom and dad. Unfortunately, unlike most families, my family was one of the most disliked ones of all.

In fact, when my 5th birthday arrived, I never saw who the people were, but I did see my parents being killed. I cried and cried like all kids do when they lost their parents at an early age, but soon I got angrier and angrier at the people who killed my parents, and I was so upset, so distraught, and so sad that I was never going to see my beloved parents again, that a very **Dark Spirit** came out my mother's deceased body and it was placed in me, and a huge demonic creature with a strange looking item that looks like a medallion saw me, and it changed form into a ghoulish ghost that is yellow instead of white, and the next thing I knew, the ghost demon went inside me, little realizing that I was "cursed."

** 3 years later **

I was in my house by myself, still upset about my parents' passing, when I got picked up by some people who dressed like doctors and took all of my personal belongings and me to an unknown place. After a magical warp that transported us to the year 1998, I was at the place called "The Secret Palace". They took me in, and the other scientists examined me.

"Why are you examining a kid at a time like this?!" asked one of the scientists. "We are trying to fight off those Devils, as well as those Angels and Fallen Angels that are trying to attack us!"

"Relax, now," said the leader of the scientists, named John. "This kid here is actually special, because he is a 'Demon', just like us."

The others gasped, and when they continue to examine me, they made another gasp, and this one is in horror.

"Is that what I think it is?!" asked one of the scientists.

"Yes," said John. "This kid here has two of the rarest Lost Longinuses of all: The Booster Gear and Divine Dividing."

"WHAT?!" the other scientists asked in horror.

"You mean those 2 Sacred Gears that "God" created in him?!" asked another one of the scientists.

"Yes, and there's more," said John. "There is also the Medallion of Justice here, the Sacred Gear that holds The Four Gods."

"NO WAY!" they all said shockingly.

"Do you realize what this means?" John asked. The other scientists were too shocked to answer.

"That means that this kid not only has the power of Multiple Dragons, but also rivals the power of God, The Four Great Satans, and even the entire Grigori organization."

"Then that means that if this kid goes out there, without being killed of course, we could actually take down all 3 factions alive!" said one of the scientists.

"Exactly," said John smirking. "That's why I'm also going to turn up the heat with these."

John took out 666 different syringes that are filled with not only with Devils' blood, but some of them are also fused with Fallen Angels' blood, Angels' blood, and the Ultra-Rare Dragons' blood, and he took my left arm and shot me all 666 syringes. I was crying in pain, and I lost consciousness and fell into a deep sleep when the 666th syringe (Ultra-Rare Dragons' blood) went into my arm.

"Don't worry, my fine friend," said John. "Please take your time in sleeping as all of the blood that I have given you will soon take effect, and then when you wake up, you will become The Ultimate Nightmare that Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels will soon discover!"

John and the other scientists all made mad laughter as their plan to "perfect the world" will finally come in play soon.

** Meanwhile at an unknown place **

There was a massive red Western Dragon with a horn on his nose and measures 100 meters. He happens to be known as the **Apocalypse Dragon**, the **True Red Dragon Emperor God**, **True Dragon**, and the **Dragon of Dragons**, and is the most powerful Dragon in existence and resides in the Dimensional Gap. He took a good look at Dayo's deceased parents and they are now residing with him in 2 magical spheres he created. This is the Dragon of Dragons, **The Great Red**.

**{You have done well, my son}** he bellowed in a deep voice, talking to Dayo's father, **{but the ninjas and/or the Fallen Angels would've made their move around this time anyway, but don't worry. I'm sure that my grandson will never forget you and he will show everyone and the universe his true power soon…}**

The Great Red stored the two spheres inside him, protecting them and soon went to sleep.

** At the 'Palace' 4 years later **

I finally woke up after my long slumber, and soon I looked at myself as I was taller, had the body of a pre-teenager, and looked at the scientists. Before I could even speak, John, the leader of the scientists, came to me and said, "I hope you had a good, long sleep."

"Yes, I did," I replied.

"It looks like that my experiment worked like magic," said John. I soon met all of the other scientists and they told about what happened with my parents.

"Do you know who killed them?" I asked with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Yes, we do," said one of the scientists. I didn't know it at that time, but the scientists were planning to use me as their greatest weapon yet by lying. "It was those Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels who planned all together to kill your parents, because they looked at you as the most hated family of all time!"

"Why would they do that?" I asked, getting crosser and crosser.

"Even we do not know," John said. "But there is one question that I want to ask you. Do you want to avenge your mother and father by taking them down?"

I thought about it for a few seconds, and then I slowly nodded. John smiled.

"Well then, let's not waste any more time!" said John in excitement. "We got some training to do!"

And training is what I get. And this was no ordinary training; this is training, boot camp style.

In addition to all of the regular training that you usually get from boot camp, the scientists told me to practice some magic and weaponry.

It took some time to know them, but after a few months, I was able to master some magic, gain abilities from my Demon heritage, and even tested out my Sacred Gears.

The scientists were amazed by the power of the Sacred Gears and some of my skills and abilities, thanks to their training.

"Now, go out there, and make us proud," said John.

** A few days later **

The "Demon" scientists then saw me go into the Underworld, where the Devils and some of the Fallen Angels live, thinking about what would happen if they went with him, and what happened during the next 15 minutes was shocking. My **Darker Self** took over my regular form, although we share the same body, and I used not only Greater Dark Magic, but also my own instincts to destroy my enemies. Without even thinking twice, or for that matter, not having any emotions, I was on a killing spree to avenge my parents. "**This is for Mom and Dad!**" my **Darker version** shouted angrily.

The Fallen Angels and Devils were speechless and taken by surprise. Soon after, they not only fought against me, but they also fought with each other to see who was better. Soon after, Michael, one of the leaders of the Angels, saw what happened to the Fallen Angels and Devils, but then, some of the "Demon" scientists killed some of their comrades as they were disguised as 'Fallen Angels', and soon, the Angels then started to attack the Fallen Angels and Devils, thus starting the Great War.

The "Demon" scientists back at home base were all laughing evilly as their plan was working like a charm. Then, they saw this as an opportunity to gather their comrades and fight back. And fighting back we did. Within that span of 15 minutes, I was able to completely destroy 36 Pillars out of the 72 Pillars in the Devils' Underworld, and the "Demons" were able to kill the Biblical God himself, and The Four Great Satans, even though I didn't know none of this.

After the deaths of the Biblical God and the original Four Great Satans, the Great War finally ended, but it left the Three Factions in a state of conflict. However, due to a state of extreme exhaustion after the Great War and with all three factions losing their main forces, thanks to the "Demons" dirty plans, neither of the three sides wanted to continue battling. So while there was no peace between the factions, outright battles did not occur either.

The "Demons" were excited that they made the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils fight against each other and killed the original Four Great Satans and the Biblical God along the way, but they were soon interrupted when 2 strange people crashed into the building.

It was a handsome crimson red-haired man in his late teens, along with his girlfriend, who is silver-haired and has a nice body, also in her late teens.

The "Demons" were shocked to see the two people as they were Devils, but that's not all.

"It can't be! It's… It's…," he wasn't able to finish in time as the man unleashes a powerful Dark Ball, killing him and some of his comrades instantly.

** Meanwhile at another part of the Demons' Underworld **

"Comrades! Retreat!" said one of the Hell Knights as they saw the woman. But before they can even use their magic to disappear, she used a powerful ice-type lightning, killing more than 1,500 demons in a split second.

"Such useless people," said the woman. "Grayfia. What took you so long?" said the man. "I had to destroy their facilities and some of the evil Demons, my dear Sirzechs," said the woman now named Grayfia.

"I see. Good work," said the man, now named Sirzechs. "Now, let's go destroy their main headquarters."

(Third Person POV)

** At the Main Headquarters **

"John!" said one of the scientists, who is now panicking. "Our weapons facility has been destroyed, as well as our town, and now, those 2 Devils are out to finish us off!"

John simply smiled. "At least we've done our duty," he said.

"Are you crazy or something?" another scientist asked. "Aren't you going to even try to escape?!"

"If we tried to escape," said John, looking out the window to see his town burn in flames thanks to Sirzechs and Grayfia. "We'll be killed anyway."

"J-John…." said the scientists. However, that was the last thing they said out of their mouths when a Dark Ball crashed into the building, engulfing the scientists along the way.

"Dayo…" John said. "Please continue to fight for us 'Demons', because soon, we'll 'perfect the world' when we meet again. You will be their worst nightmare..."

That was the last thing John said before he got engulfed in the Dark Ball, and then the Dark Ball destroyed the building.

(Dayo POV)

"Good work, Sirzechs," said Grayfia. "Now, what should we do about him?" she asked as she and Sirzechs looked at me. It turns out that I was the only one left. As my **Darker Self** looked at them such hatred, my regular self inside told me not to kill them for some reason, but I couldn't do anything about it. So **Dark Dayo** unleashes a special, powerful, dark beam to try and kill them, but they avoided it with ease, and then Grayfia appeared out of nowhere, and attacked with a large crystal-like icicle. The pain was enormous. As a lot of black blood spilled out, I got angrier, and I got back up to my feet, with the big gash on my stomach, healing very slowly, and tried to attack Sirzechs with lightning speed, but what does Sirzechs do?

He trips me, and I fell flat-face on the ground, creating a crater-version of me on the ground. He sniggered at me, and I was now getting ticked off. I got back up once again, and tried to beat the living sh*t out of him, as the nails from my hands began to grow, and now formed into huge claws. I didn't even notice Grayfia ready to unleash a powerful ice ball at me. When I did, it was too late, and I was frozen inside the ice ball. I am actually able to survive at sub-zero temperatures, but I wasn't used to escape such measures like this.

"So, you must be **The Dreaded Dayo Kayode**, am I right?" asked Sirzechs. "I heard a lot about you. I'm surprised to see that your family of 'Demons' managed to play a dirty trick on all of us, starting this Great War. I could destroy you, eliminating the entire Demon race right now, but that's no fun."

"What does that supposed to mean?" asked Grayfia.

"I want to see how powerful he really is, as he destroyed half of our pillars and his other people defeated our original Four Great Satans, but since his parents have disappeared, he has been forced to be an experiment from his fellow scientists. Since his grandfather, The Great Red, knows me, Michael, Azazel very well, I'll let him know that he's here. Now, Dayo. You are known as '**The Nightmare of the Underworld**' due to the scientists boosting you up, and I heard about some of the famous Sacred Gears that you have. At this rate, you do have the ability to defeat us, but not in this state. So, I'll let you go, but when you have enough experience, and feel confident enough, try to fight us again, OK?"

**Dark Dayo** closes his eyes, and swears that he'll get back at them in any way possible, and let Dayo come back to his normal self again. "I have a good friend that can take care of him, and meet his new family, but I don't know if he can handle it," said Grayfia, as she forms a special circle to transport me back to Earth.

"My little sisters will definitely be interested in him when they meet," said Sirzechs as he disappeared. The town where the "Demons" lived in this part of the Underworld is now being taken over by a new wave of Devils, and the "Demons" were now long forgotten, but they, the Fallen Angels, and the Angels haven't forgotten about the one remaining "Demon" who has many mysterious powers in him, Dayo Kayode, "**The Nightmare of the Underworld**".

** 3 years later **

I am now 15 years old. During my time on Earth, I traveled by myself as a mercenary, gaining more knowledge on guns and swords, and earning money along the way.

As I traveled, my personality changed into a slightly more exciting one, but still had some of my old personalities. Along the way, I was able to meet more armies and helped them along the way, completing missions, and earning more money.

I was able to also master various weapons, and even practiced some of my abilities along the way, along with knowing types of various armed machines from airplanes to tanks to battle ships, but this next mission changed everything.

I had to destroy some convoys in Russia when a group of 5 other mercenaries destroyed them first. I was cross, because the less machines I had to destroy, the less money I was going to receive.

"Hey!" said one of the mercenaries. "This is our job! Why don't you go somewhere else?"

"I don't leave here until my mission is finished," I said in a low voice.

"Man, oh man," said another one of the mercenaries. "If that is the case, then I'm afraid we'll have to destroy you."

"Bring it on," I said, getting out some of my machine guns.

It was an intense battle between us, but the enemy saw this chance to destroy us. So, we had to work together on destroying the rest of the convoys. As we did, I looked at some of their weapons, and boy did their creative weapons amaze me!

"Well, not bad from a novice like you," said the tallest man of the group.

"Hey!" I said. "I'm not a novice. I'm a pro. I use a whole bunch of weapons, and earned a good chunk of money along the way."

"We do too," said the tallest man. Then he took a quick look of the medallion that I have been wearing ever since the incident of the demonic creature. "Wait, that medallion looks familiar…."

"Hold it! Are you Dayo Kayode by any chance?" the tallest man asked.

"Wow! You said my name with no problem. Many people kept saying my name wrong. How did you know?"

The 5 other mercenaries gasped as they met me, the famous "Demon".

"We heard about the Great War between Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels, including the forgotten 'Demons' from one of our leaders. Many people have been talking about you. Care to explain?"

Knowing that there is no way, I told them about what happened before, during, and after the events of The Great War.

"Well then, we have a favor to ask you," said the tall man. "We want to join you on your future missions. We want to know you a little better."

"And to lose my full payday along the way? No thank you," I said.

** 20 minutes later **

Me and the 5 other mercenaries were all now travelling together, although we had to go through an intense gun battle, and eventually, I agreed to split the money evenly.

Now, I have learned more about these 5 mercenaries, and each of them were unique in a different way.

First one is Ryuuji Tamiya. He's 16 years old. He looks like a usual middle-high school aged boy. He has heterochromia, meaning to say that one of his eyes is red while the other is black. He wears an orange bonnet, resembling that of Kazu in the Air Gear manga/anime, to hide his hair. Which is in the form of spiky bangs, mainly black with red highlights, apparently a result of "bathing in blood too much" in his younger days. He usually wears a black Japanese school uniform, despite his present schools dress code, as it's his "Blackwater" uniform. However, he wears it in a different fashion, using the outer jacket but wears a plain red undershirt rather than a white one. He also buttons it only to his stomach, leaving the rest to flare out a bit.

His present weapon is a Japanese Katana named Honoryuu (literally Blaze/Flare Dragon). Its appearance is somewhat normal with its color scheme being black and gold, except its finger guard or tsuba is a golden dragons head with the blade coming out of the mouth. Also its blade is red rather than silver. He usually uses it inside a steel scabbard, so he can't kill his opponent. He is a so called "swordsman prodigy", using a style that's a mixture of Iado and Kenjutsu, which makes his style not only quick but powerful. In more supernatural renditions the sword handle is usually empty with no blade, when he draws it he gathers "Flame Energist", which is a form of energy that he can control, to create not only a Katana blade but also 3 other forms, with a secret 5th form. They are respectively a military combat/survival knife that fires condensed energy, a chain-sickle that extends to infinite lengths, and a "wing" of energy-based "throwing swords". He can also directly shoot out the energy, but it's somewhat weaker than his sword's energy launches. He also has another skill called the Mushin Eye (lit. Infinite Concentration Eye) which is his right eye with the red pupil. It heightens his senses to the point of seemingly slowing down his surroundings, which give him an edge as his reactions are much faster than a normal human. Which not only grants him super human perception, it allows him to "dash" from one point to another. He can only use it during duration of 20 sec, but within that time period his speed and agility rival both Jake's and Kazu's. It was given to him by his master, who he himself possessed the eye before Ryuuji did. He is a close friend of me and Grey's, usually being the only ones he can relate to.

I would describe him as kinda laid back and lazy. He would always try to duck work if it's too tiring. But despite that he is an enthusiastic guy when needed to be, and tends to work especially harder for women rather than men. Claiming that women are more helpless than men, as a result he doesn't put much effort to guy problems; stating that he was raised to think that guys solve their own problems. He likes meat and his favorite saying is "man oh man". It is implied that he was a more violent guy a year ago. He is also part of the mercenary group that I created called "Darkwater" as an alternative weapons specialist, making him unpredictable in battle. His Darkwater codename is **"Fire Eater"**.

The second is Grey Kageyama.

He's also 16 years old.

His main attributes are his white hair, (somewhat resembling Hibari Kyoya's from Reborn!), pale skin, and his large sunglasses. The purpose of the sunglasses is so that he is able to see to an extent of black and purple hues. His almost complete blindness is the result of his brother's early awakening to his Furyon powers. With the usual age being 21 years old which caused his brothers complete blindness while almost blinding him and bleaching his hair. He also wears his school uniform in an unusual manner, unbuttoning the first 2 buttons on his black outer jacket and his undershirt somewhat exposing his collarbones. He wears it like that as he claims "Japan is a hot country", as he hails from a much colder Germany.

Despite his near blindness, using his spirit sense and his heightened hearing in tandem, he is still a very accurate marksman. His main weapons are a pair of sawn-off shot guns (Christened Gun-Chucks by Kazuma) that are attached to each other by chains that use metal pellets rather than actual shells. He also uses the gun-chucks as a melee-weapon, wielding them like nunchucku. He also sometimes uses extra hard red paintballs. Which gives the victim off his bullets the idea that they were shot by an actual bullet, which causes them to panic or hesitate allowing him to defeat them more quickly. In more supernatural themes he uses "Dark Energist" as opposed to Ryuuji's "Flame Energist. He condenses it in the barrel of he's various guns and fires it in 2 ways. The first is to give it a flatter shape, making it more of an impact bullet than anything. The 2nd is to give a more bullet-like shape, making them deadly. He also carries three more guns other than the gun-chucks. The first is a collapsible sniper named "Gungir"(the spear of Odin) which he carries on his back. The second is his "room-clearer", a large rocket launcher of arcane design named "Mjornill" (nicknamed the Hammer after Thor's Hammer). The last is a special handgun, which is actually part of a set owned by his father ironically, a legendary vampire hunter. Its name is "Muninn" (memory) as opposed to the other pistol "Huginn" (thought) which is in his brother's possession. If all else fails Grey uses two fan-knifes, (A.K.A Balisongs, Butterfly Knives, Batangas Knife) using them as a fail-safe if ever his opponent cannot be shot or beaten in to submission.

I would describe him as a heart breaker kind of guy. He is half "Furyon", which is a name for a German energy vampire, so both he and I are in common. As a result he cannot control the output of his women attracting pheromones, (usually reserved for hunting prey), which result in more than 50% of the women he encounters falling madly in love with him. It however doesn't work on enemies or people who are magically aware. He keeps a cold personality to most people, but is more open to his teammates. Since he's only half "furyon" he doesn't need to constantly feed on human energies, usually kept within once a year, and the method of feeding is usually through a kiss, so that a furyon may feed without leaving any marks. Like me, he dislikes his fangirls, claiming that he will fall in love with a girl who isn't obsessed with him, because even though his pheromone output usually attracts only half of the women in the world his natural good looks attract 40% of women. He lives with his uncle, his mother, and his 10 year old cousin, who has also fallen for him (with his looks rather than the pheromones). His uncle is a top-ranking government official, a position he uses to smuggle firearms into Japan. His father died for reasons later revealed. He is also part of "Darkwater" as a Firearms specialist and long range elimination expert (A.K.A a sniper). His Darkwater codename is **"Dark Wings"**. It is implied that he was originally using the team for his own ends a year before.

The third man of the group is 16-year-old Jake "Kurotetsu" Reynolds.

His appearance is that of a dark skinned young man with spiky black hair. He has an earring in his left ear. He also wears a black school uniform in an unusual fashion, choosing to wear it with a white tank top as his undershirt sometimes discarding the jacket altogether. His right arm is also a prosthetic one for two reasons. The first being in his birth his right arm was sacrificed to the deity of his clan (possibly an alien that crashed-landed in his village), granting him an arm of living metal, which not only looks and feels like real skin, but grows accordingly. A more realistic reason is that he was born without an arm, so his father had him fitted with a very modern prosthesis, that's very lifelike as it's covered in a kind of silicone skin.

He's the polar opposite of me and Grey when it came to women; he is by nature a womanizer (and a successful one at that). He hails from America, born by an American mother and an Australian aboriginal father who descended from a tribe of wolf worshippers. He is an avid modern weaponry collector, meaning that he has an array of knives and other more modern weaponry. He doesn't like guns, as he was shot in his childhood when he played around with one, leaving a bullet scar in his abdomen. He also carries with him a large amount of hidden weapons. He is also a member of "Darkwater"; his specialty is CQC or Military Close Quarter Combat using his knives to deadly effect. His codename is "**Black Steel"**, a nickname he earned long before he was part of Darkwater for his interest in knives and his dark-skin (he claims its racist.). As a result, mostly everyone calls him Kurotetsu, which is the literal Japanese translation to Black Steel. It is implied that he was more arrogant a year before.

He is a master at CQC, which added to his various knives, blades, and brass knuckles, make him a very strong opponent. His fake arm is his trump card, as when he is cornered he will activate a blade that extends from his wrist. He also uses the empty arm as a hidden case for many of his weapons. He is also a master knife thrower; preferring to use throwing spikes rather than knives as in his words is "a waste of a knife". In more supernatural renditions he uses his living metal arm to craft spikes and blades which he uses to deadly effect. He also holds dominion over electricity, which allows him to electromagnetically control his blades to almost always hit his target when thrown. Another ability he gained from his electrical powers is superhuman agility, as his brain can receive electrical signals faster, making him the most agile among the team. Another useful skill his arm gives him is the ability to breath underwater, by electrifying the surrounding water he can separate the oxygen atoms from the hydrogen atoms creating an "oxygen bubble" that allows him to breath underwater, which is a useful skill as he cannot swim with his arm weighing him down. He also uses a weapon that seems to be a mixture of a sword and a boomerang, which when thrown returns to him.

The fourth one is Kazama Kagure. He's 16 years old, as well.

His hair color is blondish-brown with a hair style similar to Lt. Havoc from Fullmetal Alchemist. He has a scar on his chin and has a smiling face. His left arm is covered in bandages, from his forearm to his knuckles. This is taping for his martial arts training, and also covers a series of burn like scars winding from his forearm to his wrist. This has two explanations. A more supernatural one is that it's proof of his inheritance of his families "curse", which was given to his ancestor by a Kamaitachi, or a Japanese wind deity. As a result of this "curse" he is given the three powers of the Kamaitachi. Another explanation is that his house was on fire one night and he blocked falling debris with that arm, as a result it is now scarred. He also wears his uniform in an unusual fashion, opting to use a short-sleeved hoody underneath his outer jacket.

He is a master of taekwondo, a Korean martial art style. As it requires less punching than kicking, the reason he cannot use a more hand-to-hand style is because his left arms muscle tissue was destroyed, leaving him unable to do anything dexterous with it. In fact he can only make a fist and pick up stuff with his left arm. Still not satisfied, he learned the Filipino martial art Yaw-Yan, which is a shortened form of "sayaw ng kamatayan" (lit. dance of death) which also focuses on kicking. It gives him a very flexible body allowing him to pull off astounding acrobatic feats. In more supernatural stories, his abilities are to manipulate wind. Not only is he able to make use of twisters, he can also summoning three weasel familiars to do three different things. The first is the blowing wind, which is basically a high powered wind directed to his opponent sending him flying. The second is the slicing wind, which slices his opponents to ribbons. The final wind is the breath of healing, which uses the winds as a catalyst to staunch bleeding and healing more minor injuries. The names of the familiars are Ka, Mai, and Tachi respectively. When summoned at the same time they give him three things: Gauntlets, which give him the power of the blowing winds, Greaves, which gives him the Slicing winds, and lastly a facemask, which gives him the breath of healing. He rivals me in terms of speed, because he can reduce the air pressure around him thus removing wind drag while running.

He's the happiest go lucky of the team, going as far as the levels of nativity. He is also a regular prankster, his usual victim is Tokiya (as he rarely fights back, but when he does its "scary"). He lives for adventure which he claims is the reason he joined "Darkwater". His interests are unlike the rest of his team are mostly normal, aside from his martial arts training, he enjoys comics and computer games being the best among all of them. He is also the drummer of a band with Jake as the vocals and the lead guitar. He has a close relationship with Jake, being his "wing man" in more than one occasion. He is also part of "Darkwater", his specialty being hand to hand martial arts. His codename is being **"Demon Tempest"**.

And last, but not least, the tall man, Tokiya Akakmizu. He's 17 years old, and we both share something in terms of split-personalities.

He is the most quiet and secretive in the group, he usually doesn't talk much. The only thing that's certain is that he's from China. His most defining trait however is the fact he has a split personality like me, as they dub the calmer Tokiya "Sui" (water), while the more violent and insane one "Ketsu" (blood). While he is mostly calm and collected, there are times he switches to his more violent personality, mostly in battle. His violent side also hates his nickname which can also mean "A$$" if written differently and lashes out at whoever calls him that. His violent side tends to repeat words thrice (e.g. "Man, man, man you are weak!). The calmer side however, is more calm yet styptic. In fact he constantly talks in monotone while he is in this side. He is also intelligent and obviously he is the oldest in the group, being their latent authority figure, but he is the second-in-command of the group. He is also part of "Blackwater", his calmer side's specialty being the tactician and the battle planner, while the more violent one specializes in guerrilla tactics and sabotage. His codename is **"Bloody Water"**. Unlike his team, he hasn't changed from the year before because he had no other negative traits to begin with.

He has the most normal appearance among all of the team while he is Sui. He wears dark blue square framed glasses and has light-blue hair with a hairstyle similar to that of the hero in the game Persona 4. Ketsu's appearance is a little bit wilder than his counterpart. His hair is now more similar to Grimmjow Jaquerjaques of the Bleach fame, being spiked up a little more. He also no longer wears glasses while in this form. Unlike his teammates however he wears his uniform with no modifications in both his personalities.

He carries around with him a collapsible spear, which he uses in tandem with his Kung fu makes him a powerful adversary even in his calmer form. What makes the spear special however is that it also doubles as a monk spade when reversed which is used by Ketsu. His more supernatural renditions show that he is given control over water. Its origin isn't explained but it's implied to be a long forgotten Chinese art. He usually uses the water in waves and torrents, beating the enemy to submission. He also uses the water in high powered streams that acts like a chainsaw, slicing through whatever it touches. While Ketsu can control blood, whether it is his or his opponents; he usually shapes a huge monk spade from the blood gathered in the horsetail tip of the spear. His control over blood gives him the power to freeze it into spikes, or to use as a blade. In its most powerful form he can reverse the blood flow of a person, killing them or using them like a puppet. This is however draining, and can be only used once. His strongest move is to condense the blood or water into a mist, slicing to pieces whoever is caught in it. He also has more passive skills, with Sui being the most sensitive to movement as he can sense vibrations, whether spiritual or physical, when they hit the water vapor surrounding him allowing him to sense it like a fish. While Ketsu has superhuman strength and endurance, shown when he can survive spilling so much of his own blood to make his weapons. Another skill Sui has is that he is a genius hacker and robotics expert, when questioned as to why he knows these things he simply replies, "It could be useful someday". He is also the smartest among the entire team, being a genius military tactician he is the one who devises the more difficult mission plans, when their usual "Go in kick the crap out of everyone then leave" plan is ineffective.

We all told stories about their past missions and how they met, and soon, we all became best friends, and as we began to continue walking, Tokiya gave me a letter that was for me. It was from my 'grandfather', and it told me that my parents' death will not be vain, and their friends wanted to take me in, and it also told me to use the special white cloth.

When I used the special white cloth, a magic circle appeared above me and the group, and we all disappeared to our destination, to where my life changed forever.

"Where am I?" I asked as I was now at a large forest. I walked around this large forest, trying to find out a way out, and to where my 5 new comrades are. And when I found a way out, what happens next completely stuns me.

At first, I thought it was just another regular forest ahead of me, but I didn't expect to see a HUGE castle-like mansion in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by over 10,000 trees, a fountain that is just as big as the Niagara Falls, beautiful and colorful gardens at regular intervals along the pavement leading up to a double row of palm trees that frames the biggest fountain I've ever seen, and pavement that is SO large, that up to 30 Boeing 747's would occupy this space.

At first, I thought it was just another regular forest ahead of me, but I didn't expect to see a HUGE castle-like mansion in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by over 10,000 trees, a fountain that is just as big as the Niagara Falls, beautiful and colorful gardens at regular intervals along the pavement leading up to a double row of palm trees that frames the biggest fountain I've ever seen, and pavement that is SO large, that up to 30 Boeing 747's would occupy this space.

I looked at my grandfather's note again, and read it twice again, and yelled out loud, "IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE MY NEW HOME?!"

** 10 minutes later **

I walked around the front lawn of the mansion, though it was big enough to put all of Sunnydale on it with the city limits not even touching the surrounding jungle/forest. Or at least it certainly seemed that way. Needless to say, I was very confused.

There wasn't anything in the letter from my grandfather that indicated that he give his 'inheritance' to me, and for it to be anything like . . . like _this_!

The surprises didn't even stop there. I took a good 20 minutes just to make it halfway to the "house", although I have enough speed to make it there with 2 seconds. And that's when it happened. There was a large dust cloud coming from the house. I didn't know what it was at first.

However, I was soon going to regret that as when they were less than 20 meters from me, what I saw immobilizes me: _hundreds_ of young women, all in colorful maid uniforms, running straight towards me with arms outstretched and huge beaming smiles on their faces crying out, "Master!"

It was at this point, I realized that they were coming towards me, and at rapid speed! I tried to run without using my magic, but it was too late.

"Oh no!" was all I had time to cry out before being buried beneath a swiftly growing mound of young female bodies. Unable to move, I was completely helpless as the women surrounding me kissed me all over my face, with at least three that I was aware of going in for full tongue-on-tongue French kisses, rubbed their breasts and butts all over my body, and I was pretty sure that the same three that French kissed me also forcefully grabbed my hands and brought them to what I was fairly certain, considering the one time someone had sex before, were very naughty and/or private places on a woman's body. Not to mention where all the hands were going on _my _body!

I was now blushed as a tomato, and my skin kept changing colors for some reason, and tried to escape, but to no avail as at least another hundred maids tackled me back into the dog pile, and continue to seduce me.

Finally, by being very quiet, very sneaky, and very very quick, I dragged himself out of the pile on the side, hugging the ground like Soldier-boy would move through the obstacle course in Basic Training. Until I came to a pair of sharp blue high heels, which were on a pair of dainty feet that were attached to a pair of smooth, strong, long legs in beige hosiery that were obviously connected to a young woman. A young woman in a royal blue maid uniform. I gulped, looking up into her face.

She smiled, the sun right behind her head, making it difficult to see her face at first, and then she knelt down to help me get up to my feet. As she did this, she asked in a light, feminine, and yet very mature and nurturing voice, "We have been waiting for you. You are Dayo Kayode?" I nodded as I started to get to my feet, helped by the young woman. She smiled brightly, bowed and then said the most shocking thing he'd ever heard before, "How may I serve you Master?"

Everything about this young woman was pure beauty and grace. She was only a couple inches above my own height, petite with light porcelain skin, and while her outfit wasn't the Hustler® fetish version of a maid's uniform, it hinted at some very womanly curves and a very beautiful body beneath it, not to mention a 90cm bust. She had waist length platinum hair, bright blue eyes that always shone with happiness and joy it seemed, and her face was just so . . . CUTE! Argh! What I am thinking? Snap out of it!

The blood rushed back so fast that I was afraid that my nose would start bleeding, but whether I did it or not, it was nothing compared to the sudden and very intense headache that I have.

"Now wait one moment here!" I yelled, getting everyone's attention.

Instantly all the commotion that had been behind me ceased. Slowly, I turned around, and was rather shocked to see all of the maids that had been in the dog pile after tackling him, now standing at attention in ranks that would make every General on the planet jealous. I then noticed that each row of maids were grouped together according to the color of their uniform, blue with blues, green with greens, blacks with blacks, so on and so forth.

"My name is Mariel, Master," she introduced herself. "We have been anxiously awaiting your arrival here. Ever since the last Master left, telling us all about you, we've been hoping to meet you and serve you Master. I apologize for the others' excitement in greeting you. They've been waiting to meet you for a very long time now."

I was shaking like a human vibrator. I'm not kidding. I'm really shaking like a human vibrator.

She just smiled at me again, pure happiness radiating from her expression, and continued, "We are the Great Maid Team. We're your maids. I hope you are pleased Master."

I really wish that I could faint right about now.

Right then, every one of the maids shouted out together, "WELCOME HOME MASTER!"

I was nearly knocked off of my feet at the sheer volume of the hundreds, if not more than one thousand maids shouting together at the same time. And I thought the basketball games back home got loud! Yes, we too have 'schools' in the Demon Underworld.

"This is awesome!" said a familiar voice. It was Jake, and the others of the Darkwater group came out not too long after. And somehow, someway, my 'grandfather', a person that I didn't meet, gave me a mansion with thousands of maids to serve me! How does that work?!

* * *

As time progresses throughout the next 2 years, it's been an experience; both good AND bad! The good parts: treating all of the maids as family, some of the maids are teachers, so they were able to educate me among many things, and also go to our library in which it is as large as 4 basketball stadiums, and filled with over 300,000 books! Also, I believe that are over 2000 different rooms in 5 floors in this mansion.

Also, my 'grandfather' told me from the theater room of the mansion about the history of the Devils, Angels, and how Fallen Angels were formed. He also told about my Sacred Gears. The Sacred Gears that my normal side is holding are the Lost Longinus Booster Gear, and of course, the Medallion of Justice, which holds the power of The Four Gods and the Black Dragon. My **Darker **Version also holds the Medallion, and 2 other Sacred Gears that I couldn't hear well. However, my 'grandfather' didn't appear while he was explaining.

Also, I've met the heads of some departments along the way. First, Ikuyo Suzuki; head of the Research department. She's very good at robotics and machinery, and usually calls their name with the word 'kun' at the end. However, those machines sometimes backfire, and causes mayhem around the mansion. She also revived one of the girls that somehow got fused with a cyborg, the blond twin-tailed haired girl, Airi Kuze. She's now a half-cyborg girl, and usually works with Ikuyo with technological science.

Next is Konoe Tsurugi, head of Security. While dressed as both a military officer while wearing maid garb this badass chick takes no crap from anybody. She takes her job as head of security and my personal bodyguard very seriously. This actually gave me a chance to train myself to be stronger, so I constantly ask her to fight against me, and I also have improved my skills in terms of offense, defense, speed, and even magic. Eventually she lightens up around but still remains protective of me.

Then the youngest of the maids Cynthia Landlavizar, the sweet charming innocent little girl who doesn't speak a word but makes sighing sounds. We have a lot in common, for a few reasons. As a kid, she was shunned by her parents and others because of her genius, and here I thought family would exploit someone's genius, and I too have a good IQ, because I read a lot of books. Because of her loneliness she developed a split personality named Grace who is the actual voice of her. I too have developed a **darker** version, but he is very cold, and will destroy anyone who stands in his way. Unlike Cynthia, Grace uses most of the genius part of her brain and is a tough snarkier version of her. Both are able to swap places when one goes to sleep while the other awakens. We got a better relationship than Jekyll and Hyde. While Cynthia is awake she like the other maids help me out and other tasks around the mansion. While Grace is awake she spends most of her time cooped up in a lab with her supercomputer that can control and hack into just about anywhere and anything and is the head of the Computer Security department, unlike a certain blue-haired lesbian from R-15.

Another head maid is Kimi Aoi. As the head of the Dancing Department, Kimi is a shirabyoushi (Japanese traditional dancer). She has long wavy hair adorned with lengths of white cloth, dark brown eyes, a well-endowed figure with a 91cm bust, and it gives her overall look an air of elegance around her, but heavily contrasted by her sharp tongue and playful attitude. She dislikes her first name, changing it periodically, is bad with ghosts, a terrible cook, and is a follower of the god of eroticism and dance. She tends to me with her dancing, and I try to avoid her foods like the plague!

And last, but not least, the girls that have French-kissed me, are actually triplets. Their names are Lemon, Marron, and Melon, who are heads of the Physical Health department. I was freaking afraid of them for 2 reasons: 1. They would always appear whenever I would get some alone time, and 2. Tries their very best to seduce me, and kiss me when they had a chance.

Which would lead to the Bad Parts. While I was spending time with the maids, I also met an extremely cute girl from an orphanage, and I decided to adopt her as my sister. Her name is Yant Hizuki, and she looked like a cute child when I picked her up. As time progresses, however, I didn't realize that she is a shapeshifting girl and she somehow became a HOT girl, and if I'm not mistaken, out of all the maids and girls (and young women) I've seen, this girl is known to be one of the cutest and hottest girls of all time: long pink bubblegum hair that goes all the down to her feet, sexy hips, a nice, plump butt, and most of all, her 125cm bust! Not to mention that she has inverted nipples. Because of that, she has been given the title of **The Supreme Goddess of Oppai.**

She eventually has (hopelessly) fallen in love with me, and causes most of the maids to be jealous, but they were surprised to hear from Yant that they can all share him. Also, she hugs me frequently (with my head in her well-endowed chest), and kisses me more than those triplets, which is already scary enough. She also gives me a nickname in which I now hate: Plushy-Chan. Did I also mention that she is an Angel? She's the second-most beautiful and 2nd strongest Angel ever, next to Gabriel, but very close.

If that's not bad enough, Yant has 2 more sisters. One is Ayana Hizuki. Like Airi, Ayana has been transformed, but this time to be part dog, as shown by her dog ears and tail. Like Yant, Ayana also has enormous lactating breasts. A 120cm bust to be exact! She has long purple hair, and she is shown to be a klutz sometimes, and she has very sensitive nipples. And the other one is her 2nd sister, Touko Hizuki. She is the older sister of Ayana and Yant. She has long black hair, and wears a large brown hat, a long white lab coat, and bandages covering her large breasts, and her red skirt is unzipped, where I can see her blue panties. She can be Invisible if she wants to. She has a 115cm bust, and is shown to be very mischievous, not also to mention that she and Ayana create drugs. They too, have taken an 'interest' in me as they each have fondness for teasingly "squashing" my head in their cleavage, stuffing my face between their buttocks, or engulfing my entire head between their huge breasts. Sometimes, they not only carry things inside their cleavage, but they can even carry me with my head mashed between their breasts.

Another bad part has GOT to be the baths. I was surrounded by hundreds of maids in their birthday suits, unable to escape. There were all types here. Tall and short; blonde, brunette, pinkette, bluenette, purplette, redhead, and even silver hair; modest and bust; plump butts and plumper butt; pale, tan, and mocha. Not only that, my 3 sisters are here in their birthday suits to wash me too. The next thing I knew, their rubbed every parts of their body (and I mean every part [including the land down under]) on me with soap, and needless to say, I had an eternal spew of blood out of my nose and mouth, and without a care, they cleaned me off.

One more bad part is that I have to sleep with my sisters who use me a freaking hugging pillow, and even those triplets, who somehow sneaked into my bed.

All the while, the **Darker Version **of myself can't help but laugh his $$ off. In fact, there are 3 things that the **HE** forgot to tell me, or in this case, forgot on purpose.

1. I didn't know that my 'grandfather' is the True Dragon, The Great Red!

2. I also didn't know that Mariel is friends with Grayfia, who married to Sirzechs around this time, and she is also an Angel.

3. And the most dangerous one: I certainly didn't know that while I was training, I was becoming more handsome to a point where I attract a LOT of girls and young women (especially big-breasted ones), and because of that, I was now 50% gynophobic (fear of being touched by women), hence my skin changing colors, and shaking like Courage the Cowardly Dog. Not to mention being extremely cute as well.

Which means in the end, what I didn't know, may come back to haunt/kill me!

To be continued…

* * *

_Next time on The Legend of the Living Nightmare…_

_DK and his 3 sisters all attend at Kuoh Academy, an island that is filled with various schools, and even has a city and a park there. However, the problem is 80% of the population there is filled with women and girls. While Touko becomes one of the new nurses of the Academy, Dayo meets his Darkwater Group again and becomes the Disciplinary Committee. He also meets his teachers, who have all taken an interest in him, for some strange reason, as well as a group of young female ninjas and a ninja teacher who is known as a "Real Amazon"._

_Plus, a certain redheaded girl, along with her twin sister, meets Dayo and The Darkwater Group when they are confronted not only by Fallen Angels, but by an evil ninja as well._

_That's all next time on The Legend of The Living Nightmare!_

* * *

All right, first chapter done! Sorry about that long intro, but this is to build up some development into this story.

Now, do we have Borderline H? Yes.

Lots of girls involved? Yes.

Ecchi and fanservice? You should know this one.

Tentacles and animals from Ayana? HELLFIRE NO!

AND… lime and lemon scenes? 50-50, but I make no promises.

Also, DeathOverLord has given me permission to use some of his traits from his OC, and I will certainly give credit where credit is due. Again, if you want to know about my main OC, as well as the harem, PM me, but you will spoiled, and will start off at **-500 virtual cookies**, so you have been warned! The harem will be shown after Season 1 ends. And, if you want to write some chapters with this story, PM me as well for Bonus Cookies. With that in mind, read and review, and no flames!


	2. Devils, Fallen Angels, Ninjas! Oh my!

Alright, now to get this story off to a good start, I've decided to post 2 chapters. Now, like the first story I posted, this fanfic will have Quickie Quizzes for you people to have a chance to win Virtual Cookies. Also, unlike most anime that have Japanese OP and ED theme songs, I'm going to post different songs from R&B Hits and Oldies for the Openings and Closings of each chapter.

Now, without further delay, it's time for Chapter 2 of "The Legend of the Living Nightmare"!

* * *

_Last time on The Legend of The Living Nightmare…_

_Dayo Kayode has lost both of his parents at an early age, and the "Demon" scientists picked him up and injected 666 different types of Devils' blood in him, in which some are fused with Angels' blood, Fallen Angels' blood, and 1 that has Dragons' blood. _

_After a few years of sleeping, the scientists made a lie to Dayo that the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and Angels were all planning not only to kill him and his entire family, but to wipe the entire "Demon" faction as well. Because of that, Dayo and his __**Darker Self, Dark Dayo**__ annihilated 36 out of the 72 Devil factions, while the Fallen Angels and Angels also attacked, starting the Great War. _

_The "Demons" were also able to kill the original 4 Great Satans, but then they were attacked by one of the new Great Satans, Sirzechs Lucifer, and his girlfriend, Grayfia Lucifuge. At the time, __**Dark Dayo **__tried to defeat them as well after he saw most of his comrades disappear, but he was defeated by Sirzechs and Grayfia. Instead of trying to kill him, they let him go to Earth and start a brand-new life while they destroyed the rest of the "Demons", never to be seen or heard from again._

_After spending a few years as a mercenary, Dayo met 5 new comrades and named themselves as The Darkwater Group. Not long after, Tokiya gave Dayo a letter that was from his 'grandfather', The Great Red, telling him that his parents' death will not be in vain, and it also held a special white cloth. Dayo and his group were soon transported to his new home, which is a castle-like mansion, in which he is now the master of thousands and thousands of maids ready to take care of him._

_And now, Dayo, his Darkwater Team, and his 3 sisters that he picked up along the way are about to embark on an adventure they'll never forget, and it all starts at Academy Island!_

* * *

**The Legend of the Living Nightmare**

Chapter 2: Devils, Ninjas, and Fallen Angels! Oh my!

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Smooth Operator – Sade)**

(Third-Person POV)

In the middle of a very-deep forest, there is a castle-like mansion that is 5 stories tall. All over it are gardens, fountains, long walkways, and a small apartment where the 5 members of the Darkwater Group reside.

In the Master Bedroom suite of the Mansion on the 5th floor, lays our hero, Dayo Kayode, who is about to wake up from a good night's sleep.

(Dayo POV)

As I began to wake up as the sun shines on my face, I wasn't able to move for 3 good reasons. Reason number one: My youngest and cutest sister Yant is hugging my right arm in between the valley of her impressive bust.

I quickly looked up the wall, blushing red. I looked at the left slowly, and saw my 2nd sister, Ayana, hugging my left in between her breasts, which is reason number 2. The feeling of my arms was shaking like crazy, but I knew that I had to slowly get my arms out their huge chests so I can quickly take a shower, but I wasn't able to do it. Why?

"Good morning, Master~~~!" sang three voices.

My face turned dark blue as I recognized those voices, and when I saw three huge humps of the bedsheet approaching towards me, all my doubts were erased in a flash, which led to reason number 3.

"Melon, Marron, and Lemon," I whispered while trying not to wake my sisters up, "please get out of here!"

The triplets didn't listen, and then approached really close to me, and when they did, I looked to see that they only had black bras and panties on them, as well as their maid ribbons on top of their heads.

"We'll get out…" said Lemon.

"…but only after we…" said Melon.

"…give you our morning kisses!" finished Marron.

"Morning kisses?" asked another voice.

I instantly froze when I saw my 2 sisters awake. Yant is wearing a white striped shirt and white panties, while Ayana is wearing her pink pajamas, in which I quickly looked away as I saw her wearing no panties at all!

"Yay! Morning kisses for Plushy-Chan!" said Yant.

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled as I didn't like that nickname that she gave me.

Unfortunately, I should have taken the chance to escape, but when I saw Melon, Lemon, and Marron already closing the gap, I was so…

Chu! Chu! Chu!

…screwed!

"Let us join in!" whined Ayana as she and Yant kissed me as well.

Chuuu! Chuuuu!

** 15 minutes later **

As the triplets were long gone, I washed my face for a good 5 minutes to get the kiss marks off of my face while trying not to shake violently after the triplets and my 2 sisters kissed me. But hey, it could have been worse. At least Touko didn't see any of this.

"!"

I quickly sideswiped in time to see 3 syringes hit the mirror, breaking it apart. That could only mean…

"Morning, cute bro!"

Touko.

"Morning, Touko…" I said while trying to recover. "You know that you shouldn't have done that. Plus, I'm about to take a shower! Can you please leave?"

"Nope! After I heard about my younger sisters kissing you, I'm not going to be left out, so we're taking a shower together!"

I quickly shoved her out, and locked the door within 3 seconds.

"Not going to happen," I replied.

As I get in the bathtub to take my bath, I took this opportunity to talk with one of my Sacred Gears using telepathy.

'Yo, Ddraig!' I said while not moving my mouth.

**[You rang, Great One?] **asked a very deep voice. That deep voice belongs to Ddraig, a Welsh Dragon spirit that inside the Sacred Gear, **Boosted Gear**, a very powerful Gauntlet that is known to be one of the 13 Longinuses, and the Boosted Gear has the ability to double my power for every 10 seconds.

'Yes. Listen. I just wanted to know that I'm sorry that my fellow comrades from the "Demon Underworld" attacked you and Albion. '

**[Don't worry, Great One. It wasn't your fault. It was those dumb scientists who decided to be greedy in their experiments that made you go berserk.] **he simply replied.

Yes, before my parents were killed, Ddraig told me that the "Demon" scientists saw Albion and Ddraig fighting in their area. The scientists attacked the Dragons while they weren't looking, and when the scientists were on the Dragons, they used a special ability to suck out the spiritual energy from them, as well as taking some of their blood out, and stored them in their facility. That may be an explanation as to why we "Demons" are the most hated faction of all.

'Well, anyway. Last night, I've heard word that there are some Devils as well as a new generation of Ninjas in the following area that we're going to very soon.'

**[Yes. And they are all very powerful, so proceed with caution.] **Ddraig spoke.

'I will. And tell the others ones about it as well.'

After that conversation, the gauntlet soon disappeared.

** 5 minutes later **

"Good morning, Master!" sang Mariel, the head of all of the maids.

"Oh! Morning, Mariel!" I said.

"Are you ready for the first day of school?"

"I am definitely ready. I really hope that some of the guys there don't stalk my sisters too much."

I knew about some boys being stalkers and perverts. **Dark Dayo** told me all about them and some of them are known to be hazardous to girls' health, or so I heard. However, it convinces me that I should protect my sisters and maids from danger at all costs.

"I know that you will be alright," Mariel simply said and smiled.

I couldn't help but blush at her smile.

"A-Anyways, we need to meet with the others," I said.

Mariel walked right aside me as we went to the main dining area.

** 20 minutes later **

** Main entrance **

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I asked in a loud voice.

I was outside with my sisters and the Darkwater Team as well as the maids as I saw a huge helicopter, capable of 20, right out on the H pad.

"Yes," said Mariel. "We're going to travel by helicopter to Academy Island."

"Sounds fun," said Yant.

"Also, Academy Island is about 50 miles away, so air travel would be the fastest way," said Konoe, who came out of nowhere.

Not only that, she just answered my question that I was about to ask. How did she do that? I will never know.

"All right! This is going to be our first time flying in a helicopter!" said Kazuma, as he and Jake were hyped up. Ryuuji, Grey, and Tokiya were calm, but silently smiled to themselves. I quickly saw them, and then I sighed to myself, 'If you can't beat them, join them.'

"Right. We're off!" I said to the maids as my sisters, the Darkwater Group and I waved good-bye to them and then we got into the helicopter, and soon we flew off to our destination, Academy Island.

** At the Underworld **

"Well, well, well," said a mysterious voice, watching the monitor. "Looks like that **HE** has finally arrived. I have to quickly tell the others that his presence should not be taken for granted and we should definitely leave him alone, or else **HE'LL** destroy us all like he almost did last time. "

** At another part of the Underworld **

"Grayfia, look at this," said Sirzechs. "**HE **is about to arrive at my sister's Academy. Should I tell the others that no one should bother **HIM**?"

"Yes, please," said Grayfia. "The faster we warn the other clans about his presence, the better."

** At Heaven **

"Ooh! Look at that cute guy!" said a beautiful voice.

"Wait! Is that **HIM**?" said another voice. "That means that **HE** could meet **HER **soon! Tell the other Angels that we should only watch him, and not attack **HIM**… at all!"

"OK!" said the beautiful voice.

** 30 minutes later **

As we flying along, we soon saw a huge island. This island is not an ordinary island. This island was like a mini-sized version of Beijing in China. In fact, there were a LOT of buildings, many parks, bunches of schools, in which each are elevated from Elementary to University, and a population of an unbelievable 5,195,247! This large island here is better known as Academy Island.

The school that we're attending to is Kuoh Academy, which is located at the heart of the island. Kuoh Academy is a school that is internationally known. It was a school for the elite, for young people and people with special abilities who had a lot of money and/or who came from prestigious families; there were also the large group of 'normal' students who attended because they paid their way in.

Since that my 'grandfather' gave me his 'inheritance', we are able to attend this school. However, what I didn't know is that this particular school was formerly a school that was only for girls!

Kuoh Academy has two sets of uniforms, one for boys and one for girls. The girls' uniform consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. The boys' uniforms consists of a black blazer with white accents, a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

Us? The Darkwater Group were wearing their special uniforms, Yant and Ayana are wearing pink dress shirts with blue blazers on top, but they opened their blazers a bit to show a bit of their pink dress shirts while their huge breasts jiggled, and they're wearing pink skirts to show off their very nice legs. Touko is wearing her same erotic outfit on top of her white lab coat, but now inside her lab coat are filled with test tubes of different potions.

And as for me, I'm wearing a black business suit with a black tie. Why, you ask? Because in our schools in the "Demon" part of the Underworld we were required to wear these as professional students. Not only that, we were also ranked in terms of IQ. 0 stars for the average (50-75) to 5 stars for the smartest (200+). I don't mean to brag, but I currently have an IQ of 256, but this is due to the scientists injecting 666 different Devils blood in me during my childhood.

However, we all failed to notice a girl with long silvery-white hair and blue eyes, wearing a dress that resembles a cross between an apron and a sweater, with loose sleeves and a frilly bodice standing on top of the building, singing this song that I swore I heard once before:

"_Let us pass, let us pass_

_Where does this narrow path lead?_

_This is the narrow pathway to the gods in heaven_

_Your thoughts do not matter; you cannot pass_

_To celebrate this child's tenth_

_I must make an offering with these talismans_

_Going in may be pleasant, but returning is scary_

_Can I pass despite my fears?_"

** 10 minutes later **

Now as we walked towards the main entrance, many of the students stopped and looked at us.

"Who are they?"

"If they're new students, we hope that they'll be in our class!"

"They're all cute, especially that black guy over there."

"I'm so glad that we now accept nice boys like them!"

I was a little bit nervous, considering the fact that there are more girls than boys here. However, it then hit me when I heard that fourth comment. It soon occurred to me that this is previously known as an all-girls school! If I had a chance curse for a good 15 minutes, I would definitely do it, because in my old school, we only had boys and men, but thanks to my sisters and the maids back home, I have gained some experience on girls and women, including treating them with respect, and helping them out whenever they're in trouble.

"All right, I'm finally going to hook some hot chicks tonight!" said Jake, getting excited at this opportunity.

"Oh great," said Grey, rubbing his head intensively. "Just what we need. More annoying fangirls."

"How do you know that?" asked Kazuma.

"It's going to happen. I know it," said Grey. "And Dayo, you may be joining me in that area."

I gulped nervously, even though it didn't show. I've learned that fangirls can actually follow you around, no matter where you go. I already have Yant, Ayana, Touko, and some of the maids after me, and I don't want to add more! Boy was I wrong by a landslide.

"Man, oh man," said Ryuuji. "As long as I can to get to class and get this over with, that's all I care about."

"In fact, let's go to our first class and soon as we're done with our classes, we have to go to the Principal's office for our 'special assignment'," I said.

[Right!] replied the other members of the Darkwater Group.

Now, while we were heading to class, at another building 4 individuals watched us intensively. First, a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with a buxom figure with a 91cm bust, a 54cm waist, and 86cm hips, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand (known in Japan as _ahoge_ (アホ毛), or idiot hair) sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She happens to be the school's number-one beauty as well as one of Kuoh Academy's Four Great Ladies, Rias Gremory.

Second is her twin sister, who looks just like Rias, but the differences are that her hair is colored dark-purple, she can sometimes tie her hair into a ponytail, she's a little taller than Rias, and she has a more mature figure by the tune of a 97cm bust, a 58cm waist, and 87 cm hips. She shares almost everything from her sister, and she's number two ranked in Kuoh Academy's Four Great Ladies, Yumari "Lulu" Gremory.

Third, a buxom young woman who is around the same age as Rias with long black hair and violet eyes. She has a 93cm bust, a waist of 57cm, and hips of 88cm. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She is one of Rias' and Lulu's childhood friends and ranked number three in Kuoh Academy's Four Great Ladies, Akeno Himejima.

And fourth, she is Akeno's twin sister, and another one of Rias' and Lulu's childhood friends. She is also like Akeno, only a little taller, an impressive 100cm bust, a 59cm waist, and 90cm hips, and her hair is colored brown, and tied in a longer ponytail and has two ribbons; a red one on top, and a yellow one on the bottom and almost to the end of her hair. She is the last of Kuoh Academy's Four Great Ladies, Yukina Himejima.

"Are those new students?" asked Yukina.

"Ara ara. Looks like it," answered Akeno.

"They're definitely interesting to our eyes," said Rias. "Akeno, Yukina. Go ahead and see what you can find out about our new students."

Akeno and Yukina nodded and left.

** In Class 2-D **

The 5 other Darkwater members arrived in their homeroom one by one and introduced themselves.

Ryuuji sighed before walking in. "Man oh man," He muttered under his breath. He then cleared his throat and spoke for everyone to hear. "Ryuuji Tamiya. Nice to meet you."

Grey grimaced at the thought of walking class but he took a deep breath and walked in. He stood in front of the class and introduced himself.

"I'm Grey Kageyama, It's nice to see you."

Jake grinned to himself before walking in and standing in front of the class. He then gave a charming smile to all the girls in the class, making a few of them blush. "Yo! The name's Jake Reynolds! Hope to get to know you guys well!" He then gave a finishing blow with a killer smile and made a few girls giggle.

Kazuma walked in smiling and then turned around to them. "Hey! The name's Kazuma Kagare! Nice to meet you guys! Hope we become good friends!"

Tokiya finally walked inside the classroom and bow towards them. "Tokiya Akakmizu." he said.

Many of the girls were excited that 5 new boys have arrived into their classroom and were looking forward to chat with them later on. Some of the other boys glared at them, but they were no match for the Darkwater Group.

** In Class 2-B **

A very tall, 26-year-old buxom woman with long pink hair that extends down her waist, blue eyes, sexy curves, a 99cm bust, and wearing a pink dress shirt with a long brown skirt was ready to introduce Ayana Hizuki to the class. This teacher's name is Ayana Kakinozaka. She is one of the new teachers in Kuoh Academy.

To the corner of the classroom is another one of the teachers of Kuoh Academy. She is 30 years old, but has such an attractive figure. Her bust size is 104cm, a waist of 60cm, and sexy 94cm hips, and wears a white dress shirt and has long blonde hair that extends down to her knees. Believe it or not, she is the mother of Ayana who adopted her at the age of 24, Sakura Kakinozaka.

"Hi! My name is Ayana Hizuki! Pleased to meet you!" Her large breasts jiggled, and the boys all cheered as they keep getting lucky. First, they have 2 hot teachers, and now they have a new hot student.

** In the Doctor's Office **

Touko Hizuki was getting warmed up as she was ready to be the new nurse of Kuoh Academy.

"All right! Now it's time to see if I can solve anyone's problems with some of my drugs!" she said as looks at all of her test tubes and giggled madly to herself.

** In Class 2-A **

Just my luck. I had to be in class with my extremely cute sister Yant! If that's not enough, my teacher's name is Miss Melanie Melon. As far as how she looks... Well, she was rather aptly named, as if there were some premonition. Either that, or she was originally supposed to be called "Melanie" but there was a horrible, horrible typo on the birth certificate.

Anyway, she has long, soft, black hair that reaches down to the lowest part of her back, and is complimented by her light brown eyes, which are in torn framed by a pair of glasses. She has a pair of breasts that are only amazing through their sheer size, each at least half again as big as the size of her head, filled to roundness by her milk. Her hips and rump are quite round and full as well, and her soft legs certainly aren't skimpy either. All of this is clad in a green ladies' business suit with a short, green skirt, and a white t-shirt underneath. She displays quite a bit of cleavage, but she can't really help it, after all. Her legs are clad in dark stockings (with garters) and her feet are clad in a pair of white shoes. All of this is packed into a height of about 5 feet 10 inches.

I sighed, and then got introduced myself. "Hello. My name is Dayo Kayode."

"And I'm his cutest sister, Yant Hizuki! Please take care of us!" she said, interrupting and hugging me, as I felt the softness of her breasts on my chest, and my face quickly turned pink before pushing her away, but to no avail as her iron grip kept firm.

Many of the girls yelled "Kawaii!" or "Hottie!" all around, and the boys were cheering and I saw a few boys' noses bleeding as they all felt very lucky. I knew for a fact about 2 things.

1. Make sure to keep your libido and clothes in check.

2. Show the boys their place should ANYONE tries to 'touch' my sisters.

Now I know on how Grey feels, but this is just the beginning of a much, bigger problem.

** 5 hours and 30 minutes later **

"So, this will be our new room," I said. I was with the other members of the Darkwater Group, and we were assigned by the principal to the new Disciplinary Committee team.

Now, to all of you who don't know what this is, let me fill you in. The Disciplinary Committee is the equivalent of "school police" who inspect clothing, makes notes of disorderly conduct, punish students who are breaking the rules (or report them to a teacher), solve disputes between students/clubs/etc, find students who are skipping classes or in off-limits areas, etc. So, I was the leader of the Committee, and I already know 2 things. First is to NEVER let your guard down, even for an instant, and the second is to always expect the unexpected.

"So, it looks like that we're now going to be investigating the main academy for a little bit," said Tokiya. "And this is a good opportunity to do it, because I can already sense some abnormality around here."

"So do I," I said. "In fact, I can sense some Devils around here, as well as some Ninjas."

"Ninjas?!" asked Kazuma, excited about that topic. "When can we meet them so I can show off my martial arts skills to them?"

"And while we're at it, can we also meet a few hot ninjas?" asked Jake. "I already managed to get 25 phone numbers."

He showed me and the gang a list of the girls that he already hooked up. The next thing he knew is that I took that paper, and burned it with my own right hand.

"Come on, man!" Jake whined.

"Fool!" I said. "We're supposed to be protecting and inspecting the school. Not pick up girls!"

"I certainly agree with that," replied Grey.

"Now here are your assignments." I began to give them each paper slips with their agenda. "Ryuuji, you go ahead and patrol the main hallways for each building, making sure that the students go their appropriate rooms on time. If there are some students who are late after the second bell, mark them tardy."

"As you wish," Ryuuji sighed, even though he wasn't going to like it.

"Grey, you and Jake will be looking at different clubs and the Student Council room, and make sure that all goes well."

"We're on it!" yelled Jake. Grey simply sighed.

"Kazuma, you will be going to the sports auditorium, and look at all of the equipment and see if anything goes awry."

"Okie-dokie!" said Kazuma, saluting me.

"And Sui, you will be checking the students carefully at the Track & Field area outside. If you see any fighting, make sure that you take care of them. And also make sure to keep your anger in check. I know I will."

"Indeed, sir," said Tokiya.

"And I'll be patrolling outside the main entrance, as well as looking at one of the other schools along the way. One more thing. If there are any delinquents at any time, make sure that you take care of them right away, and don't hesitate to ask me if they are too much trouble. Got it?"

[GOT IT!] they all replied.

"Great. Now, let's move," I finished, as we all went out in our separate ways.

** 10 minutes later **

As I walked to the main entrance, a lot of girls were blushing and had love-struck eyes as I walked by. On the outside, I simply smiled at them and continued walking, but on the inside, I was nervous that they would chase after me.

I then noticed that I was being watched by 2 people from 2 different areas. First, a glimpse of silver hair behind the main entrance gate, and the other within a row of bushes. But before I could go any further, that's when IT happened.

(giggle)

Perverted chuckles.

In an instant, I grew at red tickmark at the top of my head, and my face turned red with anger as I quickly went to the source. It happened to be several bushes at the side of the girls locker-room, in which, if I'm not mistaken, my 3 sisters are there as well. I quickly went from the main entrance to the bushes and saw 4 people there.

First, a boy with an average body build, spiky short brown hair, light brown eyes, and wearing the Kuoh Academy boy's school uniform. Despite a hard worker, believe it or not, he's a good-for-nothing pervert who is known for his total obsession with the female body, most particularly their breasts. That jerk's name is Issei Hyoudou.

Next, a perverted self-proclaimed lolicon, and is a former jock and school sports star, in which I call Bullsh*t! His earned nicknames include "Perverted Baldy" and the "Sexual Harassment Paparazzi". He is better known as Matsuda.

Then, another perverted man who claims to have the ability to calculate a female's body measurements just by looking. His own nicknames include "Perverted Glasses" and the "Three Sizes Scouter". He is known as Motohama.

And last, but not least, the shortest of the lot. He had shiny, jet black hair that ruffled above his rather handsome young face. He is also known to be Issei's best friend and partner-in-crime, and if I'm not mistaken, he has a collection of 200,000 P-nography books! He is known as Tomoki Sakurai.

They were all giggling like creeps when they all looked at a certain sister of mine as she was changing, and they didn't even notice me taking cement from my suit, in which by the way, my suit holds all my weapons, gadgets, and other cool things, and placing it all over the area they're in, and then coming back behind them, and then I gave their attention with a huge cough.

"Wah!" they yelled. They were lucky at that time, because the girls didn't hear them, but it's not over. Not by a long shot.

"Hello, gentlemen," I asked in a nice manner. "May I ask why you hiding in those bushes? I hope that this is not to look at the girls changing, right?"

The boys were shocked that they I found out about their plan, but they decided to shake it off, and asked me to join them.

"You really want me to join you guys?" I asked with a smile. They all nodded.

"What if I told you that I'm the leader of the Disciplinary Committee?"

…

…

…

…

"WHAT?!" they all asked. Knowing that they are going to be punished, they all tried to escape, but they went right into my cement trap, and now they are stuck, and that's not all.

"Look, it's the Perverted Four!"

That sound came from the girls, who were wrapped up in their towels and glanced at the boys with their murderous expressions as well as their now demonic auras. So, it now occurred to me that these 4 boys are the most despised boys in the Academy, no scratch that, in the whole island. These 4 boys are known as The Perverted Four!

Now, to make sure that I don't fall into the wrong hands, I had to give these 4 people justice.

"So, it looks that you have been peeping on girls, after all," I said in low voice.

The four boys were shaking like fallen leaves as I took out my gloves and placed them on my hands, and took out my limiters and placed them on my wrists. Now, I may be strong, but I don't want to release my extra power on them since they are just merely humans.

Once I gave my knuckles a huge crack, the boys tried to escape, but since they're stuck on my quick-drying cement trap, it's absolutely impossible.

"Please don't hurt us! IT WAS THEIR IDEA!" Tomoki yelled as he pointed to the trio who were hiding behind him, trying to avoid the scathing looks sent their way. "They tempted me with visions of beautiful bust naked babes and my libido overpowered my common sense! I'm not at fault here!" Tomoki cried, falling on his knees and bowing his head.

"Man Tomoki, YOU were the one who told us to meet you here to see something interesting! Don't lump the blame on us when you're the reason we're in trouble!" Issei retorted.

I was getting crosser and crosser when the girls of the Kendo girls arrived, and needless to say, they were P*SS*D!

"You guys never learn, do you?" asked one of the girls, who was already getting ready with her weapon.

"You don't need to do that," I told them. The girls were confused, and for a brief moment, the boys thought that I was going to save them. They are DEAD wrong.

"In fact, let me show you how it's done," I said as I got closer to the boys.

First, I gave Tomoki a fast right-kick to his face, resulting his left cheek bleeding. Then I gave Motohama a big punch to his face, breaking his glasses, and some of his teeth fell out of place. Next, Matsuda received a high flying kick to his chin, resulting him flying to a tree branch, hitting it hard, and coming back down and hit the pavement face-first! And finally, I gave Issei a good-old kick-in-the-groin that I've seen numerous times on AFV with Tom Bergeron, and Issei moaned in agony. This all happened in 7 quick seconds!

The girls were amazed on how I was able to take them down that quickly. It was at that moment I saw something that I hoped I didn't want to see…

"Is that…?"

I looked behind the boys and saw a large pink bra and panties on the floor and they were stained by some thick white gooey stuff. To make matters worse, I knew who wore those. It was Ayana's bra and panties, and if I'm not mistaken, that white gooey stuff is semen!

In a split second, I closed my fists very hard, and a huge red tickmark formed above my head, and I was releasing a large wildfire-like scary aura. Now you know why I hate perverts, and these boys are about to find out!

"So…You have stolen my sister's underwear and bra, and took it one step further by staining it with your d*cks, did you?"

The girls were shocked and very cross! The boys knew they were SCREWED! And they were right!

So, I took a jar right out of my suit, and the boys were frozen with fear as they saw what's inside of the jar.

"Oh no!" yelled Issei. "Is that-?"

"That's right," I said in an even more scary voice. "What you see inside this jar are THOUSANDS of Arizona Bark Scorpions! I've traveled all over the world searching for new things when I've discovered these interesting creatures. And the best part is that these scorpions are the most venomous ones in all of North America! Extreme Pain is definitely included, as well as unable to breath for some time, and immobilized for 3 weeks."

The boys were now peeing their pants, and they are already suffering severe pain that I gave them, but that is nothing compared to what's about to happen next!

"I hope you enjoy your trip to Hell, as I'm your **WORST NIGHTMARE!**" I said in a dark voice as I shoved 200 of those scorpions right into their sorry candy $$es!

5 seconds later, the entire island could the boys screaming like high-pitched ladies being scared out of their pants from a non-scary monster in a ghost house as those nasty scorpions waste no time stinging their butts every 0.2 seconds!

"It looks like that my work here is done," I said as I left the area, but not before the girls asked one more question.

"Um, excuse me. Did you also look?"

"Nope. I only founded these 4 morons when I arrived," I said, giving an honest answer.

"You can look at us if you want. Your sister told us all about you," said another one of the girls blushing.

I did a double-take when I heard that last comment. I pretended that I didn't hear that. And fearing that they are going to say that particular nickname that I didn't want to hear, I took off in blazing speed. The girls all sighed in disappointment and returned back to the locker room, leaving the 4 boys for dead.

* * *

HALFWAY POINT: Rias is wearing black lingerie and laying on Dayo's bed with her twin sister Lulu in pink lingerie.

SECOND HALF BEGINS: The 3 Hizuki sisters and the triplets from the Great Maid Team all pull Dayo's arms while Dayo is screaming in horror and constantly changing colors on his face.

* * *

** 20 minutes later **

As the screaming died down, everything was going back to normal.

"My 500 yen coin!" yelled a voice.

Or so it seems. Being the kind of guy I am, I went to the source to see what went wrong. This time, it was outside Kuoh Academy, and into the popular Kagurazaka Shopping District, where most people from this island shop here. As I jumped from building to building in high speed to make sure that no one sees me, I then saw two girls running.

First is a small statured girl who has her black hair tied in a medium sized ponytail with a white ribbon with a small red bandanna worn like a scarf around her neck. Her uniform is considered of a white shirt, a blue tie, and a blue skirt.

And second is a girl with tanned skin and her dark brown hair is tied in a long ponytail with a white ribbon, the ends of the ribbon standing straight up. Her uniform is an all black sailor fuku with red trim. She has baggy white socks over brown dress shoes. In addition to six katana which she wields at the same time, she carries a nodachi on her back.

And right now, the red-scarfed girl is chasing the tanned girl through hidden alleys between the shops, and it soon becomes clear of what I saw.

"That girl has been pick-pocketed, huh?" I asked. "Guess it can't be helped."

**[Watch out, Great One.]** boomed Ddraig. **[Those two are Ninjas. Kuniochi and Shinobi, to be exact.]**

'WHAT?!' I asked to Ddraig. 'Are you serious?'

**[Have I ever been wrong once?]** Ddraig asked.

I knew Ddraig very well, and so far, he's been right on almost everything. Knowing that I was going to meet them and possibly going to a confrontation soon, I licked my right finger, pointed it at the sky for a few seconds, and then proceeded to where the tanned girl could go next.

'Now it all becomes clear,' I thought. 'I have to stop that tanned girl before she disappears. Thank the stars that I have some magic to the exact same thing.'

** A few minutes later **

I stopped on top of a pink building to where I can see the tanned girl heading towards the darkest alley, which is 10 stories above me. Wasting no time, I jumped off of the building, put my right foot down first, and when I hit the ground, an explosion occurred, and the 2 girls were caught off-guard as the smoke bellows through them at an amazing speed.

After the smoke cleared, the girl wearing the red bandanna couldn't believe what she saw. The pick-pocketed female was hogtied and prostrate on the ground by a piece of thick rope that I took out while falling. When I saw the mask she was wearing as well as her green eyes, it all becomes clear that the girl that I just tied up is an evil ninja. One who had no doubt been looking to cause anarchy and make a quick yen in the confusion of the busy throng. Taking missions for their own gain and to destroy the nation!

"Well, well, well," I began. "What do we have here?"

The girls both blushed when they saw me. The red-scarfed girl then asked me, "Did you happen to see a small, tan coin purse anywhere?"

I then looked at the tied-up girl and when I saw where the coin purse was, I sighed in a big way as I soon took out a long black glove, put it in right arm, and searched for the coin purse from the tied-up girl. The black-clad ninja made to attack as my hand neared her body but with most of said body was wound up by a cable, the most she could do was squirm angrily, unable to even bite the offending digits due to her facemask. Fingers disappeared somewhere down near her butt and the tanned girl yelled out in indignation and more than enough embarrassment.

"How dare you touch me, you a-hole!"

"It's not like I'm doing this on purpose! I wouldn't have to do this again if you didn't decide to steal!" I said as I pulled back the red-scarfed girl's purse, bouncing it a few times in his palm before returning to a standing position. "Don't hide the goods in such private areas either!" I yelled to her.

The red-scarfed girl understood quite well how easy it was to use cleavage as a convenient pocket, especially since her own endowment allowed her more carrying space between her breasts.

"Hey, catch!" I said to the other girl.

She yelped as her peripheral vision was filled with a small object sailing towards her face, hand lashing out in a blur that grabbed the falling object out of its trajectory with a snap. Tentatively, she relaxed as nothing painful slapped against her forehead. I smiled to her, and told her that I should be going, because not only there are a few hours left before the day ends at Kuoh Academy, but I also want to avoid Ninjas as much as possible.

But it won't happen today as the big-breasted gal's embarrassment quickly dissolved into joy as the small weight of her own coin purse filled her palm, causing her to cheer and jump happily in place. A quick check confirmed that her 500 yen coin was still inside. "Thank you so much! Oh I know! Let me reward you!" With a flourish the brunette retrieved her yen, giving him the peace sign with the money held in between the two fingers. It might seem like doing such an action such as forcing all of her money into one spot might not a very good idea, but then again her entire fortune was just one…single…coin? Are you freaking serious?!

"We can go and eat some futomaki, my treat!" she said.

"R-really, I must go. I have some patrolling to do at Kuoh Academy," I told her.

"You go there?! You must be really lucky!" she replied. "I go to Hanzo Academy. It's my first year there. By the way, my name's Asuka. Yours?"

"D-Dayo Kayode. N-Nice to meet you," I replied. 'Hanzo? I've heard that name before, and by the looks of that name, I need to get out of here because that says BAD FEELING all over it!'

'Dayo Kayode?!' asked the tanned girl to herself, blushing a bit. 'That means that if this person has the OTHER person inside him, we could actually have a chance!'

"Ummm…" In practiced fashion Asuka's cell phone was plucked from between her ample cleavage without a care, letting the fabric settle after stretching it out for access. If this keeps up, I will be banging my head to a wall for a good 2 hours! "It's almost five. Do you need to be…somewhere…uh, Dayo?"

"Yes!" I quickly replied. "In fact, I need to go see Ms. Makiko Oriotorai."

"Ms. Oriotorai!" Asuka said. "She's my instructor in Hanzo Academy! I could take you there!"

I couldn't believe of what I just heard. Ms. Makiko Oriotorai is an instructor in Hanzo Academy?! Damn you, bad luck! Damn you!

"OK. I'll follow you in a moment, Asuka. But first..."

I then took out a remote control from my black suit, and pressed a big red button, and what happened next surprised Asuka.

The tanned girl, still wrapped in the cable, got catapulted from the ground below and flew off screaming into sky.

"Don't worry, she'll be alright," I told Asuka, who was scared when the ground catapulted up from nowhere.

** 20 minutes later **

The Hanzo Academy is not just a regular school. It holds a top secret class for ninja training reserved just for the elite. It is located about 20 miles from Kuoh Academy and it is at the left side of the island, and surrounded by hundreds of trees. When I saw targets, different dojos, and bamboo trees, I knew that I'm heading for TROUBLE!

When we arrived at the building, I told her to go to Ms. Oriotorai's office immediately because if other Ninjas sees me, I'll be using some weapons that may cause fatalities at the end! Lucky for me, we were able to arrive to her office without incident.

When Asuka opened the door, I saw a young woman with brown hair and eyes; she has short hair except for a thin lock of hair which extends to her back, tied in a ponytail. Her uniform resembles a stereotypical physical education teacher's outfit, with a loose dark blue long-sleeved shirt worn over a white undershirt, dark blue jogging pants and running shoes, and her sword hangs on her back. She's self-centered in both speech and action, but is a very personable teacher who always thinks of her students, and has incredible physical power, to the point where she is called a "Real Amazon" by one of Hanzo Academy's fiercest seniors. She also loves alcohol, in which I find is annoying. She's the homeroom teacher for Asuka's class, or at least I think so, Makiko Oriotorai.

"Ms. Oriotorai, I've brought Dayo here!" Asuka said.

"Well done, Asuka! Hello Dayo! I've been waiting for you!" Makiko said to me.

"Sorry that I was a little late," I said to her. "Had to take care of some 'things' here and there."

"Don't worry. I understand all that! Well, I won't waste much of your time. We have received word that there are more Ninjas on this island than ever before in more than 100 years. We are trying to become the strongest Ninjas in the world!" explained Makiko.

I nodded as she continued.

"I have asked the principal of Kuoh Academy for your assistance. Since you are a very strong person, I expect a lot of great things from you. But seeing that you're a student of Kuoh Academy and the leader of the Disciplinary Committee, I already know that you already have a lot of work there, so don't worry about having to go to two schools at once."

I sighed in relief, hoping that this would be the only time I would come around this area.

"Since you already met Asuka and have a few hours left to patrol, I want to quickly introduce to you Asuka's classmates!" said Makiko, getting up from her chair.

Crap-a-tola! I don't know if Karma has come back to slap me in the face, but right now, it's doing a pretty good job.

** A few minutes later **

My legs were shaking as we approached another door. When they opened it, I saw 9 more females.

First, a 3rd-year student and the class representative. She is a refined girl with long black hair and flat cut bangs resting on her forehead. Due to the only son of the family lacking talent as a ninja, she was adopted into a noble ninja family whose outward appearance is that of a large zaibatsu in which she inherited the family treasure Hien. Right now, she's reading a school book. Her name is Ikaruga.

Next, the other 3rd-year student who does things first and thinks later. A tomboy through and through, she wears nothing under her school uniform, which she doesn't dress properly to begin with. She has long blonde hair adorned with a blue ribbon, knotted with a bow at both side of her head. One of the things that I'm absolutely scared is the fact that she does sexual harassment on other girls as a hobby! I need to hopefully pray that she doesn't see any of my sisters. Her name is Katsuragi.

The other girls are 1st years. First, a quiet girl with long white hair. It is tied into twintails with small shuriken. Her right eye is covered with an eyepatch. Although a freshman, she has considerable talent for her age and school year. She exhibits a stoic, quiet demeanor, on top of her no-nonsense personality. Her name is Yagyuu.

Next is Yagyuu's best friend. She is an upbeat girl with pink hair adorned with three black ribbons that tie it into two pigtails. Her eyes are peculiarly dotted with two pink, cross-shaped pupils. Like most girls, she comes from a long standing noble ninja family. Despite good intentions, she generally ends up as an accidental troublemaker. Apparently weak in combat, and she's aware of it, but makes up for it with her wits. Her name is Hibari.

Then, a descendant from Kotarou, in which I also swear that I heard another name like that before too,

she comes from a historically righteous and good family. She struggles in school and is a frequenter of supplementary lessons, however she is constantly cheerful and positive. Having the same circumstances as Asuka, she feels a sense of affinity with her. She is Asuka's best friend, and I can see why. Not only her orange hair that's been tied to a medium-sized ponytail to her right, but she wears a yellow bandanna for a scarf as well! Her name is Fuuma.

Next is a girl with brown hair, tied to a very thin ponytail. She is Ikaruga's best friend.

Using an incident in the past as a motive, she confronts her training with the spirit of Jouzai Senjou in her. Be they enemy or friend, she does not forgive anyone who doesn't respect life. Her name is Hijikata.

Another one is a very cute one. She has very long black hair, and tied with a red ribbon on it. Above all else her own desires take precedence, she's a very relaxed, my pace sort of girl. At first glance in middle school, she idolized Katsuragi. She's doing well with her 'I want to harass you' appeal. She wants to kill her past self to move on, which is a very negative way to live. In fact, less sexual harassment, the better! Unfortunately, she still has that appeal today. Her name is Ayame.

Then, a girl with short blue hair with 2 ahoge on top, as well as light blue eyes. Fundamentally, she sleeps a lot. One day she placed her trust in a foretelling dream she had and enrolled at Hanzou Academy to walk the path of a ninja. She hates noisy people. Her name is Seimei.

And last, but not least, a cat-ear wearing, mechanized robot. I'm not kidding. A cat-ear wearing mechanized robot, with a purple eye on her left, and a red eye on her right. Abandoned on the side of the street, Hibari picked her up. From then on she's lived in National Hanzou Academy. She loves Hibari and wanted to be useful to her, so she became a ninja. Her name Muramasa.

Right now, they are doing their usual hobbies, but when Makiko stepped in, everyone stopped and looked at their teacher, and Asuka came over to the others in time. "Good morning everyone, class is about to start." Right on cue the bell rang out to signify the time. "Today's going to be a bit of a lazy day."

"You mean we won't have to study? YES!" Katsuragi said and high-fived some of the other girls while Ikaruga, Yagyuu, and Hijikata looked pleasantly surprised.

"What's the occasion, Ms. Oriotorai?" Ikaruga asked.

"We have a new tutor here today," Makiko answered. "He'll surely help you out if some of these lessons are too hard for you."

"HE?!" the nine girls asked, gaining a nod from their teacher. A male at the school was somewhat rare. Oh sure, there were a bunch of guys that wore the Hanzo crest but they were in the normal classes. However, the ratio of male-to-female in this school is 1-to-15! It merely looked as though the student body was composed more of teenaged girls. And the statistic was even harsher in the school's shadowy half. Plus, Makiko is one of the best and strongest teachers to instruct younger generations in the art of the shinobi.

As the girls talked about the new tutor, sighing silently, the instructor moved back in front of the girl's table and gazed about the room. "Please come out already and introduce yourself. You've been there long enough."

I opened the door and entered. Some of the girls were blushing as I entered. Then I looked at the 10 girls, who looked with various expressions.

I bowed down to them and said, "Hello, my name is Dayo Kayode. I'm a student at Kuoh Academy, and I'm the leader of the Disciplinary Committee there, and I'll be your tutor for this year. Nice to meet you."

"YES! We have a hottie!" Katsuragi yelled.

"I can finally catch up with this helpful tutor hopefully!" said Fuuma.

"C-Cute…" said Ikaruga and Yagyuu quietly to themselves.

The girls were more excited than ever because of my presence, but I didn't expect that I was going to be their tutor. I glared at Makiko, who gave me a thumbs-up and smiled at me.

'If there is anything to send me back to Kuoh Academy, please do so now!' I said to myself.

(RING RING!)

"Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse me," I said as I went out the door. I quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

[…]

"Yeah, it's me. What's going on?"

[…]

"There's a Fallen Angel around the park?!"

[…]

"I'll be right there!"

I went back into the room and told Makiko, "Sorry, but I got to back to Kuoh Academy for an emergency."

The girls groaned in disappointment, but they are hoping to see me again, in which they are right.

Makiko nodded, and I quickly went back to Kuoh Academy, relieved that I didn't get into any trouble… for now.

** 25 minutes later **

Right now, it's 5:00 PM, and I arrived just in time to see the Darkwater Group hide in the bushes. I went with the others to see one of the perverts that I just beat up by the name of Issei Hyoudou get hit by a light spear in the stomach from a woman.

The woman has black wings from her back, and she's five foot and five inches tall and has a mature appearance, with her violet eyes taking on a darker, evil look. She wears black, strap-like objects resembling leather around and under her now breasts in which they are 89cm, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black boots.

There were no two questions in mind. This girl is a Fallen Angel.

**[That Fallen Angel is very dangerous]** said Ddraig. **[Proceed with caution.]**

"All right guys," I said. "Looks like that pervert got speared by her. Should we save him?"

"Too late," said Tokiya quickly. "Look."

We all looked just in time to see Issei trying to grab the light spear so that he could yank it out but the lance soon withdrew on its own accord. Issei suddenly felt his body lose all power and he fell down upon a puddle of his own blood and guts.

"I'm sorry but you are a danger to us. To keep you alive would be too great a risk. But please don't hate me Issei Hyoudou. Curse God for placing that Sacred Gear into your body in the first place. Thank you for the wonderful memories. I'll be sure to cherish them." smiled the transformed Fallen Angel as she soon flew off leaving a trail of black feathers that rained down on Issei.

Issei started to feel the world go hazy before him. He felt his wound continually spill blood over the ground before him. Suddenly I saw the tanned girl that I tied up earlier along with 14 other girls surround over the about-to-be-dead boy. What happened next stuns me. The tanned girl now wears a short black dress that looks similar to her old uniform, and covers it with a small brown jacket, with samurai leg armor on each side. Around her neck is a long black cape with white trim.

She takes out her six katana and finished Issei off by stabbing his now lifeless body six times, and his body is split into multiple parts beyond recognition and blood, bones, and red parts were flying all over the place. She then saw the Sacred Gear from Issei's body and took it off like it was nothing, and she and the others all flew off, and then we saw Issei's body parts disappear one by one.

I was very angry, because this reminded me clearly of what happened to my parents during my childhood, but for some strange reason, I felt that the girls were doing this not out of their own will, but by someone else. However, that is just a theory, so I decided to add that to my list of possibilities. Then I noticed something else.

"Come on guys. It's time to head back home," I said as me and the others disappeared out of the bushes but I stopped halfway.

"Why are you stopping?" asked Ryuuji.

"Because of this," I answered. We waited for 30 seconds and then…

"Come out of there Ms. Gremory and Ms. Himejima. I know that you watched the whole thing too."

Rias and Akeno came out of hiding from another area. The group all saw 2 of the 4 Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy standing in front of them.

"Holy sh*t! The 2 Beauties are here! What are the odds of that?!" asked Jake excitedly.

Jake received me cracking his neck hard, and falling down intensively. Don't worry, he'll recover.

"Never mind him," I said.

"Fufufu. Don't worry. We receive something like this all the time," said Rias.

"Anyways, now that one pervert is gone for good, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Ara ara. Not caring about that perverted creep. I already like you," Akeno teased.

I shook it off and pretended to not hear on what Akeno said.

"I've heard that someone had a powerful Sacred Gear, and I couldn't believe it was that perverted boy Issei," said Rias.

"Actually," said Tokiya. "That Sacred Gear is actually the weakest one of all: Dress Break. That Sacred Gear is only good ripping out people's clothes."

"Oh," I said. "Good thing those girls took it then. It'll actually hurt more then it'll benefit them."

"I certainly agree with that," said Grey.

"But I think that the real reason you're here," I said in a serious tone, "is because of me."

"Why yes," said Rias. "In fact, you six people happen to be very special people, and you are all perfect for my plan."

"Thanks, but no thanks," I answered. "Now before you decide to turn nasty on me, I would like to introduce ourselves, so we can know each other a little better. And I do believe that you are all High-Class Devils."

"Ara ara. So he knows," said Akeno.

"Indeed he does," said Rias. "Well then. My name is Rias Gremory, and I'm the King, and this is my childhood friend, Akeno Himejima, my Queen. And as you already knew, we're Devils."

"You guys go first," I told them.

"Very well," Ryuuji sighed. "I'm Ryuuji Tamiya."

"I'm Grey Kageyama," said the white-haired Furyon.

"I'm Jake Reynolds," said the American-Australian.

"I'm Kazama Kagare!" said the martial artist.

"I'm Tokiya Akakmizu," said the tall Chinese man. "And we're the Darkwater Group."

"And I'm the leader of the group and Kuoh Academy's Disciplinary Committee, Dayo Kayode," I said. "And since you two are Devils, I should tell you who I really am."

I paused for a moment, and then said…

"I am a 'Demon'".

** At the Kuoh Academy Main Entrance **

"Mou~~. Where's Plushy-chan?" asked Yant.

"And where are my bra and panties?" asked Ayana as she's still wearing her uniform, minus the bra and panties, making her a little uncomfortable as her dog ears and tail kept on wiggling.

"Don't worry girls," said Touko. "He's already at the mansion now, so we'll meet him there."

'You better be there when we arrive home, bro!' said Touko to herself.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**(Closing Theme: Times Like These – Foo Fighters)**

* * *

_Next time on The Legend of the Living Nightmare…_

_While the Darkwater Group does more patrolling, Dayo goes into the Occult Research Club where he meets both Rias' and Lulu's peerage. He also gets a few calls from 2 of his long-lost friends from the Underworld that he met during his travels as a mercenary. _

_Plus, as Dayo and his sisters get to know some of their classmates, one of his teachers makes a huge mistake and now a lot of trouble is waiting for him. And, after seeing some training from the girls of Hanzo Academy, Dayo and The Darkwater Group bumps into the Occult Research Club and shows some of their fighting skills as they were ordered to kill a Stray Devil._

_There's so much more action, ecchi, girls, and fanservice for you to enjoy on the next episode of The Legend of The Living Nightmare!_

* * *

All right! Chapter 2 finally done! The computer has been nasty on me for a days, and the monitor finally exploded (literally) while I was gone. Thankfully, the computer is OK, but I need a new monitor. Now, remember to pay close attention to what I said at the beginning and the end of the first chapter. Also, I've decided to add Tomoki Sakurai in here as well, so I can kill two birds with one stone! (evil laughter) Sorry about the 'Gore' part when Issei got killed by the Fallen Angel, but I've decided to make him dead once and for all.

Anyways, here's our first Quickie Quiz!

**1. I kept saying 'At my old school' here and there. In fact, another character used to say that phrase during the 90s. Who is that character and what show is it from?**

**2. The Arizona Bark Scorpion is not only located in Southwest United States, including Arizona itself, but it is also located in what country?**

The first question is for 50 virtual cookies (25 virtual cookies each), and the second is for 20 virtual cookies. Again, if you want to know about my main OC and the harem, PM me, but you will majorly spoiled, and will start off at **-500 virtual cookies**, so you have been warned! With that in mind, read and review, and no flames!


	3. Expect The Unexpected

Sorry that it took this long. We had an emergency in the family. Now, I have enough courage to write another chapter of "The Legend of the Living Nightmare."

First, let's reveal the answers for our Quickie Quiz.

**1. Phoebe from The Magic School Bus**

**2. Northern Mexico**

Scores are as follows:

SkylineMaster, FrancisVamp0822, Galaxy Burst – 20 virtual cookies

Now, since that I'm in one of those tough times, I need a recap.

* * *

_Last time on The Legend of The Living Nightmare…_

_As Dayo, his sisters, and his members of the Darkwater team get acquainted in the Mansion, they traveled to Academy Island, to where there are more than 10 Academies, each ranging from Preschool to University Level, and there is a population of more than 5,000,000, in which 80% of them are girls and women. _

_The principal of Kuoh Academy has assigned Dayo and The Darkwater Team as the new Disciplinary Committee, and they are already off to a great start as Dayo showed a few perverts their places, especially Issei Hyoudou and Tomoki Sakurai._

_However, Dayo also had to go to Hanzo Academy to meet __Makiko Oriotorai and the students there as their "tutor", in which he didn't know. He knew he had to be extra careful, because Hanzo Academy is one of the famous Ninja Schools on Academy Island._

_Then, as the Darkwater Group was getting ready to leave, they saw a group of evil Ninjas kill Issei and took out a Sacred Gear, in which it was the weakest, but it signaled 2 of the 4 Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy, Rias Gremory and her childhood friend, Akeno Himejima. The team knew that they not just normal people; they were Devils, and Dayo told them that he is one of the last 'Demons' of the Underworld._

_Now, Dayo and his sisters will be meeting more of their classmates, as well as Rias' and Akeno's twin sisters and the rest of Rias and her twin sister's peerages as "The Legend of The Living Nightmare" starts now!_

* * *

**The Legend of the Living Nightmare**

Chapter 3: Always Expect the 'Unexpected'

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Let's Wait A While – Janet Jackson)**

* * *

(Dayo POV)

I'm currently sleeping with my sisters in the Master Bedroom in the Mansion as I felt their big breasts rubbing my chest. Not only that, their long legs have entwined with mine. As I tried not to think too much about them, I remembered the conversation that I had with Rias and Akeno last night.

(Flashback Time! – Last Night)

"I am a 'Demon'," I told to Rias and Akeno.

Rias and Akeno were shocked to see that I'm the last remaining 'Demon' in the Underworld.

"H-how did you manage to escape-" asked Rias.

"From Sirzechs' and Grayfia's attacks?" I finished. "They have decided to spare me."

"How did you know about my brother and his queen?!" Rias asked in a shocking manner.

"I've fought them when I was young," I replied. "Unfortunately, at that time, they were able to beat me easily, but I've heard from your brother that you are definitely going to be interested in me. Is this something what you call 'fate'?"

Rias blushed when I said 'fate'. It's as if she really wants me in more ways than one.

"Anyways," I continued. "In case if you didn't know, we 'Demons' are sadly the most hated and forgotten faction of all. Also, thanks to some of my 'colleagues' from my school, I've started the Great War while I was enraged that my parents were killed."

Both Rias and Akeno gasped. They couldn't believe that I was the spark that ignited a huge wildfire better known as The Great War.

"Then that means that you have destroyed half of the factions in the Underworld?" asked Akeno.

I nodded. "And that was when I met your brother and Grayfia, and the rest is history."

Rias couldn't believe her luck. She is standing in front of the person who made history in the Underworld in many multiple ways. I had a feeling that she could be angry at me because of all the chaos that my **Darker Form** made during that time, but for some reason, she was smiling. She came closer to me, and I backed away for a quick second.

"I see. So the rumors were true. With you, we can become the strongest peerages that mankind has ever seen," said Rias.

"Peerages?" I asked. "You mean that legendary system to where the King is the absolute and has about '15 Evil Pieces' like chess, or something like that?"

HUG!

'I got my answer…' I said, as I got tackled by Rias, hugging me.

"Yes!" Rias answered. "So you know the system well!"

I blushed when I looked at her beautiful face. I shook it off and continued.

"Well, I don't read all those books for nothing," I said while scratching the back of my head.

"Ara, ara. Our dear President is holding you for too long," said Akeno.

I then noticed that Rias is still holding me, so I asked her to let go, but she isn't as she tightened her grip.

"She's extremely possessive of her things, and it looks like that you're her new toy," said Akeno.

I shivered at that thought. Rias then let go of me.

"A lot of girls have been talking about you. Looks like that my brother is right. You are definitely interesting. My sister and I will be talking about you, and we'll send one of my members to get you," said Rias.

For some reason, I had a feeling that I will be a LONG day tomorrow.

(End Flashback!)

I then saw my sisters Yant and Ayana Hizuki both hugging me tighter and their busty bodies were pressing my chest harder. The feeling of their bodies was too great for me to avoid.

"Morning, brother!" both Yant and Ayana said.

"M-morning…" I said while trying to keep a straight face.

Chu! Chu!

Both Yant and Ayana kissed my cheeks and I immediately told them to back off so I could get some space, but then I felt another pair of giant breasts, but this time to the back of my head.

"Touko, please stop that…" I said.

Touko immediately revealed herself, and she had that mischievous smile again.

"You know you like these," Touko teased as she held my head between her breasts covered in adhesive bandages. "Just surrender and let us seduce you!"

"As if!" I answered as I jumped off of the Hizuki sisters' grips and landed on the floor safely.

Unfortunately, I was now in front of Lemon, Marron, and Melon.

"Morning, Master!" they sang.

"Should we give you a nice long bath?" Lemon asked.

Before I could answer, Marron and Melon grabbed both of my arms, and my 3 sisters were behind me.

'Not again…' I said as I was dragged by my sisters and the triplets to the giant bath room.

** 25 minutes later **

"Good morning, Master!~~~" sang many voices of various maids.

"Good morning, everyone," I said as I walked down the corridor with Mariel to my right and Cynthia, the small maid to my left.

"So, you basically have a long schedule in school?" asked Mariel.

"Unfortunately, yes," I answered. "But it sure keeps me going. I do want to know if I could travel by train, because I really like trains."

Mariel smiled. "Sure. We have an underground railroad system underneath us."

"Really?!" I asked after doing a double-take. "How is that possible?!"

"I'll show you when we're done with breakfast," Mariel said.

** 30 minutes later **

"Ta-da!" said Ikuyo, showing me and my sisters on what's on floor -15. "This is our train system: The Glide SuperTrain! It took us $50,000,000 to build this baby. Airi and 500 other scientists helped me out."

What I saw stuns me. Remember the Bullet, the fastest train in Japan? Well, the Glide Supertrain is the futuristic version of the Bullet, and it doesn't have wheels. Instead, each car has 4 rocket fans where the wheels usually go. Not only that, but this train is almost like a train, a plane, and a hovercraft combined, as the train can travel by land, by air, and by water.

However, I was concerned if this train actually works. Keep in mind that most of Ikuyo's inventions can backfire and wreak havoc around the mansion, but if other smart scientists helped her, then I can erase my doubt about this one. But $50 million for this?! What kind of 'inheritance' does my 'grandfather' have?! That's what I want to know!

"So, how fast does this thing go?" I asked in pure curiosity.

"How I love that question," said Ikuyo. "First, the Bullet can travel up to 200 miles per hour. Well, this bad boy can go DOUBLE that speed of 400 miles per hour!"

"Wait, what?!" I asked in astonishment. "That means that we could break a LOT of records and travel to our destination in seconds!"

"That's right!" said Airi, who appeared behind Ikuyo. "Plus, this train holds up to 22,575 passengers in 60 cars, and this train uses electricity and air to travel."

"Well that's awesome!" I said. Then I noticed the members of the Darkwater group arrive.

"How about we test it out and head to Academy Island on this?" I asked.

"Sure thing!" replied Ikuyo.

** 20 minutes later **

The Glide SuperTrain is now hovering about the Underground rails. I'm aboard with my sisters, the Darkwater group, and some of the head maids, including Mariel, Cynthia and Ikuyo. I was thanking the stars that the triplets aren't here due to Konoe giving them some lessons.

"Right! Now let's test this train out by going as fast as the Bullet would go: 200 miles per hour!" said Ikuyo. I shook nervously because I saw a glimpse of Ikuyo giggling madly like a scientist and her glasses were shining.

'Something tells that I better hold on…' I thought.

** 3 minutes later **

And holding on did I ever! The train went so fast that I held on to Yant while she was hugging me tightly and giggled. Shoot! I wasn't supposed to do that!

Well, since I'm holding to Yant (by accident), I know that she won't let go until she's satisfied.

As we travelled up to main floor of Academy Island, many of the students stopped at looked at us and waved hello to us, and we all waved hello back to them and they all cheered.

Once again, we didn't see Rias, her twin sister Lulu, Akeno, and her twin sister Yukina watching us.

"Ara ara. They are getting popular very quickly," said Yukina.

"Ara ara. They may even pass us in popularity," giggled Akeno.

"In terms of cuteness and personalities, they might," said Lulu.

"Fufufu. However, once they join us, they'll all be jealous in more ways than one," said Rias. "In fact, I need to send two of my servants to get Dayo and his sisters."

** 2 hours later **

Yant and I were all getting acquainted with some of our classmates in Class 2-A, and some of them were 'special'.

First, Nate Mitotsudaira, who is a former student from France who's half-human, half-werewolf, part of the Kuoh Academy's Special Agents in Field Operations, and successor of the Mitotsudaira Clan. She has very long silver hair styled in five large "drills" in the back and two small ones that hang in front of her shoulders, golden eyes, a bust-size of 79 cm, and wears the default Kuoh Academy's female uniform with two blue hairpins in her hair that somewhat resemble wolf ears and what appears to be a dog collar around her neck, and a blue armband. Despite the inability to transform into a wolf, she possesses the form's great strength, and is a versatile-range fighter, using her special Divine Weapon, Argenté Chaîné, to great effect.

Next, Tomo Asama, who is a miko (Shrine Maiden) and only daughter of the Asama Shrine. Tomo has very long purple hair with one lock of hair tied with a red ribbon. Her eyes are each a different color: her right one is red while her left one, is a green artificial eyed named Konoha. She has a gentle personality but a rather short temper, having a low tolerance for nonsense and being ridiculed. She also has a noticeably large bust of 88 cm and wears the standard Kuoh Academy female uniform. She's a master archer who uses her artificial left eye for precision shooting. Although a holy shrine maiden, she is often called "Sniper Maiden" by some.

Finally, Suzu Mukai, a blind girl who acts as a "stopper" for the intense cast surrounding her. She has purple hair that hides her eyes and tied in a ponytail. She has a petite figure, and wears the regular Kuoh Academy school uniform. She is highly perceptive, and is able to detect phenomena that escape most people's attention. She looks up to me as a big brother.

"So, which school did go to in France?" I asked to Nate.

"Hexagone Française," Nate answered. "I have heard word that you are the leader of the Disciplinary Committee. I hope that we can work together when we get the chance."

"And in Field Operations, you are basically in the Public Safety Squad, where you are highly trained in life safety, effective security practices and care giving. Training in life safety techniques includes: First Aid; CPR; First Responder; and Blood-borne Pathogens," I told her.

"Wow. You sure know a lot about us," Nate said and blushed lightly.

I then felt a tug. It was Suzu.

"Umm… D-Dayo…" Suzu said.

"Yes, Suzu?" I told her.

"Can you help me read this?"

Suzu showed me a paragraph from one of the books that we had to read for English class. I read it to her effectively and some of the boys glared at me in jealously because I was surrounded by my female classmates.

Suzu smiled slightly as she heard what I read to her clearly. "Th-Thanks, Dayo…"

"You can come back to me if you need more help."

"Plushy-chan, you are really sweet to us," said Yant, being a little too close to me.

"Stop it with that annoying nickname," I told her. I then looked at my watch, and not a moment too soon.

"Looks like that I need to begin my D.C. duties," I told them. "See you later."

"See you, Plushy-Chan!" Yant waved back excitedly. The other girls teased me with my 'nickname'.

"STOP THAT!" I yelled at them, growing a small red tickmark.

** 10 minutes later **

"All right, everyone," I told to my members of the Darkwater Group. "There is a very good chance that we will be joined by the members of Field Operations. They will help us patrol around not only this school, but patrol around the other schools of Academy Island."

"So our workload will be cut down. All right!" said Jake.

"True," said Grey. "But we need to keep our guard up at all times."

"Indeed," said Tokiya. "I have seen some abnormal activities within this area, including that old building over there."

Tokiya pointed us to an old school building, which is surrounded by trees. Since that many people don't come here like they used to long ago, it's now known as one of the "7 wonders of the school".

"Right," I said. "That is definitely going to be inspected later. In the meantime, here are the places that you are going to patrol." I handed them their areas to patrol on separate portions of the map.

"Now, let's get going!" I told them.

"YES SIR!" they replied.

** 1 hour later **

I went down the various hallways in Kuoh Academy. I kept walking straight as all the girls were gazing at me with love-struck expressions and blushes. It always amuses me to see both girls and women being attracted to me despite the fact that they had significant others in their lives.

Then I heard even more squeals of joy, but not to me, but to a yound man that I saw behind me. He is a handsome young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. Like the rest of the boys of Kuoh Academy and unlike me, he wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, but his blazer is fully buttoned, and he wears brown dress shoes to complete the "Prince Charming" look to attract many of the girls. His name is Yuuto Kiba.

"Are you Dayo Kayode by any chance?" he asked in a polite manner.

"And I suggest that you are Yuuto Kiba?" I asked in the same polite manner.

Yuuto was surprised that I was able to get his name. All the girls were squealing at both of us.

"This is great!" One of the girls said. "Two hot princes are together!"

'Hot prince?!' I asked, while my one of my eyebrows began to flicker. "Yuuto…I know that you are the school's pretty boy, but-"

"You are the school's pretty boy, too," Yuuto interrupted and smiled as he showed me a piece of paper. I went bug-eyed when I saw that there are now 3 Hot Princes of Kuoh Academy.

1. Dayo Kayode – 99%

2. Yuuto Kiba – 89%

3. Grey Kageyama – 86 %

"You're serious, right?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm serious," said Yuuto. "Anyways, could you come with me? I came here by the order of Ms. Rias Gremory."

"Oh," I said. "Very well. Show me the way."

The girls continued their high-pitched squealing and even made rumors that Yuuto and I would a couple.

Note to self: Restrict self from beating up girls who are yaoi lovers very badly.

** 15 minutes later **

Yuuto and I arrived at the Old School building, and went up to the second floor. I was surprised that this building looks as good as new. No broken windows, the wooden floors are all clean, and even the desks and chairs were lined up properly in various classrooms. When we arrived at one of the classrooms, there was a sign on top of the room that said "Occult Research Club". Something tells me that there's something more than what it looks inside that door.

"President, I have brought him," said Yuuto.

"Yes, please come in," said a voice.

In the classroom, there are weird signs and words in every single area of the classroom. The most important part was the circle drawn at the center of the room.

I then saw my sister Yant hugging one of the small girls underneath her breasts. She is a girl with white hair, and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has 2 young bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She's popular among a certain group of boys as she is the school's mascot, Koneko Toujou.

"She's so cute! She's so cute!" Yant said repeatedly. Koneko blushed a bit as she felt Yant's breasts above her head and felt the warmth in Yant's arms. She then notices me.

"Yant…Big Brother is here…" said Koneko in a monotone voice.

Yant then smiled at me and proceeded to hug me. Due to a small room, and due to my habit of keeping rooms clean, I let Yant hug me as I once again felt the softness of her breasts on my face!

"Yay! Plushy-chan is here!" said Yant.

I got some air after I escaped fro'm Yant's grip, but she hugged me again as if she wasn't fazed by it.

"So your name is Teddy-chan…" said Koneko. Yuuto chuckled.

I grew another tickmark as I had a feeling that Yant told them about me. And that nickname that Koneko just gave me is just as bad as the nickname that Yant gave me.

"So Yant told everything, didn't you?" I asked her.

Koneko nodded and continued eating her youkai crackers. I also then saw Nate, Tomo, and Suzu from Class 2-A from another angle of the club room. Now my suspicions about this club were beginning to climb.

Now what I heard next STUNS me. I heard a shower from another part of the classroom. Who the flying f**k uses a shower in a classroom?!

"President, he's here," said another voice behind the curtain.

'That voice sounds like Akeno', I thought. And it was.

Akeno then saw me, but I looked away, because I'm a gentleman, so I should give girls their space.

"If you are changing, then I'll be out of the room," I said. "Please excuse me."

"…Polite…" said Koneko.

"Please wait," said another voice.

I then looked back and saw Akeno's twin sister. She looks so beautiful, that she and Akeno are considered to be Yamato Nadeshikos. "Our President is done."

"Oh. Um, thanks…" I said.

"Yukina. Yukina Himejima," the brown-haired ponytail girl said.

"I'll remember that, Yukina," I said and I bowed down to her.

Yukina giggled as Rias, Lulu, and Akeno came out.

"R-R-R-Rias has a twin sister, too?!" I asked as I saw Rias' twin sister.

"Fufufu. You look much cuter in person," the amethyst-colored girl smiled. "I'm President Rias' twin sister, Yumari Gremory, but you can call me "Lulu."

"D-Dayo Kayode…" I said and bowed down to her.

"Well, now that some of the introductions are out of the way, now we can begin the meeting," said Rias. "Dayo, I'm the President of the Occult Research Club, and Akeno is the Vice-President."

"I see," I said.

"And I do believe that you have something to tell us," said Lulu.

I then remembered that conversation that I had with Rias and Akeno. "Oh, right." I stood up and told the other members of the Occult Research Club, "I'm Dayo Kayode, and I'm a 'Demon'".

In an instant, Yuuto, Koneko, Tomo, and Nate got into a fighting stance and were ready to fight me.

"So you're the 'Demon' that many Devils have been talking about!" said Yuuto as he summoned a sword to attack me.

In a split second, I got serious and made an angry, but calm face. Yuuto went to me at fast speeds, but I stood there and let him attack me. As soon as the sword made contact, it shattered into hundreds of pieces.

"Wh-?!" asked Yuuto. "How did the sword get destroyed?!"

"As long as I'm focused, I can HARDEN myself to an Unbreakable Form so no matter what type of attacks you make, it'll either be deflected or counter-attacked.," I told to Yuuto.

"Stop, everyone!" yelled Rias.

Yuuto, Koneko, Tomo and Nate all backed off after hearing Rias' words.

"He's a special member of our club, and we personally invited him to join this club!" said Lulu seriously.

"Is that so?" asked Yuuto.

"Not only that," I said. "I also have the blood of a Devil, an Angel, a Fallen Angel, and a Dragon."

"WHAT?!" asked the members of the Occult Research Club. Even Rias and Lulu were surprised.

"I can prove it to you," I said as I stood at the circle in the middle of the club room.

First, I exposed my 2 Fallen Angel wings. These wings were giant-sized and they were much stronger than regular Fallen Angel wings. I then summoned 5 Light Spears around me. The members of the Occult Research looked at me for 10 seconds before I changed form.

Now, I exposed my 2 Angel wings. They were pure and I also had a large halo above my head, and I had a cheerful expression, and my eyes changed to blue. These wings were also large as well.

"Big brother! Wait for me!" said Yant.

Oh yeah, did I mention that Yant is an Angel, too? She looks like the perfect Angel in many ways, but she is beaten a little bit by Gabriel, the strongest Angel in Heaven.

"Wow…" said Rias and the others. The members of the Occult Research Club were stunned by how beautiful we looked when we were in Angel form.

"Now, do you want to see me as a Devil?" I asked. The members quickly nodded.

"I want to see if you have Devil wings," I told them.

"Fufufu. We can do that," said President Rias as she snapped her fingers as Devil wings came out of hers and the rest of the Occult Research Club, even from Nate, Tomo, and Suzu.

"Well then…" was I could say before I deployed my Devil wings. Once again, they were giant-sized and my eyes turned crimson-red which matches Rias' hair.

Rias and Lulu blushed when they saw my eyes. I then gave them a big surprise when I summoned a huge black fireball on my left hand, and a huge Zweihander on my right. The huge sword is better known as Ensis Exsecror Zwei.

"Is that the famous Ensis Exsecror Zwei?!" asked Yuuto in astonishment.

"Yes," I answered. "This sword is best known to destroy some of the most powerful shields and armor that any enemy can create. It can also cancel the enemy's magic attacks. And if you want to know on how I got this special sword, I had to fight a LOT of other Devils to get it."

Rias then remembered my story about my past and decided to tell the others about it.

** 10 minutes later **

Some of the members were a little too emotional, especially Nate, Tomo, and Suzu and they all gave me sympathy to all of the things I've been through.

"Now also keep in mind," I told them. "I do have a Darker side as you all know, but make sure that you get out of his way, because he can be a little bit…sadistic."

"Sadistic?!" asked Akeno and Yukina in excitement. "We're sadists, too!"

My jaw dropped the next second when I heard that Akeno and Yukina are sadists. I didn't want to believe it, but sooner or later, I will.

"So you are one who started this Great War?" Yuuto asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," I answered. "To be more accurate, it was my Darker Side who started the Great War, and the rest was history. Even now, the three factions are all feared from my wrath at that time. But thanks to a misunderstanding from my 'colleagues', the three factions are still fighting against each other, but aware of when I might strike again because of me."

Yant hugged me and said, "It's all right, Big Brother. What's done is done. Who knows? Maybe you can change the fate of their future by taking them head-on. Nothing will stand in your way, my Big Brother!"

Wow. Encouraging words by Yant. She can be bit of an airhead, but she knows how to encourage and cheer me up.

"Oh, and by the way," I said in a serious tone. "Me and my Darkwater members saw you and Akeno hiding in the bushes last night. There must be a reason."

"Well, it's because that boy Issei had something special called a Sacred Gear," said Rias.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the names are recorded in history are said to possessor of a Sacred Gear. They used their Sacred Gear to record their name in history," explained Yuuto.

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gear within their body. You know those important people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear within their body," explained Akeno as she continued Yuuto's explanation.

"So that explains why an evil Demon and a large ghost possessed my body after my parents have been assassinated," I said. "In fact…"

I raised my left arm and said "Activate!" After I said that, my left arm glowed, and it's now covered in a Red Gauntlet and there is a Green Gem attached to it.

"So I suppose that this is a Sacred Gear?" I asked.

Both Rias and Lulu nodded.

"All right. That is just to make sure," I said. "Now, I suppose that this is my Sacred Gears as well."

I then took out a medallion from under my shirt. The medallion was a gold ornate compass with a golden dragon in the center. On the ends of the compass were 4 small gems: A blue gem on the East, a white gem on the West, a black gem on the North, and a red gem on the South.

"N-No way!" both Rias and Lulu exclaimed.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Tomo.

"It is!" said Nate. "That must be the RAREST Sacred Gear of all: The Medallion of Justice!"

All of the members gasped when Nate mentioned THAT name.

"It has to be," Nate continued. "That Golden Dragon in the middle and those colored gems on that compass. I've read about that special Sacred Gear back in France. Not only that, but that Sacred Gear can be really useful with some of our Divine Weapons to make us unstoppable!"

"Divine Weapon?" I asked.

"Allow me to explain," said Suzu. "A Divine Weapon is a type of arms whose existence was derived from famous objects (most especially weapons) from history. They are more powerful than conventional weapons, and each Divine Weapon possesses abilities unique to itself.

Divine Weapons have two types of abilities. The Normal Drive ability of a Divine Weapon augments the wielder's normal attacks and consumes less ether, at the cost of being the relatively weaker of the two ability types. On the other hand, a Divine Weapon's Advanced Drive allows a much higher damage output than that of a Normal Drive ability; however, Advanced Drive abilities cannot be used repetitively in battle as it drains large amounts of ether per use."

"However, there are also extremely powerful weapons called The Mortal Sin Armaments," said Tomo, continuing from where Suzu left off. "They are a set of powerful weapons that was used during the battle of Yamata no Orochi, as well as taking inspiration from the Seven Deadly Sins, which are lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy and pride. They are considered as weapons of mass destruction that can turn the tides of battle towards the side of its bearer, and now, they are separated around the world."

"Wow!" I said in surprise. "So, with the Sacred Gears, Divine Weapons, and even the Mortal Sin Armaments…"

"We can become the most indestructible peerage in the Universe!" finished Rias.

[YES!] the other members of the Occult Research Club said.

"Hold the telephone!" I said. "Now, when you mean peerage, you mean by those Evil Chess Pieces, right?"

"Oh yes," said Rias. "In fact, since both Lulu and I are High-Class Devils, we have a Peerage of 15 Chess pieces, and a Temporary Peerage of 15 more Chess pieces, but they are not permanent servants."

"And we use these," said Lulu, holding one of the Evil Pieces. "With these pieces, we can reincarnate Humans and other races into Devils and make them our servants."

'So it has to be that bloody Beezel-Weasel, huh?' I thought in annoyance.

"And we use these leaflets to give out to humans. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. Lately there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to a person who looks like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. We fulfill Humans' wishes, but when they are on the verge of death, we get summoned." explained Rias. "And if we're lucky to find a human with a possession of a Sacred Gear, we'll spare their lives, but they will give up their humanity as a Devil.

So, let's re-introduce ourselves. You go first, Yuuto."

"My name's Yuuto Kiba. Like you already know, I'm a second year like you. I'm a devil too, nice to meet you," said Yuuto as he smiled at me.

"…First year. …KonekoToujou. Pleased to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too," said Koneko emotionlessly.

"My name is Akeno Himejima, and I'm in the third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu," said Akeno as she bows her head.

"And I'm the master of Yuuto, Koneko, and Akeno as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory," said Rias.

"I'm Nate Mitotsudaira, successor of the Mitotsudaira Clan, and despite being half-human, and half-werewolf, I'm also a Devil. Pleased to meet you," said Nate.

"I'm Tomo Asama. I'm a shrine maiden, and unfortunately, a Devil as well. As long as you don't get to my bad side, we'll get along well," said Tomo.

'No, my bad side WORSE than yours,' I thought.

"M-My name is Suzu Mukai, and I'm blind, but I'm able to walk without any help. As much as you don't want to believe it, I'm a Devil…" said Suzu, bowing twice.

"Fufufu. I'm Yukina Himejima, twin sister of Akeno. I'm in 3rd year, as well as a Devil," said Yukina as she bows her head.

"And I'm the master of Nate, Tomo, Suzu, and Yukina as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory and Rias' twin sister, Yumari 'Lulu' Gremory. Our house holds the rank of Duke. Let's get along well, Dayo and Yant" said Lulu.

"I'm Yant Hizuki, and I'm the Supreme Goddess! I know that we're going to have some fun together!" said Yant in a cheerful voice.

I sighed, and then said, "I'm Dayo Kayode, and as you all know by now, I'm a 'Demon'…"

"…And an interesting abnormal one, too," said another voice.

We all turned to the door to see a pretty girl. She has very long purple hair the reaches down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her red eyes, as well as a semi-straight ahoge. She has a beautiful body, and especially large breasts with a bust size of 92 cm, which she has no scruples about showing off. She wears the Kuoh Academy Student Council uniform, which is black as opposed to the usual girls' uniform, but it also displays her impressive cleavage and has a shortened skirt.

"Medaka!" both Rias and Lulu said happily.

"That's right, the 'Middle Level' Student Council President, Medaka Kurokami has arrived!" said the girl now known as Medaka, who is Rias' and Lulu's best friend.

And boy is she 'special' in more ways than one! Medaka is an excellent academic student, placing first in the national test. In addition to her academic achievements, she has excelled in various other areas, such as calligraphy and sports, and obtained seemingly inhuman results, making her the 5th most popular beauty in Kuoh Academy.

She is known to look down on people, but despite this, she sees the good in everyone. She believes everyone who seems to be a bad person to have "strayed from the right path", and that they used to be good people. So far, she has always been right about this assumption, even if the people themselves don't know it. Her personality is one of helping others, and she is determined to finish any task placed in the suggestion box in her Student Council room. For every task she completes, Medaka buys a vase with flowers. She one day hopes to have completed so many suggestions that she fills the entire academy with blooming flowers.

Oh! I almost forgot. Unlike many other schools that usually has one Student Council, Kuoh Academy has 3! They are divided into different levels: 'Higher Level' for 3rd years, 'Middle Level' for 2nd years, and 'Lower Level' for 1st years.

"I may not be a Devil, but I'm an Abnormal, just like you, Dayo. It's a pleasure to meet you," said Medaka.

Another thing that the scientists did while I was injected by many different types of Devils' blood; I became so powerful, that I was also known as an Abnormal, who is an individual possessing such overwhelming capabilities such that the individual is unable to control that aspect of themselves and inherently seeks to master this power. An Abnormality is the specific, beyond human ability that an Abnormal possesses. Abnormalities manifest solely as internal powers, and rarely can be projected outside of the user's body. Abnormalities are often innate abilities, but are not necessarily present from birth, as it often takes a few years for an Abnormality to make itself evident. Both Medaka and I are in that category.

"P-Pleasure to meet you, Miss Kurokami," I said, bowing my head to her, still stunned by her beauty.

"You can call me Medaka," she said. "Since you're a 2nd-year, I'm going to be your Student Council president."

"And she is also a part of our club," said Rias. "She is a big help to us, and we help her back by completing some of her suggestions."

"I see," I said. I then notice her left arm is covered in different colored armbands. Each of them said "President," "Vice President," "Treasurer," "Secretary," and "General Affairs Manager."

"You are wearing all of those?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes," she answered as she took out her fan and waved it.

"She does a pretty amazing job as she takes the job of all of those very seriously," said Rias. "And as best friends, we always look out for one another, and in case she needs help, we temporarily take one of the jobs of the Student Council."

I was surprised. To think that Medaka could do all of the jobs of the Middle Level Student Council by herself. That girl has MAD skills!

Yant and I both learned a LOT today, including Sacred Gears, Divine Weapons, Mortal Sin Armaments, and Abnormalities! However, there was one more thing that I was going to learn, and unfortunately, I have to go the Ninjas' side to do that, and it's a very crucial one, and that is: The Ultra-Secret Ninpo Book.

* * *

HALFWAY POINT: Akeno is wearing a red swimsuit and laying on Dayo's bed with her twin sister Yukina in a white swimsuit.

SECOND HALF BEGINS: Dayo is being chased by Yant, Rias, Lulu, Akeno, Yukina, and Medaka, who are only wearing their bras and panties.

* * *

** Kuoh Academy 1st floor Hallway **

It was 2:34 PM, and I just eating my lunch with the Hizuki sisters and the Darkwater group, although I kept wondering why Touko was giggling throughout lunch. I had a very bad feeling of what was going to happen, and boy was I right!

(Flashback Time! – Principal's office)

"Wait, what?!" I asked loudly. I was with Ms. Ayana Kakinozaka and her mother, Ms. Sakura Kakinozaka.

"I know that you are accepted to this school as a Scholarship Student," said the principal. "However, due to a mistake by Ms. Ayana Kakinozaka, you are now assigned to do 'special duties' at the girls' locker room."

NO! NO! NO! Anywhere but THERE!

"Is there a way that someone else can do THAT instead of me?" I asked her, hoping to get an answer that I'm looking for.

"Many of the girls in this Academy are very trustful to you, so I think it shouldn't be a problem," the principal answered.

Tears of Joy? No. Tears of Fear? Yes.

It's every pervert's dream to be in a locker room full of girls, but as for me, it's a living nightmare!

I turned to Ayana and Sakura, but quickly turning back after seeing their bodacious bodies, especially from Sakura, who is almost as busty as my sisters!

"Many girls said a lot of good things about you, but those 5 boys have tried their hardest not to say anything, but they gave in after many of the girls kept asking them," said Ayana, tapping her fingers.

'I may need to have a talk with them, especially Jake!' I thought to myself, trying my best not to anger myself even further.

"And since Jake told us that you are popular, but are afraid of girls, we thought that we assigned you to help Ms. Touko out at the girls' locker room to get an experience," said Ayana.

'So that explains why Touko was gigging the whole time during lunch! I am DEFINITELY going to have a talk with Jake!'

"Ayana and I will help Dayo out in the locker room!" said Sakura.

Oh no! Please don't let Ayana and Sakura come in! I already got enough trouble with dealing with Touko and the girls in the locker room.

"Well, since you made that mistake, I'll let you make up for it by helping him with the Physical Examination with the girls," said the principal, smiling lightly and her glasses shining.

Physical Examination?! OH NO!

(End Flashback!)

Right now, I'm in front of the girls' locker room, and I'm shivering like a leaf! I'm not looking forward to this!

To make matters worse, the Kakinozaka teachers are right behind me. When I opened the door, the girls' first reaction was screaming to think that a pervert would come in, but when they saw me, they were more excited and I heard those annoying squeals of joy again.

"It's Dayo, the super cutie!"

"Look at me!"

"No, look at me!"

"It's Plushy-chan!"

Oh no, That last voice. It's none other than Yant, along with Ayana and Touko Hizuki.

"So, you're finally here," said Touko, having that mischievous smile again. "So, are you ready to help me with the Physical Examination?"

My skin was beginning to change colors again, from black to blue to green to orange.

"No…" I simply told her.

"Too bad!" said Touko. "All right, everyone. Let's get ready for the Physical Examination."

[YES!] the girls replied as they all stripped off their clothes, and some of them were naked.

"NO!" I yelled n agony. "My eyes! They're burning!"

No, they are BURNING. Ever feel like seeing the sun head-on for a good 2 hours straight and losing your vision along the way? Yeah, that's what I'm feeling after seeing girls' naked bodies.

"Ta-da!" said Touko as she uncovered my eyes and I saw Yant's and Ayana's huge breasts and their nipples right in front of me! MY EYES!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as my skin began to change color at a faster rate.

"Um… Big Brother," said Ayana Hizuki. "P-Please be gentle when you're measuring me."

When she said that, many of the girls all lined up behind the Hizuki sisters, and the Kakinozaka siblings both sat between me. I knew that I was SCREWED!

** 40 minutes later **

I was FINALLY out of the girls' locker room, and after seeing many of the girls' smiling faces, I felt exhausted. My nose was bleeding 3 times, and all of their moaning and groaning have woken my 'shaft' a little bit. Thankfully, I was able to ignore that. Also, for some reason, the Kakinozaka siblings and the Hizuki sisters were having fun at teasing me and kept asking me to have a sexual interaction with them. Result: Big Throw-Up at the Biohazard Trash Bin.

** 20 minutes later at Hanzo Academy **

Now, I don't know which one is worse. Either dealing with my sisters and those teachers and some of the girls in that locker room…

"Katsu-sis and Ayame, stop!"

"I think someone's bust grew again~! Let me check!" Katsuragi sang, miming grabbing motions and leaning further into Asuka's space.

"I want to check, too~! sang Ayame as the amber-eyed girl shook her head vigorously and hugged herself which caused Katsuragi to squeal in delight at the adorable yet alluring pose.

… or dealing with these girls in Hanzo Academy.

"I was right! Are you wearing a properly-fitted bra?" Katsuragi asked.

"Let's check it for ourselves!" said Ayame as they both caught Asuka from both sides.

"Nah-nooooooOOOOOO!" Buttons were deftly unfastened in a flash and the poor shirt was ripped open, exposing Asuka in all her curvy glory to the other two females. Instead of lingerie she was wearing a white-tied bikini with horizontal, multicolored stripes that was large enough to give her support and yet still allow some skin to tip out on all sides. Katsuragi's face positively lit up at the view as a bit of drool spilled from her mouth, her breathing rate increasing until it was more akin to panting. Ayame made faster grabbing motions and was about to proceed to Asuka when…

**WHAM! WHAM!**

I hit both of them on the head with 2 1000-page books.

"The harassment will cease or anger from me will climb!" I said in annoyance.

Sadly, I've learned about some of the girls from this Academy, and many of them have weak spots. Asuka may be the granddaughter of the famous Ninja Hattori Hanzou, but her clumsiness and vulnerable spots are giving me many concerns. Fuuma doesn't fare better. She's always behind and has to take supplementary lessons daily because of it. While I'm around, I'll make sure that she doesn't go through that.

Ikaruga can be cool, calm, and collected, but if she's cross, she'll unleash her sword without even knowing it. I'm going to talk to her about that, including her brother who failed to be a Ninja. And as for Hijikata, I respect for using some of her troublesome past to make a better future, so she's all right for now.

Katsuragi… oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. I'm surprised that she's not a lesbian. It actually scares me. Sexual Harassment to other girls as her hobby?! It gets worse when she and Ayame both looked at me with those eyes, but when Ayame said that she wants to kill her past self to move on, I felt bad. Not only she won't be herself, but she won't make it as a Ninja. However, 2 perverted girls like Katsuragi and Ayame?! That is a serious dilemma I'm facing with.

Then Yagyuu and Seimei. They are a little too quiet, in which I don't mind, but Seimei is known to sleep a lot, especially during class, in which I'll be talking to her on why she does that. Yagyuu has a no-nonsense personality like Ikaruga and had a younger sister who suddenly, without warning died in a traffic accident. As she doesn't ever want to feel the loneliness she felt after her death again, Hibari's existence became something special for her; a reason for her to live. I respect her for that, but when Hibari kept asking me to sit next to them, I respectfully decline, because there could be chaos for all of the other girls. And I could've sworn that Yagyuu's patched eye holds some sort of special power. I'll be researching that on my own.

Hibari and Muramasa. They are a little too close together. Hibari is known to be a cheerful girl, but also an accidental troublemaker. She is also a crybaby sometimes, and she's the 'weakest' of all of the girls. I'll be helping her out a lot. Muramasa is a robot with cat ears! Her favorite food is… of all things…Ethanol Aqueous Solution! That basically means that she drinks either alcohol beverages or alcohol fuel. Also, her blood type is D38-HX! What kind of blood is that?!

Just then, their homeroom teacher, the 'Amazon' Makiko Oriotorai came in.

"Good morning everyone, class is about to start." Right on cue the bell rang out to signify the time. "Now, Dayo, you need to know about the school's most important icon which should be kept secret at all times: The Ultra-Secret Ninpo Book.

When speaking of Ninja, the image of a black clad assassin disappearing in a cloud of smoke is often what comes to mind. This distortion has nothing to do with the reality of Ninpo. A ninja possesses a compassionate heart and pursues peace and harmony. This attitude is called the spirit Ninniku. Although the term Ninpo Bugei is known throughout the world, very few know its' true significant. Within Ninpo lies eternal truth. Ninpo is the highest self-defense of mind body and heart. Through these martial arts, a Ninja hears what is silent, sees what is invisible, and endures what is excruciating. The true mission of the Ninja is to deliver light to a dark world through perseverance.

However, this dangerous scroll is known to give the user such strong and incredible powers, but if it's mishandled even once, it could be put one's life into jeopardy, and it could ultimately lead to one's own destruction. By now, it should be clear to you all that there are those who are after the Ultra-Secret Ninpo Book. And just as you all imagined, the Secret Snake Girls Academy, the Academy where bad Ninjas are trained, is after it.

Not only that, but they also have an Ultra-Secret Ninpo Book of their own, but they are risking to steal it, so Dayo, I'm asking you to help me and the girls to protect Hanzo's Ultra-Secret Ninpo Book!"

I simply nodded. 'They are also after Sacred Gears, and possibly other powerful weapons for themselves. Then that means that they could also be working for THEM as well, but again, that's a possibility…'

"Right then!" said Ms. Oriotorai. "Let's begin our training lessons for today! Proceed to the gymnasium, and we'll get started."

** Meanwhile **

There was another school that is surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of trees. However, this area is somehow covered by dark clouds, and there are spikes all around the school, and outside there is an obstacle course that is not for the faint of heart. Novice Evil Ninjas are trying to complete the course at an almost impossible time, but they usually fail. This is better known as the Private Ladies Academy of the Serpent.

Inside the school, 15 girls are in a classroom with a teacher who is appeared to be tall, with her glasses on every time whenever she in the school compound. She is very sexy but is always cool, her strength is top class. She is very severe and strict with her students.

"**The Dreaded Dayo Kayode** has appeared Ms. Suzune," said one of the girls.

"I see," said the teacher named Suzune. "We need to observe him as he is the Key to our plan."

Suzune then took out a cell phone and called someone.

"Yes….HE is here…..Make sure that you don't do any harm to HIM, because he WILL kill you…..If he makes contact with you, do make sure that you convince HIM to join our side….Thank you. Bye-bye."

Suzune then placed her cell phone inside her cleavage and then said to the girls, "All right. Now as you know, we all have our own version of the Ultra-Secret Ninpo Book, however, it is more of a symbol of the Snake Girls Academy's power and mustn't be lost under any circumstances.

The power of the Ultra-Secret Ninpo book, however, is so powerful, that we cannot use it, but **The Dreaded Dayo Kayode **and his** Darker Form** can. So what should we do? Well, think about how it is also true to that Hanzo Academy has that Ultra-Secret Ninpo Book as well, and **HE **can use that, too. So once **The Dreaded Dayo Kayode** is on our side, not only we'll have a better to steal Hanzo's Ultra-Secret Ninpo Book, but **HE **will also help us steal those Sacred Gears, unlike this worthless one called Dress Break, and give them to The Fallen Angels. But right now, you 5 girls are to go out and help Raynare out on her next mission. The rest of you will be on standby."

The 5 girls that Suzune mentioned all stepped up and bowed down to Suzune and said, "Yes!" before they all left.

** 2 hours later **

I was walking down to the Academy Island Train station after I saw the girls of Hanzo Academy do their training. I've seen some of their strengths and weaknesses from each one, but I DIDN'T expect for them to do a special move called the 'Ninja Turn-Over.' They've certainly surprised me in more ways than one. Makiko told me that I better be prepared because the next time we meet, I'll be fighting against some of them on their next training.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang, and when I saw who it was, I was a little bit surprised.

"So, it's Beezel-Weasel," I sighed, and answered it.

"Yo, Beezel-Weasel," I said.

"It's Beelzebub! Ajuka Beelzebub!" said the other person, who is Ajuka Beelzebub. He is actually one of my long-lost friends. "Anyways, how are you doing?"

"Doing great," I've replied. "Now, I've heard word that you are the one who created all of these Evil Pieces after my wrath during my childhood."

"You got it right on the nose," said Ajuka. "This is to replenish the number of Devils that you and your members of the forgotten 'Demon' faction destroyed, and it's been HOT ever since."

'No pun intended,' I thought.

"And since this is SO popular, this special system that I made led to the creation of The Rating Games!"

"The Rating Games?" I asked in particular. To be honest, I've heard little of what The Rating Games are all about, so I'll have to add that on my 'Things to Read and Research' list.

"And I've got some good news," said Ajuka.

"What is it?" I asked.

"With all that Devils' blood injected in you by those scientists, you are now one of the Top 5 Ultimate-Class Devils, and that means you get to have your own peerages!"

"Wait, what?!" I asked in surprise.

While Ajuka told me about how the Evil Pieces and the Rating Game systems go, let me explain on how the Rankings these Devils follow.

The Devils use a hierarchical system that is split into four different ranks. They are:

Ultimate-Class Devils (最上級悪魔 Saijōkyū Akuma): Includes Satans, Great Kings, Kings, Archdukes, Dukes, Prince/Princess, and Devil clan heirs/heiresses. 'Demons' can be an exception in this area, in which I'm one of them.

High-Class Devils (上級悪魔 Jōkyū Akuma): Includes Marquis/Marchioness, Margrave/Margravine, Count/Countess, Viscount/Viscountess, and Baron/Baroness.

Middle-Class Devils (中級悪魔 Chūkyū Akuma): Includes Baronet/Baroness and Knight/Dame

Low-Class Devils (下級悪魔 Kakyū Akuma): Includes Commoners and reincarnated Devils. Low-Class Devils can promote themselves to higher rankings depending on their performance.

Now, there are three different ways to raise one's ranking:

1. Contracting: Doing Devil Jobs by granting the client's wish. This includes having a high number of contracts completed and/or receiving high quality rewards. Devil contracts will garner points over time, but it is a gradual process unless the human customer is someone with great power and influence (such as a president or leader of a country). This is considered to be the slowest method; also, a promotion through contracts is seen as more of a tradition.

2. Military Accomplishments: Obtaining great achievements in times of crisis or situations. This includes showing exceptional ability or skill in combat, which is rare. By defeating high ranked enemies of the Devils, such as leaders of the Angels or Fallen Angels, a Devil can be rewarded. This is the fastest method, however, this route is unlikely in the current stalemate without a full-scale war.

3. The Rating Game: The last method is by doing well in Rating Games. This includes earning high points, public esteem, and opinion in official Rating Games. This is the modern path for ascent in Devil society, as it was designed to promote and train new powerful Devils. The Rating Game allows reborn Devils to hone and show off their skills and abilities against others in a controlled non-lethal environment. Performing well in the Rating Game raises reputation and leads to promotion. In fact, the Top 10 rankers in the Rating Game have all reached Ultimate-Class, with the 7th ranker being the highest ranked reincarnated Devil. This is by far the best method to raise one's own ranking.

Once a Low-Class Devil has earned the right to raise their ranking, they must first be tested before actually gaining the position. Not everyone succeeds in these tests, but they can try as many times as they choose, as the permission does not normally expire.

The Middle-Class promotion test has three parts that are modeled after the tests in the Human world since a majority of the Devils who taking the promotion tests are reincarnated Devils (former humans). The first part is a written report that addresses the theme of aim and greed. The second part is written test involving the history and government of the Underworld. The third is a practical where an individual faces off against each another participant from the test in a one-on-one fight. During this battle, Pawns are given special permission that allows them to promote as if they were in enemy territory.

High-Class Devils and above are allowed to have their own "peerage" and "temporary peerage" which consists of members who represent each piece in a game of Chess while for reincarnated Devils that have reached Ultimate-Class, they will receive the right to choose a part of the Underworld as their territory. "Temporary Peerages" are ones who are still humans, but turn themselves into Devils for a short period of time. There is actually no conflict when a Low-Class Devil starts his own group while still being a part of another peerage after becoming High-Class. When a Devil reaches High-Class, they receive a set of Evil Pieces to start their own group. However, even after going independent, Devils are still obliged to fight as underlings whenever their master has a Rating Game.

"So you want me to go down to your place in the Underworld to get my Evil Pieces?" I asked.

"Yes, and as soon as possible, please," said Ajuka. "Now, I know that you are a 'Demon', but this is an opportunity that I can't refuse!"

"I'll think about it," I said. "I don't intend to have those Pieces yet, but I'll put that into consideration, OK?"

"Yes, yes," said Ajuka. "You know where to find me. Bye-bye!"

"Bye, Beezel-Weasel," I grumbled and hung up.

** 5 minutes later **

"So, that Old School Building is home to the Occult Research Club?" asked Tokiya.

"Sounds like a strange club," said Kazama.

"Why would someone create such a club like that?" asked Jake.

"I bet that they are just using that name to push people off and use it as a cover," said Grey.

"You are right on the money, Grey," I told them. "They are only there to do special assignments aside from their school activities."

"Man, oh man," said Ryuuji. "I wish I could do that all the time."

"Stop being a lazybone and let us-" was all I could say before my cell phone rang again.

"Well, well, well," I said before picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

…

"Azazel! How the flying freak have you been?"

…

"Yeah, and guess who I've just talked to earlier?"

…

"Nope. Beezel-Weasel himself."

…

"Yeah, he told me that I'm one of the Ultimate-Class Devils due to my 'Demon' heritage."

…

"I know. And since that I have the blood from almost every Devil, I do have that potential, but some of the blood also have ones infused with Fallen Angels, Angels, and even Dragons."

…

"Oh. So you want me to stop some of the Fallen Angels because they were not ordered to do that?"

…

"Very well. And if you see that particular leader of the Fallen Angels, let me know, ASAP. But right now, unfortunately, I've just received a message that we have to destroy a Stray Devil. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Wait. We're going to kill a Stray Devil?" asked Ryuuji, who couldn't believe it.

"Yes," I answered. "And this will give us a few extra bucks to spend on new weapons if we do it right. So, Darkwater Team, follow me!"

"YES SIR!" they replied.

** At an unknown forest **

As the Darkwater group and I kept on walking along the forest, we've somehow spotted Rias, Lulu and their peerages walking towards the direction that we're heading to.

"Shoot!" I whispered. "If they are going to destroy that Stray Devil instead of us, we're not going to earn much!"

"Hey, is that Medaka?" Kazama asked. "Hey, Medaka!"

"YOU FOOL!" we all told Kazama.

"Fufufu. Come on out, guys," said Rias. "There's no use hiding now."

** A few minutes later **

As Tokiya and I were scolding Kazama from not keeping his mouth shut, the other members of the Darkwater group got acquainted with the Occult Research Club quickly.

"So, yeah. We have been mercenaries and best friends for the past 4-5 years," I told them. "We've been killing a lot of enemies, machines, and lately Stray Devils for various clans."

"Not only that, we've been collecting a lot of weapons that will help us kill bigger enemies in the future," said Ryuuji.

"Now, so far, we've managed to kill thousands of enemies, but I've killed 2000 Stray Devils," I told them, surprising everyone.

"How did you manage to kill 2000 Stray Devils?" Kazama asked.

"It's due to the fact that I was very fast and accurate and at that time, I only had to use my hands to battle them," I said as I showed everyone my gloves on my hands as well as my limiters on my wrists. Koneko in particular looked at them in awe.

"…So you can punch hard?" Koneko asked as she looked at me intensively.

"I sure can," I answered her. "Although with fast speed, you gotta be quick and make sure that the enemy doesn't even attack."

"So you do high-speed attacks like I do," said Yuuto.

"Right again," I told him. "Oh, there's our payment right now."

I pointed over there and there were some giant footsteps heard.

"Oh, what's this? I smell something bad. But it also smells delicious. I wonder if it's sweet, or if it's sour?" said a female seductive voice.

"It's here get ready," ordered Rias as everyone was getting ready.

Then as the footsteps come closer out came the shadow of a woman's upper body, which was nude, coming out of the shadows.

"How much I hate seeing people nude," I grumbled.

Koneko in particular heard of what I said and was pleased to see that I wasn't a pervert, and some of the girls looked at my serious look and thought that it was handsome.

'This must the Stray Devil that we need to destroy: Viser,' I thought.

"Stray Devil: Viser, in the name of the Gremory Clan…" said Lulu.

"We are here to eliminate you," both Rias and I declared. We looked at each other, and Rias made a seductive smile and I quick looked away.

"Everyone, back off," said Tokiya. "The Stray Devil is about to attack you from one of her 'arms'."

As we looked at Viser, Tokiya was right. Viser attacked with a giant arm which seemed to be her leg, the devils backed away and some of us were shocked to see what the lower part of the stray devil looked like: it had giant arms with long red finger nails, a centaur like body and a snake tail.

"All right, guys," I said to the Darkwater team. "You are about to experience a crash course on how they fight with the Evil Pieces system." Then I turned over to Rias and Lulu. "And you guys are about to experience a crash course on how WE fight. Ladies first."

"Thank you, Dayo," said Rias. "Yuuto."

"Yes, President," said Yuuto. He walked and then disappeared with speed and instantly cut off one of the legs of Viser with his sword.

"Now, what you just saw," I told to my members of the Darkwater team, "was Yuuto's position as Rias' 'Knight'. Its trait is speed. Those who become a knight have their speed increased." The Darkwater members watched on as Yuuto easily disappeared with the speed he was travelling. Viser tried to hit him with her spears but continuously misses.

Then, out of nowhere, silver chains wrapped around Viser, and the Spear from one of the Chains pierced through Viser.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaah!" screamed Viser as the others saw that the attack came from Nate.

"Nate is Lulu's 'Knight'. While Yuuto's primary weapon is swords, Nate's primary weapon are silver chains," I explained. "Not only that, but Nate has a Divine Weapon: **Argenteés Chaînes**. And since she is half-werewolf, she is shown to be much stronger when the Full Moon occurs like right now."

"Attack the Stray Devils' legs!" Nate shouted as the chains zoomed to Viser at breakneck speeds and they all pierced through the rest of Viser's legs one by one as blood began to gush out.

Viser still had a few legs that were still intact and was able to fight. Then Koneko stepped up to face her.

"Now, for Koneko, she is a 'Rook,' I explained to the Darkwater members.

The enormous monster tried to stamp on Koneko but it didn't hit the ground

"The trait of a Rook is simple; absolute strength and also very high defense. It's impossible for a Devil with that caliber to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her," I spoke as the team watched Koneko easily lift up Viser.

"Fly…." Koneko uttered before jumping high and punched into the monster's stomach very sharply throwing its body backwards.

"Now Tomo is Lulu's 'Rook' as well," I explained. "Tomo is a specialist in long-ranged attacks using her bow, which is assisted by Konoha, her artificial left eye. In addition to this, she can further strengthen her attacks by using spells powered by Asama Shrine as she is a Shrine Maiden. She also needs concentration to make her attacks more effective."

As I said that, Tomo readies her crossbow, and with Konoha and a few spells, she makes a direct hit on Viser in the eye with brute force. Viser screamed even louder after taking damage from Tomo.

"Now, as for Suzu… she is Lulu's 'Bishop'. They gain enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells (offensive, healing, etc.). However, more powerful spells consume most of their magical power, which takes a long time to regain, forcing them to use their power carefully or risk becoming vulnerable to physical attacks.

Suzu is a special 'Bishop', because she cannot use any magic, but she has an excellent sense of hearing, which allows her to perceive auditory information from a circular area of a 30-kilometer radius with little distortion. In fact, she is also highly perceptive and is able to detect phenomena that escape most people's attention, such as sounds from far away, as well as even differentiating nearby buildings through sound alone."

Some of the other Darkwater members gasped as they looked at Suzu with amazement. "W-Watch out! The monster is about to attack you from the left leg!"

As the others quickly look, they indeed see Viser is about to attack them from her left leg, in which they all evaded in time.

"And now… the 'Queens'," I sighed. "You may want to give Akeno and Yukina some room."

The Darkwater members backed off a little as they saw Akeno and Yukina walking towards the monster.

"Akeno and Yukina are Rias' and Lulu's 'Queens' respectively. They are the 2nd strongest next to the 'King'. They have all the traits of Pawn, Knight, Bishop, and Rook."

"Guguuuuuuu...!" Viser moaned as she stared at Akeno and Yukina, who both had a fearless laugh after seeing their opponent's gaze as Akeno spoke, "Oh my, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?" She put her hands up towards the sky, sparks in the air before a lightning bolt struck down onto the monster who shouted, "Gagagaggaaaaaa!"

Its body was burnt and smoking as Yukina spoke, "Oh my, seems like you are still energetic. Looks like you can take more." Yukina placed her hands up towards the sky, and she launched a blue lightning bolt, hitting the monster again.

"Gwaaaaaaah!" Akeno's and Yukina's faces while striking down the lightning bolt had a scary and cold expression even though they were smiling and laughing.

"Akeno and Yukina excel at using attacks made from magical powers. They could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire and such. And most of all, they are the ultimate sadists." Rias confessed like it was nothing.

"Usually, they're very kind. But once the battle starts, they won't stop until they calm down," said Lulu.

"Fufufufufufu. How much of our lightning can you take, Viser?" asked Akeno.

"You still can't die yet. The one who finishes you off will be our masters. Ohohohoh!" laughed Yukina.

"NOT YET!" I said, earning everyone's attention. "First of all, if you really want to see the ultimate sadist, look through my **Dark Side** and HE'LL show you on what a REAL sadist looks like." I accidentally gave them such an evil-looking smile with sharper teeth. Some of the members were scared of my smile, but when Akeno and Yukina saw me, they were blushing mad as if they enjoyed it.

"Can you show us your sadistic side?" asked Akeno.

"Please~~?" asked Yukina.

"After I whip two 500 times with an electrical whip, I would," I said evilly, but I quickly noticed that my **Dark Side **is about to wake up, so I quickly changed back to my normal self. "But I won't, because you WILL regret it."

Akeno and Yukina whined and went back to Rias and Lulu.

"Second of all, Medaka hasn't had a chance with Viser yet. Medaka happens to be Rias' 'Temporary Queen.' She is incredibly gifted, and is a Red Belt in Judo and highly skilled in Kendo. Most of the attacks that she makes are in mid-air."

Medaka smiled at me, and then made a serious look when she saw the monster. She jumped up, and then down back to the ground, dragging out the noise so that the sound of her feet tapping on the floor isn't heard until after her feet have left the floor again. Once the sound lag is at its fullest, Medaka blows forward, producing a sonic boom that destroys everything in her front of and behind her.

Viser didn't even stood a chance as Medaka already hit her hard within the next split second. Then trees, the ground, and anything else within a 3-mile radius were completely destroyed as Viser flew off to a broken tree.

"Wow!" yelled Jake. "I didn't see that!"

"Look at all the carnage that Medaka made!" yelled Kazama, still shocked after seeing Medaka's attack.

"Fufufu. That was one of signature moves, **Kurokami Phantom**," she said triumphantly.

"With her and the rest of my peerage, and my sis' peerage, we are almost unstoppable," said Rias.

Just then, another Stray Devil appeared in which it looks like a huge spider.

"Now that you all did your part, let us show you on how we deal such enemies like this one," I said. "**Fire Eater**, **Dark Wings**, **Black Steel**, **Demon Tempest**, and **Bloody Water**, prepare for battle!"

"YES SIR!" the 5 Darkwater members said. Ryuuji got out his katana "Honoryuu", Grey took out a pair of sawn-off shot guns that are attached to each other by chains, Jake got a lot of various pocket knives ready, Kazama got into a fighting stance, and Tokiya readied his collapsible spear.

"Tokiya is one of the best tacticians that you will ever see," I said to Rias' and Lulu's groups. "Watch and learn."

Tokiya nodded and proceeds with his plan.

"Now Ryuuji," said Tokiya. "Gather your 'Flame Energist' and make sure that you do it in 10 seconds. Then Jake, use your metal arm to create some blades and slow the enemy down. Grey, once Jake's blades make contact with the enemy, use your 'Dark Energist' power to make precision shots with the enemy. Kazama, after making a few kicks to the Stray Devil, create a medium-sized twister to fly the Stray Devils off, and then I'll slice their bodies in half with the spear, and with this small pool of water here, I'll be able to control it. Let's go!"

"YES!" said the others. Ryuuji created a fiery blade sword and 3 more weapons. They are respectively a military combat/survival knife that fires condensed energy, a chain-sickle that extends to infinite lengths, and a "wing" of energy-based "throwing swords". He threw the chain-sickle around the monster with ease, and then threw the knife to lose some the enemy's will to fight, and threw various swords of the monster, weakening it further. He did all of this in 9 seconds with the help of his Mushin Eye on his right.

Jake quickly followed as his right metal arm glowed and out came various blades and knives. Then he wastes no time as he threw the blades and knives one-by-one at lightning fast speeds. The 2 Stray Devils got hit by Jake's weapons. Grey then changed forms of the barrels of his guns in a flatter shape, and once he fired the guns, the bullets made such an impact, that it pushed the spider-like Stray Devil in to Viser with a lot of blood spilling out.

Kazama then kicked the heads of the Stray Devil a few times to knock them out cold, then he jumped in mid-air in which he spun around many, many times and then a huge twister formed underneath him, and then he flew the twister to the Stray Devils, while trees flew into the twister, making it stronger. And when the pool of water began to pick up, Tokiya wastes no time and he uses the spear to control the water and form a huge giant fist and threw it to the 2 Stray Devils, beating them into submission.

"And that second Stray Devil is high-class, while Viser is low-class, but they are both out knocked out like ragdolls and it only took 35 seconds," I said, surprising everyone.

"Such great skills," said Yuuto.

"…I liked the heavy twister…" said Koneko.

"So cool!" said Akeno in excitement.

They all now looked at the 2 Stray Devils, who had their arms and legs cut off, and blood is spilling out everywhere, as if they were attacked by a missile in a war zone. Rias and Lulu then proceeded to the monster and both asked, "Any last words?"

"Kill us," Viser said.

"Is that so? Then disappear," Rias replied heartlessly before a gigantic black magic ball shot out from her's and Lulu's palms. The magic attacks were big enough to cover all of the monsters' bodies which it soon did before disappearing to reveal nothing, not even a trace of the Exiled Devil's body remained. They then sighed once they'd confirmed that the Exiled Devils had disappeared turning back to the others as Lulu spoke "It's over. Good work everyone." Everyone relaxed to how they usually acted at that moment.

"How did you know about our positions, anyway Dayo?" Rias asked in curiosity.

"You can thank Tokiya for that one. Not only he is a genius hacker, but he and I are big computer experts, especially in researching," I replied. "And by the way, that was the Power of Destruction that you two inherited from your brother, wasn't it?"

"Y-Yes," said Lulu.

"I thought so," I said. 'So, the Gremory family are really that powerful. **Dark Dayo **may have his work cut out for him.' "Also, Ajuka Beelzebub called me and he told me something very special."

"A-A-Ajuka?!" said Rias, who was shocked, as well as the rest of her peerage. "What did he say?!"

"I already told my team, but little did you all know that with all the different types of Devils' blood in me, in which some are infused with Angel, Fallen Angel, and even Dragon blood, I actually have the potential to be an Ultimate-Class Devil due to my 'Demon' heritage."

Rias, Lulu, and their two peerages had to register that for a few minutes, and this was their reaction.

…

…

…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH?!"

** 3 hours later **

Me, my sisters, and the Darkwater Team finally arrived back home at the Mansion, where I was unfortunately hugged by the triplets, and my sisters hugged me as well as I felt their breasts and butts all over. I couldn't handle the hotness as I passed out from unconsciousness.

"That's what you get for making us wait too long," giggled Touko as she, Ayana, and Yant engulfed my head with their giant breasts. The Darkwater Team were already heading toward their apartment, not even trying to help me.

* * *

_To be continued…_

**(Closing Theme: Come Back to Me – Janet Jackson)**

* * *

_Next time on The Legend of the Living Nightmare…_

_Dayo and his sisters meet 2 girls, a nun and an enigmatic girl, who both have a Sacred Gear and a Divine Weapon, but little did they know is that they are about to be executed by the 'Church' who took them in, which is led by the Fallen Angels._

_And as Dayo somehow has a bad feeling that not only the Devils will be meeting the Ninjas soon, but one of the girls he met somehow has a sister that is one of his maids, who has a hidden secret…_

_Plus, the Fallen Angels and the Priests are about to see a side of Dayo in which they'll find their worst nightmares come true!_

_All of that and more on the next episode of The Legend of The Living Nightmare!_

* * *

Chapter 3 is finally finished! Whenever I reach this point, it gives me a huge sigh of relief. I also decided to make things interesting by adding Medaka Kurokami into the mix, after seeing a few pictures of Rias and Medaka in comparison. Now, the next chapter will feature the Fallen Angels, and 2 good characters from _Horizon_. In fact…

**QUICKIE QUIZ TIME!**

**1. Who are the 2 characters from 'Horizon' going to show up in the next chapter? HINT: They are female and they are blond and related.**

**2. What is Medaka's nickname?**

**3. What are the names of the Four Gods and the Golden Dragon in the Medallion of Justice?**

The first question is for 20 virtual cookies, the second one is for 15 virtual cookies, and the third one is worth 10 virtual cookies each, for a total of 50 for #3.

Now, Medaka will have all of her abilities, Abnormals, and her trump card "Proof of One's Worth", because she's already gifted, and she will have all the skills she had to accomplish.

Once again, sorry if it took this long, but I had a Family Emergency in terms of one of aunts having surgery for some time, and at long last, she made a Full Recovery.

Now that I'm back, I hope to get another chapter done as soon as the NBA Finals end. My team, the Miami Heat may have lose Game 1, but they'll make a comeback.

So, with all that in mind, read and review, and no flames!


	4. Blondes and Busty Beauties: Part 1

OK, everybody! Dad90 here once again, and we are about to start an incredible chapter of 'The Legend of The Living Nightmare'. Before we get to that, let's take a look at the answers to our recent Quickie Quiz.

**1. Mary and Elizabeth**

**2. Heyday/Miss President/Little Princess/Beast Woman**

**3. Seiryū, Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, and Kōryū or Ōryū**

Now, let's take a look at the scores.

TheLastNanaya – 85 virtual cookies

FrancisVamp0822 – 55 virtual cookies

SkylineMaster, Galaxy Burst – 20 virtual cookies

Now that we got the scores, let's see a recap before we go to Chapter 4.

* * *

_Last time on The Legend of The Living Nightmare…_

_Dayo and his sister Yant have met the Main Peerage of Rias Gremory and the Main Peerage and Temporary Peerage of Yumari "Lulu" Gremory, including the Student Council President of all 2__nd__ years in Kuoh Academy, the "Abnormal" Medaka Kurokami, Rias and Lulu's best friend. They have all learned a little about Dayo being a 'Demon' and Yant being an Angel._

_In return, Dayo and Yant have learned about Sacred Gears, Divine Weapons, and The Mortal Sin Armaments. Dayo also learned about The Ultra-Secret Ninpo Book from Hanzo Academy, as well as the Evil Pieces and the Rating Games from one of his long-lost friends, Ajuka Beezelbub._

_Later, Dayo and the Darkwater Group ran into the Gremory sisters and their peerages and they all worked together destroying two Stray Devils, looking at each other's impressive powers, especially Medaka's, but Dayo knows that they have stronger powers than that. _

_Before all of that happened, however, Dayo received another call from his other long-lost friend, Azazel, who told him to save a few Fallen Angels due to a miscommunication about their mission. And if that's not enough, the Evil Ninjas from the Private Ladies Academy of the Serpent are going to help them._

_Who are the Fallen Angels that Dayo has to save? Can he also possibly save two more girls from Sudden Death? And what does Dayo see from one of his maids?_

_All of those questions will be answered and then some as we head into another exciting episode of "The Legend of The Living Nightmare"!_

* * *

**The Legend of the Living Nightmare**

Chapter 4: Beware of the Blondes, and Busty Beauties

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Don't Talk by Jon B.)**

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

** 12:00 AM **

Around Academy Island, there was an abandoned Church that no one ever goes anymore, and is now taken over by Fallen Angels. Inside the church now are 1 man, 4 Fallen Angels and 5 Evil Ninjas from the Snake Girls Academy.

First, a young, attractive woman with long black hair that fell to her hips and violet eyes that look very evil. Her clothing consists of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, which are 82cm by the way, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black boots. This form is best described as a very erotic and revealing version of her disguise. Her name is Raynare.

Second, a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts, which is at an impressive 91cm, and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck, and stands tall at 5 feet 9 inches. Also, she is shown to be an arrogant woman with a tendency to look down on her opponents. Her name is Kalawarner.

Third, a girl with blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita outfit, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair. She seemed to be a joyful, upbeat girl at first glance; however, in actuality she was extremely cruel and cynical. She is known as Mittlet.

Fourth, a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. He is somewhat of a battle maniac and somewhat arrogant, too. His name is Dohnaseek.

Those are the Fallen Angels. The next 5 are the Evil Ninjas from the Snake Girls Academy.

First, it's the same tanned girl that Dayo and Asuka confronted earlier. In full detail, she has tanned skin and her dark brown hair is tied in a long ponytail with a white ribbon, the ends of the ribbon standing straight up. Like Asuka, she wears wrist guards on her forearms with bandages underneath. She has baggy white socks over brown dress shoes.

She is now wearing her Ninja Uniform, which is a short black dress that looks similar to her school uniform, and covers it with a small brown jacket, with samurai leg armor on each side. Around her neck is a long black cape with white trim. With a bust size of 87cm, she is actually the rival of Asuka; her name is Homura.

Next is an elegant girl with long blonde hair with a small clip in it. Her outfit is somewhat reminiscent of a maid. She wears a blue dress with a white slip underneath. The top of her dress only comes up to the bustline, and a single white collar wraps around her neck. On her arms, she has long white gloves and blue diamond shaped arm sleeves with white frill underneath. Around her waist is a small white apron with shuriken pattern on them, and a belt that holds a brown bag and a strip of replacement darts for her crossbow weapon. She wears a blue beret with a large white bow on the back of it, and an even larger bow on the back of her dress. Under her dress are a pair of white stockings covered by long brown boots with black bows at the top, and her signature giant sword rests on her back. With a bust size of 95cm, she is the rival of Ikuraga; her name is Yomi.

Third, an emotionless girl with medium length hair and brown eyes in a furtive or feral glance. She tends to stick her tongue out when on the prowl. Her yellow and black striped shirt with black frill trim is very short, stopping at the bust line, showing a lot of cleavage, and only covers her right shoulder. She has thin necklaces around her neck, and black leather constricts going down her arms. Her ripped blue jeans have the zipper down and belt unbuckled, with leather constricts below the knees and a red snake pattern on the left thigh. She has snake tattoos on her left hip and left breast. With a bust size of 85cm, she is the so-called rival of Katsuragi; her name is Hikage.

Fourth, a short black haired girl in gothic lolita fashion. She wears a black, white and dark teal frilled dress and bonnet with cat ears, cat tail, and what looks like black angel wings on her back. She wears white stockings and black dress shoes with black ring anklets with cat heads. She carries a European style umbrella that matches her dress in design, and like Yagyuu, she wears a black eyepatch with red tomoe over her left eye (Yagyuu's is on the right). Now, don't (and I mean DON'T) tell her about her breast size. She has a complexity on breasts due to her being the *cough*flattest*cough* size of all of the girls (62cm!), and has a fixation on Yagyuu as her so-called due to their first confrontation. Her name is Mirai.

Last, a queen type character who is extremely sadistic like Akeno and Yukina, however she has an abundance of feelings for her underclassmen and is a motherly figure (99cm bust, to be exact) amongst the girls. She has brown hair that is curled at the ends with a large pink bow on top. She wears what resembles pink and white lingerie with white cups, and a diamond shaped opening revealing her cleavage. On her legs and arms are white garments, and she wears thin white bottom with simple pink high heels. On her back is a large white lab coat lined with many different vials filled with hazardous chemicals. Also, she utilizes a robot that inhabits her lab coat. This machine fills the right arm of her coat with a deadly red chainsaw, and the left with a three fingered robotic arm of its own. She likes to pick on weaker people, especially with Hibari. Her name is Haruka.

The man is the one leading this mission. He was the former rebel leader known as "Mountain Templar," who led the rebel army over Mt. Charanbo and onto White Wizard Lake in their march on the capital. His fate was unknown after an attack on the rebel boats left only a few survivors who greatly respected him. Although his main weapon is an "Enlightened Evil" gun, he is a skilled swordsman. He also has the ability to teleport and can fly using specialized boots. He had been evil for at least ten years. His name is Kaizan Doushi, but because he is wearing a costume that represent a mysterious masked figure that looks like a Joker, with royalty clothes and a cape, he is known as "The Jester".

The 4 Fallen Angels and the 5 Evil Ninjas are bowing down with one knee as The Jester stands in front of them at the front of the main area of the Church.

"OK, everyone," said The Jester in a booming low voice. "The ritual will be ready in 3 days time. Make sure that the 2 girls are here when the time comes. And they must NOT know on what we're doing, and the Exorcists will be arriving soon. Most of all, do not hesitate when someone comes to you. Destroy them immediately!"

"YES, SIR JESTER!" the 9 others replied.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some business to attend to. Now GO!" yelled The Jester.

The 4 Fallen Angels and the 5 Evil Ninjas took off in different directions. The Jester simply disappeared into one of the dark areas inside the church without saying another word.

** 8 hours later at the Mansion **

(Dayo POV)

"OK, so the Missile is heading there?" I asked to Grace, who is sitting in front of the supercomputer in the MEMOL computer lab underneath the Mansion.

"Yes," she answered. "And you are in bit of a pickle, Master Dayo. There is also a big activity of Fallen Angels and Evil Ninjas working together, while there are others joining other enemies and they are using some of the missile weapons from Iran to destroy some of the famous landmarks around the world."

"Well, this is certainly a good challenge for my teammates," I said, getting pumped up and excited. "And since that we are mercenaries, we won't hesitate on killing our enemies, no matter what kind they are! My teammates will be heading there, while I stick around and keep an eye out for the Fallen Angels and the Ninjas."

Grace narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course," I said in a confident manner. "Besides, they will be joined by some of our finest soldiers from the Army and the Navy, so they should have no problem. And don't worry. Should any type of enemy approach around this area, I'll protect you all, and fight with all my might!"

Grace blushed slightly, but she shook it off, and continued on with her research.

'Looks like that we'll be having some heavy missions soon…' I thought.

** 2 hours later **

I was now in one of the 5 'Hospital' offices (capacity: 300 per room) in the Mansion. There is also a Medical department here, and there is a crew of 500 nurses, all women, all highly trained, attractive, and knows on what they're doing.

This woman here, who leads this department, is no exception. She has creamy, golden-blonde hair, with a giant ponytail that goes all the way down to her knees, hazel eyes, wears glasses in which are black and thin-rimmed. Her lab coat is white, with her button-up top is cherry-red, with huge golden buttons. Her choker on her neck and belt on her waist are both black with golden patterns. She also wears red lipstick and bright red nail polish. Her bracelet is golden, and her skirt is black. The part on the bottom is dark gray, with a golden double-helix pattern. She wears dark gray pantyhose and cherry-red high-heeled shoes. Her most featured part are (and this shouldn't be a surprise) her breasts.

However, there is a twist! See, her breasts are implants to a size of 120cm. She is very proud of them and due to not wanting to take her chances (she was much less proud of the 72cm size she had pre-implants), she has no plans on replacing them using the breast growth medicines floating around Garremont these days. She loves the way they move, the way they feel, the way they look (she likes 'em round), and the grip they have when wrapped arooooou-you know what I'm not gonna finish that sentence- and she is going to yell at and lecture you for hours if you so much as suggest that natural is the only way to go. (The question of whether or not she'll switch once the Friedan Group releases the Equalizer variant that makes boobs feel pretty much exactly like Rikako wants them is a question that does not yet have an answer.) However, that was all in the past.

And now unfortunately, Yant is not called **The Supreme Goddess of Oppai** for nothing. She came to the nurse's office, and using her magic and her hands, the nurse's breast implants are now replaced with REAL breasts of 120cm, and thanks Yant for the rest of her life! The former breast-implanted nurse is named as Rikako Kirishima.

She is a real doctor. She went to medical school, passed with honors, and knows which end of the syringe goes into the human.

However, yes, she is every bit as professional as she looks. She has gotten in trouble on quite a few occasions for her relentless unprofessional work behavior, which includes hitting on her patients repeatedly, being just a little too thorough in her physical checkups, and maybe having had sex with several other doctors and patients in her office a couple of (dozen) times (and getting caught multiple times) and using the gullibility of her nurse to get her to obliviously and happily join in on several occasions. Her predatory love of weaker, shyer, nerdier men is not exactly a thing that she keeps secret, either, especially not as she starts trying to climb on top of them. Now, she joins the Maid Team in my Mansion, and sadly, she is the best friend of Touko and is definitely interested in me (in more ways than one! *shudders*)

Oddly enough, beyond the unstoppable libido is an extroverted, friendly woman who actually IS quite intelligent and insightful, and enjoys talking with people about their problems.

"Mm-hmm…" said Dr. Rikako, rubbing her real breasts together. "I can't believe that your sister can do such great things like this."

"Unfortunately, she can do that and more," I answered, not even trying to look at her, which makes her more seductive. She then grabbed my head and placed it between her breasts. The feeling is too soft!

"Mine may be not as big as your sister's, but they are big, and as your personal doctor, me and my team will be taking great care of… Y.O.U."

'At least she won't be scolding others anytime soon…' I thought as I kept the softness of her breasts. 15 minutes later, she let go of me and gave a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving a kiss mark on it, causing me to panic and go to the restroom.

'He is so cute…' she sighed. Lemon, Marron, and Melon, who were right beside her, agreed with love-struck looks in their eyes.

** 20 minutes later **

As I tried to move forward to my day as I walked alongside Mariel, I then heard the one sound that will create a big chain of events that will certainly leave me speechless and expand my horizons and battle experiences in more ways than one.

"Oh Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho!"

A Noblewoman's laugh. How much I HATE that kind of laugh, because that could mean 3 things.

SheShe's rich.

She's blonde.

She loves to show off in an arrogant manner.

This one is no exception. However! There is more than meets the eye on this particular maid. When I approach to the room where I heard that noise, what I saw stuns me.

I saw a beautiful woman with blue eyes and long blond hair, and has an average 90cm bust. She is one of the highest-ranking maids here as she wears an extravagant version of the Maid's uniform, with a gold and orange color motif compared to the normal color motifs used by regular maids. She also wears a headdress that resembles a sword.

She is known to have a haughty and arrogant personality and she loves to show off. However, despite this, she has an air-headed side that one can't seem to hate. Her name is Elizabeth, but I have a feeling that this 'Elizabeth' has something that she is not showing to us…

"Oh Ho Ho! Good afternoon, my Master!" Elizabeth said in a noble voice, smiling at me.

"Good morning, Ms. Elizabeth," I said.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," said Mariel.

"That's Maid Queen Elizabeth to you, Mariel," said Elizabeth. "I may not rule England anymore, and you may be the head of all the Maids, Mariel, but at least I do rule this department, and you should have gone to Oxford Academy, my beloved Master."

'Hmm…' I thought. 'Queen Elizabeth, Oxford Academy, ruling England… How did the hellfire did she do all of that at the age 20!? I wonder…'

Those clues are awfully familiar, but knowing that time is of the essence, I've decided to get ready to go to Kuoh Academy after eating breakfast, to where I have some important details to talk about to my Darkwater team.

** 40 minutes later **

It's 11:00 AM, and me and the Darkwater Team are in the Disciplinary Committee room as always, but today it's going to be a different day.

"OK, there has been a large activity of Fallen Angels and Evil Ninjas around this area, especially the church over here," I said to the other members as they looked at the HUGE map of Academy Island on the projector.

"I've also heard rumors that a man in a mask is somehow leading the Fallen Angels on their mission," said Tokiya.

"That's strange," said Ryuuji. "How can a human lead over Fallen Angels?"

"I don't know," I answered, "but I do have a feeling that man is incredibly evil and has some skills of fighting. I'll be contacting one of my friends and let him know. In the meantime, I've received a call from one of the Armed Forces."

The Darkwater members gasped.

"You don't mean…" asked Kazuma.

"That's right," I said, knowing where this is going. "You guys are off on a special mission."

"All right!" said Jake. "That means that we're going to do some serious action, aren't we, sir?"

I chuckled. "That's right, Jake. And you 5 are going to go to Egypt, to where you must save the Sphinx and the pyramids from being destroyed by missiles, in which they are set off by a group of evil mages. Not only that, the Stray Devils are helping them out as well, and the Armed Forces, the Army, and the Navy needs our assistance immediately."

"Well, it beats school any day," said Ryuuji.

"And I can finally get away from some of those fangirls for a while, and give myself a good exercise," said Grey.

"And don't worry about your powers," I said. "They already know about it. So, go all out and have a great time, and make sure that you keep your eyes focused on the mission."

"So, when are we going to leave?" asked Tokiya.

"Well, you will get ready in 1 hour. The full details of the mission will be explained by one of the top-notch Command Sergeant Majors of the Army, and you will be getting some VERY special weapons."

The Darkwater members were getting more and more excited. However, since that I'll be the only one here in the Disciplinary Committee for a while, I may have to work twice as hard to keep the school safe, but I can take on these types of challenges.

** 1 hour and 30 minutes later **

The Darkwater group already left Academy Island and headed out to Egypt, and while many of the girls stared at me with love-struck gazes in their eyes, I just kept walking forward, trying to keep my composure before my gynophobic pores kicks in. However, a girl who was behind me was in a hurry and bumped into me.

**CRASH!**

I fell down face-first, not even realizing what just happened, but when I got back up to my feet, I then saw the girl who bumped into me. Unfortunately, not only I saw her pink panties, but I can also her naked butt! I quickly turned away, and not a moment too soon.

"Co-Could you please watch where you are going?!" I asked nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the girl. "With a long ponytail like that, you must be a cute girl."

'Cute girl?!' I thought. 'What is she thinking?!'

When I turned around, I saw the girl standing up. She has long blue hair, a bust size of 89cm and two long strands of her hair have been moved from the front to the back and tied in one lock, and in addition to the regular Kuoh Academy uniform, she has a sleeveless sweater inside, and a ribbon on top of her uniform.

"Wow, you look like a cute tomboy. What's your name?" asked the girl.

'A cute tomboy?! Is this girl high?!' "D-Dayo Kayode," I said.

"Risa Takabane," said the blue-haired girl. "I think boys around here are vulgar, but you have a cute face that as same as a girl."

'OK, she's DEFINITELY high!'

"R-Right," I said, beginning to sweat. From the looks of this, she may be one of "those" people.

"Those" people, if you want to know, are gay and lesbian people. I call them "MONSTERS!" I intend to avoid them like the plague. They are highly-annoying, and same-sex relationship really ticks me off!

"Oh! I remember now! The President of the Lower-Level class wants to see you," said Risa.

"R-Really?" I asked, still not believing this girl. "Then show me the way."

"Yes," said Risa, taking my hand, earning glares from the fangirls, and some of them made comments to erase my doubts.

"Why is that lesbian Risa taking our dear prince's hand?!"

"She doesn't like boys, and yet, takes an interest in him?!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if our cute prince can knock some sense into her."

And knocking sense into her I would, since she is one of those MONSTERS.

** A few minutes later **

Risa and I have arrived at the Student Council room for the Lower-Level class, yet it looks like a First-Class classroom from one of those richest schools on this planet! Everything is shiny, the chairs are outright expensive, and unsurprisingly, the whole Student Council are made up of girls.

"President, Dayo is here," said Risa.

"Ah. Good work, Risa," said the President. The President is a beautiful girl, has mixed-blood, and her long (and I mean LONG) hair is blonde, and there are so many strands of hair on her back, that I cannot keep up with the count. Not to mention a good bust size of 95cm. Like Elizabeth, she too, came all the way from England. She is very conscientious, which is quite famous for keeping discipline strictly. Her name is Patricia Benpouin.

The Vice-President is Kotomi Shirikawa. She has short blue hair, and two strands of her hair go down to her hips. She has a flat chest (70 cm), but she doesn't mind. She has a strange personality of speaking monotonously, and has a BAD hobby(and I mean BAD!). She actually records ecchi(or P-nography) scenes right in front of them, and does it like a pro as she secretly hides like a ninja, and even have sexual experiences herself! She is as bad as Katsuragi, if not, WORSE! And eating snacks in the room is not faring any better!

The secretary is Midori Kemigawa. Not known is much about her, but she looks like a cute girl with a decent size of a 79cm bust, pink hair tied in twin tails, and has a bubbly personality.

The treasurer is Aoi Ougishima. Not known is much about her too, but she wears one of those "dizzy" glasses, has short brown hair, she likes reading, and has a bust of 82cm.

Risa is another one of the members of the Lower-Level Student Council, and the last one member of the Student Council is another cute girl. She is so cute and attractive, that she looks like a "Yamato Nadeshiko", just like Akeno and Yukina. Her black hair, a bust size of 85cm, and…

…a "Super Airhead" personality. Her name is Futaba Suou.

This particular Student Council is giving me the chills for some reason, and that's not all…

"Dayo, you're here?" asked a familiar voice. When I turned to see the person who called me, I was stunned.

"Ms. Kakinozaka?! Miss Kakinozaka?! Miss Melon?! What are you doing here?!" I asked.

I saw Ayana Kakinozaka, her mother Sakura, and their good friend, the 101cm busty Melanie Melon, the three teachers from my classes on the wall.

"We're the advisors of the Student Council!" said Ayana.

"Even though most of us usually stand out," said Sakura.

"However, we're here so they can get some good sexu- I- I mean, fun experience," said Melanie.

I grew EXTREMELY suspicious after what Miss Melon said. As I got to know more about the Lower-Level Student Council (and the teachers), I've learned that the President is the only one who's "normal" around here, but even she's a problem. Sometimes, she gets herself into trouble and Kotomi would record all of this the very next second, and use it for blackmail! I need to make sure not only to keep my body in check, but to NEVER let them meet Rias, Lulu, and their peerages, and definitely not the Ninjas, especially the Hanzo girls, AND MY SISTERS!

** 4 hours later **

I was now with my sisters Yant, Ayana, and Touko Hizuki walking to the Kagurazaka Shopping District, with Yant and Ayana hugging my arms between their huge breasts, and Touko giggling behind me, much to my dismay.

"Hawaa!" said a new voice. And that's when it happened.

We all turned to see a Sister who was on the floor. Her arms were spread open and it seemed like she fell on the ground on her face, giving him a good view of her white panties and cute butt.

Touko was smiling with delight. "Nice a**! Let me go over there and grope it," she said as she made hand-shaking motions to fondle her butt, but I tripped her, letting her taste the pavement.

"Please stop that, sis!" said Ayana, who was very worried about the new girl. Then another person came along.

"Please be careful where you step," said the other new voice. We turned to see the other person, who has its body entirely concealed by a green hood and manteau, with only the face, and a small scar just above the nose, visible. Another noticeable feature is a pair of shackles tied to its feet. The person's voice is distorted to the point that is very hard to tell whether it's a boy or a girl by just hearing what it's trying to say.

"A-Are you okay?" I asked to the fallen girl as I offered my hand to help her up as she moaned, , "Aww. Why do I keep on tripping over...Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much."

I helped her up easily, the wind sweeping her veil off revealing her blonde straight hair. Yant went to where her veil fell off and gave it back to her. "Are you alright?" Yant asked.

"Yes…," she replied with a friendly smile as she accepted her veil back as Ayana notices the suitcase near her.

"Are you travelling around by any chance?" Ayana asked curiously. The blonde Sister shakes her head as she replied bowing her head, "No, that's not it. We were appointed to the church on this island. You all must be students on this island. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too…" we all replied with a smile as she continued putting her hands in front of her chest and looking sadly down.

"We are troubled since we got here," said the other person. "We can't speak Japanese that well... We were lost and other people couldn't understand what we were saying..."

Wow. We were able to understand her… Oh yeah! I remember now. We have the special 'language' ability due to our special blood types, to where everyone in the world can understand what you are saying. People listening to you will hear it in the language they are most familiar with. If they are American, then they will hear it in English. If they are Spanish, then they will hear it in Spanish. And the opposite, if they speak in another language, you will hear it in Japanese.

"Wait, since you're a Sister, that means you're going to the Church, aren't you?" asked Touko. "Our dear brother Dayo knows where it is."

I simply nodded.

"You do? Thank you! This is all thanks to God!" said the Sister, with her face lightening up.

"Yes, we really want to thank you," said the green-hooded person.

We all smiled, but Ddraig in my Boosted Gear warned me about something.

**[Be careful, Great One. The small girl has a Sacred Gear, and that hooded person has a Divine Weapon.]**

'Thanks, Ddraig. Should I warn the others?' I asked in telepathy.

**[As a precaution, yes.]**

'OK, I'll do so.'

However, before we could make a single step…

"OW!"

We all turned to see a boy crying as his mother asked, "Are you alright, Yoshi?" Yant was about to go and help the boy, but the Sister and the hooded person beats her to it.

Ayana, Touko and I caught up to the others and watch the two new girls help the boy out.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this." The Sister and the hooded person placed their palms where the boy had injured himself, and the next thing I knew, we saw a green orb of light appear from their palm before flashing onto the boy's knee.

'Yes. That kind of thing is definitely a Sacred Gear from the Sister,' I thought.

Then we saw the boy's mother, who was startled, which made sense given that it was and unimaginable thing to happen.

"Here, your wound's healed. The pain should be gone now," said the hooded person as he/she and the Sister patted the boy's head and looked at us.

"I'm sorry. But I had to," the Sister said. I shook my head understandingly as I spoke, "I understand. I've been through things like that, too." The boy's mother, who was startled before, shook her head then grabbed the boy's hand so they could leave quickly as the boy called back, "Thank you, Sister! Thank you, kind person!"

"He said, 'Thank you Sister; Thank you, kind person'," Yant translated. The blonde Sister and the hooded person both smiled happily as I asked, "Do you know that power…?"

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a special power that God gave me," she replied with a hint of sadness.

"And I have a gift too, but if I use it, I could be executed, and maybe my good friend, too," the hooded person said.

** 10 minutes later **

We finally made our way to the Church. Unfortunately, it was the abandoned Church that Grace showed me earlier. I have a bad feeling that these 2 girls could be in grave danger soon.

The Sister then spoke, "Yes, this is the place! Thank God!" She and the hooded person both sighed in relief as I then noticed that the sun is beginning to set.

"I'm sorry, but we better be on our way," I said.

"Please wait," the Sister said, as we stopped and looked at her again. "We would like to make you some tea..."

"Yes. Please join us," the hooded person said.

"I'm sorry, but we're in a rush so we have to get going," I replied with a smile and a shake of my head as the Sister and the hooded person both started to sound worried as the Sister spoke, "But that's..."

"How about next time?" asked Touko. "We'll make sure that our cute brother makes it. I'm Touko Hizuki, and these 2 are my sisters Yant and Ayana Hizuki. Don't mind about Ayana. Those dog ears are just a display, and I'm wearing these bandages as a display, too."

I sweat-dropped at what Touko said, but then I spoke, "And I'm Dayo Kayode. What are your names?"

She smiled as she nodded before introducing herself, "My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"I'm known as Scarred," smiled the hooded person. I knew that the person has a scar above her nose, so I bet that he or she used that as his or her name. In fact, isn't that name used in England? This is getting stranger, and stranger…

"Alright then, Sister Asia, and Scarred, we'll see you some other time," I spoke with a smile as Asia replied, "Yes Dayo! I will definitely come and see you!" Asia and Scarred bowed their heads down.

"Right! Let's go to the Shopping District and get what we need to get, and go back home," I said. The Hizuki sisters nodded.

* * *

HALFWAY POINT: Asia and Scarred are in swimsuits sitting next to the pool in the Aqua Area in the Mansion.

SECOND HALF BEGINS: The Lower-Level Student Council plus the Kakinozaka Siblings and Miss Melon all confront Rias, Lulu, and their peerages.

* * *

** Next Day at Hanzo Academy **

"OK, everyone!" said Ms. Oriotorai. "Now let's see on how you all do against Dayo!"

Right now, I'm in the "gymnasium" in Hanzo Academy with the 10 girls and Ms. Oriotorai. I was in a black track suit, with lightning bolts all over. The girls are in their gym clothes or track suits, each with various colors.

It was going to be a test to see on how well these girls fight. On one hand, I don't like hurting girls, but on the other hand, I could use the exercise.

"Also Dayo. If you manage to take them down, you'll then take on me!" Makiko smiled. "And if you lose against me, you have to pay us for lunch!"

I grew a red tickmark after hearing that. "Right! Let's go!" I yelled, trying to ignore that last comment, already having my gloves on, and still having my Limiters on my wrists.

The first one to approach me is Ikuraga with her long sword Hien with good speed. I was impressed, but not impressed enough. "Here it comes!" she said, trying to attack me with her sword, but I quickly ducked, and then I made a quick-right kick on Ikuraga's back, sending her crashing into the wall.

Then, Hijikata tried to attack me with a giant hammer. A giant hammer! How does she store that?! "Let's get serious, Dayo!" I jumped up quickly just as Hijikata attacked where I was previously standing 2 seconds ago. It created a huge hole and a 2.5 on Richter Scale. 'Damn! She's strong! But still…'

I then notice that Ikuraga is back on her feet and tried to attack me again with her long sword, and Hijikata tried to attack me again with her hammer at the same time. They both screamed when they tried to attack me, but I focused on where they are going to attack, and I used both of my hands to grab the sword and the handle of the hammer, and I swung both of the weapons, circling both of the girls for a few seconds. When I stopped, both girls flew off in different directions and both hit the wall on both sides.

"We'll be your opponents, Dayo," said Yagyuu, as she and Seimei are there. Seimei is a problem by itself, because she sleeps most of the time, but today she is awake. How is she going to attack me?

With a freaking rocket launcher!

"Makiko, is that even legal?!" I asked in disbelief.

"In the world of ninjas, YES!" said Makiko. "We are special Ninjas and we use ALL kinds of weapons besides swords, stars, and martial arts."

'Better make a few mental notes when all is said and done,' I thought to myself.

Yagyuu has a traditional Japanese umbrella. Unfortunately, that is her primary weapon. I'm more concerned about Seimei's rocket launcher! I then see Yagyuu attacking me with the tip of her umbrella, and like other girls, she has great speed. I blocked her attacks by punching the tip of her umbrella, but she kept on attacking me. I then heard a WHOOSH! That could only mean one thing: Seimei has just launched 4 rockets and they are all directing towards me!

"Good night…" said Seimei.

Now, I was beginning to get excited for some reason. I took off at blazing speed with the rockets in pursuit. When one of the rockets is about to hit me, using my quick instincts, I turned around, running backwards, and grabbed one of the rockets, and threw it at another rocket, both of them exploding on impact!

"Wow! That was amazing!" said Asuka.

"And very creative, too!" said Fuuma.

"Us next! Us next!" said Katsuragi.

"Not yet…" said Yagyuu as she began to pursue after me, but the rockets are about to beat me again. So far, I've destroyed 2 rockets, but there are 2 more to go, and with Yagyuu trailing, I need to think fast.

.5 seconds later, and I've got an idea. I quickly stopped, just in time to turn around and punch the rocket head on! The explosion was hot, but I was unscathed. If weren't for the blood injections, I would've been dead right there on the spot! 1 more rocket, and this time, I grabbed the rocket and threw at Yagyuu!

Yagyuu opened her umbrella and spun it around her to deflect the rocket as it exploded on impact! When the smoke cleared, Yagyuu didn't see me. Instead, I went right behind her and gave her a good punch in the gut, sending her flying into Seimei who didn't have time to react.

'4 down, 6 to go,' I thought. 'Oh no…'

I then saw Katsuragi running towards me and proceed to kick me in the face! I made an X-shaped shield with my arms and blocked her attacks. I had a split second to react when Ayame tried to lower kick my legs. I jumped quickly, but the girls quickly followed pursuit and caught up to me!

'Wow. They are actually formidable opponents!' I thought. 'Looks like I won't be holding back on this one.'

I tried to punch Katsuragi in the gut, but she easily blocked it. That's when Ayame used her legs to hold me in a leglock!

"Katsu-sis, now!" said Ayame.

"OK, Ayame!" said Katsuragi, and jumped up and proceed to make a missile-style kick to me.

I pretended to struggle, not letting the girls know that they were heading into my trap. Just when Katsuragi is about to hit me, I quickly used the momentum from the back of my body to turn around, and let Katsuragi kick Ayame instead! The two girls were surprised and they both knocked out when they hit the ground.

"O-OK, here we go!" said Hibari, with Muramasa behind her. Muramasa has massive Vernier on her arms! This is going to be interesting. Hibari on the other hand…

"Haaaaa!"

…is just waving her arms like mad and tried to attack me.

'Are you serious?' I asked to myself. I simply moved to the right and Hibari just kept on going and going to the wall.

"Waaa!" Hibari cried as her head took a nasty hit to the wall. 'She need help in terms of fighting… and quick!' I thought.

"Big chance!" said Muramasa, as she actually gave me a shocking punch to the stomach, sending me flying, but I gained some momentum and was able to recover quickly when I landed.

'Nice punch!' I thought. As expected from a robot. Now, we're talking!'

I tried to punch her, but her Vernier is too large, but the shockwaves were huge. The girls were cheering Muramasa on, and I quickly see that Hibari is about to attack me weakly again. Muramasa then charged at me at rocket speed! The only thing I could think of, is to let the girls come close to me, and then do a 'Juke' at the last second, and see what happens.

The girls' powerful punches were about to hit me, when I did my 'Juke' move by moving my upper body just in time to see their punches hit each other, and the shockwave pushed each other and crashed into the two walls.

"So, the only ones left are Fuuma and Asuka," I said to the 2 other girls.

Fuuma has her wielding chains with shuriken attached to them ready. 'She has long-ranged attacks. Let's see…'

"Let's do this!" said Fuuma with determination on her face. She began to attack by making some unpredictable swings on the chains. All I could do is to avoid them, but the more swings she makes, the faster her attacks are. 'Another good opponent!' I thought.

This was going to be another good battle! However…

*TRIP!*

"Waah!"

I spoke too soon. I almost forgot to tell you that Fuuma is a bit clumsy. 'Clumsiness is a big MINUS!' I told to myself. Then, I quickly and saw Asuka getting ready.

Asuka crossed both arms underneath her bust to grab at the opposite blade hilts resting at her waist, the dual short swords being the only addition to her school uniform that looked out of place against the white and blue. Steel glinted in the hazy morning sun as the kodachi were drawn free from their resting spots accompanied by the sharp shriek of metal. The sword in her right hand remained upright whereas the left she flipped around to palm in reverse.

Once I looked at the brunette, she blurred into action. With her knees bent and her upper body leaning forward to gain speed she motored towards me and said, "Prepare yourself!" She wanted to overpower me, to finally have me on the ropes before I could react accordingly. To see that she was strong and just as dangerously beautiful as the other nine females in this class. Asuka knew she didn't stack up to Ikaruga's or Katsuragi's charm, skill, or measurements, and the clumsy kunoichi just wanted to show her me that she could live up to the hype of her legendary ancestor, Hattori Hanzou. I wanted to save her for last, and I too wanted to see if the granddaughter of Hanzou lives up to his expectations.

Despite still feeling about me when we first met at the District, her chest clenched oddly and it spurred the buxom swordfighter in pushing her legs even harder. I was taken aback by the surge in her fighting spirit and obvious killing intent and crouched to intercept me. My adrenaline was pumping up than ever before as I tensed to fight back and it was like time slowed down as I waited.

And waited.

And…waited.

"Owowowowow!"

'ARE YOU SERIOUS?! ANOTHER CLUMSY ONE?!' I blinked sluggishly as my wired emotions tried to comprehend the fact the intense spar was over before it even began. In Asuka's haste to bash me in the balls, she had pushed her top-heavy figure closer to the ground's surface to streamline her speed. Hugging the earth to reduce drag during a sprint was a sound tactic; there was a problem however with the Hanzo student's attempt. Two large, generous problems that were scraped so hard against the dirty grass it caused a major friction burn across her breasts. Long story short…Asuka hurt her chest pretty badly.

'You must be joking…' I thought.

"Oh dear," Ikaruga mumbled worriedly as Katsuragi slapped her forehead in exasperation. The other girls made their own exasperations as they quietly watched their younger charge fan madly at her chest to cool them off. "I cannot believe Asuka did that. She was quite focused on teleporting to his side and disregarded the environment."

"Just like when she first showed up and Ms. Oriotorai had her fight with you," said Katsuragi.

"Yes…" The lengthy-haired ravenette agreed with her comrade's appraisal in a hushed manner. Ikaruga remembered that day very well. She, with much shorter locks and a colder demeanor, had been dumbstruck in the exact same fashion as my **Darker Side** was now. Except her professionalism allowed Ikaruga to recover in a split-second's time frame.

Makiko sniffed once, breaking into the girls' conversation as she folded his arms over her breasts. "Asuka is trying to show off."

"She doesn't have to impress us though, ma'am. We all know what she's capable of and love her for who she is."

"Katsuragi…think. We're not the only ones here now," said Hijikata.

The blonde kunoichi blanched before smiling sheepishly. Duh. She literally just harped on that observation. However, it did add emphasis to her idea that Asuka liked me more than a friend.

Knowing that she's having a hard time, I've decided to help her out since I'm a gentleman, after all.

"Are…you alright, Asuka?" I asked.

"Ouch…it feels like my breasts are going to catch fire…" Asuka answered.

The buxom freshman scowled as she glared down at the massive mounds hanging off her body. The white fabric of her short-sleeved shirt was ruined, splashed heavily with greens and browns.

"Aw man, I messed up my uniform." Tugging one last time to re-adjust the misaligned cups of her bra, Asuka brushed off and tiredly collected her swords where they had fallen onto the wooden floor.

"Really?" I asked softly.

Amber eyes fluttered towards me as I stood there with a small yet warm smile and the brown-headed girl quickly looked away in humiliation. This was so embarrassing for her! The inside of her chest was growing warm and it matched the heat of her cheeks. Her emotional state was ping-ponging around so much as of late it was a wonder she hadn't gotten dizzy from the rapid changes. Bored, happy, annoyed, angry, ashamed…all in front of me.

"Right. One more time. Show me what you got, Asuka."

Her lips trembled from their pout before mirroring the light grin I sported. Despite the painful throbbing near her nipples, my gentle goading had the desired effect of causing Asuka to return to her fighting stance albeit in a looser fashion. Her limbs weren't showing strain anymore and it caused the shinobi to nod approvingly. "Okay…as long as you give me a good fight." Another nod was her answer. I then notice about the weapons that I had in my suit, and I totally forgot about them. Duh. So, I slowly took my hands inside my suit. A second later, I quickly threw 2 rounded mini-saws at Asuka!

She gasped at the speed of the sharp projectiles and the practiced precision of how I threw them. In spite of the preemptive attack, the brunette was able to react accordingly and raise her weapons in time to deflect. Metal pinged at a staccato tempo while the twin short swords cut through the air, knocking the saws away from her body and the bystanders. Asuka winced but barely faltered when two of the saws passed through her defense and bit into her shoulder and hip. Her head snapped up to watch me when she ripped the two items free, tearing through her clothes and making the bloody gashes slightly larger.

I disappeared quickly.

With a small flicker of wind, I appeared in the airspace above her, and my fist cocked back to strike with such speed! I roared as I rocketed his fist towards her stomach and Asuka flat-out screamed in terror at the intensity, barely bringing her swords up to bear in time. With the flat of her blades crossed protectively over her body, the wind created by my punch literally buffeted her smaller form before the actual strike connected. It was a godsend as it moved her out of the way just in time to allow my knuckles to glance off the steel and not put her in the hospital. It still sent her flying though, body spinning through the air like a top as a girly shriek escaped her mouth.

"Ah…I guess I actually should hold back…" I said as I didn't want to kill her; that'd be a great tragedy. Even the prissiest of the girls could have either withstood an attack of that caliber through trickery and sent it right back at me, or found an aggressive way to evade and respond. It wasn't like I was looking down on Asuka either, or the other girls for that matter; just that maybe those trained had a much tougher fortitude. My challenger was slowly recovering with swirls in her eyes, hands on her head and tousled hair to try and keep the world from spinning so much.

"Urrrggg…m-my turn! Ms. Oriotorai. May I?" asked Asuka.

Makiko nodded.

"Ninja Turn-Over!" Rising to her feet, a sudden swirl of smoke and energy encircled her body after she made a strange handsign as I once again felt a spike of pressure in the atmosphere. I watched in astonishment as my opponent's clothing suddenly disappeared in a flash, revealing tantalizing bits and pieces of her purple lingerie not covered by the smokescreen before an entirely new attire took its place. A yellow sleeveless sweater vest now hugged her chest tightly with a green tie worn over a new white shirt. A red scarf tied up like a bandana now covered her neck, and a plaid green skirt settled against her hips. Red armguards over white tape now covered her forearms, and a pair of black thigh-highs enveloped her legs. What remained the same was the white bow in her hair, sword holsters at her sides, and brown formal shoes. But that's not all. I also looked at Fuuma who already did her Ninja Turn-Over, which consists of cycling shorts, and a sleeveless white shirt that goes down to her belly button, and has straps around her neck.

As the last vestiges of mist touching her body faded away, Asuka shot off like a bullet, and Fuuma did the same thing not long after. Surprised by the increase in speed, I jumped backwards just in time as steel flashed and cut through the airspace where my chest had been only momentarily before. I could feel the air waiver just as my own attack had done, prompting me to wonder if they always had the means to do so. Whatever technique Asuka and Fuuma had used to flash me or change their clothing, whichever comes first, also gave the lasses a bit of an upgrade. Me? I change only when I reach my boiling point, or when night occurs.

The brunette and the orange-headed girl continued on with their assaults, swiping and cutting while undeterred by their misses. And they were all misses even when they shook things up with a swift kick or feint. Most of my battles were human, but with me and my Darkwater Team, the battles were superhuman. We usually finish little battles in seconds, big battles in minutes, although we take it slow because some of us are battle freaks. However, for these 2…

Beads of sweat slowly appeared on Asuka's and Fuuma's foreheads as their frustrations began to mount. Ducking low, Asuka swung her reversed sword upwards in a wide arc, while Fuuma swung one of her chains with a huge shuriken at me. One possible way to avoid these attacks is to do a back flip. They expected me to react quickly and were not disappointed. Rolling with the motion, Asuka continued to spin on her heel in a clockwise motion and pushed off to stab with the blade in her right hand. I simply jumped forward, literally leapfrogging over her skull and finishing with a kick at the back of her head. Asuka's stooped posture came barely in time.

Fuuma swung the other chain and I was able to grab the large shuriken and spun myself around quickly to spin the shuriken and the chain attached to it, sending Fuuma spinning. Once I've stopped, Fuuma then flew close to the wall, but not making a huge impact like the others.

Asuka scrambled forwards like a crab before rolling along her back to smoothly return to her feet. Instead of me attacking them again, I opted to wait for her and Fuuma to make another move. I shouldn't have done that! Quickly sliding her twin kodachi back into their sheathes the air about the kunoichi suddenly grew stifling as the pressure skyrocketed. Whatever Asuka was doing was causing her own natural life energy to strengthen and turn potent. "Let's see you beat this one! Fuuma!"

"Right!" said Fuuma as she unleashed the two chains again. I was able to grab them again, but I didn't notice a third chain she unleashed, and the chain wrapped me around.

"Oh, crap…" I whispered to myself for a split-second as I noticed the glowing outline of a large toad spread out from girl's curvy body in a flash of spiritual energy.

"Ninpo!" Using her foremost special technique, the first toad jutsu she had spent countless times polishing and practicing despite the damage to the environment and her own body when her clumsiness acted up, Asuka vanished from sight at a speed even I could barely follow. It was as if the Hanzo student took forty steps in the span of one, barely moving her legs while simultaneously unsheathing and swinging her swords in an 'X' cut.

The other girls were both proud of Asuka and Fuuma for showing such strength while at the same time horrified if Asuka had accidently killed their newest tutor(which was me, of course).

Makiko still watched on silently, but her grin was spreading, which somehow scared me.

Sliding to a halt as her shoes ripped a long divot in the ground, the russet-haired girl released a small sigh before the ramifications of her actions hit her full on. She had felt resistance in her swings that should not have been there had the blond dodged. Time slowed as Asuka looked over her shoulder with wide eyes, and so did Fuuma. My body was sailing through the air with twin streaks forming a bloody red 'X' along my torso, and I was staring blankly to the sky with a look of surprise. Asuka's lungs partook of a full breath and the busty female was already on the move, but Fuuma was able to catch me before I hit the ground.

"D-"

That was a great attack from Asuka, but what she or Fuuma didn't know is that I used magic a "Dummy" of myself. One thing about me being a 'Demon' is that I have a lot of magic. The problem, however, is that I have to use some of my mana/magic regularly or else I'll die immediately due to having too much magic inside. The "Dayo Dummy" was the one that got attacked by Asuka, and not me. As a result, the "Dummy's" arms were cut off, spilling "blood" along the way. Asuka and Fuuma screamed as they tried to help the "Dummy."

However, Asuka was cut off mid-scream as a pair of arms roughly grabbed her from behind, pinning her limbs in an awkward position and halting her advance. The outstretched arm lost its grip on her weapon and quickly slapped out of reach as her legs were knocked out from under her at the exact same time. Before the brunette could regain her wits and take stock of the situation, her remaining limb was twisted behind her back with the tip of a new sword gently poking the side of her neck, while her two swords fell onto the floor. Asuka gulped heavily as the razor sharp weapon came close enough to end her life with only a minuscule push. Fuuma knew that if she didn't react quickly, Asuka could die right there. But….

"It's over, yeah?"

"Yes. You can release her now."

Fuuma was surprised as the other person's muscles relaxed as the sword was pulled back from the hairs-breath of space it needed to kill her. "Ah…I didn't hurt you did I?" asked a new voice.

As Asuka stumbled forward from the body bind, the buxom second-year spun to confirm with her own eyes that it was indeed me. That's right. Even rubbing at her vision didn't make the image of me waver as I stood there with a few scars with one of my magical swords in hand, watching her worriedly as she failed to respond to my question. Sniffing a few times and trying to halt the quivers racking her body, Asuka slowly retrieved the blade stuck on the floor and then turned to walk towards me.

After returning the second sword to her, I was able to get a good look at her expressive brown eyes. They were shining brightly with tears, showing elation and frustration and even full-on annoyance. Then the hits started to follow. They were weak at first but gradually grew in strength as the girl's alarm dissipated and her focus returned. I allowed her to do so as she seemed rather upset, only blocking a few of the punches that might have tapped me in a spot that I'd rather not be hit. Then she exploded.

"GAAAH! YOU BIG IDIOT! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU KNEW THE REPLACEMENT TECHNIQUE?"

"It's. Ow. Not. Ow. A. Ow. Technique! OW! Okay-ow, stop it Asuka!"

Pap pap pap pap pap

The staccato of her punches against my chest she thought she had split open like a grape fruit continued on even as I tried to flee from her assault. Fuuma soon followed. Asuka and Fuuma chased me around the clearing while I was trying to calm the cute brunette and the orange-head while the sniffling and yelling females continued to do what they could in order to rapidly pound their fists against me in an almost anime-esque hurried fashion.

"I may not be a Ninja like you, but I'm a very skilled fighter!" I told them.

"I thought you would have dodged normally! I was expecting it! Meanie! I was scared that I really hurt my new friend! It was supposed to just be a show of strength, not actually hit you!"

'Friend?!' I thought. Now I feel bad a little. "But it didn't!"

The two girls were beginning to pant mostly from the sheer excitement of acting like school children. I was in still in good shape and not breaking a sweat. That's because I'm a 'Demon.'

The girls and I stared at each other down before a silent truce passed between us and relaxed a few feet from the other. "Just don't do that again, okay?" Asuka said softly, averting her eyes as the truth of my words filtered through her now clearer mind. That didn't mean she had to like it though.

"OK," I said, giving her my charming smile, earning blushes from all of the girls who saw me smile.

"Asuka, Fuuma, Dayo. Come here," said Makiko as she was regarding them with a thoughtful gaze, hand on her chin as she waited for her two students and me to stand in front of her. I actually flinched as a small hand once touched my torso but it was only Asuka checking me over to make sure there was a lack of damage. Just in case. My battle scars were already recovered thanks to my magic, however, Asuka and Fuuma were being really thorough and I was quite certain that they would have peeled my shirt off to be positively sure there was no injury had their teacher not stopped them from proceeding.

Asuka winced as her adrenaline began to ebb and the biting sting in her hip and shoulder flared to attention as she pulled away from me. The blood that already escaped the wounds had died her uniform with a sticky dark stain and Ikaruga immediately pulled her closer to give first-aid. Someone had to do it outside of the school infirmary and she was the most responsible in that regard, and Hijikata would be the second. Sending a questioning look towards their teacher, she allowed the swordswoman to pull the brunette away for a moment to give assistance. In the meantime, Makiko would continue with her original plan.

"Don't worry. You can tend to her once I've finished. But let me get Asuka and Fuuma out of the way first." Looking over her shoulder, she made sure the ample-chested students were paying attention as the bandages were applied to Asuka's body. "First off, you both did well despite the climax. You pushed the advantages given to you in lieu of facing a tougher opponent and remained focused on the enemy. The problem here was you two were too into the fight. You wanted to show off Asuka, and in doing so made yourself an easy target against someone of greater skill. Plus the tunnel vision created by your technique masked the signs of his substitution. An enemy could have used that opening to strike. Your stamina is acceptable but there's always room for improvement. Dayo never once lost any speed in his dodges and he acted as soon as you and Fuuma lowered your guard entirely. Fuuma, you did a good job on trying to attack Dayo, but he's so skilled, that he was able to not only deflect your attack, but he counter-attacked quickly, and you didn't have enough time to react. Always remember to pay attention to your surroundings and be one-hundred percent sure the battle is over before relaxing."

Asuka and Fuuma didn't know whether to smile or frown. Sure it was criticism but the words were meant as simple observations to better themselves. However the gentle part on Asuka's forearm from Ikaruga and the smiles from the other girls brought a small smile to her and Fuuma's lips. "I'll train harder, Ms. Oriotorai."

"So will I," said Fuuma.

"I know you will," said Makiko.

"Pretty good show out there, cutie. A bit boring with all the dodging though, at least until you brought in the heart-pumping drama at the end there," said Katsuragi as she lightly jabbed me in the bicep as their teacher continued to speak quietly with the sophomore and the freshman, causing me to grin and reactively rub the spot.

"I didn't want to hurt her. Like all of you guys, Asuka and Fuuma are actually pretty good, but I've fought people who're a lot tougher than even me, but I was able to beat them. I just wanted to see what they could do. Asuka seemed a bit tuckered out there at the end of her jutsu so I thought to just finish her up."

Katsuragi and Ayame leaned into my sides slightly, one eyebrow raised suggestively while Katsuragi flashed her pearly teeth and made sure her breasts were in view. Ayame also made her breasts a good view, but not as large as Katsuragi's. "Mmmm, I'd like to hear about them sometime," said Katsuragi.

"I want to know, too," said Ayame, who is just as excited as Katsuragi.

Katsuragi's and Ayame's internal debate came to a halt as Makiko returned to her former spot on the demolished landscape. "And now for Dayo…well, your agility is top-notch and if you can send someone flying without touching them due to the strength of your punch alone then I have to admit your body conditioning is amazing. However you barely did anything except for the upset at the end so I didn't see too much. Let's do it again."

Asuka's head snapped up so quickly it was surprising her neck hadn't broken. "Awp! Again? C-can't I rest a bit first?"

"Ye-Yeah…" said Fuuma.

"Don't worry," said Makiko. "I've decided to make a change of plans. Dayo, instead of you fighting me, you'll battle the other 8 girls, but this time with their Ninja Turn-Overs, and at battling them all at the same time."

The girls' eyes lit up imperceptibly at the interesting reveal, curious to how an eight-on-one battle would play out. Both of the third-years(Katsuragi and Ikuraga) were powerful in their own right and it even allowed for the pair to gain victory (and a graduate pass so they wouldn't have to repeat the school year) against the school's top kunoichi, named Daidouji.

"OK, girls! You all had a previous battle experience with Dayo, although it was a little short. Now, with you all have a chance to redeem yourselves by battling him with your Ninja Turn-Over!"

"Yes, Ms. Makiko!" the other girls replied.

Within the next 30 seconds, the other 8 girls were in their Ninja Turn-Overs, in which in case you guys didn't know, it's a technique that allowed the ninja to 'erase' themselves and enter a higher state of strength.

Ikuraga's turnover outfit consists of a white gold-trimmed jacket with six buttons and a few tassels strewn across. On her left arm is a Hanzou school armband. She has a gold trimmed white skirt and boots of similar color scheme to her jacket, and has black tights underneath.

Katsuragi's turnover outfit was simplistic, as it is composed of her usual white Hanzou school uniform, but unbuttoned, revealing everything underneath. How the shirt seemed to stay glued to her skin without exposing the whole of the chest was an unsolved mystery. Along with a blue plaid skirt, she wears long socks covered by her signature metal boots, which serve as her weapons of choice. These boots are black with gold trim and soles, and are adorned with a small purple tassel on each side

In Yagyuu's turnover, she wears a brown jacket over a long sleeved white shirt, a red plaid skirt, calf-high black socks, and brown dress shoes. She dons a black mantle with triangle shapes for trim and two extending tails.

Now, for Hibari, her turnover outfit is reminiscent of a student in gym class. She has a light pink track jacket with the Hanzou emblem on the left chest area, dark blue biker shorts, black and white socks, and red and white sneakers.

Hijikata's turnover is like a knight in shining armor. She wears her armor for the purpose of protecting her comrades.

Ayame's turnover is almost like Katsuragi's. The difference is her red plaid skirt, her shirt is buttoned, but still her shirt is still revealing cleavage of her breasts, and her red tie is loose, and she is wielding red iron gauntlets and red iron boots.

Seimei's turnover is absolutely ridiculous. She's wearing green pajamas with a few buttons unmade, giving her some cleavage with green slippers, and she has a bed cover on her giant rocket launcher. Again, are you serious?!

And finally, Muramasa's turnover is basically a blue school swimsuit, but it's decorated with scientific design, and she has robot legs and shoes.

For some reason, I began to smile and cracked my knuckles and said, "Bring it on!"

I used some of my magic to increase my offense and defense, and made sure not to release my limiters yet. These girls are now twice to 5x as strong with their Ninja Turn-Overs activated, so I know that they won't disappoint me.

** 2 hours later **

"Big brother!" said Yant Hizuki. "What happened to you?!"

"Oh. Just had a fight with some delinquents. That's all," I lied.

I had such a great time battling the Hanzo girls and they all had various skills, powers, and talents, even for Hibari, with that bunny giving her excellent speed which will certainly give me a run for my money. In the end, I ended up with a LOT of battle scars on almost every part of my body, but it was all well worth it, yet they need to train harder.

**[I'm impressed that you've managed to go through all of that without revealing us.]** said Ddraig.

'I was VERY tempted to use you a couple of times,' I said in telepathy. 'But if I use you, not only the girls will be at a huge disadvantage, but they will be asking me a LOT of questions to Kingdom Come!'

Ddraig chuckled. **[Well, Great One. You need to recover quickly before your next objective.]**

'In which I need to get back to Rias, Lulu, and the others soon,' I finished.

"Let me heal you, big brother," said Yant, opening her arms.

I gulped, but I let her hug my head into her giant breasts. She has an ability to heal me quickly by snuggling me into her huge chest, and in a few seconds, she gave me a full recovery, meaning that all of the battle wounds are gone instantly, and I feel like a million bucks.

"How did you like my 'milk pillows'"? Yant giggled, hugging her breasts to make them look a little 'bigger'.

I blushed and turned away.

"You know you like them," Touko teased.

"I want to try next time," said Ayana, hugging her own breasts, which are quite big too.

"Please don't," I said, still blushing and trying to shake it off.

** Later that night **

We all arrived safely at our Mansion and we get our usual greeting from all of my maids, but they were wondering where the rest of the Darkwater members were. I told them that they were out on a special mission in Egypt and they'll be back in a month or 2.

** In the main Security Office **

"I've received a call from someone named Rias Gremory telling me to tell you that you should be really careful when going around the Church in Academy Island," said Konoe, who is at her main desk, with Yashima Sanae, in which I do believe happens to be serving as Konoe's adjutant in the Security Department. She is a dark-skinned 15 year old maid, and she specializes in hand-to-hand combat in which we practice often, but unfortunately is rarely taken seriously by the other maids who she reprimands often. She also has to constantly correct other people, insisting that Sanae (typically a first name for girls) is her last name.

Now despite of us getting along well, she unfortunately is one of those "monsters." While Konoe sees her as a pupil, Yashima herself is hopelessly and rather blatantly in love with Konoe. This often has her daydreaming up various lesbian fantasies with Konoe returning her feelings, resulting in rather embarrassing moments.

"So, she knew, huh?" I asked to myself. Looks like that tomorrow is going to be one of those 'days'. I had no idea on how right I was.

"You know each other?" asked Yashima.

"As classmates," I answered her.

"Also, be careful when you're around Elizabeth, Master," said Konoe. "She can be annoying and a huge show-off at times, but I have feeling that there's more than meets the eye."

"Yeah," I said sternly. "I have a feeling about that too."

There was a tense moment of silence for a few seconds.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful, and I'll let my sisters know about it, too. Good night."

Konoe and Yashima both bid good night, and soon as I closed the door, I could have sworn that Yashima is smiling silently to Konoe. I hope that Konoe watches her back with extreme caution.

** At the Hallway **

As I walked down with Mariel to the Master Bedroom where my sisters are waiting, I then heard that song once again from Academy Island:

"_Let us pass, let us pass_

_Where does this narrow path lead?_

_This is the narrow pathway to the gods in heaven_

_Your thoughts do not matter; you cannot pass_

_To celebrate this child's tenth_

_I must make an offering with these talismans_

_Going in may be pleasant, but returning is scary_

_Can I pass despite my fears?_"

That could mean one thing: The Mysterious Silver-Haired girl is singing on top of one of the buildings on Academy Island, and we could even hear it here from 100 miles away.

**[Great One, that is the Song of Passage.] **said Ddraig. **[And look at what that song is doing to your Medallion.]**

I quickly looked down and saw my Medallion of Justice glowing.

'Oh dear,' I thought. 'It looks like the Gods will be awakened soon. Along with my **Darker Side**…'

_To be continued…_

* * *

**(Closing Theme: Yuzoboy Remix of You're Just Another Part of Me by Michael Jackson in Sonic 2: Aquatic Ruin Zone)**

* * *

_Next time on The Legend of the Living Nightmare…_

_What will happen to Asia and Scarred when they found out that Dayo is a 'Demon' thanks to one of the Exiled Priests?_

_Also, when Dayo and his sisters learn about the full details of Asia and 'Scarred', Dayo has a feeling that there's something going on between 'Scarred' and Elizabeth._

_Plus, the Devils, Fallen Angels, and Ninjas collide in the church and they all get to see the one person who started the Great War in the very first place, __**Dark Dayo**__ and will make his enemies' nightmares come true!_

_Secrets will be revealed, new friendships will be made, and siblings will be reunited all in Part 2 of 'Beware of the Blondes, and Busty Beauties' on The Legend of The Living Nightmare!_

* * *

Part 1 of Chapter 4 is now complete! First of all, Happy Father's day to all of your great fathers out there!

Part 2 will be a blast! It all depends on how much homework I have to do this week. In the meantime, here's our Quickie Quiz!

**1. What is a 'Juke', and which sport is this most likely used?**

**2. An adjutant is a rank of what?**

The first one is for 20 virtual cookies (10 virtual cookies each), and the second one is for 25 virtual cookies.

I also fixed some grammatical errors from the first 3 chapters, so make sure you check them out.

With that in mind, until I see you again for Part 2, read and review and no flames!


	5. Blondes and Busty Beauties: Part 2

After partying in Miami for Miami Heat's back-to-back championship celebration, I'm finally back to post another chapter, but before we do, let's take a look at the answers to our recent Quickie Quiz.

**1. To deceive or outmaneuver (a defending opponent) by a feint; fake. Used in Football.**

**2. A staff officer who helps a commanding officer with administrative affairs.**

Now let's update the scores.

TheLastNanaya – 130 virtual cookies

Galaxy Burst – 65 virtual cookies

FrancisVamp0822 – 55 virtual cookies

Enigma95 – 35 virtual cookies

SkylineMaster – 20 virtual cookies

Also, today (6/25/13) we are celebrating the legacy of Michael Jackson, so I've decided to make the OP and ED songs for this chapter in honor of Michael Jackson. Now, let's start Chapter 5, in which I promise is going to be an exciting action-packed chapter of 'The Legend of the Living Nightmare'!

* * *

Legend:

**[] **– Ddraig

/ - Seiryū

{} – Suzaku

**{} – **Byakko

\\ - Genbu

"**Dark Dayo"**

**The Legend of the Living Nightmare**

Chapter 5: Beware of the Blondes, and Busty Beauties – Part 2

* * *

** At the Mansion; 8:00 AM **

(Dayo POV)

Wow. Just wow. Right now, I'm still exhausted from what happened last night, and we now have 5 new residents in this mansion. Thankfully, we have plenty of rooms for them to make them feel at home. However, you all wanted to know on how the Devil's Lair did all of this happen? Well, let's rewind to yesterday morning and let's see for ourselves.

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Yuzoboy Remix Version of Michael Jackson's 'Do You Remember?' on Lava Reef Zone Act 1)**

* * *

(FLASHBACK TO YESTERDAY!)

** 5:45 AM **

Now, for some strange reason, I was with Rias and Lulu in the Occult Research Club room in Kuoh Academy and we were all in our regular uniforms. The sun hasn't even risen yet, and not a single person is in this school except us.

"OK," I said. "As much as I like waking up early around this time, this better be a good explanation on why we're here this early."

"Well, it's obvious," said Rias.

"You were at the Church yesterday," said Lulu. "The church is the enemy's territory. Just stepping inside could cause a large rift to appear between our two sides. You were lucky that you were doing a good deed for the nun, but as for the masked person, we don't know…. Otherwise, the angels that were on lookout would have shot you with a light spear if they had the chance."

"As if that's going to happen," I said. "Being part-Angel myself, they'll be surprised on how I'll be able to beat them up should they try my patience."

"Even if you have the blood of all 3 of our factions," said Rias, "I suggest that you don't go to the Church again if you know what's good for you. Devils who are exorcised by exorcists return to nothing. They can't be revived from that. Do you know how serious that is?"

"Oh, I know," I answered. What they didn't know is that I fought some of the exorcists during the Great War, although there was not too many of them.

"Anyways," said Lulu. "The reason why we're here this early is because we have a lot of contracts to fulfill, and Medaka has to complete suggestions from the Middle-Level students in her suggestion box, and everyone else are out fulfilling their contracts, so we thought that you would be the one who can do this, since you're part-Devil."

'That's true', I thought. 'And since I do know on how this works, I might as well give it a shot.' "OK, I'll do it. Let's get this thing done and over with."

"I knew we could count on you," said Rias. She has given me the little pamphlet, and when I looked at the details, I simply said, "OK, I'll be back."

I then jumped out of the window, and in a split second, I took off at an amazing speed, faster than the speed of sound, shocking Rias and Lulu.

"Wow…" said Rias.

"Yuuto cannot top that," said Lulu.

** At an unknown place **

I jumped across several buildings as another way to reach the place faster, and when I did, I saw the house filled with blood all over, as if the zombies attacked this house over and over again, and the scent was SO bad…

(Nostalgia Critic: HOW BAD WAS IT?!)

That Oscar the Grouch's garbage is BUTCH compared to this!

"As much as I got an excellent sense of smell, there is something called 'Lysol Neutral Air'! Is that much to ask?" I asked in annoyance.

**[Oh, Great One. You might want to prepare yourself. I sense an enemy inside that house.]** said Ddraig.

'No sh*t, Sherlock,' I said in telepathy and took out my 'Infrared Glasses' from my suit.

As I walked inside the house, the awful stench of blood grew stronger and stronger. The Infrared Glasses I'm using gives me the ability to walk through the house as if it was daytime through the dark hallways, and also pick up any heat signatures within a 3-mile radius.

When I saw the stairway, I saw blood spilling all over the stairs. In fact, there's so much blood here, that there are no two questions that nobody could have possibly survived this massacre. Then, when I finally saw the living room, it was like a horror 3D movie version of the 'Scream' movie series, except much scarier. Everything that you can imagine in the living room is covered in blood, but the worst was yet to come. I then saw a man literally _nailed_ to the wall with nails, and his gut had been slashed and his entrails were spilling out. Beneath him was a large pool of blood.

My medallion began to glow again and this time, a white gem glowed.

'Byakko must be awakening by now,' I thought. 'Morning, Byakko.'

**{Good morning, Great Master. When I smelled this much blood, I had to see it for myself.}** said Byakko inside the Medallion.

'I see,' I replied.

**{From what I can tell, that poor soul must have been one of those clients that died 5 minutes ago.}**

**[Which means that the perpetrator is lurking nearby.]** added Ddraig.

Upon further inspection, there was something written on the wall above him.

It was Latin. But before I could translate it, a voice spoke up, "Fitting isn't it? 'Punishment for those who have done bad deeds', that is…"

'It looks like that I don't have to look long,' I thought as I turned to see a young man with short white hair and red eyes wearing clerical clothing, sitting on one of the sofas in the living room, relaxing.

"I'm quoting the _Holy Scripture_ here," said the young man as he turned toward me with his tongue out and a disturbing smile on his face. "Something you Devils would never understand…"

'Yeah, and I bet that's something that Fallen Angels wouldn't understand,' I said to myself. "In fact, who the hell are you?" I demanded as the young man got up from the sofa, setting him on edge since the guy smelled of blood from the corpse.

"Who, me?" the young man asked before giving out a laugh as he bowed mockingly, staring at me with one open eye. "My name is Freed Sellzen. A young priest who's part of a certain exorcist organization!" he introduced himself as he launched into a ridiculous dance.

"A priest?!" I repeated, sweat-dropping at his stupid dance, but on guard at the same time. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Well, I'm definitely not some worthless sh*t like a Devil," Freed said with an evil glint in his red eyes.

"Don't tell me that this is your doing!" I snarled, pointing at the corpse in the room. "If so, then why?! Since when do priests go around killing innocent people, huh?!"

"You're no longer human once you start depending on Devils. End of the road! The end! That's why I killed him! Getting rid of sh*tty Devils and even more worthless sh*ts bedeviled by them is my job!" he explained in glee, drawing a gun and a golden hilt, which formed into a blade of light.

"Ooh! Pretty-pretty shiny-shiny," I complimented, looking at the light-sword with interest. "So, what happens now, _Stray Exorcist_?"

"Shall I enlighten you? I'll now stick this sword into your heart and score a lovely headshot with this lovely gun!"

Freed leapt forward, surprising me with his speed, and slashed at his neck. However, it was not that fast enough as I managed to avoid that attack with ease.

"Something tells me that even if I tell you that I'm not a Devil but something even more, you'll kill me anyway," I said as I prepare to equip myself with a few good weapons. "No matter. After seeing my members of the Darkwater Group take care of that Stray Devil, I think it's about time that I finally get a chance to exercise. Now, get a load of this!"

Catching the golden bullet from Freed's gun with my fingers, I was able to throw that bullet away and took out my _Ensis Exsecror Zwei_ sword, and a large chain-gun from my suit, and it's loaded with 100 Dark Bullets.

"Is that the famous _Venom Minigun_?!" Freed gasped in shock. "That's impossible! They're only used by German forces in World War II!"

"Yeah, and I managed to pick up a few of these bad boys and then some, thanks to my mercenary gang of 'The Darkwater Group'!" I said. "Not only that, a great friend of mine by the name of B.J. Blazkowicz joined our team for a while, and gave me a few more goodies to equip."

"B.J. Blazkowicz?! The one-man army?!" asked Freed with an angry face. "You bastard! How dare you let that b*tchy freak give you all the great weapons. Now I'll make sure that you'll end up worse than that man I've killed, you f*ck*ng Devil!"

I just let out a taunting laugh as I've got my weapons ready. "Oh, I beg to differ. Now, the time for talking between us is over! Father Freed, I shall kill you where you stand! Now, let's dance!"

**(Cue Battle Theme: Weapons of Vengeance Level 2)**

Freed and I charged at each other at blazing speed. When our swords clashed, a small explosion can be seen. We both backed up, Freed set his gun off first. I reacted quickly by firing quick Dark bullets, and since my gun was able to fire more bullets than Freed's, the Dark Bullets were able to penetrate off the Light Bullets, counterattacking each one. A few Dark Bullets were heading for Freed, but he managed to duck in time.

I took the opportunity to attack him with my sword, but Freed desperately threw his body to the side, as the sword implanted itself into the wall. Freed shot forward with a stab of his own sword, but I managed to kick him in his midsection sending him flying back. I quickly pulled my sword out of the wall.

"Now, let's see if you can avoid this!" I yelled, as I launched a special large bullet, and fired it at the wall.

"Ahahaha!" laughed Freed. "You missed me by a mile! Is that the best you can do?!"

"Look to your left," I said, and he did. When Freed looked, he saw the bullet I fired hit the wall, and then went right towards him!

Freed was so surprised, that he had no time to react when the bullet hit his right leg, and then a small wave came not long after which pushed him backward, and making him crash through the sofa he was previously sitting on and into a wall again.

"Aaah!" he screamed in agony. "How the f*ck did that happen?!"

"That was my special **Bouncing Bullet**," I told him. "Once the bullet hits the wall or something, it then acts like a projectile missile that is guaranteed to hit the enemy with a special shockwave that I have added."

Freed then stood up quickly, despite having the pain in his right leg, flashing his signature smile.

"I have to admit, you managed to hit me where no one else can't!" Freed said excitedly. "It's too bad you're a Devil. You would've made a great Exorcist for our church!"

"You must be joking. I rather not," I replied, cracking my neck. "Now, shall we continue? I'm actually enjoying myself, so entertain me more!"

"Tch, despite you being a really exciting opponent, I really hate cocky Devils like you!" Freed shouted as he planted a smoke bomb filled light on the floor.

'So, he's trying to blind me, huh?' I asked, and I took out my Infrared Glasses again. When the bomb hits the floor, an ultraviolet light formed all over, making almost everyone blind to the light. However, thanks to my Demon Heritage, I was able to see the light, even if I didn't wear my glasses. However, when I wore the glasses, I can feel the heat from Freed coming closer and closer to me.

"You're mine now, you stinking Devil!" Freed screamed in delight as he was about to bring his sword down and I was ready to counterattack him again with my sword, but a scream of horror stops the priest in his tracks, making me and Freed look over to the door.

**(Battle music fade out)**

The scream came from a young woman in a nun outfit with her hand over her mouth and a look of horror on her face, and alongside is a young woman who is concealed by a familiar green hood and manteau, with only the face can be seen with a small scar on its nose who also has horrid look on her face, both staring at the mutilated corpse on the wall. Unfortunately, I know who those 2 are.

'Asia and Scarred?!' I gasped in horror. 'What in the world are they doing here?!'

"Ah! My lovely assistants, Asia and Scarred, you have arrived!" Freed said in surprise, his words making my eyes widen in disbelief. "Are you both done setting up the magical barrier?"

'Are you serious?! Asia and Scarred are this moron's assistants?! What the hellfire is going on here?!' I thought in complete shock. 'Yo, Byakko!'

**{Yes, Great Master?}**

'Wake up the others, and send a signal to the Security Department in the Mansion, on the Double!' I told him, as I blocked Freed's attack, making the swords collide again. 'Things are about to get NASTY here…'

**{I'm on it!}**

"T-This-is…" Asia took a step back, sick to her stomach, while Scarred is hanging on to her.

"Oh, right. You're a beginner," Freed said. "This is our job. We kill worthless people enchanted by Devils, you see."

"N-No way!" Scarred cried in disbelief, and then she and Asia noticed me. "D-Dayo, is that you?"

"In the flesh, and if I were you, I'd turn in my resignation papers," I said, who was trying to break the binding swords by discreetly raising my power level.

"What, what? You know each other?" Freed asked, surprised.

"Ahaha! Devils like him and humans like us can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia, Scarred and I are humans that can't survive without the support of the Fallen Angels."

'Can't live without the protection of the Fallen Angels?!' I thought in shock. 'And he's in the league with them?!'

"Dayo…is a Devil?" Asia asked, looking at me with horrified eyes.

"Actually, a Demon," surprising Freed, Asia, and Scarred.

"Now before you say anything else…" I countered, "I'm not an evil Demon, like many people thought they would be, and I won't deny I'm one, somewhat, but I wasn't trying to fool you, because I'm so much more than that…" I muttered the last part to myself.

**{Great Master, the Security Team will be here soon, and if you destroy the barrier, they'll come more quickly.}** said Byakko.

**[Actually, we don't have much time left, Great One! I have sensed a feeling that Priest's Fallen Friends are nearby, as well as a few Evil Ninjas. We gotta wrap this up quick!] **warned Ddraig.

'The barrier must be blocking out the smell of blood. Crap! Okay, I'll be sure to get right on that, and Byakko, be prepared to activate the Sacred Gear when the worst comes,' I muttered to them.

"Well, let get this done now." Freed said as he placed his light sword close to my neck, "Are you ready?"

"Just make sure it doesn't hurt Asia and Scarred, and hurry up. The a-hole's light sword's edge near my neck isn't exactly the most comfortable spot here…" I growled as Freed raised his sword.

"Even if you aren't, here it comes!" Freed said as he bought his sword down on me, but stopped when Asia and Scarred ran in front of me with tears in their eyes, putting their arms out.

"Asia! Scarred! What the hell are you doing?!" I asked.

Freed was shocked at his 2 assistant's actions, but didn't show it. "Come on! Are you serious?"

"Father Freed, we beg you! Please forgive this one! Let him go, please!" Asia cried.

"Oi oi, do you know what you're saying?"

"He may be a Demon, but Dayo is a truly wonderful person! And God won't forgive you for such a deed!" Scarred cried.

"You sons of a b*tch! Don't give me that bullcrap!" Freed snarled as he lashed out with his sword, tearing the front of Asia's and Scarred's robes and their white and pink bras apart, exposing their breasts. Asia and Scarred screamed as they fell to their knees and tried to cover themselves up.

'Scarred is a girl?! She also has big breasts, too! Wait! No time to think of that! Byakko! Activate Explosion Waltz!'

**{Explosion Waltz: Activate!}**

My right arm now has a metal bracelet attached to it, and when I aimed some of the objects next to Freed, they exploded on impact!

**{Explode!}**

**{Explode!}**

Freed got a little scared, but shook it off and proceed to attack me, but I aimed the objects next to Freed, exploding them and a part of the barrier, making him slow down. I took the opportunity to shoot Freed with my chain-gun, but Freed grabbed Asia and Scarred and held them in front of himself, forcing me to cancel the attack, giving Freed the time he needs to counterattack by pushing the girls aside, held his sword like a baseball bat, and I took a risky chance to aim at his sword, hoping to explode.

**{Explode!}**

When Freed got a chance to strike me, the sword somehow exploded thanks to the last-minute attack from my Sacred Gear, forcing both of us to hit the opposite sides of the room. We were both knocked out by the force of the explosion. We soon gained enough energy to stand back up, and we both covered in bruises, and have some burns against our skins.

"Dayo!" Asia cried, and she and Scarred were about to run over to me, but Freed managed to stand up and held them back.

"You f*cking b*tch! Have you completely lost your minds?" Freed snarled, shaking Asia and Scarred roughly before holding their chins. "The Fallen Angel woman told me not to hurt you, but I think you two need a little punishment!"

He grabbed both of their necks and slammed them onto the wall, somehow sticking and pinned Asia's arm above her head with his light sword, leaving her unable to cover her chest as he grabbed her left breast none to gently, making her scream out in pain, much to his delight. He soon did the same thing to Scarred, but only this time to her right breast.

"A chaste nun and a big-boobed girl getting seriously f*ck*d up by a priest. Doesn't that sound fun?" Freed growled, his voice dripping with disturbing lust as his gun traveled up Asia's leg and stopped at her white panties. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

"No! Please don't!" Asia screamed, fruitlessly trying to escape. Scarred was too scared to do anything.

**(Battle Theme: ****Shining Star - ****Diesel Boy**** (Test Drive Off Road 3 Soundtrack)****)**

Before Freed could do more, he felt a tapping on his shoulder. Snarling, he whipped around, only for fear to grip his heart as the room was suddenly flooded with killing intent, with most of it being aimed directly at Freed.

"Wh-what?" Freed stuttered, frozen in place as he looked into the eyes of the source; a man who is completely covered in a shroud of black darkness, and his eyes, which is now red with a black background, can be seen clearly through the shroud of darkness, and a pony tail that is now turned into a lightning bolt like Pikachu's tail. (For want of easier term, think of Anti Sora from Kingdom Hearts 2.)

It was none other than the man who MANY Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels feared and the one who started the Great War in the first place: **Dark Dayo.**

"**Exorcist…**" I growled in a demonic voice as I summoned my Boosted Gear on my left arm and a new Sacred Gear on my right arm. Out came a katana sword made of darkness and light. "**Eating you is too good for you. I'm going to cut your balls one by one, make you cry like a little girl and crush your very bones, you worthless f*cking piece of retro sh*t!**" I roared, as I made a direct slice into Freed's gut, sending him spiraling through the wall, with blood spilling all over. Now taking off my black trenchcoat, I wrapped it around a stunned Asia and a stunned Scarred.

"**Stay here…**" I told them before jumping away from them and went through the human shaped hole Freed went through. I then pulled, snatching a dazed Freed out of the hole.

"Y-you…bastard…it can't be…" Freed growled out, with his words laced with fear. "That sword…that red Gauntlet… You're actually the Demon known as…as…'The Nightmare of the Underworld'?!"

"**So now you know, Exorcist…**"

I then proceeded to beat the holy hell out of Freed. First, I stared at Freed with my **Demon Eyes**. Freed then felt a huge pain on his head, and eyes were beginning to bleed, screaming in pain. I then attracted the claws from my hands and made a huge cut on Freed's gut, making multiple X-marks like X-Man would usually do. Then I proceeded to command **"Boost"** to my left Sacred Gear for 2 minutes. While all of that was happening, I retracted my claws, bent down, grabbed his head, and threw him across the wall, with blood spilling all over. Not giving him time to recover, I unloaded 50 Dark Bullets and each one of them hit him harder than the last one. Now, Freed has 50 bullet holes all over him and even more blood is spilling all over him.

"**Now, ****it ends here!**" I declared, as held my new right sword with my left hand, which now has enough power from the Boosted Gear. It has been transferred from my left hand to the sword, which is now filled with serious killer intent. The cloud of shroud darkness around me is now a field of dark energy surrounded me, giving me a large burst of strength. I made a mad dash at Freed, who was somehow getting up, despite the significant damage that I've given him, and struck at him with a series of slashes, riddling him with wounds that would actually curse him. I then began to summon Dark Magic to my right fist, yelling at the priest, "**This is the final strike!**" and pulled back my right fist, which now covered in thick black darkness yelling, "**Darkness Beam Punch!**" and when I made the punch, a large dark beam came out of the punch and went through the priest at lightning fast speed! Freed screamed out in pain again, making me laugh out loud in a mock evil manner, holding my sword in a backwards grip, gathering a 8:2 ratio of dark and light energy into the blade.

"**Now, taste the agony of defeat!**" I roared, sending the energy in the form of a slash flying at Freed, who attempted to block with his light sword. It was useless, as the attack broke his sword and left a huge gash on his chest as he was sent sailing, crashing back on the floor, and skidding into the wall, gritting his teeth in pain and clutching at his wounds.

"D….Dayo…" Asia and Scarred were horrified by my display of brutality, but the only reason they didn't run away was because unknown to them, somewhere deep in their hearts, they were glad that I defended them from Freed, and they couldn't take their eyes off the action.

**(Battle music fade out)**

"Bastard…who are you?" Freed asked as I returned to my normal form and dispelled the sword on my right, but still have the minigun to my left.

"You finally want to know who I am? Took you long enough, buddy..." I smirked as pointed the minigun at Freed. "I'm a second-year at Kuoh Academy and leader of its Disciplinary Committee, Dayo Kayode."

"Dayo Kayode?!" Freed repeated, now officially horrified. "It can't be! You mean you're the one remaining 'Demon' who has the blood of Demons, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and Dragons within you?!"

Asia and Scarred were shocked by this revelation. "Dayo…you're…"

"I see you're well informed. Too bad you didn't get the memo that I was the one who started the Great War, killing a whole lot of Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels along the way. Now normally I won't kill humans, but with you killing an innocent human followed by the attempted rape of my friends Asia and Scarred, I'm making an exception. You went too far. Now taste the rainbow of lead, motherfu*ck*r…"

Before I could pull the trigger, my eyes widening as I saw steam coming out some of Freed's wounds as they closed up. 'So, that's why he was able to hold on. Well, what he doesn't know some of those wounds are cursed, so they'll be harder to close.'

"This is pretty bad. I know I'm crazy, but I'm not f*ckin' crazy enough to continue fighting you since you activated my trump card…" Freed said, using the wall to climb back to his feet, "Looks like messing around is no longer an option…"

"Father Freed, is that…a Regenerator?! That means you… How could you? That's forbidden!" Asia cried, but Freed pointed his gun at her and Scarred and fired 2 shots at them.

Thinking fast, I fired 6 shots and two of them were able to hit the bullets, exploding on impact.

"Eep!" Asia and Scarred squeaked.

"That was a real Moby Dick move, numbskull," I snarled. "And I hope that this 'Regenerator' that Asia said is not what I think it is…"

Before another word was spoken, a starry, multi-color portal opened up above them.

**[That must be the Fallen Angels! That means that the Evil Ninjas are nearby! Not only that, the sun is beginning to rise. We have to go!]** said Ddraig.

I growled at the portal as Freed started to laugh.

"Looks like my backup's here!" he said. "Despite your blood, there's no way even you can take on a swarm of Fallen Angels and Ninjas, you f*cking abomination! Me and my friends will make sure you disappear in the light!"

"For a being of the Twilight like myself, I wouldn't count on it!" I said, kicking a sofa at Freed.

"That hurt!" he wailed as the sofa landed on him, pinning him to the wall.

I took the opportunity to grab on to Asia and Scarred. They both blushed when I held on to them with my arms.

"Asia, Scarred, hold on tight," I warned them as my ponytail, which sometimes count as an extra pair of arms (Like Golden Darkness from To Love-Ru), took out 2 smoke bombs from my suit.

"But Dayo!" Asia and Scarred protested but I cut them off.

"If you think I'm leaving you two with this rotten a-hole, you both better think again!" I said as my ponytail threw the smoke bombs down on the ground, filling the room with smoke. "As for you _Stray Exorcist_, consider yourself lucky that you've managed to stay alive this time. I suggest that you sleep with one eye open, because the next time we meet, my **Darker Side** will make your worst nightmares a reality! In the meantime, enjoy getting attacked by a few of my friends!" Then a large magic circle appeared above the three of us, and we managed to teleport ourselves to safety, making Freed swear loudly as multiple Fallen Angels and Evil Ninjas stormed the room as the smoke began to clear.

However, when the smoke cleared, what they saw next was an unwelcoming sight. It was Konoe Tsurugi and her Security Team, along with a few Military women who destroyed the magical barrier ready to attack.

"So, the rumors were true," said Konoe, taking out her sword. "Ladies, ATTACK!"

There was a huge battle cry from the Security Department and the Military as they began to attack the Fallen Angels and Ninjas with heavy artillery. The Fallen Angels tried to fight back with their Light Spears, but they were no match for the Security Team's special Arrow Artillery section, in which a few of them were Fallen Angels and Devils themselves.

"I will get you yet, Dayo Kayode!" said Freed, making a desperate attempt to escape from the melee.

** 9:30 AM **

At an unknown shop, there was the silver-haired girl sweeping the carpet in front of the store, waving to other people as they pass by. The people smiled and waved back at her, but for some strange reason, she showed no emotions. However, when she took out a small locket and opened it up, it showed her as a child and she is hugging someone to her right. Once she looked at that picture, she began to cry.

"P-Please come back to me…", she said before crying for a good 2 minutes. Many people felt sorry for her, and wanted to comfort her, but she refused.

* * *

HALFWAY POINT: The Darkwater Group and some members of the Army and Navy are fighting against terrorists in the city of Egypt.

SECOND HALF: Rias, Lulu, and their peerages confront the Fallen Angels, Exorcists, and the Evil Ninjas at the front of the Church.

* * *

** 10:45 AM **

In Hanzo Academy, the 10 girls are having class as usual when suddenly Makiko comes in and makes a sudden announcement.

"OK, girls," said Ms. Oriotorai. "I've just received word that there are some Ninjas from the Secret Snake Girls Academy helping out with some other people from a Church not too far off."

The girls were concerned.

"Wait!" said Katsuragi. "Why would they go to a church to help out other people?"

"Well, I have a feeling that they are doing something else than 'helping out'", said Ikaruga.

"So do I," said Makiko. "And that's where Asuka, Ikuraga, Katsuragi, Yagyuu, and Hibari comes in. You 5 will investigate the place later on tonight, and you will give me a report on what's happening over there. Fuuma, Hijikata, Ayame, Seimei, and Muramasa will stay here in case if those Ninjas are making a move here. And don't hesitate to eliminate all of your enemies!"

[YES, MS. ORIOTORAI!] replied Asuka, Ikuraga, Katsuragi, Yagyuu, and Hibari.

** 12:00 PM **

After going through 3 minutes and 30 seconds of being yelled at by my sisters on how worried they were earlier this morning, I've told them that Rias and Lulu called me on a special mission, and to sum it all off…

"Asia and Scarred were nearly raped by an insane exorcist who killed an innocent human just for wanting to use the services of a Devil," I finished.

"WHAT?!" asked Yant, Ayana, and Touko, in which the first 2 hugged on to each other as they were scared, while the third is a little furious.

"That's right. Not only that, but he is also working with the Fallen Angels, and they're his 'assistants'. She's too naïve and innocent to do something cruel like this," I explained.

Asia and Scarred both said nothing and felt a little bit down, but as I hugged them for a little bit, they both looked at me and blushed after looking at my face.

"Listen, today is 'Early Release Day', so why not we show Asia and Scarred around the island for a while?" I asked my sisters.

"We should," said Yant. "That way, it's like we're all having a date with our Plushy-chan at the same time!"

"Yes!" said Ayana and Touko.

I was ready to grow a red tickmark for hearing that nickname for the umpteenth time, but knowing that Asia and Scarred are here, I've decided to let them slide this time.

** 1:30 PM **

After taking a ride on our Glide SuperTrain around on our island for a while and showing Asia and Scarred various places, we've arrived at one of the McDonald's located here. I'm not kidding. They are THAT popular.

"It's that cute black guy!" said one of the girls, making other girls squeal in delight and showing lovey-dovey expressions.

And so am I…

"Do you know all these people?" asked Asia.

"No…" I simply answered. 'And I don't want to…'

** A few minutes later **

As we all sat on a table with our food, (Me paying it all, of course) many people kept looking at us and telling us on how cute and handsome we are.

"Um…" said 'Scarred' timidly. "Are there any cutlery around here?"

"Nope," said Touko. "We usually use our fingers to eat these types of food, so it shouldn't be that hard."

"Then do you have a hand-sanitizer?" asked Asia. "We would like to get our hands clean before eating."

'Damn! The Church taught them well!' I thought in amusement. 'But they had to go to another Church elsewhere, did they?'

"Oh wait! Asia, do you have some holy water?" asked 'Scarred.'

"Yes, we can use that!" said Asia.

As both Asia and 'Scarred' washed their hands with a bottle of holy water, my sisters thought it was cute, but I sweatdropped in particular. While it was good to wash your hands before eating, this was getting ridiculous. Also, as I looked on to their bottle of Holy Water, I quickly remembered that Holy Water is one of the Devils' weaknesses. However, as I have the blood of an Angel, I would have no problem in either touching or drinking it. Same for my sister Yant.

After 2 minutes of cleaning their hands and saying a short prayer, Asia and 'Scarred' were able to eat their food, and so did we.

** 2:30 PM **

We were now at a game center located north of Kuoh Academy. Now, when it comes to gaming, I'm very famous for making high scores in Pac-Man and claw machines. And speaking of claw machines…

"That's a cute mouse there!" said Asia.

My sisters shrieked when they heard a mouse, but I told them to calm down as she referred a 'cute mouse' to the toy one inside one of the claw machine, or as people in Japan referred to as 'The Crane Game'.

"So, do you want that one?" I asked to Asia.

"No, no! I'm fine."

Saying that, with the slight blush on her cheeks, I couldn't let it go.

"It's alright. I'll definitely get you one," I said.

And I managed to get the toy mouse and another prize on my first try, earning surprised looks from Asia and Scarred.

"Here you go, Asia," I said, handing her the toy mouse named 'Mickey Mouse', and I handed a 'Snoopy' doll to Scarred.

"Thank you Dayo! We'll take good care of the dolls," said 'Scarred' as she and Asia hugged the dolls closely to them.

** 4:00 PM **

After seeing a few more things, and spending more money for clothes for my sisters, (Touko in particular) we've arrived at the local park which looks a small version of New York City's Central Park, in which, unsurprisingly is located smack in the center of this island.

We all sat on a bench, and Asia and 'Scarred' were hugging the dolls closely while I was carrying their bags full of new clothes. In fact, I cannot believe I'm saying this, but Yant was right. This was some-sort of a date, from going out to a restaurant, to showing Asia and Scarred around a few places, to playing games at an arcade center, to letting girls try out new clothes.

"Did you have a good time, Asia and 'Scarred'?" I asked.

"We sure did!" said 'Scarred', who was feeling excited.

"I had a good time, too…" said Asia, who then cried all of a sudden.

"W-What's wrong, Asia?" asked Yant.

"I…(sniff)…I…(sniff)…have never been this happy in my life…" said Asia.

"Wait! I thought that you have been happy as a nun," I said.

"Actually, no…" said 'Scarred', and then she told us a story about Asia who was previously known as the 'Holy Maiden'.

In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans. The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance. From there on, her life changed.

The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden". Even without her approval. She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people.

She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God. But she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could open up to. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend. She understood why.

She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular. They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed.

By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it. A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action.

But that changed her life forever.

One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal. But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils. Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past. The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch".

So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her. She didn't have anywhere to go and the organization of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up. In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels. But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God. Even so, the girl was abandoned. God didn't save her.

What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her. There was no one who cared about her.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself," Asia laughed while wiping her tears. "This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it."

"From there, I was able to pick up Asia, and I have been her only friend ever since," finished 'Scarred.'

I was very cross after listening to Asia's devastating past, but her past is not as bad as mine!

"Asia!" I said, standing up, startling the others. "Do you realize on what I had to go through compared to yours?!"

Asia shook her head no.

After telling Asia and Scarred about my past for a good 10 minutes, they've began to cry, and hard. My sisters began to cry as well.

"Th-Th-That's so awful!" Asia cried.

"I'm so sorry that you had to be alone and corrupt for a long time," said 'Scarred'. "And as a 'Demon', of all things…"

"I know," I said. "But they were some good things out of that situation. They have taught me how to fight, to be strong, and how to endure such pain like this, and most of all, how to be such a formidable opponent, so the enemies are afraid of you, and you fear the enemy."

The girls were in awe on how tough I was.

"Now, Scarred," I said to her. "I suppose that you have a bad past as well, right?"

"Well," began 'Scarred'. "Asia and I are both from England, and I may have had an awful past as well. In fact, I had a sister named Elizabeth…"

'Uh-oh! I sense something peculiar around here…' I thought.

"…and I don't know where she is now. What I do know is that I was supposed to be executed several times in London, because many people thought that my name was **Mary Stuart**, but to tell you the truth, my name is actually **Mary Tudor.** Not 'Scarred'. I've been using that name as a cover up. When I found Asia, we both made an attempt to escape from London, and that's where we are right now."

"Wow! You must be lucky!" said Yant.

"Well, you certainly came to a good place here to enjoy life again," said Touko.

"…"

I was at a loss for words. All of these pieces began to connect, and when the last piece of the puzzle was connected to it, my reaction was…

"WWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?!"

My voice was so loud, that the entire island rumbled for a little bit.

"No bloody way!" I said, as I ran to the fountain, took out a small encyclopedia book, and looked for 'Bloody Mary', and when I did, this is what I found…

"Officially, child of Henry VIII and Queen Catherine, in reality she was the child of Queen Anne and twin sister of Elizabeth. Catherine was supposed to gave birth to Mary Tudor "Bloody Mary", but she was unable to have children even if obliged by History Recreation due to her frail constitution. To deal with it, England came with the excuse that the baby was hidden away by the fairies, as that happened before rather commonly.

Both sisters, hidden in Avalon grew together to the point to because of their mixed parentage and their nature as twin sisters the link through the Ether Pulses between both girls was very strong, to the extent that their minds almost didn't have any individuality during the phase they were still developing a personality, creating very strong bond between Mary and Elizabeth. When that bond began to grown weak, that link turned into trust, so they made the promise "Save you from anything", or in other words, to protect each other. During this time, both of them switched places rather frequently to perform their tasks in History Recreation, but at the time that the Marian Persecutions come, to save her sister Mary took the place as Mary Tudor and interpreted the historical event in such a way to make herself fight personally against the three hundred members of the Anglican Church to be executed, getting the name of "Bloody Mary". That day covered in scars, she proclaimed these scars were the proof of Bloody Mary own existence, marked forever as Mary Tudor and inheriting shortly after the Mary Stuart name, becoming "Double Bloody Mary".

After that, Mary hid her face and confined herself in the southwest tower of the Tower of London fortress meanwhile her sister, inheriting the name of the Fairy Queen Elizabeth, took the reigns of the country. Waiting at her foregone execution as dictated by her new name, she lives in the tower as Mary Stuart while as 'Scarred' she inhabit on the fourth layer of England's multi-layered structure, guarding the cemetery where the people she killed following History Recreation were buried as atonement."

I also remembered a maid named "Elizabeth", and I did see some sort of wings that looked like a fairy, and they were glowing….

"NO FREAKING WAY!" It was now becoming clear. This girl, with that scar, Mary Stuart/Tudor is actually THE twin sister of the Fairy Queen Elizabeth, in which I believe happens to be one of my maids!

I closed the book, and ran back to 'Scarred' just to check…

"So, your name is actually Mary Stuart?!" I asked while shaking my whole entire body.

"Yes, as well as Mary Tudor, so I've been given the nickname 'Double Bloody Mary'. It's weird, isn't it?" Mary asked.

My body turned as white as a ghost (also the symbol of my 'death') and froze for a good 30 seconds. I can't freaking believe that this 'Scarred' is actually THE Mary Stuart and/or Tudor! She should have been dead for over 400 bloody years!

And just when things couldn't get any stranger…

[RING! RING!]

It's about to become even more strange. It was from Azazel.

"Hold on, girls! I'll be right back!" I said as I ran to the Men's restroom, and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Azazel. DK here."

"Dayo. I just got some updated info for you. Remember the 3 Fallen Angels that I've asked you to save? Well, they and another Fallen Angel have gone rogue and they are joined by some Evil Ninjas on a mission that I didn't know about, and it's all that damn Kokabiel's fault! Not only that, he went one step further by taking some strange man in a medieval costume with a mask and assigned him as leader for that mission and tricked the Fallen Angels in believing that he is my partner-in-crime!"

"That son of a b*tch!"

"Now, you not only have to save those Fallen Angels, but you have to kill that man and tell the Fallen Angels that this is all a trap. Plus, these 4 aren't really a bad group; they're trying to impressing me in a wrong way."

"OK. I'll do it. Although a few of my Devil friends will not like this."

"And do it as soon as possible. I've heard that a part of their plan is to do some sort of a ritual in a church tonight. Call me back with the results as soon as possible."

"All right. I will. Bye-bye."

As soon as I hung up on that call, another call came in, and this time, it's from my members of the Darkwater Group.

"Yo, Grey!"

"Hey, Dayo! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. How's the mission?"

"The mission is a success. We were able to cut down all the missiles, and save the landmarks, but unfortunately, we're in Europe right now, and we've found a critical piece of information."

"What is it?"

"We found some good priests in one of the Churches, and they said that a Sacred Gear called 'Regeneration' has been stolen. It is one of those 'Artificial Sacred Gears', and those are usually obtained by…"

[BOOM!]

"Grey! You there?!"

"Yeah, I'm here, but unfortunately, we're attacked again by some bombers! We gotta go!"

"OK, take care, and stay safe!"

I hung up the phone, just in time to pick up yet another call, and this time, it's from Touko.

"Hello, Touko!"

"Bro, bad news! Asia, Mary, and Yant have all been kidnapped by Fallen Angels!"

"WHAT?! I'll be right there! Find a hiding place for you and Ayana if any of the Fallen Angels are still there!"

"They're gone. We're at the fountain."

"OK, I'll be right there!"

As I walked back out, there was Touko hugging to Ayana who was crying, and their clothes were torn. There was no doubt in mind that the Fallen Angels managed to attack, and it looks like that they have indeed taken Asia, Mary, and my sister Yant with them! Damn it!

I was going to curse for not be able to protect them enough, but then I saw a note on the fountain.

It said:

"Hahahaha! Trying to leave your friends out in the open was definitely a bad move! And since you have 'Twice Critical' on you, we were way off the mark, and we have nothing to be afraid of after all! If you're going to stand to in our way… Our little ninja friends will take your two remaining friends, and annihilate you completely! But no need to worry, after tonight's ritual, the two blondes will be free from all of the hesitation and suffering. And as a bonus, we'll let those Evil Ninjas take care of the pink big-boobed one for a little bit, and then we will finish her off too if we have to!"

I immediately got angry, and then I held up the letter, and in a split second, the letter immediately froze up into a huge icicle, and then broken into small, small pieces!

"Touko, Ayana, head home. Tell the Security Team about our situation and the Church," I told them.

"Church?" asked Ayana.

"That's where the Fallen Angels have taken my sister, Asia, and Mary, and I'm going to rescue them!" I proclaimed.

"Are you crazy?!" asked Touko. "They could possibly kill you!"

"But what THEY don't know is," I said calmly. "That I'm known as **The Nightmare of The Underworld** for a reason. And they will soon find out."

Ayana and Touko looked at each other, and then nodded and proceeded to the Glide SuperTrain.

"Make sure that you all come back in one piece, or else we'll never forgive you!" said Touko.

"Oh, don't worry. I will!" I said, preparing myself for battle later on tonight at the Church.

However, I quickly felt a tug from someone, and when I looked, I saw…

"S-S-Suzu?!" I asked.

Suzu was hugging my right side, crying for a little bit, but that's not all.

"So, Dayo. You're going to the Church?" asked a familiar voice.

"Yuuto!" I said, surprised. Koneko, Nate, and Tomo also came out of their hiding place. "You all have been watching me?"

"Since the surprise attack from the Fallen Angels next to the fountain, yes," answered Nate.

"Wait. Where are Rias, Lulu, Akeno, Yukina, and Medaka?" I asked.

"…They had to go somewhere quickly…" said Koneko.

"I see," I complied. "Well, anyways. I cannot waste any more time. I need to save my friends and my sister from those Fallen Angels and the Evil Ninjas."

"E-Evil Ninjas?" asked Suzu, who was a little bit scared.

"Yes," I answered. "And even if you all try to persuade me not to go, I'll go anyway, because I refuse to let anyone from my family die from them again!"

"Which is why we're going with you," said Tomo, who has a determining look on her face.

I was a little bit surprised.

"We are comrades," said Yuuto. "And a part of me respects on what you are doing to help out your friends and your sister Yant. Besides, I don't like Fallen Angels and priests. I've never heard of Ninjas joining them, but that will definitely be a big problem."

"…I'm going as well," said Koneko. "….I feel uneasy for only having you three go."

"I don't want to be left out either, so I'm going too!" said Suzu.

"Same here, and as a Knight, it is our duty to protect each other in times like this!" said Nate.

I felt a little better, knowing that having some comrades on my side, whether it's the Darkwater Group or not, will certainly even out the playing field.

"Right!" I said with a smile on my face. "Then, let's go over there and tear their rotten a$$es to pieces!"

[YES!] the others replied, as we all headed towards the church.

** At the Mansion; 7:00 PM **

"What! He's going to the Church, despite all the warnings we've given him?!" asked Konoe, enraged.

"I don't blame him," said Touko. "Yant got kidnapped by some of the Fallen Angels, and he's going to save her and her friends."

"So those nasty little blackbirds never learn, do they?!" said Yashima, earning sweatdrops from Konoe and Touko. Ayana somehow didn't understand on what Sanae said.

"They're Fallen Angels…" said Konoe. "Well, anyways. Prepare the main squad! We're going out to help Master! You two will stay here."

"Yes, Konoe," said Touko, however, she has a little plan of action of her own…

Meanwhile, at another room, Elizabeth looked out the window, feeling worried about something.

"My dear sister, I know we haven't seen each other in over 10 years, but please be safe…" she silently said to herself.

** Outside the Church; 8:00 PM **

We finally arrived at the place just a few meters and as we got our battle gear on and preparing on how to get in, we then decided to hide in the bushes, just a few meters away from the Church, and for good reason.

"…Heavily guarded…" said Koneko, clinching her fists.

There were batches of Evil Ninjas, some of them Hidden Assassins, all outside the church; the Entrance, all sides, the roof, and even inside. I wouldn't be surprised that Ninjas would do something like this, and the man behind all this MUST be stopped, no, killed tonight! But of course, that's not going to be easy.

"Damn," said Yuuto. "I had a plan on how to enter the Church with this map, but now, with those Ninjas guarding almost every place in that Church, we lost that advantage for sure."

"Welcome to Plan B," I said, grabbing 3 batches of dynamite our of my suit.

"Tomo, I want you to stick these batches of dynamite on your arrows," I told her. "You're going to eliminate those Ninjas at the roof, and once the arrow makes contact, they'll never get the chance to attack, and the ones guarding the entrance will be distracted for a bit. Now, I know that you are a Holy Shrine Maiden, but this Church has been taken over by Fallen Angels, and as a sniper archer, this will certainly put your skills to the test!"

Tomo made a light blush, and then responded, "Yes, Dayo. I'm on it." She grabbed the 3 batches of dynamite, and took off in a different direction.

I then took out 3 more weapons, and handed 1 of them to Yuuto and the other 2 to Koneko.

"OK, so you have given a sniper gun to Koneko, but what is this?" asked Yuuto.

"What you're holding now is a 'Sten' gun," I told him. "It's a submachine gun that was usually used by the British in World War II. It has a rate of fire of 540 rpm, and the best part is that it's very quiet but it tends to overheat after about 10 rounds fired fully auto. The gun then needs to cool down. It's less accurate than the MP 40 Machine gun, and the M1 Thompson, and is slightly more powerful.

Also, if you want to be a formidable opponent, not only you have to train yourself in using your main weapons a lot, but you also have to use different kinds of weapons as well, even though if you prefer your main one. It's good to learn different kinds of weapons because in case if your main weapon fails, there's always a backup one in store to surprise your enemies."

"…Very smart…" said Koneko, who is impressed with my logic, and from an emotionless like her, that's saying something.

"Koneko, you have a Sniper Scope gun. You have 200 bullets there. You fire 10 rounds per clip, but you have to reload it after every shot. Since you are a rook, your attacks are going to be a little bit stronger, and that could help us. Now, believe it or not, the bullet has the ability to kill up to 5 enemies in a close range. Once there are half of the Ninjas remaining Koneko, you are going throw these Mk2 Defensive Hand Grenades on each side, and then from there, we'll all come out of our hiding place and take care of the rest."

"Nice plan," said Yuuto.

"…We're on it…" said Koneko.

"Suzu, you stay with me, and Nate, you take care the rest of the Ninjas with those chains."

"Got it!" said Nate.

"OK…" said Suzu.

"Now, let's put our plan into action! We have to wait for Tomo to fire one of the arrows…"

** Elsewhere **

Tomo is hiding under several trees, looking at the roof of the Church, guarded by Evil Ninjas. She took one of the dynamite and placed the timer to 30 seconds. She then activated Konoha and took aim at the roof.

"This I cannot miss…" she said as she took deep concentration to look at the roof. Now knowing that there's no time to waste, she fired the arrow. The arrow went through heavy branches, missing a few animals, and then it headed straight for the roof, and when it made contact…

BOOM!

The whole roof exploded, and some of the Ninjas were killed instantly, alarming the others.

"OK, now!" I said. Koneko and Yuuto went to different places, firing their weapons, surprising the Ninjas even more.

"They're trying to attack from all sides," said one of the Ninjas. "Get them!"

The Evil Ninjas tried to attack us, but we moved all over the place, and they had a hard time trying to find us. As the number of Evil Ninjas decreased, the ones who were looking from the window began to attack us. We managed to get another edge, because they had a limited range of firing from the windows.

Tomo then fired her second arrow, exploding the roof again, taking out the rest of the Ninjas. Then Koneko began to throw the grenades to one of the sides of the Church. When it exploded, the Ninjas who were guarding behind the window got killed instantly.

"OK, that's our signal. Let's go Nate!" I told her.

"Right!" said Nate, but before she could take her chains out…

"_Hien Phoenix Flash: First Style!_"

A sight of blue slashes has been shown all over the place, and most of the Evil Ninjas have been sliced to death.

"Wait! Is that…?" was all I could say before 5 more people showed up.

"Dayo! Is that you?" said another familiar voice.

"Asuka! Ikuraga! Katsuragi! Yagyuu! Hibari! What are you all doing here?!" I asked in disbelief. Yes, it's the Hanzo Academy girls already in their Ninja Turnovers.

"D-Do you know all of these people?" asked Suzu, who hiding behind me.

"Yes, I do," I said. "These are Ninjas. Good Ninjas. Ninjas who fight for justice."

"We're here to investigate this place. There are some Evil Ninjas around here, and we need to know why," said Ikuraga.

'Oh dear…' I thought. 'Looks like these guys are about to meet some Devils. I only have to hope that they will not attack them.' "Well, there are definitely some Evil Ninjas here, but you all are about to find more than what you've bargained for. I hope that you all are up for the challenge."

"We are up for any challenge!" said Katsuragi excitedly. "And we're ready to kick some Ninja a$$!"

"That church looks scary for some reason," said Hibari, who is hiding behind Yagyuu.

"I can feel the evil aura in there," said Yagyuu, holding on to her umbrella tightly.

Just then, Yuuto and Koneko came back.

"All right, we're clear to go inside," said Yuuto.

"All the Evil Ninjas outside are nonexistent…" said Koneko.

"Ooh. Who's that second hot guy over there?" asked Katsuragi with a little bit of drool in her mouth.

"I'll explain later," I said, trying to keep a calm and composure face. "Right! Now let's go inside that Church and begin 'Operation Search and Rescue the Sisters!'"

[RIGHT!] said Yuuto, Koneko, Suzu, and Nate. The Hanzo Academy did not know on what we're talking about, but they will soon find out.

** 9:00 PM **

After Katsuragi made a hefty kick to the door with her metal boots, destroying them on contact, impressing Koneko, we all finally made our way inside the Church. When we did, we saw a few statues being melted or destroyed, and a sliced off cross in the front of the room.

"Wait!" said Suzu. "S-Someone's here and watching us…"

"Good work with your excellent hearing senses, Suzu," I told her, and then I took out one of my swords from my suit, and equip it with Dark Magic. "All right! I know that you're watching us. Come on out and reveal yourself!"

When I said that, a figure stepped out from behind a ruined pillar and clapped; it's an individual that I know all too well.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! We meet again, The Dreaded Dayo Kayode. I'm getting sentimental, and I see you bought friends too."

"Oh, it's you…" I growled. "Freed."

"Freed?" asked Asuka.

"Yes, this is Freed Sellzen," I told them. "It's a LONG story, but to make it short, he's a _Stray Exorcist_ and he tried to rape 2 of my friends."

The girls all shared disgusted looks at Freed with his sinister smile.

"I don't like you already," said Yagyuu coldly.

"You're not alone on that..." added Koneko with equal distaste.

"I never thought I'd meet the same Devil twice. You know, I'm super strong, so once I meet one of your kind, he get this treatment," Freed said with a throat-cut gesture.

"D-Devil?!" asked Asuka in disbelief and the other Hanzo girls looked at me with disbelief looks as well.

"Another long explanation, in which I'll tell you later, but you do know that I'm more than a Devil, right?" I snarled.

"Sorry, bud, but despite what's in your blood, if there's Devil's blood within it, then you're classified as a Devil in my book. That's why I'm p*ssed about you Devil trash hurting my pride and ruining my policy!" Freed retorted as he took out his gun and light sword.

The girls made loud retching noises as Freed licked his gun as he finished his sentence.

Hibari was shaking, and I don't blame her. Neither is Yagyuu.

"Enough babbling, you super rapist! Now, where are Asia, Mary, and my sister Yant?" I asked in a demanding tone.

"Oh, the junk sisters who fell for that Devil, and the pink-haired one that I'm possibly going to f*ck next? Well, they're at the underground ritual site you can reach through the hidden staircase in that altar."

Ikuraga frowned, "You're pretty straight-forward…"

"Why not, since you all are going to die anyway!" Freed declared. "But, I'm not going to be alone! Come on in guys!" He snapped his fingers, and 5 Evil Ninjas showed up, and the Hanzo Academy girls know them too well.

"So, we meet again, Big-Boobed girl!" said the tanned, long pony-tailed girl.

"H-Homura?!" asked Asuka.

"Wait, what?!" I shockingly asked. It turns out the these Evil Ninjas have met them a few times without my knowledge.

"You're an… heiress, aren't you?" asked the blond girl wearing a green maid uniform(somehow) by the name of Yomi.

Ikaruga just glared at her intensively and held on to her long sword Hien.

The green-haired girl with weird(and I mean WEIRD) eyes is licking her sword with her tongue, in which I hope she is not the silent version of Freed. She's Hikage.

"This girl…" said Katsuragi. "What amazing killer intent!"

"Ya-Yagyuu…" said Hibari. "What should I do?"

"This girl is adorable….Huhuhu," said the busty girl in the lab coat known as Haruka. I pray that she and Touko don't meet, because I don't know which one is worse.

"Dayo and I will protect you, Hibari," said Yagyuu.

'Why are you letting me in on this?' I asked in particular.

"Hey! Don't go ignoring me!" said the girl in gothic clothing with a gothic umbrella known as Mirai.

Unfortunately, the surprises didn't stop there. 3 more came in, and these were Fallen Angels.

"So, a couple of Devils and Ninjas? This should be good," said the middle-aged man known as Dohnaseek.

"All of these people means nothing to me except that black man over there," said a tall women, showing great cleavage from her trenchcoat known as Kalawarner.

"As long as I can kill these Devils, I'm all right with that," said another girl in gothic outfit by the name of Mittlet. She and Mirai almost look like twins, but I'm not going to go through that.

Just then, Tomo came in and apologized that she was late.

"Now, how are you going to defeat us?" asked Freed, pointing his gun at us. "Let's go, everyone. ATTACK!"

The 5 Evil Ninjas and the 3 Fallen Angels began to charge.

"Looks like I have no choice," I said. 'Byakko, Seiryū, Suzaku, Genbu, Ddraig! Are you all ready?'

**{Ready to kick some a$$, Great Master}** said Byakko.

/Ready as we'll ever be, My Destined Master!/ said Seiryū.

{Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em! Good to go, Knowledgeable One} said Suzuku.

\Yes, Young Master\ said Genbu.

**[You bet I am, Great One]** said Ddraig.

"Then let's do it! Sacred Gear – Twice Critical, Activate!" I said, summoning my red gauntlet on left arm, while equipping my right hand with an FG42 Paratrooper Rifle, and my ponytail with 2 MP40 submachine guns.

"Yuuto, Koneko, Tomo, and Nate!" I said to them. "Do whatever it takes to stop Freed and the Fallen Angels! Asuka and her friends are already dealing with those Ninjas. Suzu and I are going ahead!"

"All right!" said Yuuto, who took out his sword, Koneko cracking her knuckles, Tomo getting ready with her arrows, and Nate preparing to throw her chains.

The Fallen Angels made light spears, who could be a problem for the Hanzo girls, but luckily, they were aiming for Yuuto and the others, in which they missed with ease.

I fired powerful shots to Freed, who started dodging like a madman.

"No fair!" Freed said as he ran around, dodging the bullets, chains, and arrows aimed towards him.

"It's what you deserve! Let's go, Suzu!" I said to her.

"O-OK!" she said.

As we charged, avoiding light spears from the Fallen Angels, and other attacks from the Evil Ninjas along the way, we've found the secret underground entrance and entered it, running down the stairs.

** 9:30 PM **

Suzu and I finally reached the bottom, and shot down the reinforced door with a hard punch from my right fist.

"So, you have arrived, The Dreaded Dayo Kayode…" said a low voice.

What we saw was a pack of priests, in the way of the pyramid structure where an unconscious Asia, Mary, and my sister Yant are, each chained to a cross. And right next to Asia is the fourth Fallen Angel, Raynare, with a twisted smile.

"That's the one! The one who stole the 3 girls and wrote the letter," said Suzu. "And I believe that her name is Raynare!"

"So, you're the dumba$$ angel who did all this," I said while emitting a demonic aura.

"Yes, and I don't give a damn," said Raynare. "And don't you ever say my name like that again from someone who is unworthy as you." She pointed to Suzu, and she hung on to me a little hard, feeling hurt. I got angrier for letting her insult Suzu.

"B-Brother! Save me!" said Yant.

"D-Dayo…" said Asia, who is beginning to regain consciousness.

"Get out of the way, you freaking priests!" I said, but I stepped back after missing a gunshot from the man in the mask. I then noticed that the man who shot at me is the one who is leading this mission.

"Take another step, and its lights out for these 3," said the man in the mask, who is also wearing a medieval costume as Raynare prepared 3 light spears. "And besides, it's already too late for you. The ritual's almost complete."

"Wait, what?!" I asked.

"It's not even midnight yet," said Suzu.

"Yes, but I can do whatever I want," said the man known as The Jester. "OK, guys! NOW!"

When The Jester said that, 2 green lights surrounded Asia and Mary, causing them to scream in pain.

"NO!" I yelled. "OUT OF MY WAY!" I fired my rifle with my right hand, while the extra 2 arms from my ponytail fired the submachine guns, killing some of the priests quickly, but it was too little, too late!

"Ufufu. Ahahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme powers! **Twilight Healing,** and the divine weapon, **Excalibur Collbrande.** With these, I can become a supreme Fallen Angel and I can payback all those who were looking down on me!" Raynare makes a big laugh.

But then, a shot has been heard, and Raynare has been hit in the right leg, causing her to scream in pain and let go of the Sacred Gear and the Divine Weapon, letting The Jester catch them!

"No!" yelled Suzu.

"Hahaha! Now then, what should I do your sister, Dayo Kayode?" asked The Jester as he placed the Sacred Gear inside him, and holding the Enlightened Evil gun on his left hand, and the **Excalibur Collbrande** on his right. "Should I shoot her, or should I slice her?"

After seeing on how The Jester is going to kill my sister next…

That…

That…

That was the last straw **THAT BROKE THE CAMEL'S BACK!**

In an instant, I immediately transformed to my **Darker Self, **now with a luxury black hat on top, and a black cape at my back. **Dark Dayo **is now ready to strike!

**(Cue Battle Theme: The Battle for Everyone's Souls – Persona 3)**

**(WARNING: GORY SCENES INCLUDED! If you don't like it, skip it until you see Battle Music Fade Out)**

"**I WILL NOT LET YOU LAY A FINGER ON MY SISTER!"** I said as I disengaged Blizzard Edge and my guns, and I launched a large black fireball down to the priests. Once the fireball hit the floor, a large wave of black fire quickly surrounded some of the priests, burning them to death instantly. I then launched multiple spears to some of the other priests, and when it hit their stomachs, I pulled back the spears, forcing the bodies of their skeletons to pop out, spilling an enormous amount of blood, eyes, and bones.

"Th-This guy is a MONSTER!" said one of the priests, who managed to avoid the attacks, but just barely.

"I'm impressed on how you manage to kill them very quickly," said The Jester. "But it won't matter if you're up against me! Priests! Kill him!"

"Don't let him near Lord Jester!" said one of the priests, trying to fight back.

"**Bad Move, B*tch*s!"**I said as I opened up my suit, and thousands of tiny little fiery monsters with razor-sharp teeth and evil red eyes attacked the priests quickly, chomping their stomachs, heads, and anything they could eat up as blood flew around all over the place!

"D-Dayo! Asia and Mary are not dead!" said Suzu, checking their pulses.

I quickly went to Asia and Mary in less than a second to check as they tried to open their eyes.

"Hahaha!" laughed The Jester cruelly. "It's too late! People who have their Sacred Gear or Divine Weapons taken from them will die!"

"**Then give them back, you c*cksucking sh*t!"** I yelled to him.

"And why should I do that? Do you realize how much planning was put into this endeavor? I even tricked these Fallen Angels and Evil Ninjas to believe that I'm one of their superiors' second-in-command to carry out this dirty plan," The Jester confessed as he launched to the air with his boots and teleport to various places. "And unfortunately, you guys are witnesses to that, so I'll destroy all of you now, and leave no traces of proof. But don't worry; dying together with them isn't so bad, isn't it?"

Raynare couldn't believe it. She and the others have been fooled all this time.

"W-Why…?" she asked weakly.

"**F*ck you…"** I said.

The Jester laughed at him, but he quickly stopped when he noticed something coming towards him!

"What the?!"

BLAM!

A missile came out of nowhere, hitting The Jester and what we saw next was unbelievable.

"**K-Konoe?!" **

Yes, it was Konoe and the Security Team, as well as some of the other maids, including Mariel, inside the helicopter.

"Master! We've heard about the situation, and you know on how we are when we get worried!" said Konoe, who was a little cross, but shook it off after seeing Yant in a cross.

"OK, she's down there. Pick her up!"

"Got it!" said some of the members of the Security Team. They've responded quickly as they managed to cut the ropes from Yant, and take her back to the helicopter.

"**Well done, guys! I'll be giving you all a raise when all's said and done!"**

The Security Team cheered, while some of the other maids sighed…

"**Same goes for the rest of you…"**

The rest of the maids cheered, and Mariel kept her smiling face on.

"Girls!" said Konoe. "Now's not the time to cheer! We have to take care of those Ninjas and Fallen Angels down there! Touko is down there, too! Now go!"

[ROGER!] replied the Security Team, heading down to the other part of the Church.

"**Touko?!"** I asked in disbelief.

**(Battle theme fades out)**

** Upper Part of the Church; 10:15 PM **

Touko was actually fighting against Haruka in Hibari's place, and she actually has the upper-hand, thanks to her invisibility.

"Sh*t! I've lost her!" said Haruka.

"Whoever that woman is, I have to thank her for taking over Hibari's spot," said Yagyuu, holding on to Hibari, who is passed from Haruka's 'playful' attacks.

The Evil Ninjas are not faring any better as they were now on the defensive, thanks to the Security Team coming in to attack them and the Fallen Angels.

"T-This is bad!" said Mittlet.

"We have to retreat!" said Kalawarner.

"This isn't over yet!" said Dohnaseek, as he and the other 2 Fallen Angels escape through a hidden exit.

Elsewhere Freed was thrown through several benches thanks to multiple punches from Koneko. During his fight with the others, his Regenerator was working overtime. He could barely get a hit on them, and Yuuto has managed to destroy his light sword as well.

"Ugh, this is gonna get real bad if this continues. Time to retreat!"

He hopped back up and jumped on the altar.

"Hold it, a-hole!" shouted one of the members of the Security Team.

"I don't want to be killed by you sons of b*tch*s! So farewell, and next time, I'll be the one who'll kill you all as well as that Dreaded Dayo Kayode!" Freed yelled as he threw a flashbang in the air, blinding everyone. Then when they got their sights back, he was gone.

"He's gone! Damn it!" Nate kicked a broken bench in anger. "We almost had him!"

"And you almost had us," said Homura. "That priest also left us! Looks like we've been fooled!"

"Sh*t!" cursed Mirai. "I hate it when that happens!"

"We must go… Too many recruits…" said Hikage with her tongue sticking out.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Hikage's right," said Haruka.

"Yay! Now I can enjoy growing more bean sprouts!" said Yomi, earning sweatdrops from the other 4 girls.

"Well, Asuka. It's your victory this time, but next time, it'll be ours! And we're going to make sure that we get Dayo first before that priest, for he and your Secret Ultra Ninpo-Book are the Keys that will make us Snake Girls unstoppable!" said Homura as she and the 4 others escape in a flash.

"Shoot! They've escaped!" said Katsuragi.

"But Dayo and Suzu are still at the bottom trying to save their friends! We got his sister, but you guys must go and try to help him. Don't worry about us!" said Touko, as she and the members of the Security Team went back to the helicopter and fly back to the mansion to cure Yant from any injuries.

** Bottom part of the Church; 10:45 PM **

"**They're still alive,**" I said, laying Asia and Mary down on an unborn bench. "**But they are in critical condition. We've got to get her Twilight Healing and her Excalibur Collbrande back.**"

"Even if we get it back-" Suzu started in a tone of uncertainly.

**"Don't say it! We'll find a way!"** I snapped.

Just then, Yuuto, Tomo, Nate, Koneko, and the Hanzo girls arrived.

"**Hey, where's Freed and the others?**" I asked.

Nate frowned, "He managed to get away, and I don't think we saw the last of him."

"The Snake Ninjas got away too," said Asuka. "And they said that you are their key to becoming unstoppable ninjas!"

"**Oh, really?" **I asked, writing it down as a reminder on a possible visit to the Snake Girls Academy.

"D-Dayo…"

"E-Everyone…"

"**Asia! Mary!**" I said as I went over to the two blondes and I held both of their hands. "**Save your strength. We'll get you out of here soon.**"

"It wasn't for long, but we're so happy we were able to make friends," Asia whispered.

"Don't say things like that, Asia!" Suzu cried with tears threatening to fall from her eyes, even though she is blind. "We're getting you out of here alive! We could be your friends, too! Then we can all go to karaoke bars, amusement parks, bowling alleys, and get lots and lots of Mickey Mouses, and have a huge party too! So don't give up!"

Mary smiled, "If either of us had been born here and had gone to school with you all, it would've been wonderful…"

"**You are coming back with us. I did promise that I'd protect you after all,**" Naruto said as the girls of Hanzo Academy joined in and some of us had droplets falling into their hands.

"You're crying…" Asia said, putting a hand on my face, but I gently glided it away.

"**It's only the rain…**" he muttered, looking away slightly.

"We're indoors, you fool," Katsuragi whispered as tears of her own started to fall from her eyes.

I then felt Asia's and Mary's heart rate starting to decrease.

"It's all right. We couldn't ask for more…" Asia said as she started to cry herself, while never losing her smile.

"Thank you," said Mary and Asia.

"No. No no no no no!" Hibari cried in horror; unfortunately, Asia Argento's hand and Mary's hand slipped from my grasp as they passed away peacefully.

"No! Please don't die!" Asuka cried.

"Please wake up!" Tomo cried, shaking her, but it was no use, causing some of the other girls to cry loudly.

**"You were a kind girl that'd cure anyone who was injured, even Devils,"** I whispered, kneeling down on one knee. **"This is the part where I say 'Rest In Peace', but I won't. We're not giving up on you that easily. Asia, you and Mary don't deserve this fate!"** I hugged Asia's and Mary's bodies close. "**We're not letting you resign to your death that easily. Mary, you haven't seen your sister Elizabeth in a long time, and we're going to let you see her! If God won't save you two because of your "sins", then we will! I'll even drag your souls back from the afterlife if I have to!**"

"Hmph. I'd pay money to see that," said another voice.

The voice belonged to The Jester, who recovered himself with Twilight Healing and was flying above us.

**(Battle Theme plays again, but now a little louder)**

"**Stand back, everyone,"** I said to everyone. I then let out my 2 huge Fallen Angel wings, and take in a dark-black aura, enabling me in Fallen Angel form. **"I'll be taking care of this pest!"**

"No!" said Asuka. "We are going to fight with you!"

"And even if you say no," said Katsuragi, "we're still going help you take him down!"

And to prove it, the 5 Hanzo girls all emitted wonderful killing intent, each with a different color.

I chuckled a little bit, which is rare.

"**Well, if you want to fight with me, you better keep up!"** I said, flying to The Jester.

[YES!] said the Hanzo girls, getting ready to do battle and followed me.

**"You're so dead already, Jester Jerk. You just don't know it yet,"** I said as Asuka got ready with her two Kôdachi, Ikuraga got ready with her Hien sword, Katsuragi stomping the ground with her metal boots, creating small craters, letting us know that she means business, Yagyuu spinning her umbrella, and Hibari? Well, she has speed that rivals Yuuto, so she'll be useful, too.

"Ha! You all can be as powerful as you want, but I have Twilight Healing, a Sacred Gear that can heal everything, and Excalibur Collbrande, a very powerful sword that will certainly give me divine protection," The Jester explained as held the strong sword and the Enlightened Evil gun. "I'll even kill Azazel and Shemhazai in the Underworld if I have to!"

**"Well that won't happen as long as I'm around!"** I said as I pointed my light spears at him. **"OK, everybody. Attack!"**

"Get over here!" said Katsuragi, who flew up to The Jester first.

Katsuragi threw a series of hard kicks to The Jester, who deflected them with the sword as Ikuraga rushed forward, ready to attack. The Jester blocked each of Ikuraga's attacks, but the blade starts to crack.

"What?!"

The Jester was shocked that the sword cracked after blocking a few shots from Ikuraga's quick attacks, but he didn't have time to dwell on it, as Asuka clashed her blades, now covered in a malevolent green aura, with The Jester's sword.

The Jester went up to the air, and got ready to fire with his gun, only to meet Katsuragi again in midair, getting a good view of her blue-striped panties. The Jester tried to shoot her, but Katsuragi did a flying twister kick to change course of the bullets.

"Now, let's see if you try this," said Yagyuu.

Yagyuu danced around with her umbrella, and then a huge squid popped out and then proceeded to attack The Jester.

"Ha! Child's play," The Jester laughed as he was about move, but he saw something blur. "What?!"

Noticing Yagyuu's smirk, he looked to see Hibari running all over the place. He tried to shoot her, but she was too fast.

"Come and catch me!" said Hibari, spanking her butt, which made a few bounces.

The Jester liked the view, but he noticed that he was in the middle of the fight, and then noticed that the squid is about to attack him.

"Damn it!" he swore as the squid engulfed him, closed its mouth around him and proceed to make him dizzy while trying to drown him in the process.

Ikuraga charged forward and made a series of slashes with her sword and then yelled, "_Phoenix Blaze Flash!_" Her sword is now covered in a huge blue aura. Then she made a huge swing, and when she did, a huge blue bird came out of it, and it hit The Jester hard, sending him into the wall, destroying a few statues along the way.

"Is that your best?" The Jester laughed as he healed himself with Twilight Healing. When he tried to attack one of the girls with the Excalibur Collbrande sword however…

"Huh?"

It didn't work for some reason, giving the girls another chance to attack!

"OK, let's go Bunny!" said Hibari, as a bunny inside a cloud came beside and she rode on top of it. She meddled some of the controls, which the bunny-cloud to go haywire! The bunny-cloud spun around Hibari, forcing her off, and I caught her. The cloud got bigger and bigger, and was making a lot of electrical noises.

"**Oh sh*t! Everyone get out of the way!"** I yelled as we all went stepped just in time for the bunny-cloud to send off lightning attacks all over the place! It destroyed chairs, crosses, chandeliers, and mantles. Most of the lightning attacks were all under The Jester, and he got over 2,000,000 volts of shockage!

The attack was so great, that his Enlightened Evil gun is destroyed, and he flew up in mid-air and right in to Katsuragi as she was ready for one of her signature moves, _Dead Screw Dragon_! She made a series of twisted screw kicks before a green Dragon popped up, biting The Jester for significant damage. Katsuragi made one more kick to The Jester, making him taste the pavement headfirst!

**(Battle music fade out)**

"Now, how do you like that?" Katsuragi asked, while the other girls came back to join her.

"Well, that's good, but not good enough! As long as I have Twilight Healing, and Excalibur Collbrande, no matter how much damage you all do to me, I can just heal it!" The Jester retorted as he started the process while pointing at Asia and Mary. "And besides, why are you all trying so hard for them? They're already dead anyway."

"**Because they are innocent girls who never have discriminated themselves between Fallen Angels and Devils! And more importantly, she's our friend!"** I answered. **"And one more thing I forgot to tell you: The Excalibur Collbrande may be a good sword, but unfortunately, its function is limited as the sword is fully charged by the England Earth Pulse, so only after a full ether recharge (that only can be performed on Britain soil, or in this case, my mansion) can this level of potential be used again. And besides, boring and stalling us isn't going to get you anywhere!" **

"I'm serious here. You all are fighting a lost cause. What happened is the destiny of the chosen ones: those endowed with a Sacred Gear, and those endowed with a Divine Weapon. Don't you all understand? They would've never lived a peaceful life. Sacred Gears and Divine Weapons are too much for a human to handle. No matter how powerful they are, unusual powers are bound to be feared and their wielders shunned. That's simply the way it is and that's just how humans are. Even with such a wonderful power that might benefit them, like this!" The Jester explained as his injuries now halfway healed.

**(Battle Theme: Two Steps From Hell – To Glory)**

Then my left arm began to glow red. **"Well, if you're using that as your excuse of "liberating" Asia of her Sacred Gear, and "liberating" Mary of her Divine Weapon, and take it one step further by making up an army of Fallen Angels and Ninjas and betray them altogether, then consider that as your very last act, because your Nightmare is about to come true! Let's go, Boosted Gear!"**

**[DRAGON BOOST!]** Ddraig announced as it appeared on my left arm.

**"Asuka, show him why I trained you so hard and why you are the granddaughter of the famous Hattori Hanzou,**" I noted. **"And the rest of you girls, stand back with the others, because this battle is going to end off with a BANG!"**

**[BOOST!]**

The Jester laughed. "Are you really going to go over this again? You know what's going to happen at the end!"

**"Oh ho ho ho! You think wrong! "**

**[BOOST!]**

"**Asuka! NOW!"** I yelled at her.

"R-Right!" said Asuka, as her killer intent grew even further.

**[BOOST!]**

"_Hanzou Style! Hurricane Dance!"_

Asuka focused hard, and out popped….

A large Frog…

ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

A large frog...with a scarf on its neck…holding 2 Japanese fans…and a smoke pipe?!

What the hellfire is she thinking?!

Asuka rode on the frog, and made a big leap and when it landed in front of The Jester, the frog slapped him with its tongue holding a HUGE SLEDGEHAMMER?! How and why, I will NEVER know…

Somehow, and in someway, The Jester got hit hard in the head with the hammer several times, and held his head as blood spills out of his ears for the moment, began to recover once again with Twilight Healing.

"You're wasting your time! I have Twilight Healing! I can heal any level of damage, so give up! You're going to lose, because I also got Excalibur Collbrande!" The Jester yelled as he began to heal again, although the process of healing is much slower. Asuka may actually have given me the perfect time to finish him!

"**Oh yeah? Well, how about losing those 2 in a few seconds, and experience your worst nightmare?!"** I asked him.

**[EXPLOSION!]**

My Twice Critical evolved, now covering my fingers with metal claws and gaining more spikes with a sleek design on his gauntlet.

"**Now that's more like it!**" I said, as I looked at my Sacred Gear, loving the new design. This wasn't the time first time that this has happened. I've been in previous battles with this bad boy, and the result is always me winning.

"What?!" The Jester asked in disbelief as he is shocked at the new form that my gauntlet took. "That's impossible! How did you manage to do that?!"

**"Who knows? But I do know this. You will now learn why many people call me 'The Nightmare of The Underworld'!"** I yelled as I flew right on top of him, creating 2 large multi-colored light spears, threw them down to The Jester as the speed of light, each making a direct hit through the stomach! The Jester spilled a lot of blood and he was beginning to fall down to Earth. I flew quickly down to the ground, passing him by along the way.

The Jester recovered half of his health, and then managed to activate his rocket shoes and made one last desperate attempt to escape by teleporting out of this place. I was not going to let that happen!

**"Like I'll let you escape! You're not going anywhere!"** I shouted as I grabbed on to his legs, and threw him down to the ground. I transported my gauntlet from my left arm to my right fist and said, **"Now say your prayers, because your worst nightmare has just come true!"**

"NOOOOOOO-!" yelled The Jester as I flew down straight towards him, punching him in the face, breaking his mask, and a huge explosion engulfed the room, forcing everyone else in the room to hide under the chairs or anything else, as thousands of pieces broke apart, and a huge part of the wall exploded on impact, as this room is now completely engulfed in flames.

**(Battle theme fade out)**

"**Game Over,"** I said to The Jester, who was now in a big black hole that I made after that punch. That felt great!

"That was awesome!" said Katsuragi, as she and the others came out of their hiding place, with some of their clothes burned and torned.

"W-Wow…" said Tomo, who was one of the many people who were in awe of my **Dark Form**.

"Guys!" said Suzu, who was with Nate, Yuuto, and Koneko. "It's not over yet!"

When she said that, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittlet all appeared, and when they saw me in Fallen Angel, they immediately bowed down to me, as if they were going to surrender.

"P-Please forgive us!" said Mittlet.

"We didn't know that there was another superior Fallen Angel here, until now," said Kalawarner.

'Superior?' I asked in thought as I looked back at my two huge Fallen Angel wings.

"R-Raynare!" said Dohnaseek. "Girls, get Raynare! She's badly hurt!"

"Right!" they replied, and as soon as they got to Raynare…

"Kurokami… Phantom!"

"**Oh no! Everyone! Get to the walls, NOW!"** I said.

Everyone quickly managed to get to sides of the Church in time, but Dohnaseek was not so lucky, because first there was a quick rumble, but then through the doors and out of nowhere, came Medaka Kurokami punching Dohnaseek hard in the stomach! Dohnaseek had no time to react, and the windows, pillars, and anything else that was NOT attached to the wall were destroyed completely in milliseconds!

Dohnaseek was flown outside and when he regained consciousness to figure out on what just happened, the last thing he ever saw were bolts of blood-red light and dark-purple light as they suddenly disintegrated him, with his feathers now falling to the ground, never to be seen or heard from again.

"Our President is here…" said Koneko.

'**About time!'** I thought.

At the entrance came none other than Rias and Yumari 'Lulu' Gremory with their hands sparking with red and purple energy, respectively, Akeno and Yukina Himejima with their priestess robes on, and at the other side came Medaka Kurokami with her uniform torn a little bit.

"**Hmph," **I said to the Gremory sisters and the Himejima sisters, and Medaka. **"What took you slowbies so long?!"**

"Akeno, Yukina, Lulu and I were looking for you for assistance when we came upon your plan off rescuing your friends and finally defeating the Fallen Angels who plagued you." Rias confessed.

"**So, you were watching us all this time?"** I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Guilty-as-charged," said Lulu.

"We were only planning to watch you all in action, but there were more priests outside who tried to come in and attack you, so we led them away to make things easier for you," Akeno chipped in.

"Oh, and who are those guys?" asked Medaka, referring to the Hanzo girls.

"**Let my other side explain that for you. I believe that most of my work here is finished. Rias and Lulu, you do the rest by taking care of him over there, and don't bother to disturb me from my sleep!" **I said for one last time before reverting back to my old normal self.

Rias and Lulu nodded as they turned their attention to the pinned down man, who was now looking terrified, since his plan was falling apart with most of the priests dead, Evil Ninjas retreating and the appearance of the Occult Research Club.

"Nice to meet you, The Jester," Rias greeted. "My name is Rias Gremory, and this is my sister, Yumari 'Lulu' Gremory, and we're both heiresses apparent of the Gremory family."

"Nice to meet you, though it won't be for long, since most of your forces outside have been blasted away and neutralized," said Lulu.

"The President is known as the 'Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess', while her twin sister is known as the 'Amethyst-Haired Ruin Princess' and together, they are the 'Princesses of Destruction'," Yukina explained. "They're the daughters of the household possessing the Powers of Destruction. Even among the young Devils, they were known as geniuses."

"D-Devils?!" asked Asuka.

"Don't worry," I grinned. "These Devils are not as evil as you all think they are. And with dangerous-sounding titles like those, no wonder they were 'blasted away', like Dohnaseek just now from Medaka, who is also known as 'The Beast Woman'."

The Hanzo girls gasped at hearing such powerful titles like these girls.

"Though they made such a mess after they were exterminated," Akeno giggled, looking around. "Speaking of, the church is in pieces. Is this all right?"

"It should be," answered Medaka.

"Damn you, Gremory!" The Jester screamed, with his face not so good-looking, trying to get loose from the predicament. "You think you've defeat me, but-"

"After Raynare and a few Ninjas attacked Issei, we figured there were Fallen Angels in this town, and we knew you were scheming something. We wouldn't have interfered if you hadn't caused all of us trouble, but apparently, your actions drew the ire of our school's Disciplinary Committee," said Rias.

"Which is lead by me – Dayo Kayode," I said.

That was when Rias and Lulu noticed my left arm. "Dayo…your Sacred Gear!"

"I know…it's changed to a new level," I told them. "And it never gets old."

"And it has the looks of a red dragon… Oh, I get it now!" Lulu remembered, and whispered the information in Rias' ear.

"I see," said Rias as she turned back to The Jester. "So, The Jester, one of Dayo Kayode's blood contains the blood of a Dragon."

"What?" asked Asuka as she, the other Hanzo girls and the 3 remaining Fallen Angels got curious.

"And this Sacred Gear in particular is known to double its wielder's power every ten seconds; it allows any to possess it to surpass even a God or Satan in power temporarily if mastered… It is one of the thirteen Longinus: the Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor, **Boosted** **Gear!"**

"No way!" said Raynare.

"So that cute guy's Sacred Gear…" Kalawarner said.

"Is one of the thirteen Longinus…" Mittlet whispered.

"That's amazing!" Asuka squealed in excitement, while the other girls were excited about me.

'This can't be true! A guy like him has the ominous Sacred Gear known to being ruin even to God himself?!' The Jester thought, with his mind slowly starting to fall apart by the information.

"It may be potent, but it takes time to power up, so it's not almighty. No offense, but this man's mistake was continuously underestimating you and letting his guard down because of his newly acquired Sacred Gear," Rias said.

"Not to mention the Divine Weapon," I reminded her. "In which we will be taking them back from you, Jerky Jester!"

"Never!" The Jester retorted.

"Very well," I said. "Rias, Lulu, take him out."

Rias and Lulu nodded. They sparked their Powers of Destruction with their hands.

"We have never tried this on a human…" said Rias.

"But we're about to find out," said Lulu.

"Now disappear," the sisters said together as they shot out their demonic balls to The Jester.

The Hanzo girls and the Fallen Angels watched intensively as they saw The Jester scream at the top of his lungs as he gets engulfed in Rias' and Lulu's black circles of demonic power. When the circles disappeared, all that's left are the broken pieces of the mask and 2 balls of green light floating up.

"That must be Asia's Sacred Gear and Mary's Divine Weapon," I said as I picked them up.

"So, we have managed to defeat those priests and some of the Evil Ninjas…" said Tomo.

"…but we've failed to save them," said Suzu sadly.

"I told you, we've going to get their souls back from the afterlife. I don't know how, but we will," I said. "I'm sure there's still hope- Hm?"

I then looked at Rias and Lulu each holding one of the chess pieces.

"That's the… Bishop chess piece," I said before I realized what it means. "! So that means you're…"

"I believe you know that Devils hold titles of nobility. The number of pieces and temporary pieces they can have is eight for a Pawn; two for a Knight, Rook, and Bishop; and one for a Queen. In total, fifteen pieces. With temporary pieces, that's a total of 30. We have already each used a Bishop piece, but we have another one with us. The Bishop's power is to support other Devils in the household. I also heard that Mary also has healing abilities as well, so she and Asia should both be capable Bishops. Now, it's unheard of, but we'll try reincarnating these sisters…as Devils," Rias offered.

The Hanzo girls gasped at what the Gremory sisters are about to do.

"Do what you have to, Rias and Lulu," I said, setting Asia down on the ground while Koneko sets Mary right next to her as a red Gremory family magic circle appeared under their bodies. "Looks like I owe you on this one."

"Think nothing of it. We're only resurrecting them because we wanted their ability to heal even us Devils, maybe for those girls over there, and for you as well, Dayo…" Rias thought the last part to herself, with Lulu listening to every word she said, as they set the Bishop pieces on Asia's and Mary's chest as Suzu held on to me.

"Please bring them back…" Suzu whispered, making Rias and Lulu smile.

"Consider it done, Suzu." Lulu assured her, turning to Asia and Mary, as she and Rias spread their arms out. **"On my name, Rias Gremory, I hereby order thee: Heed me, Asia Argento! Bring your soul back to this world, and become my servant! Thou shall become my Bishop, and rejoice in your newfound life!"**

Lulu soon followed, **"I order, in my name Yumari 'Lulu' Gremory. You, Mary Stuart-Tudor. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"**

The magic circle beneath Asia and Mary flashed a blinding red as the Bishop chess pieces sunk into Asia's and Mary's bodies, making them glow red, before they disappeared as their hands momentarily glowed green.

"Please come back…" the Hanzo girls thought as one, their eyes closed with the freshmen clamping their hands together in prayer.

After five seconds, their eyes snapped opened as Asia's and Mary's bodies twitched, and their eyes slowly opened.

"Huh?" Asia sat up, and rubbed her eyes, "What happened?"

"I don't know Asia," said Mary. "I can't remember much."

"Looks like it was a success," Rias said as Tomo and Suzu leapt at Asia and Mary and hugged them close.

"Asia! Mary!" they cried.

Asia and Mary were confused, but they looked up to see me and the others smile down at them.

"Um…I-"

"Don't worry, you're all right now," I told them.

I then looked at the Hanzo girls and the Fallen Angels.

"Now, before we get out of here, there are a few things that need to be cleaned up," I said. "First, the Ninjas of Hanzo…"

The aforementioned girls looked at me.

"Since that you have seen all of this, I might as well tell you on how Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils work…"

"Yes, we need to know," said Ikuraga.

"Might as well, and in return, Rias and Lulu, you two and the others are also going to learn a little bit about them, too…"

** 30 minutes later **

Asuka, Ikuraga, Katsuragi, Yagyuu, and Hibari were now friends with the Occult Research Club, and I warned all of them to keep this between each other, because somewhere out there could be more Evil Ninjas lurking nearby.

"So, hopefully you'll come by and visit our club if you all have the time," said Rias.

"We sure will!" said Asuka. I sighed in defeat, due to the fact that things are about to go crazy if they visit our club, especially a few girls in particular. Oh, and speaking of a few girls in particular…

"That leaves me one more thing to clean up," I said, earning everyone's attention. "Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittlet."

The 3 Fallen Angels stood up from the wall.

"Ara, ara. Looks like we missed a few," said Akeno.

"Should we take care of them, too?" asked Yukina.

"We should," said Rias, opening up her Power of Destruction. "After all, they did start all of this mess in our territory in the first place."

"Wrong!" I said. "They are coming with me."

"Why?!" asked Rias and Lulu, who were enraged. I was expecting that reaction.

"It turns out that these Fallen Angels and some of the Evil Ninjas have been fooled by the man you've just killed, and Azazel told me to save them," I told them, trying to calm them down.

"L-Lord Azazel?!" asked Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittlet. The members of the Occult Research Club were surprised to learn that they have been used for all the wrong reasons.

"Yes," I said. "I know him well, as long-lost friends. You're going to the Underworld with me, and we'll see on what Azazel is going to do with you."

"Yes…um…"

"Dayo. Dayo Kayode."

"Yes, Dayo."

"Asia. Mary. Don't worry. They won't harm you or the members of the Occult Research Club again… **Right?!**" I asked while my **Dark Form** quickly appeared at the last word.

"R-Right!" said the 3 Fallen Angels, a little bit scared.

I sneered at them before going back to my regular self. "Now, not to worry, Rias and Lulu. If I know your father well, then I know Azazel well, as well as Michael, and I got this under control," I whispered to them. Both of them were blushing when my face was close to theirs. On the inside, they were squealing with delight when I brought my face close to their beautiful faces, and they thought that I was really handsome. At the same time, I don't know why I did that after looking at their beautiful faces.

"We-Well, anyways, let's go home!" I said, as we all got out of the destroyed Church.

** At the Mansion; 12:00 AM **

"WELCOME BACK, MASTER!" sang thousands and thousands of maids.

"I'm back, and I'm sorry that I made you all worried," I said to them. Their next reaction was something I should've known. All of them were hugging and kissing me, and I told them to stop, but it was no good, and my gynophobic reactions started again. NO!

Asia, Mary, and the 3 Fallen Angels were stunned by this reaction, but the latter are felt a little scared when they saw Konoe making a dead glare at them.

Mary then gasped at whom she saw next.

"E-E-Elizabeth?"

It was her twin sister, Elizabeth, who had to do a double-take to make sure that she wasn't seeing things.

"M-M-Mary?"

"ELIZABETH!"

"MARY!"

They both ran to each other and cried as they hugged on to each other, and many maids were clapping at this emotional reunion. And speaking of emotional reunions…

"BROTHER!"

"Y-Yant?!"

"BROTHER!"

There was my greatest sister in the world, Yant, who ran to me, and hugged me tightly, while my face is met by the softness of her giant breasts, which felt nostalgic for some strange reason.

Asia and the 3 Fallen Angels were shocked by the size my sister's breasts, which never gets old.

"Brother…Brother…" Yant cried, hugging me very tight with her strong grip. Touko and Ayana came out forward as well. Ayana was also crying and tried to hug me too, while Dr. Rikako Kirishima stood right next to Touko.

"You got to love these reunions, right?" asked Dr. Kirishima.

"Indeed," said Touko.

"Right, now that our beloved master's back," said Mariel. "Let's Party!"

The other maids cheered as they took us all in the Mansion, ready to eat a 6-course meal, in which, believe it or not, happens to be my FAVORITE part of this day! I'm starving!

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

* * *

**(Closing Theme: Yuzoboy Remix Version of Michael Jackson's 'Smooth Criminal' on Scrap Brain Zone)**

* * *

** At The Mansion; 8:30 AM **

And that's how yesterday ended. It was a long, hellish day, and I know for a fact that one of THOSE days could reappear again.

"Good morning, Plushy-chan!" said Yant, who is in her pink pajamas, although her pink bra is a little small…

"G-Good morning, Yant," I said, trying to get my right arm off of her breasts, but she kept hugging my arm. Then, she grabbed my head and placed them in large breasts again and hugged me for a good 10 minutes.

"So, you got a clean bill of health from Dr. Kirishima?"

"Yes, and Melon, Marron, and Lemon wanted me to give this to you."

"What's that?"

Chu! Chu! Chu! Chu!

"Sweet kisses on the lips for your return!" Yant giggled. "That last one is from me!"

I began to shake violently as I jumped out of the bed and ran into the restroom, while my skin changed colors rapidly.

** 9:00 AM **

"So, that's what you want me to do, Azazel?"

"…"

"OK. Just to let you know, that I WILL get you for this later. Thanks, bye."

I just finished the call with Azazel, and I'm with Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittlet right now.

"So, I've just called Azazel, and this is what he told me to tell you."

They all shivered and quaked at the thought of the punishment Azazel is going to throw at them.

I sighed for the moment and said, "You are going to stay here at the Mansion with me as my maids, and you 3 will be students in Kuoh Academy."

The girls actually sighed in relief, and I do believe that it's because they're staying with me after seeing my Fallen Angel form, but that's just a theory.

"Thank you, thank you, Lord Dayo! We're humbled that we're going to be in school with you!" said Raynare in excitement.

"Lord Dayo?" I asked.

"Well, you did appear like one of the superiors of the Fallen Angels. Not to mention that you're sexy and cute, too," said Kalawarner.

"We'll get along just fine!" said Mittlet, jumping up and down in joy.

'Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. I will GET you for this, Azazel,' I thought. All the while, the Four Gods in my Medallion of Justice were giggling along the way, which made me feel a little cross…

** At Kuoh Academy; 10:45 AM **

"Oh, Dayo, you came. Hello!" said Rias.

"Hello, Rias and Lulu. How are your newest members fairing?"

Rias and Lulu set their tea down. "Fine, although it's taking them awhile to adjust, plus we've heard from Ms. Oriotorai from Hanzo Academy on a job well done."

I smiled, "They have a long way to go." 'In more ways than one,' I thought.

Rias and Lulu giggled. "You know something?" asked Rias in particular. "We really like you more, and not just because of your power or your Sacred Gear…" they admitted, leaning forward and hugging me, feeling their breasts in particular. "There are other reasons. The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess and the Red Dragon Emperor. Both are red, so it's a perfect match."

"Not to mention a perfect match between us too, including your form of that Fallen Angel, and the Amethyst-Haired Ruin Princess. Both are purple," said Lulu.

I was about to say something, but Rias and Lulu kissed me on each cheek. I had no words to say after that.

"W-well, how about we go out someday and get to know each other a little more?" I asked.

"Maybe, but you should take them first. We don't want the newcomers to grow jealous," Rias said.

"D-Dayo?"

I turned around to see a shivering Asia, and next to her, an enigmatic Mary. "Mary, Asia. How are you two doing?"

"Well, since Rias and Lulu… I mean, Presidents Rias and Lulu are beautiful, s-so it's no wonder you're attracted to them," Asia stammered before shaking her head. "No, no! I shouldn't be thinking like that!" she squeaked, making me sweatdrop before putting her hands together, "God, please forgive my sinful soul- KYA!"

"Asia…" said Mary, heading to her side as she sank to her knees, holding her now throbbing head in pain. "We're now Devils, so praying to God's going to give you headaches."

"Right. I'm a Devil now. I can't face God anymore," Asia moaned as she recovered. "Ouch…"

"Do you regret it?" Lulu asked.

Asia shook her head and smiled, "No, I'm very grateful for this second chance you gave me and Mary. We're happy to be going to the same school as Dayo and his sisters, no matter what we are!"

"I see," Rias nodded. "If that's the case, then it's fine. From today onwards, you'll be working as my servant. And Mary, you'll be working as my sister's servant!"

"Yes, we'll do our best!" Mary said.

"So, those clothes mean…" I said, pointing to Asia's and Mary's new outfit.

"Do they look good on us?" Asia asked, spinning around like a model, showing off her new female Kuoh Academy uniform, albeit with a black sweater vest over her dress shiny in place of the usual cape and corset.

As for Mary, she is now a very beautiful well-endowed blue-eyed blonde girl with a large bust (92cm) and a nice figure. She too wears the female Kuoh Academy uniform, along with an extra set of ties to hold her bosom. Her long braided blond hair ends in a blue patterned hair tie.

"They suit you two," I praised them. "I'm glad you're able transfer to this school."

"Our father is involved with the school's management, so it wasn't a problem," Rias explained, "And the best part is that they get to be in the same year as you."

"Which means that I'm going to be your Student Council President!" exclaimed Medaka, who came out of nowhere and sat beside me.

"M-Medaka?!" I asked in surprise. "Since when did you get in here?"

I wasn't able to get my answer as the rest of the Occult Research Club, along with my sisters, and the Fallen Angels who were in disguise as high school students came in, each exchanging morning greetings. Akeno and Yukina were the last ones to come in with a cake in hand.

"Ara ara, you're all here. We'll be having a party to welcome our newest members!" Akeno said with a smile. "It's good to do things like this every once in a while when everyone's here in the morning, isn't it? Of course, you'll be sticking around, right Dayo?"

I looked at my sisters, who nodded and smiled, and smiled myself.

"Now how could I turn away from a good party like last night, huh?" I asked. "I'm in!"

"It's handmade by President! Yay!" Yant cheered, holding it up.

We all had a great time for this party, and the best part is that we've made new reunions, brought back family members together, and even turned some foes into friends.

Unfortunately, we failed to notice a strange circular object at the window spying on us…

** At the Snake Girls Academy **

"Fufufu. I think that I have fallen in love with that guy," said Haruka, hugging Mirai close.

"I wonder on how well he does against us…" said Hikage, licking her knives once again.

"I hope he likes bean sprouts," said Yomi.

Homura had nothing to say, but she kept her right hand to her chest as her heart beat a little faster, but then decided to shake it off.

'An Evil Ninja is not supposed to fall in love. Especially from a guy like him! But why?' Homura thought.

"Homura! We have arrived!" said another one of the Snake Girls who came in.

Haruka turned off the monitor. "Well done, girls. All right, we have to go back to Ms. Rin and give her our report."

The rest of the Snake Girls left the room without another word being heard.

** Elsewhere **

At the unknown shop, the silver-haired girl is cleaning outside the shop as usual, but she failed to notice a strange and creepy dark red and orange bird with blue eyes spying on her.

** Somewhere in the Underworld **

There are two people sitting in a dark corridor discussing on something.

"So Ravel, are the preparations for the ceremony going well?"

"Everything is going as planned. But why are you looking at that girl instead of the other two?"

"I have a plan. I'm going to make history in the Underworld by…"

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Next time on The Legend of the Living Nightmare…_

_As Dayo, his sisters, and a few of his new friends all get comfortable at the Mansion, they get an unexpected surprise!_

_Also, Dayo met the Lower Level and Middle Level Student Councils. Now, he is about to meet the Higher Level Student Council, and they want to challenge the Occult Research Club and the two other Student Councils in a series of ridiculous games!_

_And later, Dayo gets to see more Ninjas from a new school – The Death Cram School!_

_Plus, what's to become of the silver-haired girl's fate?_

_They may be cooling down now, but things are going to heat up on the next chapter of The Legend of The Living Nightmare!_

* * *

Whew! Wow! Almost 50 pages and 2 weeks for this chapter alone, and now I'm finally DONE! Man, had to do some serious sacrifices along the way, if you know what I mean. So, now that I'm done with this chapter at long last, here's an extended Quickie Quiz!

**1. **"**Pretty-Pretty Shiny-shiny" is heard from what Cartoon Network series?**

**2. I remembered that I said that the scent in the client's house is so bad, that Oscar the Grouch's garbage is BUTCH compared to this! I got that from one of Nostalgia Critic's movie reviews. Which movie review did I get it from?**

**3. The Jester is an enemy from what anime series?**

**4. Dark Dayo is known as a person to be feared with. Same goes for another character in "Ichiban Ushiro No Daimaou". Who is that character?**

**5. The Venom Minigun, the Sten Gun, the Sniper Scope, and the Mk2 Defensive Hand Grenades are just a few weapons I've found from what classic Windows game?**

**6. Remember Dark Dayo releasing a bunch of little monsters with fiery heads and razor sharp teeth and evil-looking red eyes? You've seen them before if you played the game. What are they called and what game are they from?**

The first one is for 75 virtual cookies, the second one is for 50 virtual cookies, the third and fourth ones are for 10 virtual cookies, the fifth one is for 15 virtual cookies, and the last one is for 30 virtual cookies (15 each).

Also, the second season of Highschool DxD is a little more than 2 weeks away, so I can't wait! For now, I got to go and relax, as I've done plenty of writing for a few weeks.

With that in mind, read and review, and no flames!


	6. Booby Traps, Battles, and Familiars

The finals are coming! The finals are coming!

That is, the Summer Semester finals. That is coming up next week for me, but before I go for my final exams, I have enough time to post another chapter of 'The Legend of the Living Nightmare'. Now, without further ado, let's take a look at the answers for our extended Quickie Quiz!

* * *

**1. My Gym Partner is a Monkey**

**2.** '**A Troll in Central Park'**

**3. Grenadier**

**4. Akuto Sai**

**5. Return to Castle Wolfenstein**

**6. Lost Souls from the **_**Doom**_** series**

Now, let's update the scores!

FrancisVamp0822 – 165 virtual cookies

TheLastNanaya; Enigma95 – 130 virtual cookies

Galaxy Burst – 65 virtual cookies

DeathOverLord – 75 virtual cookies

SkylineMaster – 20 virtual cookies

The second season of Highschool DxD is off to a great start, and there is a collaboration of Highschool DxD and Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus coming soon. That should be GOOD! In the meantime, here's Chapter 6 of…

**The Legend of the Living Nightmare**

* * *

**[Great One] **– Ddraig

/My Destined Master/ - Seiryū

{Knowledgeable One} – Suzaku

**{Great Master} – **Byakko

\Young Master\ - Genbu

"**Dark Dayo"**

* * *

_Last time on The Legend of The Living Nightmare…_

_Dayo, his 3 sisters Yant, Ayana, and Touko Hizuki all had a great time with Asia and 'Scarred' until the Fallen Angels came and kidnapped Yant, Asia, and 'Scarred', who in reality is Elizabeth's twin sister, Mary Stuart/Tudor._

_Some of the members from Rias and Lulu's peerage came and joined Dayo on his quest to go to the Church and stop the Fallen Angels. Unfortunately, they've also learned that some of the Evil Ninjas from the Private Ladies Academy of the Serpent have joined the Fallen Angels to complete their mission faster, which is a ritual to take away Asia's Sacred Gear: Twilight Healing and Mary's Divine Weapon: Excalibur Collbrande, which is all led by a mysterious man named The Jester._

_Also, the members of the Darkwater Team told Dayo that Freed Sellzen, the exorcised priest that he fought earlier, stole one of the Artificial Sacred Gears called 'Regeneration', but they weren't able to give Dayo enough info on that, but he knew that it was going to be a huge threat later on. The Hanzo Academy girls also came in during the attack to make it into the Church, only to find their rivals from the Private Ladies Academy of the Serpent also arrived._

_After Asia and Mary died from the ritual, 3 of the Fallen Angels, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittlet were shocked to find out that they have been used by The Jester as he betrayed them and was about to kill Yant as well, but __**Dark Dayo**__ came out of his shell and kicked his ss along with the help of the Hanzo girls. Dohnaseek, the 4__th__ Fallen Angel, unfortunately got beaten by Medaka and the Gremory sisters._

_After the rest of Rias' and Lulu's peerages arrived, Rias and Lulu finished The Jester off with their Powers of Destruction and saved Asia's and Mary's lives by reincarnating them into Devils. Also, Azazel asked Dayo to let the 3 remaining Fallen Angels stay at his Castle Mansion as maids, and he reluctantly accepted the offer, although the Gremory sisters were not too happy about that._

_However, they knew that they could get an advantage with more members on their side, and believe me, they may need all the help they can get for the upcoming battles, especially for Dayo as there will be more characters to meet, more battles to prepare, and plenty of fanservice and comedy, all coming up on 'The Legend of the Living Nightmare'!_

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Sonic The Hedgehog 2's Emerald Hill Zone remix with Katy Perry/Splash Hill)**

* * *

** At the Mansion **

(3rd-Person POV)

It was early morning, and Dayo is sleeping with his sisters as usual, with their breasts covering his face, and unfortunately for him, a giggling maid by the name of Kimi Aoi is watching all of this, and she was about to give him a crash course on learning more about girls. But this was only the beginning of a day of trouble…

Chapter 6: Booby Traps, Booby Battles, and Booby Familiars

* * *

(Dayo POV)

** At an unknown room **

I was scared stiff. What just happened is that one of my maids, Kimi Aoi, head of the Dancing Department, suffocated me with her breasts, and has taken me in her room, while I was unconscious.

When I woke up, I saw her and my sister Yant, with her eyes now blue, and her breasts growing to now 150cm, are both looking at me with lustful eyes.

**(WARNING: LEMON SCENE)**

Kimi and Yant have already stripped off all of their clothes, and I was too stunned to escape, and it didn't help that my most manly part has woken up. Not to mention that Yant stripped off of my clothes as well

"Plushy-Chan…" said Yant, with a large blush on her face. "I've been waiting for this moment since you saved me the other day."

Kimi also ruffled her brown hair. "Hehe, my cute master," she said in a seductive voice. "You shouldn't relax just because your mission the other day was successful. In order for you to become a fine Master, I need to give you a lecture."

"Through sex?!" I asked in disbelief, trying to get out of here. "No, thank you!"

"You say no," said Yant. "But that great body of yours says yes."

Unfortunately, she was right. Both Kimi and Yant have grabbed my 'shaft' and began stroking it, giving me both pleasure and pain, as my skin began to change colors again. Yant have placed her huge breasts on my entire head, and began moving her breasts around, giving me a good feel on her large assets, while Kimi began to lick my nipples on my chest.

"Mmm…Hehe," Kimi moaned.

Yant then removed her large assets, giving me air to breathe, and moved to my 'shaft' and began licking the tip.

"Ah, the tip's already gotten so big, it looks like you might come at any second," said Yant, drooling in happiness.

"But that's too early," said Kimi, as she placed her breasts between my 'shaft', but Yant quickly followed.

'Oh no! A double t*tjob!' I thought, knowing that the pleasure is too great.

"My master's juices…tastes just like mine; so good," said Kimi as she and Yant kept licking the tip of my 'shaft'.

"Come on, Plushy-Chan, come!" said Yant, who is anticipating to have her face filled with my semen, in which I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't hold much longer as white, sticky stuff came out of my 'shaft' and spilled it all over Kimi's and Yant's breasts and faces.

Yant licked the white stuff all around her, and felt happier than ever. "My brother's thick sap. It tastes so good!"

"I'm happy to hear that, Yanti," said Kimi. "I've never tasted this much, and it tastes so good, I wonder what if it's like it was inside us."

Oh no. I know where this is going.

And then it happened. Both Kimi and Yant have spread out their p*ss**s out to me.

"So, the lecture's not over, and we won't let you go until you complete it," said Kimi.

"W-Why are you doing this?" I asked to Kimi.

"It's obvious, stupid. This is for you to get more confident on letting girls touch you. And the more I think about your resolution, the more horny I get. And trust me; you'll get plenty more from other girls soon, so this is a good way to start a big harem."

I shivered at that thought, and Kimi and Yant never left their smiles and I gulped nervously.

"A-All right," I sighed in defeat. "Here goes nothing."

I soon put my 'shaft' inside Yant's p*ss*, and insert one of my fingers on my left hand inside Kimi's, and began moving.

"Ha…Your cock's inside me~~", said Yant, enjoying the feeling.

As I began moving faster and faster, Kimi began sucking her left breast, while I began sucking at Yant's right breast, already releasing milk. As much as I hate to admit it, her milk is the best milk I've ever tasted in my life.

"Ngh…Fuh…" Yant moaned.

"Fuh…Ngh…" Kimi moaned.

It's as if this was going to be an eternity, an eternity that I don't want to be, but 5 minutes later, I came inside my sister.

"Your semen is pouring into me~~!" said Yant, still having that cute smile on her face, and felt sweet bliss, and Kimi came not long after, as her juices are now my left hand's fingers.

"Hehe, you came so much in Yant without hesitation. That's my cute Master to you," said Kimi. "But I'm sure you know that this isn't the end. A Master like you needs to be able to give his love at least two or three times…"

"But Kimi! I'm already finished!" I protested.

"Guess I can't help it, my sexy Master…" said Kimi, placing her fingers on lips before licking. "Besides, getting a man a hard on is a good woman's responsibility anyway. Yant?"

Yant nodded and placed her plumpy butt on my face and sat down on me. It was unfortunately one of my best dreams: to be sat on by my sister. I sniffed her dirty holes and her buttcheeks were so good to feel.

"See? If she does that, I'm sure your big cock will turn into a fine Onbashira* again," said Kimi giggling.

(Note: Onbashira literally means "Honored Pillars", but is a festival in Japan.)

"Now, how does it feel to have your face planted to your sister's butt?" asked Kimi.

I muffled, "It feels too good to be true."

"I'm glad," said Yant, now getting up giving me clean air to breathe again, and my manly 'shaft' is tall again.

"Now, it's my turn," said Kimi, opening up her upper hole of her butt. "Now this time, love me with your flower on the high peak. *

(Note: This phrase can also mean "Unattainable Goal.")

As I nervously place my 'shaft' inside Kimi, Kimi made an unusual face and giggled like mad.

"Ngh…ah…ah…ha, this…ah…is too much," she said.

"Go, Plushy-chan, go!" said Yant, cheering me on, as my 'shaft' went in and out of Kimi hundreds of times, and the sound of her groans is making me more nauseous.

"Haa…Goh…Fuah…Hee…" groaned Kimi. "More…Harder…Hee!"

"Guh…"

"Ngh…"

And she kept groaning until I came inside Kimi.

"Ah! Ah…Fuh…"

I took out my 'shaft' and some of my semen came out of her upper hole, while Yant's lower hole has some of my semen came out of hers.

"Ha…As expected of my cute Master…You have enough…qualities for a great Harem Master…" said Kimi.

So that's what sex looks like and this experience is extremely scary, especially with Kimi. After all, she's not called the God of Eroticism for nothing. Luckily for me, she told me that she and Yant drank a pill called a 'Practice Pill' to prevent them from being pregnant for humans, while for Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels, I'm surprised that they need to do this experience **5000 times** just to get one child. Gulp!

**(LEMON SCENE END)**

** At the main bathroom **

So, after whatever the hellfire we just did, Yant and I both said Good Morning to all of my other maids, and soon caught up with my remaining sisters Touko and Ayana, and we all took our baths with various maids helping us. However, we didn't know that our 2 new residents, Asia and Mary, along with her twin sister, Elizabeth, were also enjoying the baths.

"Kyaaa!"

…until now.

"Gah!" I yelped and looked at the other way, not even trying to look back at the 3 blondes.

"I-I-I'm sorry," said Asia. "We didn't know that you were in the baths as well."

"No, no, no," I answered. "It is me who should be doing the apology. We didn't realize that you were already here."

"Well, as long as I get to see you, I won't mind at you looking at us," said Mary, with her charming smile.

"Since you did save my sister, and you're my Master," said Elizabeth. "I give you the permission to look at our bodies." Elizabeth then stood up tall and proud. Mary did so not long after, but Asia stayed in the water.

And when I looked at the twin sister's bodies, I was shocked to see that Mary had a LOT of scars all over her! No wonder she nicknamed herself 'Scarred.' As for Elizabeth, she looked much cuter and sexier without all of that extra stuff on her maid uniform, and her blonde is as good as Ayaka Yukihiro's from _Negima!_, but that's another story.

** 20 minutes later **

Now that we're all in our school uniforms (Thank God!), we soon met our 3 new maids, the Fallen Angels Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittlet, who were also in their school uniforms, and both Raynare's and Kalawarner's bodies were toned down a bit to hold back their powers, Yant went back to her 125cm bust size, and Mittlet made no adjustments.

"So, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittlet," I told them. "How do you feel about this place?"

"It feels like our second home," said Raynare. "I also can't believe that we also have our other comrades serving you and have been telling us on how kind you are to us."

"I feel more wonderful to see some of my friends that I haven't seen in years," said Kalawarner. "I also feel good on serving you as our Master."

"That's right! Although the leader of the Security Department can be a bit annoying," said Mittlet. I also found out that Mittlet can be a bit mischievous at times, just like Touko, so I better be careful when she's around. Thankfully, Konoe has got them under control.

"Indeed. Now then, a few rules of warning to you 3," I told them. "One: You are not allowed to use your powers unless President Rias and Lulu say so. Two: You may encounter other Devils around the school, so it's a wise idea to keep your mouth shut about identity, and Three: To all of you, you're going to be students in Kuoh Academy, and you are there to make new friends and have a good time, alright?"

[YES!] replied Asia, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittlet.

"Oh! Excuse me," said Mary.

"Yes?" I said.

"Can Elizabeth come with to Kuoh Academy, too? She's been behind in some of her subjects, but she can easily catch up," said Mary as I looked at Elizabeth blushing in embarrassment with her blond hair down, and not wearing the extra things on her maid uniform anymore.

I simply smiled and said, "Why not? The more, the merrier."

Elizabeth smiled and hugged Mary. "Right! Let's not waste any more time! Let's proceed to the SuperTrain! Ikuyo and Airi," I said to the 2 girls from the Research Department, "lead the way!"

"You got it, Master!" they both replied.

** 25 minutes later; At Kuoh Academy **

I was rejoined by the Darkwater Team members who all had finished their missions with a bumps and bruises, but otherwise OK, as we all told our stories about what happened during our various missions in the Disciplinary Committee room. The one thing that I wanted to know most is about the Artificial Sacred Gear that bastard Freed Sellzen has stolen, but we'll get to know more about that later.

** In Class 2-B **

"Class! We have 4 new transfer students. Please introduce yourselves," said Ayana Kakinozaka.

"My name is Asia Argento. I may still be new to this place, but I'm glad to meet all of you!"

"My name is Mary Stuart, and this is my twin sister Elizabeth. We're also new to this place, and we're looking forward of getting to know you all."

"And my name is Yuuma Amano. Like them, I'm also new to this place, and I hope to make friends with you all."

As the four girls bowed, the boys cheered, happy that their class has four beautiful girls joining.

However, as Ayana's mother, Sakura, watched them, she then began to notice the four girls as if she had seen them before.

Sakura quickly walked to Ayana and whispered something in her ear. Ayana was a bit hesitant at first, but then she summoned her courage and said, "Oh, um… Asia, Mary, Elizabeth, and Amano. I would like to see you four after class."

Asia, Mary and Amano were confused, but Elizabeth began to ponder. "Hmmm… Haven't I seen these 2 people from the Mansion before?" she asked.

** In Class 3-A **

"I'm Ruko Ayase, and it's a pleasure to meet you," Kalawarner said in a cold tone in her teenager form.

The girls were awestruck at the new beauty as the boys shouted in delight.

"Now, how can she fare against our number 1 beauty of all time?!" one of the boys asked loudly.

Oh yeah. Did I mention that Rias Gremory is in this classroom?

They both looked at each other and smiled, although they were sparks between them determining who is more popular. The girls and boys made various bets against to see who will be more victorious.

** In Class 3-D **

"I'm Mira Takayuki!" said Mittlet. "I'm looking forward to make friends with you!" She did a cute little dance which made all the boys screaming in excitement. Too bad that she's in the same class with Koneko.

"…Annoying," she said to herself.

Once the class was over, all the students flocked to the new girls, bombarding them with questions. Like what their previous schools were, their hobbies, specialties and the like.

Asia, Mary and Mira, trying to be friendly, answered as many questions as they could, while Yuuma and Elizabeth answered less than them. Ruko, however, coldly shrugged the boys away, which made them fall in love with her even further, since she was like a cool beauty who wasn't willing to let anyone near her, except me and the members of the OCR (Occult Research Club).

As soon as the questions are done, Asia, Mary, Elizabeth, and Yuuma proceeded to Ayana Kakinozaka when Elizabeth finally remembered at what she was trying to think.

"Now I remember!" said Elizabeth. "Aren't you one of the maids from my Master's mansion?"

'She found out,' said Sakura.

Ayana simply nodded in embarrassment, which send out gasps from the other girls.

** At the Occult Research Club **

"So, I have heard word that you have recruited Yuuma, Ruko, and Mira into the Student Council," I said to Medaka who was sitting right next to me.

"That's right!" Medaka answered in a bragging manner while drinking some tea that Akeno and Yukina made. "I've made Ruko into Vice President, Mira into Treasurer, and Yuuma into Secretary. I'm still waiting for someone to be my General Affairs Manager, but I'll get one sooner or later to complete the Middle-Level Student Council."

"Well, that's great," I said as all of the members of the Occult Research Club came in.

"OK," said President Rias. "As you all probably know, we welcome our newest members Asia Argento, Mary Stuart, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittlet to our club."

"Don't forget Elizabeth," I reminded them. It took me a good hour to tell the Gremory sisters about the relationship of Mary and Elizabeth, and I wouldn't be surprised that Rias and Lulu wouldn't believe that Elizabeth is actually the Queen of England. Neither would Ryuuji, Grey, Jake, Kazama, and Tokiya from the Darkwater Group.

"Ara ara," said Akeno. "We may need to expand our club room. It's getting a little tight in here."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine," said Ruko(Kalawarner). "We may need to buy more furniture here."

"I agree," said Rias, but before anyone else could say another word, a knock is heard from the main door. And when the door opened, some of the new members (Yuuma, Ruko, and Mira) were going into a fighting stance, but both Rias and Lulu calmed them down.

"Don't worry, everybody," said Lulu. "It's only our childhood friend, Sona."

Oh yeah, I almost forgot. This is the President of the Higher-Level Student Council, or the main Student Council of Kuoh Academy, Souna Shitori, but actually her real name is Sona Sitri, a High Class devil from the Underworld. She is the childhood friend and rival of Rias and Lulu Gremory. Sona is a young woman around the same age as Rias and Lulu with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She wears a pair of red glasses and the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform. She is a beautiful and slender female student, and has a cold and strict atmosphere around her. She has a scary atmosphere that won't let anyone come near her. It's also because she has the eyes of a strict person, but she is also quite the beauty. She's more popular amongst female students than male students. How? I don't know, and I don't want to know. By the way, she's the 5th most popular student in the Academy here.

However, she's not alone. Behind her are the rest of the members of the Higher-Level Student Council. Needless to say, there are as big as the Lower-Level Student Council, in which, I'm sorry to say, they are going to participate with us, as well as the Middle-Level Student Council in which, in my terms, consider this to be one of the WEIRDEST tournaments of all time!

"So this must the new guy that everyone was talking about and you didn't mention us, Ms. President? It's also weird not to notice us, when we are devils as well," said the one male of the Student Council, in which the rest are girls, and he is the Secretary. Just like that, things are about to get really interesting.

"Saji, it can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other at normal times," said the President calmly. "Besides, I've heard word that you took down an entire clan of Ninjas and Priests from a Church. Is this true?"

'Wow! I can tell that she's smart! I'll play along,' I thought. "Why, yes," I answered to her. "Also, I've kept the feeling that there were more Devils in this school, and now I can erase all of those doubts. Now, just to clarify, you must be the next heir of the Sitri Clan, right?"

Souna, who was surprised at first, then turned to her usual look and said, "Yes. Indeed I am."

Akeno then further explained, "The house of Sitri is one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the house of Gremory and the house of Phoenix. This school is actually controlled by the house of Gremory, but at day time it is the student council…in other words the house of Sitri is in control. The time of being in charge is split between day-time and night-time."

"Is that so?" I asked.

The secretary guy spoke, "You guys are getting peaceful school life because our Student Council President and us, the devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know? By the way, my name is Genshirou Saji. I'm in 11th grade, and I am the Student Council President's "Pawn", and it really damaged my pride very badly. For you, to be more popular than me…."

"What does that supposed to mean?" asked Mira, who didn't like his attitude, but she calmed down after she looked at my glare.

"I'm a "Pawn" that consumed 4 pieces of "Pawns". Even if I just turned into a devil, I won't lose against someone like you," said Genshirou.

So this guy is trying to brag, huh? Well, let's see if he or any other member of the Student Council try and top this! "Well," I said. "What if I told you that the one who started this Great War and killed 36 out of the 72 pillars is here right now?"

"Well, I would find THAT hard to believe," said the Vice President of the Higher-Level Student Council, Tsubaki Shinra. She has knee-length black hair with split bangs and heterochromic eyes. In addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also wears blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses. Like her master, Tsubaki has a serious personality and is rarely seen smiling. She also cares deeply for her teammates.

"Well, guess what?" I said to them. "Here I am, the one who started this Great War, the one and only Dayo Kayode, aka **The Nightmare of the Underworld.**"

There was a tense silence spread throughout the room, and 10 minutes later…

The whole room shook when Souna shouted at the top of her lungs, "NANNNNNIIIIIIIII?"

Even the vice-president and the others looked surprised as Souna rushed up and stared hard at my long ponytail, and she took out a picture that has a long ponytail that looks exactly like mine.

"Then that means…"

"That I also have this?" I showed them the Medallion of Justice to them, and needless to say, Souna was speechless.

"I don't believe it! The Medallion of Justice! The Nightmare of the Underworld?! I thought it was all a myth!" Souna gasped.

"If it was, all 72 pillars would have been alive today," I said in a boring tone, and placing the Medallion back inside my shirt, before readjusting my tie.

Rias and Lulu laughed triumphantly. "Not only that, but Dayo is one of the Ultimate-Class Devils! Not to mention a Fallen Angel and an Angel as well!"

Souna looked like she was going to burst, but Saji beat her to it.

"What?! So you mean that this rotten little…"

"Shut it!" said Tsubaki. "I'm sorry, everyone. My servant hasn't experienced as much battles as you guys, so he still has some rude attitude in him. If it's okay, can you please get along with him?"

"Saji…" said the Student Council President coldly.

"Eh? Ye…yes! Please get along with me….." said Saji, who bowed his head down at them reluctantly, although he seemed like he wasn't satisfied with it.

"Yes. Let's get along." Asia and Mary replied back with a big smile.

[Let's get along together] said the other new members of the Occult Research Club. Saji was about to grab Asia's hand, when I grabbed his arm and crushed it a little bit.

"I know we'll get along, but if you do something to Asia or to Mary, or to my sisters for that matter, your a$$ is glass. Understood?" I asked to Saji, smiling at him with a black killer intent. Akeno and Yukina were blushing hard as they looked at my sadistic face.

"Ye-yes…" he shivered as he quickly went back to the Student Council, with some of the other members shivering as well.

** 5 minutes later **

I should mention this right now that the members of the Higher-Level Student Council belongs to Sitri's household and they are Sitri's servants. The Student Council President took a sip of green tea and said it with a small voice,

"I love this school. I also think that the work of the 3 Student Councils is worth the effort, even though the Lower-Level one can be a bit…wacky at times. That's why I will not forgive those that ruin the peaceful life of this school. Whether they are human or devils, or even fallen angels or angels. That applies to you, the people in here, and also Rias and Lulu."

We all understood immediately that those words were directed to us, the new members of the OCR and Saji. In other words she will not forgive anyone that ruins the school life. So this person loves this school, Kuou Academy, that much. No wonder she is the Higher-Level Student Council President. Of course, Medaka Kurokami agrees to every word she said, and has done a lot of things here, in which she is the President of the Middle-Level Student Council.

"I think this is enough for introducing our rookies. Now, since there are a lot beauties here," said the Student Council President, with a tiny red tickmark on her head, after she NOW notices the other girls, in which she did a double-take after looking at my 3 sisters, "how about we put our members to the test in a battle within next week?"

"Battle?" asked Ayana Hizuki, with her dog ears wagging.

"In sports, silly!" answered Tomo petting Ayana. "We're doing a 'Ball Tournament' between Student Councils and our clubs."

"Next week is Kuou Academy's 'Ball Tournament'. It's a battle between clubs that we can't lose." So said Medaka with a firm voice while fanning herself with her fan.

Yeah, one of the school's biggest events, the "Ball tournament", is coming up within next week. Overall, it is an event where we play ball-related sports, such as baseball, soccer, basketball, and tennis. These matches include contests between classes, genders and obviously, there are also some between clubs and Student Councils. Whether or not you belong to a sports club, it's club mandatory; naturally, that includes the Occult Research Club. What the clubs actually play is announced on the day of the event, we don't know what it will be. When club member numbers differ, the set-up is for fair play, at least number wise. According to the Higher-Level Student Council announcement, some sports may require more players, so we got that covered hands down. And in conclusion, we were practicing sports likely to arise. However, what concerns me is that there will be people from all over the island, AND the world to witness these events. That means that some people from other schools could be coming over.

'Why do I have a very bad feeling about this…' I asked to myself. Now I hate being right all the time, but things are about to get NASTY soon, and boy will it ever!

However, before all of that occurs, I'm in for another surprise…

* * *

HALFWAY POINT: Souna and Tsubaki jumping on a trampoline near a beach hut in Miami Beach

SECOND HALF: The girls of Hanzo Academy are in their various gym uniforms or tracksuits and running around the track in Kuoh Academy.

* * *

** At the Disciplinary Committee room **

(3rd-person POV)

"So we're going to be the Judges and Announcers of the 'Ball Tournament'?" asked Ryuuji, scratching his head.

"Yes, we will," said Tokiya. "This will also give us some good time to see if there are any other Devils around this area."

"Man! I want to participate on some of these sports!" said Kazama, disappointed.

"Me, too," said Jake. "Although I'll get some nice pictures on some pretty cute girls with this new camera!"

"No can do!" replied Grey as he immediately snatched Jake's camera the very next second.

'Spoilsport', said Jake to himself.

Then, Tokiya's cellphone made a sound, signalling a new text message.

'Delinquents and stalkers have been spotted near the gym building. Need to clear them at once! Plus, new paperwork will be given to you from some of the clubs, and you must deliver the signed papers to the Higher-Level Student Council President, Souna Shitori. From: Dayo.'

"Man, oh man. More work," groaned Ryuuji.

"Hey, but at least we get to split up this time," said Jake.

"I call dibs on delinquents!" said Kazama.

"I'll be going with you, Kazama," said Tokiya. "Ryuuji. You, Jake and Grey will be taking care of the paperwork, and make sure that you focus on the work, and not on students."

Jake snapped his fingers, while Grey groaned, knowing that some of the girls will be squealing the moment they see him. At least Dayo is not there…

** Outside Kuoh Academy **

(Dayo POV)

I was walking along Academy Island, smiling and waving at everyone, mostly girls and women, and some of them were holding to each other, and some of them went lovestruck crazy at looking at me. However, this was not just a casual walk around the Island, in which many people usually do after school ends; this was a walk towards a new school….a new Ninja school.

(FLASHBACK! – 30 minutes ago)

** At Hanzo Academy **

I've been told that Ms. Oriotorai that I should arrive quickly to her office, and when I did, she had a serious look on her face, which is very unusual from her normal competitive, smiling face.

"Dayo, I know that this is sudden, but I need you to go to this place," Makiko said as she gave me the map of Academy Island with one of the schools circled. Underneath the circled place it says…

"Death Cram School?" I asked.

The moment I said that name, various things have happened all over the world. In Hawaii, various dormant volcanoes that haven't been erupted in centuries suddenly erupted; in New York, a HUGE flood occurred all over the city; in South Africa, massive sinkholes suddenly appeared out of nowhere, killing thousands instantly, in California, a 10.0 earthquake occurred splitting the state apart in pieces, and huge explosions can be seen throughout Mobius, Sonic's world.

However, all of that has been reversed by the time me and Makiko appeared and things went back to normal.

"Yes, THAT school," said Makiko. "The name may sound scary, but it's just another school for Ninjas like ours. Now, they have a Secret Ultra Ninpo Book, too, but we're not going to steal theirs. However, I've heard that they've all been trained by another famous Ninja named Kurokage."

"Kurokage?!" I asked in surprise. "You mean THAT Kurokage, who's a rival to Hanzou?"

"I'm afraid so. Not only that, but his granddaughter is there, and she is the leader of that school."

"Then that means that Asuka now has TWO rivals; one for evil, and one for family, likewise."

"You could say that, but unfortunately, she and her friends from THAT school will be going to Kuoh Academy to participate in the 'Ball Tournament.' Asuka and the others have been eager to go there, too, and they had to do a LOT of persuasion to let me say 'Yes', but if I say 'No', then the girls from THAT school will not be going, but I'll be getting a headache from Asuka and her friends".

"This could be very troublesome," I said, scratching my chin. From the Hanzo and the Death Cram girls participating in the 'Ball Tournament', to many possibilities that people could be in grave danger if the girls go out-of-control!

I sighed and said, "Very well. I'll see what I can do."

Makiko got her usual smile back and said, "Thank you so much! I knew I could count on you."

(END FLASHBACK!)

** At the Death Cram School **

So, after going through another field of bamboo forests and training areas, I have finally arrived at the Death Cram School. The school looks not too shabby. It looks like another one of those ancient Japanese school buildings, but in a more modern style, and what's unusual is that the school's walls are painted red.

It wasn't long though when I reached the gate, various traps sprung in my way, from large boulders falling out of nowhere, to various large daggers trying to strike me in the face. I was able to avert these traps with little body movement, and by the time all of the traps have been sprung, a new voice came out of the speaker….

"You have done well. Please proceed."

'So they must do this all the time in order to get in? Man, they must have trained these Ninjas very seriously', I thought as I entered the school.

As I walked down the hallway, there was about 50-60 students here gossiping about me.

"Is that a boy in our school?"

"How did he avoid all of our traps?"

"At least he's handsome."

However, there were not too many students in this big building. They had to go through a variety of tests to pass in order for them to be students to Ninja schools like this, Hanzo, and even the Snake Girls Academy.

"Hold it!" said a new voice. "What are you doing here?"

I turned around to see a girl in a gray school uniform with medium length gray hair and icy blue eyes with a large white bow on her head, and she has a bust size of 92cm.

"I've came here from the request of the principal of Kuoh Academy," I lied to her.

"Hmmm…" she said as she looked at me suspiciously. It was a tense atmosphere for a few seconds, and then…

"I see. Follow me."

'Whew!' I sighed in relief and followed her.

** A few minutes later **

As we entered the classroom, there were 4 more girls there.

First, a 3rd-year girl who is shyer than me. In fact, so shy, that she often covers her face in a white mask reminiscent of Hanya. She has long brown hair tied with a red ribbon in a side ponytail. With an above average bust size of 94cm, her name is Murakamo, which also means "Cloud Massing".

Second, a 2nd-year girl who's very serious and doesn't understand jokes. She doesn't approve of bent/warped/twisted things, nor things that get hot. When she comes across either of these two things her home dialect/accent unintentionally comes out. She has short blue hair in a sort of bob cut, with a cherry blossom in it, and she has teal eyes and a bust size of 90cm. Her name is Yozakura, in which also means "Cherry Trees in the Evening".

Third, a first year at Death Cram School, she speaks like a gal girl and gets into things easily, as well as her ninja friends. She has a lot of playmates. Despite her appearance, she is very studious, although she looks a little taller than most of the girls, and I find that hard to believe as a first year. She has long wavy blonde hair, and burgundy-colored eyes, and a bust size of 95cm. One of the scary things about her is her hobby, which is Midnight Prowls….(shudders). Anyway, her name is Shiki, which means "Four Seasons".

And the last new girl is….a piece of work. She is extremely (and I mean EXTREMELY) immature despite her age. Anyhow, she loves to play around/enjoy herself and is a simple-minded child. Yozakura diligently tries to discipline/teach her manners. She is a first year, and she is a cute young woman, with long light brown hair tied in two pigtails, and big blue eyes, and a bust size of 86cm. Her name is Minori, which means "Beautiful Field Village".

**(QUICK SPOILER ALERT!)**

**Minori looks almost like Serafall Leviathan in terms of maturity and body size!**

**(END SPOILER!)**

And the girl who saw me first is a third year and the leader at Death Cram School. She also happens to be the granddaughter of Kurokage, the rival of the legendary ninja Hanzou. As the "snow" in her name would suggest, she has a cool personality. Her parents encountered a ninja and were quickly disposed of, along with the other girls at Death Cram School she was raised by Kurokage.

Also for the purpose of challenging Asuka, the granddaughter of Hanzou who is her grandfather's rival, she takes part in Kuoh Academy's 'Ball Tournament', in which sadly, Asuka and her friends are going. Her name, by the way, is Yumi, which unsurprisingly means "Snow Fountain".

"So, I do believe that you are here for a reason…" said Yumi.

"Aw, and this guy is cute to hang out with," said Shiki.

I ignored what Shiki said, and I said to Yumi, "Yes, I want to get down to business immediately. It's about your *ahem* rival, Asuka…"

Yumi and the others listened of what I had to say to them about Asuka and her friends. Unfortunately, nothing can prepare any of us for what's about to happen when Kuoh Academy's 'Ball Tournament' occurs….

** A week later **

BANG! BANG!

Yes, that was the sound of the start of the 'Ball Tournament'. And right now, there are over 200,000 people from all over the Island (and the World) in Kuoh Academy to watch these events. I don't know how this is really popular here, but I know for a fact that I'm going to be in for a WILD ride!

[Tsukmoto of the "Manga research club", Ms. Hashioka is calling you. Please go to the teacher's room immediately.]

The PA which is placed throughout the school ground was making announcements endlessly, courtesy of the Darkwater Group. How I wished that I was in their shoes right now.

All of the members from various clubs got changed into their PE uniforms, which consists of a white t-shirt with navy blue accents with the Kuoh Academy emblem embroidered on the left side of the shirt, nave blue bloomers for the girls, navy blue shorts for the boys, and navy blue and white sneakers.

As for me, I'm wearing a multi-colored tracksuit, and my ponytail is now in the shape of a chain of various diamonds, like Mary has right now. (She and Asia made it that way last night.)

Unfortunately, some other schools can participate here as well, and they get to pick one of the clubs in Kuoh Academy. The reason why I said that this was fortunate because…

"Look at those cute girls!"

"Look at that hottie from Hanzo!"

"I'm so glad to attend this school!"

The Hanzo Academy girls are here, as well as the Death Cram School girls, in which I don't where they are right now, but I know that I have to keep a sharp eye out on them. And guess where the Hanzo girls end up?

"Hi, Dayo! We really want to see you again!" said Asuka in a cheerful mood.

That's right; with us at the Occult Research Club, with all the members here. Well, everyone except for Touko and Ayana Hizuki, who are at the Nurse's Station, to where they already got a lot of attention. Well, at least I have less annoying voices to deal with.

"Plushy-chan, are you ready for the games today?" asked Yant, still trying to pull her shirt due to her large bust.

"Please don't start with that…" I said to Yant, but then…

"Kyaa!"

"Oh my! Bigger boobs than Asuka?! I must check these out!" said Katsuragi, who somehow had her hands fondling on Yant's breasts.

"Let me in! Let me in!" said Ayame, who's behind Katsuragi, and fondled hers.

"Ahn!" moaned Katsuragi.

The boys nearby were cheering the two girls, but I had enough of this due to the fact that I was a few seconds away from having a nosebleed!

CHOP! CHOP!

"OW!" both Katsuragi and Ayame moaned, each having a big bump on their heads.

"I won't tolerate any of this! Especially when you're doing it out in public!" I said to them, but they noticed that I'm shaking after what happened. The two girls giggled to each other and walked away.

"Dayo, I think you better be careful. They could be coming back for more," warned Ikuraga.

I rubbed my forehead, knowing that this is going a long day.

"Oh! Hi there, Ma- Uh, I mean, Dayo!" came another voice.

I looked and the source, and it was Ms. Ayana Kakinozaka and the rest of the Lower-Level Student Council.

Scratch that thought; make that a LONG day!

One of the things that I still find it hard to believe is the fact that Ayana Kakinozaka, her mother Sakura, and her friend Melanie Melon all live in the mansion as 'Teacher Maids!' Turns out that Ms. Ayana somehow leads the 'Teacher Department'! Mariel didn't tell me any of this!

Oh, and speaking of Mariel, she and some of the other maids will be coming here to serve all of us lunch. Now, when I mean by all of us, I mean by the Lower, Middle, and Higher-Level Student Councils, and all of the clubs! How in the Devil's world can they do all of that?!

We'll deal about that later, but right now…

"Oh, Dayo! Could you come with me, please?" asked Patricia, the Lower-Level Student Council president.

"Sure," I answered, unsure of what Patricia wants me to do, earning a lot of glares from the other girls.

"Make sure you come back on time, Dayo," said Rias, who was very suspicious.

I nodded, knowing that I'll be back. Unfortunately, none of us didn't see a certain Kotomi Shirikawa following us with her camera while being in the bushes!

** In the Girls' Locker Room **

"W-W-What the heck are you doing?! And a place like this?!" I asked to Patricia.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Patricia. "We're going to do rehearsal body measurements."

My jaw dropped in disbelief, already knowing that this was NOT going to end well…

"The actual body measurements are done wearing gym uniforms before doing the 'Ball Tournament.' Oh my, you look disappointed."

'No f*cking sh*t, Sherlock!' I thought, but I decided to smile again, trying not to disappoint a girl. "No, no, no! Not really!"

"Now, let's start measuring the chest size, shall we?" asked Patricia, with her breasts bobbing up and down from her uniform.

"Wait, what? Chest measurement right from the start?!" I asked in shock. I don't know how much I can take, but the chances of getting a nosebleed is slowly increasing by the minute! Sure, I have done this before (by force), but one time is good enough!

"We already through the height and weight measurements from Dr. Touko, but she can be a bit wacky sometimes, so…"

'That damn Touko, up to no good with some of those girls!' I thought angrily.

"Well, what's wrong? I've already taken off my bra," Patricia said with no shame.

'I did not want to hear that!' I said, trying not to think of Patricia's breasts.

"Now, quickly, start the measurements," said Patricia as she handed me the measuring tape.

'Why me?' I cried, making anime-style tears.

I quickly went behind Patricia, and placed the measuring tape right around her breasts, but as Karma would have it, not everything is going according to plan…

First, the measuring tape somehow slipped up to Patricia's nipples and…

Kyan 3

"Nnn! 3"! said Patricia. "Haaa~n~! Stoppp!"

My face immediately went tomato-red, and I let go of the tape in an instant!

"Haa…Haa…" sighed Patricia.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know how much force to use!" I said.

"N-No. It is my own fault for letting my guard down," said Patricia. 'Yet, it felt good…'

"Well then, since we've come this far, I'm going to practice on you as well. OK?"

"Huh?" I asked, making sure at what Patricia said.

"Yes. You got to take off your uniform."

'WHAT THE CRAP?! Does she even know where we are right now?!' I thought, getting closer to **Panic/Vulnerable Mode**.

"What's going on here?"

That voiced belong to Ayana Kakinozaka… OH SH*T!

It was too late. Ayana opened the door, and she couldn't at what she saw.

"Dayo! You were secretly meeting with Patricia! What is the meaning of this?!" yelled Ms. Kakinozaka.

'Oh man…'

"When we get back to the mansion, we'll have to punish you!"

"This is all a misunderstanding!" was all I could say before Patricia interrupted.

"Ms. Kakinozaka, why are you screaming in such a loud voice?" Patricia asked calmly.

"There's no reason at all!" Ayana answered, hugging me tightly as I felt her large breasts on my chest. "Moreover, what are you doing here?"

"That rebuke is unthinkable! We were only doing practice body checks!"

"Do you plan on playing innocent?"

"Oh my. And I've heard that you and Ms. Sakura have been looking at Dayo more than any other students during your classes. Is that true?"

"Tch…"

Both Ayana and Patricia did not notice that their breasts were rubbing against my face. And it didn't help when they hugged me tighter and they still looked at each other. Then an arm came to the back of my head and grabbed me with its hand, escaping their girls plushy prisons.

"Ouch!" said Patricia.

"Owww!" said Ayana.

"Dayo can't breathe, and neither can I," said the Vice-President who saved me, Kotomi Shirikawa.

"Thanks…Kotomi," I said to her, getting back some air.

"Vice President?!" asked Ayana.

"Kotomi!" said Patricia. "What is this all of a sudden?"

"Both of your sweltering greasy breasts were enough to give me heartburn so…" said Kotomi, who was also in her gym uniform.

By the time I finally regained enough air, I then saw something from Kotomi that made my blood run cold…

"Kotomi…" I asked slowly. "I hope that's not what I think it is…"

Kotomi was holding a video recorder and camera, which means….

"I was just filming, from Start to Finish, the silliness of you and the President and the measuring tape. You did some excellent erotic material."

She played back, and the sounds heard made me almost go into a seizure… I couldn't believe that my lifesaver is a STALKER! And she is the Vice-President! How did she go into this position in the first place?!

"Unbelievable!" said Patricia, who was unsurprisingly not pleased.

"Oh, could you get to dub that afterwards?" asked Ayana. "My mother would definitely like this!"

Kotomi nodded, while I froze at what Ayana just asked. In fact, I think my heart stopped…

(Checks it)

Yep, my heart stopped.

THUD!

"D-Dayo!" said Patricia, checking up on me. "W-What on earth are you requesting?!"

I thought that dealing with Kimi and my sisters were bad enough, but now, this Lower-Level Student Council could actually be the end of me!

And if I could've stayed awake a little longer, I would've seen a girl with that familiar Hannya mask looking at me…

** 10 minutes later **

After making a quick, full recovery, I finally arrived back outside to see all the others are there while the rest of the Lower-Level Student Council arrived not long after. Surprisingly, the others have been preparing themselves for the games while I was gone.

Yuuma(Raynare), Ruko(Kalawarner), Mira(Mittlet), and the Hanzo Academy girls did some light exercises as a warm up. Asia was stretching with the help of Akeno, and Yukina. Koneko, Mary and Elizabeth were sitting on the plastic mattress on the ground reading the rule book for ball games. Yuuto, Yant and Medaka were being surrounded by many boys and girls. Presidents Rias and Lulu went to check the category sports for the club matches, and when they came back, they were smiling fearlessly.

"Fufufu, we have won this match already," Rias said with confidence.

"What is President Rias?", I asked.

"Dodgeball!" Lulu answered.

"Yes! We got this one!" said Katsuragi, while the other girls agreed.

Hibari then came up to me, and noticed that I was staring at the grass. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I didn't hear her, because I had a feeling that when we get to the dodgeball game, all HELL will break loose!

** Later that day **

[GOOD AFTERNOON, MASTER!] sang various maids around us.

"Why does he have all of the ladies?!"

"He must go rot in hell!"

"Die, pretty bastard!"

I was getting crosser and crosser, but I kept my cool, because there are thousands of people, and the last thing that these guys want to see is violence. However…

"Well, if you all want to take me on, then meet me behind that wall over there in 2 minutes," I said to all of the jealous people.

In a heartbeat, the men who were jealous all rushed to the side of the building that I pointed to, and by the time I got there, a lot of punches and kicks were thrown out.

In a span of 12 seconds, I managed to beat every single guy there, without a scratch.

"So cool!"

"He knows how to fight!"

The girls were talking about me, and at times like these, it feels good to take care of unnecessary things, but at the same time, getting too much attention is getting annoying.

Anyway, it was about lunch time, and everyone gathered to meet some of my maids, including Mariel, Konoe, Cynthia, Ibuki, and by popular demand, Lemon, Melon, and Marron. Each of them had, I'm not kidding here, stacks of lunch boxes for each and every one of the clubs and even for the Student Councils! How they made all of that in such a short period of time? Besides the fact that I've over 2000 maids in the house, I will not know.

"Mmm… This is one of the best lunches that I've ever tasted in my life," said Rias in bliss.

The others, even Koneko, agreed to that. Some of the maids from the Cooking Department got such mad skills, that they can even Gordon Ramsey on their first meeting.

"Thanks for the meal!" some of the other students replied.

I simply nodded at them, and continued to eat lunch with the others until I heard this voice…

"Hmph. I didn't know that the lunch we ate tasted this good. I wanted to have more shaved ice."

That voice belonged to Yumi, and she as well as the other 4 girls approached to us.

"Who's she?" Asuka asked.

I whispered to her, "She is your grandfather's rival, Kurokage's daughter," I answered her.

"EEEEHHHHH?!" Asuka said in disbelief, and the others couldn't believe it as well.

"It was a little hard for me to eat, but I enjoyed it," said the masked girl, Murakamo.

"Why is her face covered in a mask?" asked Yuuto.

"That's because she's too shy," I answered him.

"I've finally met the granddaughter of the rival of my grandfather," said Yumi. "I wanted to test you out on your Ninja skills, but we'll do that in another time, and I know that it will come up soon.

In the meantime, I hope that you have already said your prayers for the upcoming ball matches, because I know that we won't lose since we're with the Higher-Level Student Council."

"Well, we won't lose to the likes of you, since you're teaming up with my childhood and rival from the Student Council," said Rias.

Yumi made a small smile and said, "Hmph. This should be a good match. We'll see you later. Especially you." She pointed to Asuka.

The Death Cram girls went off in another direction in which I bet they are heading to the Higher-Level Student Council.

Suddenly, Miss Melon in her gym uniform with tight green shorts appeared and told everyone, "OK, everyone. It's time to prepare for the 'Ball Tournament'! First, we're going to start the class matches. The first-years will be going first, then the second-years, the third-years, and finally the mixed class matches.

"OK, Koneko and Mira. We wish you the best of luck in your matches," I said.

Koneko made a light blush and said, "…OK…"

"You got it!" said Mira, making a big thumbs-up.

** Later **

Well, this tournament has been giving the word 'Competition' to a whole new meaning. All of the classes from the first-years to the third-years have all been giving their all, and boy, were they all athletic! Some of the girls were more athletic than I thought, and that has made my adrenaline pumped up with excitement, and I know that the Occult Research Club and the Hanzo girls were excited, too.

In the first-years game of Soccer, Koneko and Mira teamed up most of the time and have been making some unbelievable goals that even I couldn't see. In the second-years game of Football, Yuuto and I were with the Darkwater Group. Needless to say, thanks to Tokiya's quick thinking, we were able to make 2 Touchdowns with 2 Free Kicks, which was enough to win the game.

The crowds were going wild with each of our and other classes matches, but that's nothing compared to the following match of Tennis, in which Presidents Rias and Lulu, Vice-Presidents Akeno and Yukina are in, as well as the Lower-Level Student Council President Patricia, the Higher-Level Student Council President Souna, Higher-Level Vice-President Tsubaki, and Middle-Level Student Council President Medaka.

Rias was wearing a pink tennis uniform which showed the cleavage of her chest, Akeno was wearing a yellow tennis uniform, Lulu was wearing a purple tennis uniform, and Yukina was wearing a blue tennis uniform. The thigh you could see from the mini-skirt was extremely viewable. Medaka was wearing a green tennis uniform also showing clevage, and Patricia was wearing a brown tennis uniform. This match was made for the Presidents and Vice-Presidents of the Student Councils. The boys were nosebleeding badly, while the girls cheered them all on, not even caring who wins.

SLAM!

"Ufufufu. It's wonderful that we can see a match between Presidents and Vice-Presidents in a place like this." Akeno said, who was also enjoying the match as well. And neither one of them weren't holding back. They were seriously hitting the ball with their rackets one after another.

"Souna, let's see you try this!" Medaka shouted. "**Kurokami Reflect!**"

As soon as the ball hit Medaka's racket, the ball took off at an amazing speed!

Patricia gasped, not knowing where the ball has gone.

"How interesting!" said Souna.

Souna saw the ball heading right towards her at lightning speed, but it was enough for her to counter-attack.

"Take this! Shitori-style spin-ball!"

The ball Souna had just hit went rushing towards Lulu.

"You are too naïve! How about this: Gremory-style counter!"

Lulu tried to hit it back with her racket, but the ball changed its direction and went down!

'What the heck?! Are they using a magic ball!?' I asked to myself. 'Is this even legal?!'

"15-40, President Souna. Game point!" said Ryuuji, who was the judge of the match.

"You are doing well Souna. To be expected from my rival," said Rias. "And Patricia, I'm surprised that you are playing well in this match, too."

"Well, I'm not Tennis Champion for 2 years at my old school in England for nothing," bragged Patricia.

"Ufufu. Rias and Lulu, you haven't forgotten the promise where the loser has to pay for the udon with all the toppings at Kobashiya, have you?" asked Souna.

"Yes, we haven't. It will be a shame if you all tasted that before us. That's why we will definitely win!" said Rias.

However, the game was now turned into a demon ball now, seeing how the ball was moving all over the place as in high speed. I'm even surprised that Patricia, who is the only normal girl is able to keep up! The ball glowed is now covered in magic. It was almost an extreme game of tennis now. As both teams hit the ball back fourth at each other, then went off-field hitting, and as bad luck would have it...

"AHHH!" I screamed.

…the ball hit me on the chest destroying part of my shirt, revealing my chest.

All the other girls were in awe seeing my sexy upper body. I was embarrassed and tried to find something to cover, but to no avail.

Yuuto picked up the ball and threw it back to them resuming the game.

"Do they really have to go this far?" I asked.

"I'm afraid that when they're this competitive, they can." answered Yuuto.

"GET HIM!" was the call of the girls who was trying to get me so they can "feel" me.

"Oh no, you won't!" I said, running away while my skin turned purple with many girls in hot pursuit.

** 30 minutes later **

After the game, the only result that Ryuuji gave us was a tie, and 8 destroyed rackets.

Soon, Yant, Asia, Mary, Elizabeth, and the Hanzo girls returned from their game of Volleyball.

"So, how was the game?" I asked.

"We've slaughtered the boys' team!" said Katsuragi, smiling.

"Yeah, but did you really had to propose them?" asked Hijikata.

"Propose?" I asked.

"Well…"

(FLASHBACK!)

It was the mixed-class Volleyball match in the gym, and on one side were the boys, and on the other side were Yant, Asia, Mary, Elizabeth, Asuka, Ikuraga, Katsuragi, Yagyuu, Hibari and Risa Takabane from the Lower-Level Student Council.

Ayame, Fuuma, Seimei, Hijikata and Muramasa were cheering the girls on at the audience stand. Yumi, Murakamo, Yozakura, Shiki and Minori were secretly watching from one of the EXIT doors.

Many of the boys were admiring the girls, as usual.

"All of the girls look cute!"

"Especially the pink-haired girl over there."

"Yeah. I want to fondle her breasts."

"But what I'm disappointed is that most of the girls are wearing track shorts and half-pants instead of bloomers."

The boys groaned at that, and you can thank Ikuraga for bringing those from her bag.

"OK, let's see. Which ones to fondle first?" asked Katsuragi to herself, looking a gold mine of bouncing breasts.

"Please don't start this," said Yagyuu. "The boys looking at us is already bad enough."

** Meanwhile at the boys' side **

"Man, why do most of them have to wear shorts?" one of the boys asked.

"I'm jealous of the Bloomer generation," said one of the Perverted Trio, Motohama.

"You idiots!" said Tomoki, another of the Perverted Trio, "Isn't this the time that we start imagining the girls in bloomers?"

"Oh! You're right!" said Matsuda, the last of the Perverted Trio.

The Perverted Trio and some of the other boys tried to imagine the girls wearing bloomers, but it was no use.

"I can't! I've never seen them wear bloomers! It's impossible to imagine!" one cried.

"Bloomers!" the rest cried.

'You can't be serious…' thought Yumi as she looked at the boys in disbelief. 'Please be careful, girls…'

Katsuragi saw all of this, and she had an idea, and whispered it to Asuka.

"Are you sure?" asked Asuka, who is unsure.

"These boys are too easy, so of course it'll work," said Katsuragi, patting Asuka on the back.

"What kind of idea are you making?" said Ikuraga, who was very concerned.

"Don't worry. I won't be harassing any of you guys…yet," said Katsuragi, whispering that last part. "It's about the boys."

The other girls blinked in confusion. It was unusual for Katsuragi to talk about boys, so this was going to be interesting for a change.

** 3 minutes later **

Katsuragi and Asuka walked over to the boys.

"Hey, let's raise the stakes a little bit," said Katsuragi, already giving the boys a good view of her cleavage.

"Oh?" asked one of the regular boys. "What is it?"

"If we win, you have to buy all of us lollipops! But if you win, you can grope Yant's b-r-e-a-s-t-s-!"

The boys all froze for 15 seconds, and then…

They all huddled and said, "Guys! Let's do our best!"

[YES!]

"They've agreed to it!" said Asuka in disbelief.

"Of course! We got this one in the bag!" said Katsuragi, making a V-sign.

The other girls were stunned as the boys agreed to it without even thinking twice, but Risa giggled to herself and said, "As expected from such fools like them."

'A cunning plan that blond made,' thought Shiki.

** Later **

At the match, this will no contest as Yant and the girls served, received, and spiked their way to a big win 15-0 as boobs and butts have been jiggling around throughout the process. The boys didn't stand a chance as they were all nosebleeding badly.

"We've definitely lost, but the battle was worth it…." said Tomoki.

"Yeah…" the other boys agreed, with Katsuragi getting all of the boys' money.

"Yes! The lollipops are ours!" Katsuragi said as she and the other girls' cheered.

Yumi and the others looked at the girls, amazed at their skills without using their Ninja Turnovers, getting more and more interested at them.

(END FLASHBACK!)

"As expected from the idiotic boys," I sighed, before getting hugged by Yant.

Chu! "Plushy-Chan, are you getting aroused?" asked Yant, as she continued hugging me tighter, with her large breasts on my chest.

"N-No!" I protested, trying to get out of her iron grip, but it was no use. Thankfully, Rias and Lulu pulled me out of my sister's grip with great force, even surprising me. Many of the girls had jealous looks on their faces.

"Um…Dayo? Do you like what I'm wearing?" asked Asia out of nowhere.

Now that I thought about it, Asia, Mary and even Elizabeth looked real nice wearing bloomers showing their long legs and nice features… I quickly shook my head and said, "Yes, it looks real nice on you."

But before anyone else could say any more words….

[It's time for the Dodgeball match between the Occult Research Club and the Higher-Level Student Council! Please proceed to the gym!] announced Grey from the speaker.

It was now time for the moment that everyone has been waiting for…Dodgeball.

"Well, since it's time for our match, I've decided to give everyone a special gift before we go. Cynthia?"

Cynthia, the small maid who can't talk in this state gave everyone a headband that said "Occult Research Club, FIGHT!"

"It took me a good 3 days to make all of these, although I had to get some help from Ibuki," I told everyone.

"Very nicely done," said both Koneko and Yagyuu with a smile, which is very rare.

"Ara, you are well prepared," said Rias.

"Yes, as expected from Dayo. It's well made," said Akeno.

TUG!

I felt a pinch to my left side from Asia, who was pouting.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Asia and Mary helped me as well."

"Nice work, brother!" said Yant.

"Thanks, Yant," I told her.

"Ara Ara. Certainly the other clubs are wearing an item to symbolize the team. Like uniforms and caps," said Yukina.

"How about we win this one for the Occult Research Club?" I asked to everyone.

[YES!] the others replied.

** In the gymnasium **

So here we finally are at the big Dodgeball match, and when I looked at the opposing team, it was expected as I thought it was.

It was the Higher-Level Student Council, which consists of Souna, the President, Tsubaki, the Vice-President, Saji, the Secretary, and 5 others.

First, a girl with white hair and blue-green eyes. She is one of Souna's bishops, Mono Hanakai.

Second, a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and matching eyes. She also wears a blue headband. She's Souna's other bishop, Reya Kusuka.

Next, a short, petite girl with brown hair in twin ponytails and green eyes. Her hair features a pair of green clips. Her name is Ruruko Nimura, one of Souna's pawns.

Then, a girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair features swept bangs and an antenna sticking out from the top. She's one of Souna's Knights, Tomoe Meguri.

Finally, a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She has the basic appearance of a tomboy, and has a bishounen face. Unfortunately, this will not the last time I've seen people like this. She's one of Souna's rooks, Tsubasa Yura.

Also, with them, are the Death Cram girls, Yumi, Murakamo, Yozakura, Shiki, and Minori, so that makes a total of 13 people.

So, for the Occult Research Club, Rias selected herself, Akeno, Tomo, Nate, Asuka, Fuuma, Ayame, Hijikata, Muramasa, Seimei, Yuuma, Ruko, and me.

This should be a good match…

** 5 minutes later **

An interesting match to the death! The game was no longer dodgeball; it was now demon ball. Mostly everyone was using magic and Ninja skills. Windows were breaking. Demonic energy covered balls were flying. Even the floors were beginning to crumble.

I was also beginning to enjoy this, and surprisingly Seimei is making fast throws, although slowly….

"Here! Enjoy this!" said the small girl Minori as she threw another ball at us, but the ball was colored gray for some reason, and it was heading straight towards President Rias!

Muramasa, with her quick thinking went towards the ball and caught the ball, taking Minori out.

"Aw!" Minori groaned and sat out at the corner, pouting.

"This ball looks like it has something…" said Muramasa. By the time she finished talking, the ball popped, and out came candy and frying pans.

"Did she just put all of that in there?!" I asked.

"Looks like it," sighed Yozakura, before regaining her serious composure. "But at least she did something right!"

Minori had a happy face when Yozakura said that.

"And what's that?"

"For you to be distracted!" she answered as threw a powerful ball at us!

"Shoot!" I said as I quickly pushed Muramasa and Rias out of the way, and I ducked in time to avoid getting hit!

"You have too many openings. I expected more from you than this…" said Yumi.

"Well, then how about this?" I said, as I grabbed the ball, went up to the line in less than a second, and threw ball at Shiki, hitting her, Tsubasa, Mono and Reya in the process, knocking them out.

The Student Council members and the Death Cram girls were stunned; even the audience was stunned.

"As expected of our quick and fast Dayo," said Medaka, enjoying the match.

After that, it was now becoming a war zone. Everyone except was going full force, myself included, and then when I threw the ball at Murakamo, I accidently hit her mask, breaking it in two, revealing her cute face, which consists of green eyes, and a small mouth, and when she realized that her mask was broken…

"…"

"…"

'This won't end well…' I thought as I covered my ears, in which it turns to be the right decision.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Murakamo screamed so loud, that everyone who didn't covered their ears were temporarily deaf for 2 minutes.

"Pleasedon'thurtme!Pleasedon'thurtme!I'msorry!I'ms orry!I'msorry!"

Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Murakumo is very attached to her mask. In the event where she isn't wearing her mask, because of her introverted personality and shy nature, she gets very nervous and speaks extremely fast in such a loud voice. She will use anything to hide her face, even going as far as using a garbage bag….

'A cute voice, but loud!' I thought.

"Prez! An opening!" said Saji, pointing to me.

"Sorry, Dayo, but I must take you out! You're too much of a threat! Demonic spin ball of death!" yelled Souna as she spun around as she throws the ball at me which seemed to be tracking me.

'Crap! A missile-like ball! OK, let's focus…'

I slowed down, closed my eyes and went into a deep concentration.

'As I thought, she's using the ball to control it, so I have to freeze this thing using **Magic Vampire**, but it's going to be risky…'

So, knowing that time was running out, I decided to go for it, and looked at the ball and tried to suck out the energy, but….

"Brrr!"

Oh shoot! I forgot that it was ineffective if someone or something is up in the air, and I may get some symptoms in the process, including unnatural chill, thoughts of despair, loss of hope and/or loss of sanity. And I was about to find out how much of a mistake that I just did…

SMASH!

The ball managed to hit me in the crotch, which normally wouldn't hurt me at all, but unfortunately, since it had magic in it, the pain was just enough for me to collapse and lose consciousness.

Many people gasped and glared at Souna for what she has done.

The club members came rushing at me. Rias and Lulu held me up.

"Ohhh…", I groaned. "This is pretty unusual…"

"Plushy-chan!" said Yant, whom she, along with others, was very worried.

"…! Oh dear! Asia! Mary! Please come over here!" yelled Rias.

"Y…yes. Did Dayo get hurt…?" Asia asked.

"Yes, apparently his important part. Can you take him to the Nurse's office?" Lulu asked.

"Important part? I don't really understand but we're on it!" said Mary.

"Koneko. Can you follow Asia and Mary?"

"…Affirmative."

"R…Rias… I'm sorry that I had to go down like this…" I groaned. "Damn these limiters…"

"It's alright, Dayo. You did more than enough for us. Leave the rest to us," said Asuka.

Koneko holds me on her back, and she, Mary, and Asia all took me out of the gym and headed towards the Nurse's office.

The girls of the Occult Research Club and Hanzo Academy all looked at each other, and silently nodded, and then looked at the Student Council and the Death Cram girls and yelled, "This is a battle of revenge for Dayo!"

"Then bring it on!" said Yumi. "I won't be afraid to have all of you go down with him!"

Then what happened outside the gym was unbelievable. Different colors quickly change from the top of the windows of the gym, which could only mean one thing: Big Explosions.

** At the Nurse's office **

Wow. This is an embarrassing moment…

For me, to go down like that…

Souna is indeed a very good opponent.

I should not have underestimated her…

"Dayo! Please wake up!"

That sound was familiar…

As I opened my eyes, I found out that I was at the Nurse's office with Touko and Ayana Hizuki.

"Well, well, well. This is unusual for you to be at a time like this," said Touko, readjusting her glasses.

"Tell me about it…" I said.

"So, we have recovered your injuries with the help of Asia and Mary," said Touko.

She was right on that. The only injury was my crotch, and now, it felt better. Now, I was about to get up, but then I began to realize a large weight on top of me.

I gasped in shock when I saw Ayana Hizuki in a pink nurse's outfit, and her shirt is unbuttoned revealing her large breasts.

"W-W-What are you doing in that outfit?!" I asked.

"I'm her assistant, remember?" said Ayana.

"I know that, but…"

"Also…um…."

Ayana then tackled me.

"What the?!" was all I could ask before Ayana said to me,

"Kimi told me that 'If I make love to you with this type of outfit while we're alone, you'll love me back!'"

'That Kimi!' I thought, knowing that Kimi was up to her no-good tricks again. "Wait! Touko is-"

I then noticed that Touko was not here, but then I heard a lock click from the door. It turns out that Touko locked the door. Not only that, but when I tried to move, I didn't know that I was top of 'Sticky Trap', which causes me to have little to no movement! Damn it! I fell into another trap!

**(WARNING: LIME SCENE!)**

Ayana then proceeded to unzip my zipper with her mouth…

"Hn…"

Just by looking at her breasts is making my 'shaft' waking up again!

"It's erect…" said Ayana as my 'shaft' popped out.

Ayana then took off the pink shirt, revealing her large breasts of 120cm!

"You've been staring at my breasts, haven't you?" Ayana asked. "Please be gentle with them."

Ayana then stretched out her large nipples from large breasts.

"D-Do you… like dislike them?"

"No…" I answered. "They look beautiful, and so does Yant's…"

"Thank goodness…" said Ayana, who placed her nipples on the tip of my 'shaft'. She moaned in delight, knowing that her nipples are extremely sensitive.

"Here I go," said Ayana, as she placed her giant breasts inside my 'shaft'.

"Haa! So hot… Hnn…"

She's moving her large breasts in and out without using her arms! She's good…

"Hn…! How's it? Does it feel good?" asked Ayana.

I tried my best not to answer that question, but Ayana went faster with the moving.

"Hnn?!" I said.

"Ah! You like this, don't you? Go on, enjoy it more! Haa!" Ayana moaned in delight as she moved her large breasts faster.

Just by looking at her breasts and feeling them at the same time was too good!

"I'm coming!" I yelled before I squirted out the semen inside Ayana's breasts.

Ayana then saw white, sticky stuff coming out of the valley of her breasts.

"Wow… I can feel it throbbing between my breasts…

I made you cum, didn't I?" she asked as more semen came out.

I nodded slowly. Then she began to lick the liquid from the tip of my 'shaft'.

"Let me clean it up…" Ayana said. My 'shaft' is still erect because it's still in between her large breasts.

"Do you love me now…?" Ayana asked.

I said nothing, but my arms came out of the trap and grabbed her breasts.

"! The pleasure…It's too intense!" Ayana yelled. "My breasts…If you treat them roughly like this…

Wait, your cock is throbbing again! You are about to cum, right? Let's cum together!"

Ayana kept licking the tip of my 'shaft' and kept squeezing her breasts with my 'shaft' as the lucky member until…

SQUIRT!

A lot of semen spilled all over Ayana's breasts again!

"AAAAH!" she screamed in pleasure.

I fell back, already having half of my energy lost…

"Ha…Ha…"

"Haa…Haa…"

At least this was over…

"No… I'm not done yet…" said Ayana. "I'm going to keep making love to you with me and my body….until you fall in love with me."

My response to that was….

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO!"

Outside, Touko was laughing her $$ off after hearing that, knowing that she won't be disappointed.

**(LIME SCENE END)**

** At the field **

I was able to make another full recovery after spending 20 minutes in that room, with Ayana now being more satisfied than ever. It was now evening and the 'Ball Tournament' finally came to an end, thank goodness!

I was also pleased to learn that the Occult Research Club won the Dodgeball battle against the Higher-Level Student Council and the Death Cram girls.

The Hanzo girls already returned to their school, and so did the Death Cram girls, but I have a feeling that this isn't the last time we saw them…

Everyone were beginning to head home, including the Maids, the Fallen Angels and the Darkwater Team, but the Occult Research Club, my sisters, and I all stayed behind as we proceeded back to the clubroom.

** At the Occult Research Club **

After getting another unusual healing treatment from Asia and Mary, President Rias and Lulu called for everyone's attention.

"All right, everyone!" said President Rias. "I think it's about time that we show my new members and servants our familiars. Yuuto. Koneko. Akeno."

"That goes for you too Yukina, Nate and Tomo," said Lulu.

[Yes.] they all replied. Yuuto, Koneko, Akeno, Yukina, Nate and Tomo showed everyone their familiars. Akeno showed off her familar which was a tiny green demon, while Yukina had a tiny red demon. Yuuto had a yellow bird. Koneko had a white kitten. Nate unsurprisingly has a werewolf because she's half-werewolf, and Tomo and a small person wearing a kimono costume. The other members looked at the familiars and told them how cute they were.

Even the familiars all went to me and rested on my head, and my shoulders. The girls thought that it was cute. After spending 5 minutes on me, the familiars went back to their respective owners.

"And we'll show you ours," said President as she and Lulu summoned 2 bats right out from their hands. "These are our familiars," Rias said as the bat, which has the same color as Rias' and Lulu's hair, flew over.

"Now, if you like that, then we have a surprise for you," said Lulu. "We're going to the Familiar Forest to catch some familiars."

"Familiar Forest?" I asked. "You mean THAT place in the Underworld?"

"Yes, THAT place," said Rias. "You know that place well, but to all of our other new members, I'll explain. Familiars are a basic for devils. They could help their masters. They could be used for information transmission. They could be used for persisting. Asia and Mary also need one since it can be used for adapting to certain situations. You and Yant can be an exception of getting a familiar." Ayana and Touko Hizuki both groaned that they won't be getting a familiar yet, but they all hoped that we will get some great familiars.

"President, preparation is set," Akeno reported to her.

Lulu then tells it to us with a smile, "Now, let's go and capture your familiars."

** At the Familiar Forest in the Underworld **

After everyone was transported from the magical circle, they were all now a purple-like forest. The Forest of Familiars. (Honestly, Louise should've gone here too).

"This place brings back memories," I said, smelling the damp, nasty smell around the forest.

"Get daze!" boomed a new voice. Asia and Mary were startled by this, and hugged each other.

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!" said the man named Satooji.

Really?! A reference like that?! Stop the world, I need a couple seconds for my brain to catch up.

"Satooji, I brought the ones I spoke of." President said as she introduced Asia and Mary to the so called Familiar Master in which, in my terms, is a STRANGE man.

"Hee. 2 blonde beauties huh. OK! Leave it to me! If it's me, any Familiar immediately would be 'get daze'!"

PUNCH!

"Don't forget me, you moron!" I yelled at him.

Satooji became scared when he saw me, and hid behind a tree. I've been here before. The moment I saw him the first time, he immediately peed in his pants due to the fact that he heard about me as **The Nightmare of the Underworld**.

"P-Please don't hurt me…"

"I won't hurt you…as long as you notice me and don't annoy me like you did last time!"

Rias and Lulu giggled. "All right, Mary. Asia. He is a professional in terms of familiars. Today we will catch familiars in this forest while receiving advice from him. Dayo and Yant will receive one or even more if they're lucky. Okay?"

"Yes, President," said Asia and Mary. Yant was amazed that the Underworld had a Familiar Forest.

As we were thinking about what kind of familiar they should get, Satooji asked them in a friendly manner, "Now, what type of familiar do you desire? Strong one? Fast one? Or one with poison?"

"Don't say something scary like poison type all of a sudden," I said. "They're usually the ones who can kill their own master easily. What other types do you recommend?"

Satooji smiled at my question and gets out a thing that looks like a catalogue. The one he points at is a creature with great ferocity that is drawn out on the whole page.

"This is what I would recommend! One of the Dragon-Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a legendary dragon! It's also the only female among the Dragon-Kings! Even until now, there hasn't been a devil who has caught her yet! That would be obvious! Since it's said to be as strong as a Great Satan!" he said.

I wrote that on my 'Things to Remember' list: Look at Dragon-Kings.

"I'll take care of that later, since I got a few Dragon friends in some of my Sacred Gears," I said. "Now, I want to see something 'different'. Something out of the ordinary."

"Hahaha! I see, then how about this one? Hydra!" said Satooji.

They were shown the illustration of a gigantic serpent with many heads. It has sharp eyes, sharp fangs and there is a poisonous mark of a skeleton on the illustration…

"This one is amazing! It has deadly poison! There are no devils in this World which can endure its poison! On top of that it is immortal! The worst creature in the World which even kills its master! See? Pretty useful right?" Satooji asked.

"First of all, I can endure that type of poison. Second, do you even know where THAT is? And third, some of my friends went through a nightmare dealing with something like that, but with 8 heads, and I don't want them to go through that again, so no thanks."

Satooji then made a tongue-clicking sound with an unpleasant expression.

"That's why newbies don't understand anything…"

GRAB!

"I'm not a newbie…" I said in annoyance.

Satooji shook his head, hoping not to anger me more and I let go of him.

"Y-Yes… Well, anyways. You have to catch powerful familiars. And each one has different abilities. If you are trying to become a Familiar-Master then you have to catch the same one several times, and then pick the strongest male and female among them. You have the two breed and make them give birth to their baby with strong abilities. And also-"

"We also want a gentle familiar, too," said Asia and Mary at the same time, hiding behind me.

"Okay, I understand," said Satooji with a smile.

** 15 minutes later **

"The Sprite Dragon, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, the Sprite Dragon. Just like its name, it's a dragon which uses blue lightning," Satooji said.

The group are now in an area where the super rare dragon flew into the depth of this forest. Satooji also told them that the dragon could be as dangerous as Tiamat.

"Is the dragon that super strong?" asked Nate.

Satooji smiled and answered, "Apparently it's still a baby. If you are going to catch it, now is the time. You would definitely not be able to catch it once it matures. It won't be as strong as Dragon-Kings, but it's placed in the Top-tier classes for dragons."

"Like that one over there?" asked Tomo. They all looked at the tree, and on one of the branches, a dragon-looking creature which is about the size of an eagle is resting on it, with a scale which glows in blue…..

"Why yes! Yes it is! The Sprite Dragon! That is it!" Satooji was over hyped about it.

"….Oh….ooooooh!" the others but mesaid.

"But be careful. These types of dragons can be a 'doozy'. You'll find out why in a minute," I warned them.

"Sprite Dragon. It is also my first time seeing one. What beautiful scales. It's glowing in blue just like a blue diamond." President Rias said as she and Lulu were looking as if she was deeply moved.

As for me, I've actually seen these types of dragons when I was little, and they find me attractive as a good friend to them, thanks to the rare Dragon that John injected into me.

The dragon then goes to Asia, and comforting her. It's as if it was being spoiled by her.

"I hear that Sprite Dragons open up to those with pure hearts. It seems like it really is attached to that girl," Satooji said.

"U-umm, can I make this dragon my familiar?" Asia asked.

"Sure you can," said Satooji. I also agreed with him. Suddenly, as if lightning strikes twice another Sprite Dragon came, and this one has red scales and a red diamond.

"Oh my god! Another baby Sprite Dragon! Today must be my lucky day!" said Satooji in excitement.

It quickly went to Mary, and comforting her as well.

"Well, since this one looks me, I'll make this dragon my familiar," said Mary.

"That's great!" said Satooji.

Yant then saw a blue liquid next to her with two eyes on it, and then the liquid ran off in a different direction.

"Wait, Yant. Where's she going?" I asked and followed her.

"…! Oh! Could it be?" asked Satooji. "That cute girl and that boy may be my smartest customers yet!" he yelled with such adrenaline as he followed us. Not long after, the OCR followed him.

** At a small lake **

The liquid form then went inside the small lake. Yant stopped there and I went beside her, and the others stopped behind us. Suddenly, someone came out of the water, startling everyone. And what they saw, stuns them! Out came a cute girl in water form and she looks like a shapeshafting girl, and still has a puddle under her.

Her shape has a good bust and butt size, and it looks she can change whatever she wants.

"Oh my god!" said Satooji. "Is this the Ultra-Rare place that many Devils doesn't even dare to step on?!"

He got his answer when the water-like girl made a mini-tornado below her and made a hydro-cannon attack and threw it at Satooji, as he was flying to a tree! Don't worry, he'll be okay.

The others gasped, and then the water-like girl looked at me, and smiled at me, and then, without even using her feet, dashes toward me, and hugged me!

When I felt her, I felt the softness of her body, and surprisingly I wasn't wet yet, but her hug is just as bad as Yant's as I tried to escape, but she held me tighter, and then…

CRACK!

I think she cracked a few bones on my back…

(Checks back)

Oh yeah, they hurt!

"My goodness, for a water-type girl like you, you got strong arms!" I yelled.

The water-type girl smiled.

Then, the girl made a few modeling poses while smiling. Her cute face, and her sexy body is somehow making me aroused….

Suddenly, 4 more girls that looks like the water-type girl came in; a ghost-type girl, a fire-type girl, a cactus-type girl, and…

A shadow-type girl….

HOW?!

Then, a monster with large filled with six heads came. The six heads popped and laughed at us, and then tried to attack us.

The head at the top right fired a large laser beam within milliseconds, and we all avoided them just in time.

"…!" Rias gasped. The others looked at her. "Now I know why Satooji said this place is Ultra-Rare. This area is home to some of the most dangerous and strongest familiars of all time!"

Everyone but me gasped. I rubbed my forehead now remembering this place.

"Oh yeah. This area is also home to some of the weirdest, but strongest as well…" I told them.

"President, you mean the creatures that look weird, but their attacks are more powerful than we think?" asked Akeno.

"That, and they are so powerful, they can even kill the 4 Great Satans, and the leaders of the Fallen Angels in one blow!" said Lulu.

Everyone but me gasped again.

"Not only that, but that water-type girl has sisters; those 4 girls over there," I said, referring to the 4 other strange girls next to the water-type girl.

"Actually that's a slimegirl," said Tomo. I remember seeing things like those and I thought that those were a myth, but now that I'm seeing them in person, it's all true."

"Not only that," continued Nate. "But they usually avoid some of the most powerful attacks of all time by splitting itself up, or making a hole from their bodies, and their attacks can be surprisingly more powerful than many people think, and even if they get attacked, they don't feel pain, and regenerate real quickly, and change into many forms, which makes them great familiars."

"All right, now what about the six-faced monster?" I asked referring to the monster.

"We'll answer that," said a new voice.

Out came a gang of ghosts in which I know all too well.

"Oh, hey Blinky! How the flying freak have you been?!" I asked to the red ghost.

"Yo! Big D! Great seeing you again!" said the red ghost named Blinky. Also, there was a pink ghost, a light blue ghost, an orange ghost, and a purple ghost.

"Pinky, Inky, Clyde, and Sue! It's been a long time!"

"Too long, to say the least," said Inky.

As me and the ghosts all reunite with each other, the OCR members were confused.

"I'm sorry," said Lulu. "Do you know these ghosts?"

"Yes, I do," I answered. "I've partnered up with these ghosts when I was little, but it was cut short when the incident with my parents occurred. They were the guards here before that idiotic Satooji took over."

"I see," said President Rias, looking at the ghosts.

"Now I see that you have met our friend, **Six-Faced Sal**. His faces hold some of the most powerful weapons and has some of the rarest weapons you'll find, and some of the other faces hold some other familiars that I'm sure you'll enjoy!" said Blinky.

"We also live in one of his faces, so basically, it's like a wallet!" said Inky.

"Nice!" I said. "In fact, **Six-Faced Sal**, do you want to be my familiar?"

The faces are nodded at the same time.

"Then consider it done!"

"Can I have these girls as my familiars?" asked Yant.

"Well, since we're here, and these girls don't want to separate, I don't see why not."

They all cheered and hugged me again!

"Oh! That reminds me. We need to go back to Satooji to make these familiars official," said Rias.

The Occult Research Club returned to the entrance of the forest, with our new familiars.

** At the entrance of the forest **

"…..In the name of A-Asia Argento, I order you! Y-You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract!"

"And in the name of Mary Stuart, I order you as you shall become my familiar and respond to my contract!"

The group returned to the entrance of the forest. Asia and Mary opened a green magic-circle in front of them. The Sprite Dragons are located in the middle of the magic-circle, and the contract ceremony between Asia, Mary and their familiars are about to take place.

Of course, since Asia and Mary are beginners, Akeno and Yukina are supporting them. But it seems like the ceremony is progressing very well. Akeno and Yukina also seems relieved.

"Normally the Sprite Dragon is a dragon who won't pledge to a devil, but it seems those girls have a very pure heart. Something like this has never happened before, but it seems like the contract ceremony will finish safely." Satooji said, still recovering from his injuries from the slimegirl.

The light from the magic circle starts to gradually lose its light. Because the contract has finished, the baby dragons flew to Asia and Mary and started to play with them.

"Ufufu. You are tickling me. Rayo."

"Rayo?" I asked.

"Yes," Asia answered. "He is a dragon which uses "Raigeki" and I also used Dayo's name as well. Even though he uses lightning, I want him to be lively like Dayo. …Would it trouble you?"

"No, not at all," I said. 'Although that named spells 'annoyance' in my book.' "Anyways, let's get along…Rayo."

The baby dragon sensed that I have Dragon blood, and nuzzled my neck in comfort. The Red baby dragon soon followed, and they had a great time snuggling me.

"Ufufu. So William likes you too," said Mary.

"William?"

"I named it after Prince Wiliiam, so it won't bother you, right?"

"Right…"

The baby dragons kept on playing around above my head, however, when they saw Yuuto and Satooji, they had other ideas.

BUZZ! SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK!

"Agaaaaaaaaaaah, Gggggggggga!" yelled Satooji. "Well, this is rare. Normally, male dragons hate males from other races, but this one seems to like you, Dayo."

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked in a disinterested tone.

Satooji was now burnt black and behind him, Yuuto also was turned black while putting on a refreshing smile.

"Well, this Rayo is a naughty one," said Tomo, giggling.

"Right. Yant, let's get this done and over with," I said to her.

"Yes, brother!" said Yant.

** 10 minutes later **

**Six-Faced Sal** happened to be a holder of multiple familiars and weapons to my liking, while Yant had multiple familiars of her own.

She named the water slimegirl "Aqua", the Fire-Type girl "Ignis", the Cactus-Type girl "Cacti", the ghost girl "Amelia", and the shadow-type girl "Mystery".

Before we went, one of Six-Faced Sal's faces opened its mouth wide, and out came a girl, and not just any girl, it was a catgirl, and a big one too!

She has a great figure, from a 125cm bust, to a very plumpy butt. Not only that, she has long orange hair tied in a ponytail that goes down throughout her blue jumpsuit and down to her rocket boots. Her name is Tabitha Fitzgerald, but many call her "Tabby".

"Hi, Master!" said Tabby, "This must be a dream come true!"

"WHAT?!" yelled the other girls. "I'm Rias Gremory and this is my sister Lulu Gremory," said President Rias, with her's and Lulu's eyebrows twitching as she saw the buxom figures. Koneko turned away as if she reminded her of someone…

"Pleased to meet you. I'll meet the others later. Right now, let's go home, so we can know each other," said Tabby.

"Good luck with your familiars!" said Satooji as the OCR and the others all transported out of the Familiar Forest.

** In Another Part of the Underworld **

"Grayfia," said Sirzechs in the Gremory mansion. "Looks like my sister's fiancé is about to make his move."

"Should we warn **Dayo **about Rias' and Lulu's fiancé?" asked Grayfia.

"Not yet," said Sirzechs. "I believe that we should let it run its course. Not only that, **Dayo **will also be able to fulfill a few things before **he** takes care of him. The sisters' fiancé will soon learn on how scary **Dayo** will be."

"But not before **he** goes through me," finished Grayfia.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**(Ending Theme: Akon – Beautiful(Violent Breathing remix)**

* * *

_Next time on The Legend of the Living Nightmare…_

_The Phoenix family makes an unexpected visit at the Occult Research Club, but Dayo reveals something that makes both the Occult Research Club and the Phoenix family jump in surprise!_

_Also, there will be a big training session for both the Occult Research Club and the Hanzo Academy girls that will catch them offguard when the __**Star Student**__ of Hanzo Academy of arrives: __**Daidouji**__!_

_And, what does Grayfia mean when Dayo/__**Dark Dayo**__ goes through her first? Chances are it could be that big rematch that he's been waiting for, but he doesn't realize that he's playing for more than just redemption?_

_What will that be about? Find out next time on The Legend of The Living Nightmare!_

* * *

And bam! Chapter 6 is done! Now, both a LIME and LEMON scene have been used here, but this is the first time that I did something like this, so please bear with me. I've used a criteria for this.

1. Use a 'Practice Pill' that will NEVER make a women pregnant

2. Use a sexy outfit or strip off completely

3. Go for it

That's what I'm doing here. Also a big shoutout to…

1. OverlordZeon – Aqua, Ignis, Amelia, Cacti, Shadow Girl

2. EikasianSpire – Tabitha "Tabby" Fitzgerald

3. Namco – Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde, Sue

4. StrawberryStar123 – Other ghosts

5. Nintendo – Kirby, Six-Faced Sal(Yoshi's Island DS)

Also, I've finished this chapter just in time for the Finals for the Summer Semester. Now, as I get ready, here's our Quickie Quiz.

**1. Satooji made a reference during his entrance to what Nintendo game?**

**2. Ayana Hizuki almost looks like one of the characters from **_**Arcana Heart 3**_**. Name her.**

**3. Murakamo wears a Hannya mask. That mask can also be seen behind who in **_**Sekirei**_**?**

Each question will be worth 10 virtual cookies each, but each wrong answer will cost you 20 virtual cookies plus a pie in the face.

So the girls of Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus makes their debut. Some of the girls of _New Wave_ are here as well, but there will be more coming up. I'll try my best to make their characters as accurate as possible, but I make no promises.

Now, it's time for me to get out of here and get ready for the Finals, so until I see you after the classes are over, read and review, and no flames!


	7. It's getting Hot AND Cold in here

Oh boy, are we in for an incredible chapter tonight! I also like the way that the author of "Nenshoya Raizer" did this as a warning, and I'll do it too, as it reads, and I quote:

Warning: This story, as well as all of my other stories, are not to be taken seriously. They are meant to be fun, funny, enjoyable, perverted, and a stress reliever to my overly serious life. Beta-readers are always welcome here. And most of all, if you don't like this story, then simply click the "Back" button. Pure and simple.

With that in mind, here are the answers to our last chapter's Quickie Quiz.

**1. Pokemon**

**2. Passion Lip**

**3. Miya**

And now, it's time to do some adding AND some subtracting.

FrancisVamp0822 – 135 virtual cookies

TheLastNanaya; Enigma95 – 130 virtual cookies

Galaxy Burst – 65 virtual cookies

DeathOverLord – 75 virtual cookies

SkylineMaster – 20 virtual cookies

ConnivingG – 10 virtual cookies

Now, Enigma95 has answered 2 questions correct for 20 virtual cookies, but since he said something at #2, I'm afraid that counts as an incorrect answer, losing those virtual cookies that he just earned, which means….

(dad90 pies Enigma95 in the face with a chocolate pie)

But he's not the only one…

(dad90 pies FrancisVamp0822 in the face with a cheery pie and a banana pie)

So, for those 2 incorrect answers, he gets pied TWICE!

And speaking of "Raizer"… we all should know who's going to be here in this chapter, but if you have been paying attention, you'll recall that in our prologue in Chapter 1, Sirzechs said that Dayo both have "Boosted Gear" AND "Divine Dividing". But what Sirzechs DOESN'T know is that Dayo has "Boosted Gear" and **Dark Dayo** has **"Dark Divine Dividing"**.

That's right, for this story, the "Divine Dividing" Sacred Gear has been split up in 2 different, but equally deadly Sacred Gears, "Light Divine Dividing", where Albion is, and **"Dark Divine Dividing"**, where the legendary dragon of darkness, **Tartarus**, is. You'll find out a little bit about him as we get ready for a fantastic chapter of action, fanservice, and drama occurs in 'The Legend of the Living Nightmare'!

* * *

_Last time on The Legend of The Living Nightmare…_

_The 'Ball Tournament' was held at Kuoh Academy, where everybody from the island can participate in these events. Along the way, Dayo, his sisters, the girls of Hanzo Academy and the Occult Research Club all met the girls from Death Cram school, another Ninja school on the island._

_After beating them and the Student Council in a game of dodgeball, the Occult Research Club let Dayo and his friends to Familiar Forest, where Dayo, Yant, and Asia gained their new familiars._

_Meanwhile, Dayo and his sisters also discovered that Ms. Ayana and Ms. Sakura Kakinozaki, and Miss Melanie Melon, the 3 teachers in their school are also his maids in the Mansion._

_And Dayo is about to find out on just how crazy these 3 teachers can be, plus a lot more coming up on 'The Legend of The Living Nightmare!'_

* * *

**The Legend of the Living Nightmare**

Chapter 7: It's getting Hot AND Cold in here

**[Great One] **– Ddraig

/My Destined Master/ - Seiryū

{Knowledgeable One} – Suzaku

**{Great Master} – **Byakko

\Young Master\ - Genbu

"**Dark Dayo"**

**[[Noble One]]** – Tartarus (Dark Divine Dividing)

**(Opening Theme: Launch Base Zone remix of Michael Jackson's Bad)**

** In the Mansion; 11:58 PM **

(Dayo POV)

Well, this is certainly a VERY unusual day for me. Instead of usually getting a lot of love attacks from my sisters and some of my maids, I'm actually in the room of one of my teachers/maids, Ms. Ayana Kakinozaka!

"Dayo…" said Ms. Kakinozaka who is only wearing her pink bra and panties.

"Ms. Kakinozaki, what the hellfire are you doing?!" I asked, covering my eyes.

Ayana fidgeted and said, "This is my way of making it up to you!"

Well in a good way, at least I get to avoid the Hizuki sisters for a change, but in a bad way, I'm actually going to sleep with one of my teachers! This is a disaster in the making! And you want to know on how did we all end up here? Well, let's go back 6 hours earlier and see on how the trouble started…

(FLASHBACK! – 6 Hours Earlier)

It's almost time for everybody to head home as the sun begins to set, but Ms. Sakura Kakinozaka, Ayana Kakinozaka's mom, asked me to stay over for a bit.

"All right, you guys go ahead," I said to my sisters, my friends and the Darkwater Team. "I'll meet you back before 9:00."

"Before 9:00?!" asked Yant, not believing on what she heard.

"I hope you didn't make any trouble…" said Touko.

"Now, why would I?" I asked as the SuperTrain arrived. "Listen, the train's here. Tell Ikuyo about our situation, and I'll be home shortly, hopefully."

Yant and Ayana Hizuki felt a little down, but they know that I won't be away forever, so they, as well as the others all boarded the train and left towards the Mansion.

"So, Ms. Kakinozaka," I said to Sakura. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, this is kinda unusual for me to say this," said Sakura. "But the manager of the Girls' dorm is sick for a few weeks, so Melanie and I will be over there for the time being. Now, my daughter Ayana will feel a little lonely, because I usually sleep with her for comfort. So could you do me a favor by comforting Ayana for a while?"

I was at a loss for words. To think that sleeping with a teacher is considered this as a favor?! What am I, her babysitter?! Well, then again, I'll be at peace for a little bit while not worrying about the Hizuki sisters trying to comfort ME, in more ways than one. Yeah, that would be a nice change for a bit.

"All right," I sighed. "I'll do it, but just make sure that all of this is kept a secret."

"Don't worry, I will and I'll let Melanie know, too," Sakura said and bowed, showing me a good cleavage of her huge assets. As always, I turned back my head to avoid seeing her breasts jiggling.

Well, anyways, Sakura took off in the direction of the Girls' dorms while I waited for the SuperTrain to arrive. And I expected that Ayana Kakinozaka is a more, mature teacher…

Boy, was I DEAD wrong about that!

** At the Mansion; 3 Hours later **

** Kakinozaka's Room **

"Umm…Is this really okay?" I asked to Ayana, having second thoughts about this deal.

"Yes, we just have to make sure that none of your sisters or friends find out," said Ayana.

'Easier said than done,' I thought sarcastically.

"Well, let's get started. It'll be dinner time soon, so we'll be leaving early."

"Now that's a great idea."

"Now, that long ponytail of yours is quite long and cute, but I think that we need more decorations on it."

I had to register that for a few minutes.

"Wait. Come again?"

"Now that I look at you, your face looks cuter than I thought, and I think that you'll look even cuter with some nice decorations on your ponytail."

Ayana then showed me a lot of pink decorations. How much I HATE that color…

"Thanks, but no thanks. I like my black hair and ponytail, thank you," I said to her. "And besides, I have THAT on my hair, I would be embarrassed."

"EEEEH?!" Ayana asked in disbelief.

The next thing I knew is that she slumped down the floor in sadness. Did I really hurt her feelings that much?

"M-Ms. Kakinozaka? A-Are you okay?" I asked, feeling sorry for her.

"S-So you'll do it if it's not embarrassing?" Ayana asked me.

"Well, what's embarrassing is embarrassing, so it won't make much of a difference," I told her.

Ayana suddenly jolted up from the floor and said to me, "Then we'll just have to even it out to zero!"

"Wait, what?" I asked, not knowing on what she's going to do.

She then suddenly began to strip on front of me!

"I-If you're embarrassed and I'm embarrassed, then it evens out to zero, right?!" asked Ayana, as she took off her pink shirt, revealing her pink bra, and is about to take off her brown teacher's skirt.

"Wait a minute, Ms. Kakinozaka!" I protested. "This is a big misunderstanding!"

'Oh crap! It's see-through!' I thought, looking at her pink bra, seeing her breasts, which may not be as big as the Hizuki sisters, but they are big!

"And…Kimi told me and my mom and friend that you did 'this and that' with your sister…"

'Kimi, that son of a kangaroo!' I thought in anger, but that went away quickly as I saw Ayana now in her pink panties, which I'm sorry to say, are also see-through.

"And, I kept wondering on what that experience is like…"

That right there tells me that I better do the decoration thing, or else I'm DOOMED!"

"OK, OK! I'll do it, but just this once!" I said turning away, and for good reason. For some reason, my eyes were beginning to bleed. (Another part of the gynophobic curse)

Ayana smiled and said "Thank you!" She then hugged me, and I felt my body itching rapidly. Curse this 50% gynophobic effect!

"Wow… you are so cuddly…" said Ayana, trying to hold me tighter.

"Please stop…." I said in agony.

** 1 hour later **

I was back to my normal self, and finally got rid of those decorations as soon as I went back into the room. Surprisingly during dinner, they all said that I look cute with those decorations, which really TICKED me off!

"Oh!" I said, before slumping on the bed. "I don't know which one's worse… either these decorations or this teacher…"

Ayana then walked in, feeling more cheerful and said, "See? It suits you nicely."

"Yeah, and never doing that again," I said, feeling annoyed.

"But it's too soon to relax, Dayo!" said Ayana. "In fact, the biggest hurdle is yet to come!"

"And that is?" I asked.

** A few minutes later **

How I wished that I didn't ask that question, because I should've known the answer before asking.

And that answer is the baths!

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, feeling nervous. This I already know all too well.

"You've got no choice, Dayo!" said Ayana. "At night, bathing times are fixed, so you can't sneak in and have your bath in the middle of the night."

'Thank you, Captain Obvious,' I thought.

"In fact, hardly anyone comes here around this time, but I'll go in with you to protect you just in case!"

"How about standing outside of the entrance?" I asked.

"No!" she quickly answered. "Because 1. I'm your teacher and your maid, so please call me Ayana, and 2. If I did that, they'd suspect right away that I'm hiding something!"

'Sh*t!' I cursed. 'She's right in multiple ways!'

"And t-this is my part of my job as a t-teacher and taking care you as a maid!" said Ayana, jumping up and down in excitement.

I sweatdropped, not knowing if she's even trying to be a teacher. Sure, she may act professionally at Kuoh Academy and getting popular, but in here is a whole different story!

"Now, let's go in together…" said Ayana, grabbing my hand.

"O-Okay…" I said, feeling more nervous.

** At the baths **

Now, I've been here many times before, but not like this without my sisters and with a teacher instead, and soon found out.

"…Sorry to keep you waiting," said Ayana as she was covered in a pink towel.

Wow! She actually looks hot like that… Wait, no! Snap out of it. This is a teacher, for God's sakes!

'So we end up in the bath together after all!' I cursed. 'N-No! All I have to do is to get out without my maids seeing us, and that'll be okay!'

"All right, I'm getting out!" I quickly said, heading to the edge of the pool, but Ayana grabbed me.

"Dayo, wait!" said Ayana. "There's something important that I have to tell you!"

"…Well, what is it?" I asked, getting a little impatient.

"Even though it's your home, you are not allowed to bring any dirty magazines in!"

I made a giant sweatdrop after hearing that comment. "I don't read those crappy magazines!"

Ironically, my 3 sisters and I are in some of the covers of our school's magazines dressed in many erotic costumes…(shudders).

Ayana made a huge blush and said, "But I know boys like that, so… please don't attack the maids if you can't take it anymore, OK?"

A red tickmark came up to my head and said, "First of all, those girls are attacking me, and what kind of monster do you think I am?!"

"Oh? They are attacking you? Well, with a hunky body like that, I'm not surprised, so in place of those dirty mags…"

Oh, I don't like where this is going…

"Please make do with looking at my naked body…a-alright?" said Ayana as she took off her towel, revealing her entire birthday suit! She may not have an attractive figure like my sisters, but she's HOT nevertheless, especially with that 99cm bust!

I then shook it off and tried to escape, but as bad karma would have it…

SLIDE!

…someone else is coming in the baths, and we were all shocked on who it was!

"Dr. Kirishima?!" Ayana and I said to each other.

Yes, it was the busty doctor from the Medical Department, Dr. Rikako Kirishima, in which she came in her birthday suit, with her 120cm bust jiggling out.

"Dayo, I'm going to do something about it," said Ayana.

"Please do! The more time you distract her, the better!" I said.

Rikako got inside the pool and got herself relaxed and took off her glasses, not even knowing that I was in the baths, thanks to those foggy glasses.

"Okay, hide behind my back, and let's get out together right now," whispered Ayana.

"Understood," I quickly responded.

We then reached the edge of the pool as my blue towel was only feet away.

"We're getting out!" said Ayana.

"Right, let's go!" I responded.

"OK, Rikako, we're getting out first—huh?"

"What's wrong, Ayana?" I asked. When I turned back, we then realized that Rikako disappeared. Oh, I hope that doesn't mean…

HUG!

"Hi, Master Dayo!" said Rikako hugging me from behind, feeling her larger assets on me.

"Hyaah?!" I asked in shock.

"Ufufu. How naïve of you, trying to escape," said Rikako before she turned me around for me to face her. I couldn't handle it as I closed my eyes and my skin changed colors again.

BOING!

I then noticed that Rikako placed my hands on her breasts, tempting me to rub them.

"Come on, you can be rough on me. I really enjoy it," she said in a teasing manner.

Then I realized that Ayana can help me out of this situation.

"Yo, Ayana! Help me!" I yelled.

"Geez, you are really are cute, Master~" said Rikako, moving my arms to make me rub her breasts. "Fufu, are you starting to feel it? I've been thinking of doing this since the moment I first saw you, Master~. Now, I need to check to see if you are a healthy man."

I turned dark blue, knowing of what she's about to do…

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" said Ayana, popping out of nowhere. Hooray! Ms. Kakinozaka is here to save the day!

Ayana made a huge splash, in which somehow, and in someway, forced me out of the pool and onto my blue towel.

"W-What just happened?" I asked, shaking like a leaf on trying to figure out on what just happened.

When I got up, I got a view that many perverts love…

Ayana and Rikako's p*ss*es , which means that Ayana and Rikako are stacked on each other!

"Hyaah!" said Ayana, realizing that Rikako are rubbing Ayana's breasts.

"Ayana, we may be friends and we're doing our best to make our master happy, but rampaging in the bath is prohibited, you know?" asked Rikako.

"Hw-Hwahh…" moaned Ayana.

"Even so, you have big breasts, Ayana. Even though they're not as big as mine…" teased Rikako.

"W-Wait, Rikako."

"Might be even a J-cup, eh?"

"R-Run, Dayo! It's your chance!" moaned Ayana.

"Thank you, Ayana. Your sacrifice will not be vain!" I said.

"Wait, Dayo! I haven't finished examining you yet!" said Rikako. Then she realized that Ayana is now on top of her.

"Rikako…."

"A-Ayana?"

"I won't let you go until I've 'returned the favor'~"

I quickly look back when Ayana said "Returned the favor"….

I shouldn't have looked back, because now I saw Ayana rubbing Rikako's p*ss* with her left hand, and fondling Rikako's right breast with her right hand!

NOSEBLEED!

"D-Dayo!" both Ayana and Rikako said.

** 1 hour later **

I was back in Kakinozaka's room, pounding my head to one of her desks.

'This is bad!' I thought. 'I don't know who's worse! Them or my sisters! They're really getting close… and if this keeps up, ' ' will be happier in more ways than one, and I'll lose my mind on top of it!'

Ayana then came in with her yellow pajamas and said, "OK, let's get some sleep, Dayo. You'll be a good replacement for my mom!"

'Remind me not to listen to anymore of her deals,' I thought.

"But before you go to sleep, please put these on!" said Ayana, as she showed me something. I was dumbfounded at what she's holding.

"Handcuffs?!" I asked, taking a step back.

"I'm going to cuff myself to you so you don't try to sneak in to another room, even if it had to be your own Master Bedroom with your sisters in the middle of the night," said Ayana, blushing.

"I wouldn't do that!" I yelled. "And, what if I tried to use the restroom?!"

"Well, that wouldn't be a problem since you just gone before coming here. And I know that you wouldn't sneak in, but you might when you least expect it. But at least we'll be cuffed together!"

Ayana placed her hands on her cheeks in a giddy way. I already know that this is not going to end well…

"You're kidding, right?" I asked.

(END FLASHBACK!)

And now, here I am, with Ms. Ayana Kakinozaka, cuffed together in bed! And if that wasn't bad enough, she placed the keys inside her breasts and even teased me cupping her breasts in front of me!

I couldn't sleep! And there's no telling on what the Hizuki sisters will do if they saw any of this!

Ayana then began to scoot closer to me, and in her sleep.

"Nnh…Ahn…" moaned Ayana as she now lies on top of me. Her buttons from her shirt began to pop…

POP! POP!

"Aah…"

POP!

Then her large breasts were revealed, and she was scooting closer and closer to my face…

'Wait!' I yelled, but then I saw the key, but as bad luck continues, the key drops to the floor, making me curse before realizing that Ayana was hugging my face inside her breasts!

"Do me instead!" yelled Ayana as she was mushing my face with her breasts and kept hugging me!

'Can't breathe!' I said before passing out on her milky mounds.

** Next morning **

Ayana and I were able to get up, thanks to Mariel who was still smiling and told me about Sakura and her situation with Ayana. So Mariel knew this all along…

The Hizuki sisters were glad when they saw me and hugged me and told me that they all missed me and hoping to return. That's what happens when you have 3 sisters each with a Brother Complex.

** At Hanzo Academy **

Well, looks something unusual has happened again! Instead of getting to Kuoh Academy first, Ms. Oriotorai called me first and told me to proceed to Hanzo Academy as she called the other teachers from Kuoh Academy to let them know about it. Makiko told me that something is wrong with Ikuraga.

I've recently found out that Ikuraga is more gloomy than usual and is not as strong and strict as she used to be and has given the other girls some concern about her…

As I walked towards the school throughout another one of the bamboo forests, I then spotted Ikuraga standing next to the rock.

She took out her long sword _Hien_ and…

"Sei!"

…she took a quick slice to the rock and the rock barely contained a scratch! Ikuraga sighed and walked away.

That is indeed unusual of her, to not cut a large rock in half…

Looks like it's up to me to find out on what's bothering her…

** A few minutes later **

After making a quick entrance from one of Hanzo Academy's secret entrances, I quickly went to Ms. Oriotorai's office and let her know that I got her call and she told me that the others will arrive soon and Ikuraga is in the classroom, so I decided to surprise everyone with a nice entrance…

** In the classroom **

Ikuraga was writing something while squatting with her sword on the top of her legs. It was at that point the other girls began to walk in.

"Good mor-huh? You're here early, Ikuraga," said Katsuragi.

"Good morning!" both said Hibari and Muramasa.

"Good morning…" said Ikuraga. As the other girls settled in, two more girls came in, and guess who they are?

"Goo-Good Morni-" was all Asuka could say before she got tackled by Katsuragi, and Fuuma got tackled by Ayame.

Ikuraga was staring into space, not realizing that Asuka and Fuuma both said "Good Morning" to her 3 times.

"Oh!" Ikuraga said, snapping back to reality. "G-Good morning, Asuka. Good morning, Fuuma."

"OK, class," said a mysterious voice. "We're starting class, so please take your seats."

It was at this point that a hold quickly made to the floor, and I appeared on a split second, surprising the girls.

"D-D-Dayo?!" asked the Hanzo Academy girls by shock.

"Good morning, everyone," I said. "Ms. Oriotorai had an emergency, so I'll be filling in for her today."

That last part was clearly a lie, but the girls brought it anyway.

"Today, we're going to do something a little bit different. We're doing genealogy class today."

"Genealogy?" asked Fuuma.

"We're supposed to be training, you know? Training!" said Katsuragi.

"I know, I know," I told her. "However, you all should learn that it's okay to take a break once in a while. In fact, cooling down is another part of training."

Hibari raised her hand. "Umm…What do we do in a genealogy class?"

"Is it hard?" asked Hijikata.

"No, not really," I answered. "Since you're all training hard to be ninjas, I've decided to make a fun little project for all of you. This one should be easy. What I want you all to do is to create your own ninja family trees.

"What kind of ninjas are in your ancestry? Who succeeded to the next generation? I want you to have a better grasp on that."

Asuka raised her hand. "How far back do we go?"

"Write from the oldest ninjas until you reach your generation in a single line."

"Okay. Understood!" said Asuka, but before I could say another word…

"DONE!"

I sweatdropped. 'That was fast…'

"In my family, my grandpa and mom are ninjas. My father's a normal person. He was a little against my becoming a ninja, but I want to be a strong ninja just like my grandpa."

"Same here," said Fuuma, who drew the exact same thing.

"That's fine, I guess…" I said, trying not to make an angry face for them making something THAT short.

However, what I'm trying to do here is to make Ikuraga know that she's not alone. How do I know that? By looking at her face. I can tell that she has problems with her family.

"Uuh- there's too damn many! This is such a pain in the a$$!" said Hibari, shocking me that she said 'a$$'.

The other girls were trying, but it looks like that it was much harder than they all thought, especially for Ikuraga, who couldn't think straight.

** A few hours later **

"Wow! Professor Dayo brought us lunch!" said Fuuma.

Yeah, I've decided to give them some lunch on my behalf, because I thought it was the right thing to do.

The girls were excited that I brought them some of their favorites, in which I tried desperately to find the ones they liked the most.

"Aw! You're eating surume again!" complained Hibari to Yagyuu.

"Don't belittle the surume," said Yagyuu.

"Bananas…" said Seimei as she ate them as slowly as she can to develop the taste.

"Tea.." said Ikuraga as I handed her that.

"Ree?" said Asuka while eating with her Futomaki.

"Ooh, whenever Ikuraga eats that, she always has green tea," said Katsuragi.

"Snap! I forgot," I said. "I'll go get you the green tea."

I quickly ran back inside the building.

Ikuraga made a slight blush, and then she shook it off and said, "I'll help Dayo. I'll be right back."

Ikuraga then slowly walked into the building.

** A few minutes later **

(3rd Person POV)

This was wrong.

There was a presence in the room, bleeding through the wooden walls like a blaring beacon.

This feeling inside her classroom felt incredibly negative. An enemy? Should she search out for Dayo or perhaps that Makiko for backup? No, that could take too long and screw up any chance of stopping the intruder. Dayo would assist her without question; he'd probably be itching for a fight against a malevolent ninja since his parents were killed by the likes of them. Ikaruga suddenly froze as an intense feeling washed over her body, hands shooting to her mouth with dark eyes wide in shock.

Impossible!

What if she was just tired from the exercise and it was messing with her senses? Could it…could it somehow be him? A late night rendezvous in the room? Perhaps he wished to speak with her more or even…pale cheeks turned rosy at the racy thoughts causing her hormones to flutter. She never once thought that they were together like _that__ alone_…the one who, whether purposefully or not, stole her affection. To think, his act of kindness had both sent her into a state of depression as well as likely being one of the best things to ever happen to her.

How ironic.

Ikaruga couldn't help but wonder how intense their meetings would be now that the stranglehold over her emotions was nearly a thing of the past. The help and support of her friends, even when she was a total b*tch, played a major part. With her heart hammering away inside her plus-sized chest the aristocratic female grabbed at her door handle with anticipation clouding her judgment and pulled.

"Wha-?"

No.

Nononononononononono!

Why? Everything was going so well for once! Why! Why the hell was _he_ here? A man sat crouching in front of one of the desks, broken into several pieces. With his thin, sallow body and messy black hair he only took a passing resemblance towards Ikaruga. Hearing the clatter of wood against wood the male turned with dark eyes peering through the darkness not sheared by the light of his candle. Realizing just who caught him in the act he stood and leaned against the wall with a scornful smirk directed at the one whose privacy he was invading.

"Oh my. What a surprise."

"Why are you here, brother?" Her sibling ran a skinny hand through his tousled mop, making a mess out of something already rather untidy. His white suit was frayed and weathered, making him look worse for the wear. He was about to take the one ornate-looking longsword that could easily accessorize with her Ninja Turn Over. _Hien, the Flying Swallow_. The prized intricate nodachi passed down through their family.

"Predictable." He grabbed at the sword greedily before spinning and holding up his other hand as Ikaruga snapped on the light and stepped forward. "Not so fast."

"That does not belong to you! I inherited Hien from Father-"

Wrong thing to say; her brother's calm veneer snapped like a tightly stretched rubber band. "YOU DID NOTHING! THE SWORD IS MINE BY RIGHT! NOT TO BE MANHANDLED BY SOME FILTHY ADOPTED MONGREL!" She couldn't contain the heavy flinches testing her body at his outburst, one arm shooting underneath her chest to grab the elbow of the opposite arm. Ikaruga looked away guiltily as the life in her eyes dimmed under his verbal onslaught.

Was happiness too much to ask for? It wasn't the blue-eyed girl's fault she was simply more talented in the shinobi arts. It wasn't her fault she was brought into the family because the prodigal son was actually a lazy good-for-nothing with lackluster potential. Stop blaming her for things she couldn't control!

A thin trickle of crimson liquid snaked its way down his chin from the force of gnashing his teeth together, chest heaving for enough air to go another round. The scabbard of Hien creaked under his fingertips as the muscles involuntarily curled. Ikaruga shrunk in on herself, cringing at his rage just as she used to in the 'good old days'. Gloomy eyes were tightly shut as her dangling arm mechanically pulled her skirt lower on her hips with the hand pressed in front of the dip of her crotch. She…she couldn't stop the scared reaction.

Rapid stomps funneled in from the corridor before Dayo rushed in like a man possessed. "Ikaruga, I heard screaming! Are you okay?" he spouted all in one breath. The long-ponytailed man slid to a halt at her side, body tense at the entire situation from what he could see. A mature girl, looking incredibly vulnerable. A mysterious man, body contorted with fury with her cherished blade in hand. Not giving it a second thought he stepped protectively in front of the ravenette with an arm held out to keep her behind.

"What's this? The stray found herself a little friend? How cute." Dayo bristled as the man's anger receded just below the surface and he chuckled condescendingly.

"Yeah, I'm her friend. One of her best. What's it to you? And why do you have her sword?" Ikaruga's brother, Murasame, notched the weapon and tapped the sheathe against his shoulder with a fast rhythm.

"It's not her sword!"

Manicured fingernails burrowed into the exposed skin of Dayo's arm as the girl hesitantly stepped up to his side and grabbed his limb for emotional support. "F-Father and Mother entrusted Hien to me, explaining I could not just hand it over to anyone! Just because you failed in mastering it-"

"SHUT UP!" the black-haired man shouted before growling at the blond in front of him. "Were you the one that taught her to talk back and not shut her mouth?"

Ikaruga couldn't explain in words at how goddamn pleased she felt when Dayo threw an arm around her nervous figure with a warm hand placing itself on her own. The female was still coming into her 'emotional' self and this encounter was happening at a _very_ wrong time. Had she been all alone…Ikaruga didn't know what she would have done.

"Hey…so he's a family member or something?" the long-ponytailed man asked her softly, ignoring the bastard's question. The developed swordswoman nodded into his side, reveling in the closeness. She had missed this feeling and the security she now understood it provided. Especially now in the presence of her tormentor.

'Aha! So my theory of family problems has been proven correct,' Dayo thought.

"Big Brother…he didn't have what it takes and dropped out of shinobi training. I was a distant relative taken in by our parents to become the new heiress…to do what he could not. So I trained and trained, discovering my skill with the blade far surpassed his own and so was granted the family heirloom. I became a ninja because it was now expected of me."

"Oh quit the sob story! Handling a sword doesn't mean sh*t! You never belonged and you never will!"

Dayo's glare had the second man pull back, settling for a carefully crafted sneer on his face while his mind tried to process an escape route. At the moment it wasn't looking too good. They were between him and the door, and the nearest window would take one hell of a distraction to reach. And that black man with a long ponytail…he wasn't letting his guard down for a second. Not even when he turned and started talking to that thing he was forced to call a sister. And the look he got…even he was feeling a bit nervous under those eyes.

"Go take it back."

"W-what?" Ikaruga exclaimed as her grip tightened.

"I've dealt with a$$holes like this before. Show him you're not afraid. Seriously, what's he gonna do? He's the dropout; you're in your third year. He quit; you kept going! If you're not stronger than him, then I don't know what to believe."

"But…"

"Was he the reason you were so distant before? I mean, is that why you seem so scared?" Her slender neck drooped, comparable to a nod that sent her hair bouncing about. Dayo grimaced at how hollow she appeared. "Then you definitely need to do this. Tell him off, take _Hien_ back, and give him the 'finger'! You're not the little girl he used to pick on anymore!"

His enthusiasm was infectious but still she didn't move. Dayo turned towards her fully, senses on edge and ears open in case the bastard thought to run, and gently took her by the shoulders. How fortuitous it was she didn't reflexively punch him in the face…likely because she could see full well he was the one doing it and not someone out of the blue.

"It's…not that easy," she answered quietly.

"Then show him the confident class president that Asuka, Katsuragi, Yagyuu, Hibari, Ayame, Hijikata, Seimei, Fuuma and Muramasa all look up to. Not that emotionless girl when I saw you try to cut the rock in half. We believe in you, ya know? That's not you anymore and unless you give in, it will never be you again." The black-eyed boy watched as her lip quivered before Ikaruga rapidly blinked her eyes to ward off the growing mist blurring the world. Sniffing once the beauty nodded again, stronger this time, and the boy felt lowering his arms was the right thing to do. As soon as he did so she vanished, displacing the air with a soft 'fwtt' and a gust of wind. Not one second later the elder in the room squawked as he came up empty-handed.

The longsword vanished.

That's exactly what the 'Demon' was waiting to see. The third-year girl phased in front of Dayo with the nodachi held securely in her hands and a sturdy gaze befitting a warrior. The only remnant of her former mood was the luster still shining in her eyes. This had been an impromptu test for herself and Ikaruga could have guffawed in comprehension at how simple it had been to retrieve her weapon. "It's true…I've only been scared of a ghost. Brother, you are petty, jealous, and only embarrass yourself with these temper tantrums. Return home and never come back."

"You listen up! Hien is mine! I will take it back without fail! No matter what I have to do, no matter how long it takes, I will take it back!" He was growing belligerent in light of the upturn. She wasn't scared? His conditioning and abuse should have kept her shaking in her boots, even _if _Ikaruga had been off at the National Hanzo Academy for nearly a whole year. Memories and mental trauma didn't just up and vanish in a heartbeat. But if one were to leave the abusive atmosphere...that damn 'Demon'! He could see how close the two were, and it sickened him to see the foster sister of his acting so different from what he engineered in their younger years.

Unable to contain himself any longer he reached into his shirt and snatched up a weapon, a wicked-looking kusarigama, with the heavy end of the chain poised to throw. Dayo instantly went to respond by activating his Sacred Gear, but a womanly hand on his bicep kept him from tackling the fool. Seeing him mollified the ravenette gave his skin a quick squeeze before raising the lengthy sheathe to her large breasts. "That will never happen. It will never be yours and nothing you do will ever change that." A look of conviction brightened her demeanor as she finished her thought. "I won't be scared any longer. Goodbye."

A thick red ribbon wrapped around Ikaruga's hand as she reached inside a nearby wall ornament and grabbed the hidden item. A contraption built into the floor began to spin, gears creaking and rotating instantaneously, as the band was pulled out to its farthest point. Hinges gave way as the locks were released, unlatching the trap door directly underneath her sibling's feet with a near-silent snap. Gravity took its course as weightlessness overtook him and he cursed angrily all the way down into the shadows of the blackened hole.

The snare resealed itself seamlessly as dainty fingers released the thin object. All was quiet in the classroom as Ikaruga quietly contemplated the spot in front of the desk, an unreadable expression on her face. Her footsteps muffled against the floorboards as she slowly padded over to the wall and returned her sword to the concealed alcove. Shoulders dropping considerably as the opening fastened shut, the busty sword-wielder turned back around towards Dayo with her eyes shadowed by her bangs. Seconds seemed to tick by before all pretenses were thrown to the wind and Ikaruga jumped at him, burying her face in his chest to cry as the bravado finally drained away.

All Dayo could do was to hold her, running his fingers through her hair as she let out all the aggression and sorrow accumulated from over the years. She would never be accepted by Murasame, her big brother, a part of the family that should unconditionally love any younger siblings. They would never share happy memories. It hurt even if she already knew that solid fact for most of her life. Ikaruga had to move on…grow up…let go…

"I apologize…" She sniffed delicately, unable to look him in the eye once her weeping had subsided.

"It's okay…I don't mind." What else could he say? Dayo didn't have any qualms about the situation. A pretty girl clinging to him, even if it meant his black suit was now damper than normal as he gave support for her breakdown. Besides, being who he was, the 'Demon' just had to do something about making her smile. Trying to lighten the incredibly heavy mood because such a miserable bearing just wasn't right on Ikaruga's face, the black boy rubbed a lock of sleek onyx hair between his fingertips with a look of curiosity. "So…you grew it out, huh?"

Ikaruga snorted. Even with the watery deadpan look now crossing her face as she finally looked up at him; Dayo felt like he had speared through the cloying depressive aura rather successfully. "That was a terrible change in dialogue, Professor Dayo."

"Well, I'm not really your professor. I'm just here to help out when Makiko can't. Besides, it worked, didn't it?"

"I suppose…" she sighed while pressing her face back into his torso. Neither moved for a time as the female allowed her tears to dry, both feeling content in the familiar contact. "Thank you." Ikaruga finally finished with a smile he had been waiting for, sadness all but gone as the day's excitement finally wound down.

"You're welcome…I need to ask though-" he started, looking seriously worried while pushing her back to arms length, "-did he ever…ah…_do _anything to you?" Seeing the question in his black eyes despite the apparent lack of sounding out the thought, Ikaruga understood what he was asking. Her head shook so fast to deny the claim he nearly got smacked in the face by the ends of her hair. Dayo sighed happily and pulled her back into the hug, thankful the girl hadn't suffered in such a way.

"No!...no. It was always verbal…never physical. But it always made me feel so dirty; unwanted and unfit for anything. You were the first to ever touch me like that…I'm so glad."

Dayo was surprised at first, but then smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that too. I really wanted to hit him but this was your battle. And I've got to say I'm proud of you, Ikaruga."

As soon as Dayo let go, he quickly went back to get the tea just as Asuka came in.

"Ikuraga! Is everything all right?" asked Asuka. "You and Professor didn't seem to be coming back."

Ikuraga smiled and said, "No. There's nothing wrong at all. Let's go outside. Professor should be coming soon."

"Ah, wait! Before that…" Asuka said before she went to one of the desks. "Here!" She showed Ikuraga her ninja family tree.

Ikaruga found she couldn't form any words without a choking sound expelling from her throat.

It was set up the same way as the lineage assignment except both she and Katsuragi were in the slots where the parents would appear. Both were labeled along with small, well-drawn smiling caricatures of their faces. Between the pair directly in the center (but slightly lower) was a heart shape, and inside was Dayo's Joker-like smile. Lastly was the remaining eight teenagers acting as the 'children' with Hibari's childish expression of happiness, Yagyuu's un-amused yet still pleasant demeanor, Seimei's sleepy face, Muramasa's cat-like smile, Hijikata's serious smile, Fuuma's determining smile, Ayame's shy smile and last but not least Asuka herself.

"I made one for each of us. Professor Dayo got me thinking, and it made me realize I think of all of us like a family as well. Even if Dayo is a 'Demon' and not a ninja, he's still one of us! I mean, you know…" The busty brunette trailed off at her senior's far-off expression, slowly scratching at her fair cheek with timid strokes. Honestly Asuka didn't understand just how big of an impact this was for Ikaruga and how meaningful the gesture was. It was true; they were a family. A very dysfunctional one but Ikaruga wouldn't trade them for the world.

A lungful of oxygen was slowly inhaled as the ravenette controlled her tears. Gently taking the piece from her sophomore's fingers and setting it off to the side, the third-year took Asuka into her arms and hugged her tightly. Originally confused, the feeling was tossed away as the brown-haired girl gladly returned the embrace and soon both were lost in a storm of giggles. A finger wiped away a stray tear on her flushed face that failed to contain itself as Ikaruga shook her head, allowing her now knee-length black hair to fan about their bodies until it settled down.

"Thank you, Asuka. This makes me incredibly happy. I feel so lucky to have a sister like you."

"You have all of us. Especially Professor!" she pointed out, gaining yet another warm smile. This was the kin she always yearned for; family that would love and respect her for who she is. Something that once only seemed like a dream, deluding herself and forcing any happiness into the deepest, darkest reaches of her consciousness. She loved her parents and yes, she even loved her brother. But Ikaruga would never respect them in the way she did her friends. They were her _new_ family and the nine other Hanzo Academy students would never lose that status. She would lay her life down if need be and protect them from harm, and she knew unflinchingly they would all do the same.

** A few minutes later **

(Dayo POV)

I came back and saw the picture that Asuka made. I heard the whole thing and I cried at the thought that we were all a family. Things like that usually makes me go into depression because I've lost my parents at such an early age by Ninjas…

However, thanks to Asuka and Ikuraga, as well as my sisters, and the others, they all help stay alive and strong, and knowing that I have a big mission to do: to protect them all with my life, and my buddies and even **Dark Dayo** would do the same thing.

"So, it looks like that the plan worked, didn't it?" I asked to no one in particular, but a voice came back and said, "So it did."

That voice belonged to Makiko.

** Later that afternoon at an unknown store **

The silver-haired girl is sweeping along outside the entrance when suddenly a man dressed in a delinquent orange suit came up and said, "It is time, Lady Ariadust. Please follow me."

The silver-haired girl simply nodded before looking back at her locket and said silently, "Please save me… Dayo…"

** At the Occult Research Club **

I've finally arrived at the club room in the afternoon, where I saw Asia, Mary, Suzu, Nate, Tomo, and Medaka here.

"Good afternoon, everybody," I said.

[Good afternoon, Dayo] they all said.

Once they've finished talking, the rest of the Occult Research Club members came in, but Elizabeth and the Hizuki sisters are nowhere to be seen. Little did I know is that this would be the right thing for them to not show up at a time like this, because this is the beginning of a drama story yet to unfold.

"Alright everyone, listen up," Rias said after she sat down at her desk with Lulu sitting right next to her.

Everyone gave their attention to her.

"You have all been doing very well. Our strength has grown thanks to your hard training and we even managed to win against Souna in the dodgeball game, and get familiars to Dayo, Yant and Asia. Ayana, Touko, Mary and the Fallen Angels will have to wait until next month or so, so we can get them familiars of their own. And for some reason, we don't have summons today," Rias told them, but before she could continue, a magic circle appeared in the room.

Everyone stared at it for a few seconds, and I was at a loss of words when I saw a beautiful grey haired maid emerge from it.

It's the maid who has beaten me when I was little, the wife of one of the Great Four Satans, Sirzechs Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge.

"Grayfia, what are you doing here?" Rias asked her sister-in-law.

"Rias and Lulu, I came here to inform you that your father has decided to move the date of your engagements to this week," Grayfia answered.

Rias and Lulu frowned. Her servants looked shocked. Some of them because their engagements have been moved up to earlier, and some because it was news to them that their masters were engaged. However, we didn't know is that they are both engaged to the SAME person!

Before Rias or Lulu could protest, and before I could tell Grayfia on how long we last met, another magic circle appeared and a figure emerged from it in a flash of flame.

Everyone stared at the young adult male. He is a handsome young man in his early 20's with short yellow hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned (just one button short), giving a slight view to his chest.

"Who is that?" Asia asked aloud, though it was unintentionally directed at me.

"He is Raiser Phoenix, heir of the Phoenix family, and…" Grayfia paused before continuing in a low voice. "…he's Rias's and Lulu's fiance.

CRACK!

That was my neck cracking as I did a complete 360, not believing that this good-looking clown is engaged to both Rias and Lulu?!

"It's been years since I last visited the human world. I missed you, my darling Rias. You too, my darling Lulu," Raiser said, even as Rias and Lulu were looking very displeased.

_'__You must be joking… right Grayfia?!' _I thought, still not believing it as I saw him in front of my very own eyes.

I thought that Ikuraga's brother is ugly enough, but this one's worse! Raiser looked like an arrogant womanizer who thought that he could do whatever he pleased.

** 15 minutes later **

All of us watched as our masters sat on the couch with Raiser in between. His arms were over their shoulders and he was ruffling their hair between his fingers. The Gremory sisters were in no way looking at all happy.

I was concerned about this, but at the same time, my eyes were on Grayfia because I've been waiting so long for this rematch, so I can show her on how strong I've become.

The Fallen Angels Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittlet had seen his type before. Because he was so strong and rich and his parents had arranged this marriage, he would get to marry someone (or some people) who obviously didn't want to marry him. Unfortunately, polygamy can be involved in the Underworld, which means you can marry more than 1 woman, but only if you are either a High-Class Devil or an Ultimate-Class Devil.

Asia and Suzu were trying to look brave but the high class devil scared them. Tomo and Mary gave them comfort.

Yuuto and Medaka were feeling sorry for Rias and Lulu, although Medaka and Koneko are trying their best NOT to beat them up as they were very ticked.

Akeno and Yukina brought tea on the table and Raiser took a sip.

"Excellent tea. I expected no less from Rias's and Lulu's Queens," Raiser commented.

"Thank you," Akeno and Yukina countered without a smile or any pleasantness in their voices.

Raiser set the cup on the table and his hand went down to Rias' and Lulu's thighs.

At the same time, Rias and Lulu slapped his hands away before standing up to address him.

"Raiser, we said it before. I won't marry you!" Rias snapped.

"And I won't be your mistress!" continues Lulu.

"Our marriages are important for the future of true blooded Devils, and besides, our parents arranged it. And since your father moved the wedding date to this week, I simply came to bring you two back to the Underworld, away from this disgusting human world," Raiser stated.

'Disgusting Human World?!' I thought. 'Dark Bro should see this. Yo, Dark Bro, wake up!'

'**What is it now?!'**

'Take a look at this!'

When **Dark Dayo** both saw Raiser and Grayfia, a wicked smile came across his face.

'**Well, well, well. 2 Golden Opportunities in front of me, including a fried-up chicken! Looks like I'm going to have some fun with him, but you know what to do first.'**

'Indeed, but first, let the man talk.'

"Our parents are too panicked. Whom we marry is our choice. And you are not the one we want to marry," Rias said.

"I'm afraid that your opinions matters very little in this matter. Even if I have to burn all those servants of both of your groups into a crisp, I will take you back," Raiser said firmly and stood up. "And I am the poster child of the Phenex family, so I can't afford to lose face by being rejected." He took a hold of Rias's chin and is about to take Lulu as well.

Their eyes flared as their servants felt as if they were going to release their powers on them. I quickly jumped clear, and not a moment too soon.

"Stop this at once!" Grayfia cried out, causing both of them to stop. "I am here under orders of my master and husband, Sirzechs Lucifer, and I won't let things like this happen," she continued.

"For his prized Queen to say that, even I got scared for a while there," Raiser smirked a little.

"Lord Sirzechs foresaw that this would happen and instructed me to carry out a plan, if Rias and Lulu expresses their will strongly enough. To settle this matter, you three will compete in an official Rating Game," Grayfia said.

Raiser started laughing.

"I'm fine with that. I have experience in the Rating Games and won many times. You, Rias and Lulu, have no experience of it, and are these all of your servants?" Raiser asked.

"And what if they are?" Lulu asked vehemently.

Raiser snapped his fingers and a magic circle appeared on the floor and in a bright flash of flame, 15 people emerged.

"I have a full set of servants," he stated arrogantly. "Ladies, introduce yourselves!"

"I am Yubelluna, Master Raiser's queen. You will come to know me as 'The Bomb Queen'", the busty woman with the long, wavy purple hair and matching eyes said.

She was dressed in a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with long open sides, black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. Her top revealed a lot of her rather generous cleavage, and was held up by a gold choker with blue and red jewels. She had on a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. Her accessories consisted of a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead which kept her long hair in place, and in her hands she called a staff-like scepter that she used in combat. Her purple lipstick matched her eyes and hair, which fell down over her right breast and down towards the slits in her dress.

"I am Mihae, Master Raiser's bishop." the girl with the long black hair, blue eyes and angelic face said. She was dressed in a black and blue kimono that went all the way to the ground, a red sash around her waist, and white tabi-socks on her feet. Her shoes were traditional slippers. She wore no make-up nor had any special accessories, which the others and I found odd.

"I am Ravel Phenex, Raiser's bishop and younger sister!" the young girl with the blonde hair and dark blue eyes snapped.

Her hair was tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She wore a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front. She wore matching pink shoes and light pink stockings.

"I am Karlamine, Master Raiser's Knight!" the young woman with the short brown greenish-tinted hair, and green eyes, said.

Her outfit consisted of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European Knight's (chest plate, gauntlets and sleeves) and a Japanese Samurai (hip plates and shoulder guards), and wore a headband that went across her hair and forehead. She was equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which are held by brown belts slung across her hip. The broadsword was on the left side of her hip, and featured a red jewel on the pommel and had bandages across the handle for grip. The dagger, which was located behind her hip, features a gold hilt with bandages on the handle.

"I am Siris, Master Raiser's other Knight!" the tall young woman with the long black hair that had blue tint in it, and brown eyes, said. Her hair looked like it had five thin ponytails spiraling out around her head, which were held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consisted of a white top with black accents that was modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. In the center of her top was a diamond-shaped hole that gave everyone a clear view of her breasts and cleavage.

Her weapon of choice, secured firmly on her hip, was a _Zweihänder_ - a two-handed broadsword.

"I am Isabella, Master Raiser's Rook!" the woman with short, light brown hair and grey eyes said. She had three red highlights going across her forehead, a plain white mask covering the left side of her face. Her outfit consisted of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket had wide shoulders and a wide collar, and featured three leather straps on both her arms. It is also slightly opened, revealing her rather large breasts and cleavage, the jacket and shirt cut off at her midriff. Her jeans had a section (on her right pantleg) cut off, revealing some of her thighs and butt, and also featured three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, with two extra straps on her right pantleg to keep it in place. She also wore black fighting gloves and boots that didn't look like they were for show.

"I am Xuelan, Master Raiser's Rook!" said the well-endowed Chinese-looking woman. She had shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair had two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front featured bangs that formed a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfit consisted of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao had an hole in the chest area, giving view to Xuelan's breasts and cleavage. She also wore black arm guards over her forearms.

I was also quick to notice that she wasn't wearing any undergarments.

"I'm Ile!" a very young turquoise-haired girl said.

"And I'm Nel!" another very young turquoise-haired girl said.

"And we're Master Raiser's Pawns!" the two girls stated in unison.

Their hair was tied to one side of their heads with a yellow ribbon (both opposite to their sister), and they both had blue eyes. Both of their outfits consisted of gym uniforms: white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks, similar to the Kuou Academy's girls' gym uniforms, albeit without the logo. They also wore an orange wristband on their right wrist. They also were carrying blue-colored chainsaws in different colored gym bags, though the saw itself was sticking out of the bags. One girl carried a blue bag with the name 'Ile' on it, while the other bag was red and had the name 'Nel' on it.

"We are Ni and Li! We're also Master Raiser's Pawns!" the two catgirls said in unison. The catgirl on the right had pinkish hair, the one of the left had light bluish hair. They both wore boxing gloves that were the same color as their hair, and rather provocative school girl outfits. Their cat ears stuck out of their hairs and their tails were swaying from side-to-side behind them. Their uniforms had bright yellow ribbons on their chests, the lower half of their shirts were trimmed up high, exposing the bottom half of their breasts, short skirts that barely showed the edges of their butts, and shoes that matched their hair color.

"I am Shuriya, Master Raiser's Pawn," The brown haired girl with the black eyes in the sexy black and white maids outfit said. In her hand she carried a feather duster.

"I am Marion, Master Raiser's Pawn," the wine-colored haired girl with the blue eyes in the matching black and white maids outfit said. In her hand she carried a broom.

"I'm Bürent, another of Master Raiser's Pawns!" the woman with the silver/gray hair and golden eyes said. She was dressed up in a scantily-clad outfit that looked like she had just come from either the New Orleans Mari Gras or the Las Vegas stage shows. The outfit was mostly purple with gold, silver, red and blue jewels covering it. She had on a pair of ruby-encrusted slippers, a feathered hat that was at least two feet high, and a cape that was light purple with gold trim around it that was attached to her wrists.

"And I am Mira, Master Raiser's final Pawn." the young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes said. Her hair was styled with four short ponytails, two of them pointing up and the other two pointing down. The front of her hair featured split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. Her outfit consisted of a white haori with a red obi, worn under a red happi coat. She had bandages on her forearms and shins, and black guards over her hands. Her footwear consisted of a pair of zori.

Rias's and Lulu's peerage looked at the fifteen females, and as for me, I was still focusing on Grayfia.

It was then that I finally looked at the females and said in a boring tone…

"So, is this it? I was expecting to meet some strong opponents, but they are just mere fish compared to some other opponents I've faced and fried."

From Raiser's peerage, the small blond haired girl in the pink dress snapped at him.

"How dare you?! Speaking to our master like that!" Ravel cried out.

However, before anyone else could speak, the woman who was dressed like a knight/samurai gasped when she recognized me.

"I know that boy!" Karlamine stated as the others looked at her. "He is Dayo Kayode, aka **The Nightmare of the Underworld** who started this very Great War!" she explained.

The Phenex Peerage looked at him with surprised expressions on all their faces. The twin catgirls let out a 'nyan' sound, their tails twitching rapidly.

"Rias, Lulu, you claimed **HIM** as your servant? That's all the more reason for me to win," Raiser said with a smile, assuming that I was part of Rias' or Lulu's peerage, but he's dead wrong.

"Grayfia, we will accept the challenge. When will the game take place?" Rias asked suddenly.

"It will take place in 10 days. You will be pardoned from school until the Game is concluded," Grayfia answered.

"I will certainly be looking forward for our match Rias and Lulu Gremory. When the game is over, you will learn some humility like a good wife should," Raiser said and went back to his servants before vanishing in a flash of flame and smoke.

Once Raiser and his peerage were gone, Grayfia allowed herself a sigh of relief.

"I truly dislike that man," she huffed.

'I'm not surprised,' I thought.

"Because of his nature?" I asked Grayfia.

"Yes, Dayo. Raiser Phenex is a big problem in itself. Specifically because of his peerage."

"What's wrong with them?"

"With them? Nothing. But it's why they were chosen by Raiser that is the problem."

"It's one of the reasons that we despise him so much," Rias said.

"What reason?" I asked.

"You saw all those beautiful girls he had in his peerage, right? Well, they were all chosen by Raiser to fulfill his fetish fantasies. Women with large breasts and revealing clothes, women in chainmail, Chinese girls in qipao's and kimono's, little girls in gym clothes, catgirls, girls in maids outfits, shrine maidens, and even his tsundere sister, Ravel," explained Lulu.

"Not that I know of, but she was included because Raiser wanted a tsundere in his group. Much like you have Koneko and Tomo." Grayfia said.

The silver-haired catgirl and the archer squinted their eyes at the gray-haired queen of Sirzechs Lucifer.

"So his sister is a tsundere?" Kalawarner asked.

"And included in his peerage?" Raynare asked.

"Yes. Ravel Phenex, the only daughter of the Phenex family. She is the youngest of their four children; Raiser is the third of four."

"So what's the other reason?" Mittlet asked Grayfia.

"Raiser is an arrogant, aggressive playboy with a holier-than-thou personality. He's condescending towards low-ranked Devil and has no respect for anyone else. The only ones he respects in any way are the Four Great Satans, and for obvious reason. He's a male chauvinist who believes that a woman's place is behind men, and will use them to achieve his own ends. Which is why he wants Rias and Lulu."

"Because they are affectionate people," Yuuto stated.

"Yes. Raiser will take advantage of that, because he believes it will benefit him and him alone."

"Sounds like more than a couple reasons to take this SOB down," I said. "But, that will have to come later, because first, Grayfia! I've been waiting to say these words after all these years: I challenge you to a rematch!"

The room stood quiet for a few seconds, and then…

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

The members of the Occult Research Club were stunned at what I just said.

"Rematch?! What rematch?!" asked Rias.

I purposely didn't tell Rias, Lulu, and their peerages about the fight between me, Grayfia and Sirzechs.

Grayfia smiled lightly and said, "So, you've remembered."

"You bet I have. I've been carrying this huge and heavy loss ever since I was little, and I've been gaining a lot of battle experience since then! So, as soon as the Rating Game commences, I want to have that rematch with you at the Underworld!"

"Wait, Dayo! You're going against the Ultimate Queen! Are you insane?!" asked Rias, who was worried.

"I was at a disadvantage because I was little and my **Dark Side** was on a rampage, and we didn't think straight, so they clearly have beaten me. But now that I've matured, I'll show you that I CAN beat her! If I can do that, then that rude Raiser is a walk in the park! So, Grayfia, what do you say?" I asked her.

The room was silent for 5 full minutes. The atmosphere couldn't have much more tense than this. After those 5 agonizing minutes, Grayfia finally answered…

"I accept your challenge. And besides, I've been looking forward to see on how much you've grown."

Me and **Dark Dayo **were very excited. The rematch that we've been waiting for will finally come within 10 days time!

"But Dayo. We want you to be with us, so we can easily beat that arrogant Raiser," Rias said sadly as she and Lulu hung their heads down.

Man, this is a dilemma. Without me, Raiser will beat them up like feeding candy to a baby. However, my main focus is to make redemption against Grayfia. So, how can I pull this one off?

Then, I had an idea.

"Wait a minute! Since both you and Lulu have 'temporary pieces', that means that you can make them part of your peerage for a short period of time?" I asked Rias.

"Yeah, why?" Rias asked.

"I was wondering if we could have the girls of Hanzo Academy join your peerage as 'temporary pieces'. They'll have some battle experiences, plus they are Good Ninjas who fight for justice."

Rias and Lulu smiled and said, [That's a great idea!]

"Which leaves me another piece of important information to tell you," said Grayfia.

"Oh, what's that?" I asked her.

"It's about Hanzo's 'Star Student', **Daidouji**," said Grayfia.

** At the Mansion; Nighttime **

I thank the stars that Ayana Kakinozaka was already asleep when I went to her room, and I also found out from Grayfia that she's a friend of Mariel, who took me in here.

I cried a bit because Grayfia did her part to comfort me when my Darkest Hour occurred. However, since I was beaten by her and Sirzechs, I knew that my time to get my own back is now! But before I get to her, she told me that we all have to take down Hanzo Academy's 'Star Student', **Daidouji. **And when I mean 'Star Student', I mean by the best, strongest, and toughest Ninjas ever from that school.

My blood was boiling with excitement, and this is also a chance to test some of my Sacred Gears as well!

'Yo, Ddraig!'

**[Yes, Great One?]**

'Wake up the others! We're going out on a little trip tomorrow, and we're going to do some serious training!'

**[Right away, Great One!]**

As we've finished talking, I then proceeded to the library, where I found out about the Phenex family.

It says that 'The Phenex Family have inherent powers that are equivalent to that of the legendary creature, the fire bird Phoenix. As such, their abilities reflect that of the legendary bird, where they can regenerate from almost any injuries immediately and are practically impossible to defeat. It is said that the Phenex Family's tears (known as Phoenix Tears) sell for a high price because of its powerful healing abilities, resulting in the Phenex Family's immense wealth.

'Members of the Phenex Family are well-known for their power of immortality, having superior regenerative abilities that can withstand attacks that would otherwise kill a normal Devil. They can also regenerate any lost limbs and even parts of their faces, making them highly formidable opponents in battle. Keeping with the phoenix motif, the Phenex Family are also capable of manipulating fire, their most notable use being able to sprout wings of fire for flight, as well as having power over wind.

'Also, Members of the Phenex Family are also the only known source for Phoenix Tears, a liquid that can instantly heal injuries, but not restore blood loss and organ loss. However, they may reattach a severed limb.

'In order to create the Phoenix Tears, a Pure-blooded Devil from the Phenex Clan is required. The chosen Devil will then go inside a magic-circle which went through a special ritual. They also prepare a cup which went through a special ritual, and they drop their own tear inside that cup which is filled with water. The water inside the cup which has the tear drop added turns into Phoenix Tears. During that procedure, it is stated that the tears won't become a "Phoenix Tears" if it isn't a tears shed while having an empty mind as tears with emotions are "That person's own tears" as such there won't be any effects if it's tears they shed for themselves or others.'

And I have a Sacred Gear that equalizes them all. From The Medallion of Justice, it's **Suzaku (****The Vermillion Bird****, representing Summer and Fire) to the South. **I'll definitely have a talk with her soon.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice.

"Oh, sh-" I panicked, and when I turned around…

SMOOSH!

BOING!

"Ouch!"

… I accidently bumped my face into my sister Yant's breasts.

"S-Sorry. You surprised me!" I said to Yant.

"No, it's fine," said Yant. "It hurts but…It was also a little pleasant. Just about anything feels slightly good if it's done by my extremely cute brother Plushy-chan."

It was a long time I heard that nickname, and I was about to tell her not to call me that as usual when she continued, "….Aaah, Yant has been stained with Plushy-chan's color."

Just like that, my face turned pink and I was shaking in fear, and my heart was beating FAST!

"…M-M-My color?" I asked nervously. "Then that means that I myself may have been stained by my sister's color…"

I looked at her giant breasts and turned green, ready to throw up when Yant said, "Plushy-chan, perhaps you want to do 'that'"?

'T-T-T-That?!' I thought. Oh, I hope it's not sex for real, because I'm not ready for that yet!

"Milk Pillows," said Yant as she took off her shirt, and revealing her large pink bra, and I noticed that she increased her bust to 130cm. "It's said that you can be tired even if you have been sleeping properly, so sleep at ease…OK?"

I was turning gray, then pink, and closed the book and tried to escape, but Yant took my hand and we went back to our Master Bedroom.

** A few minutes later **

SMOTHER!

I was being held my sister's strong arms and my head was completely covered inside Yant's large breasts, and Ayana and Touko were sleeping next to me with my arms squeezed in between their large busts.

"Fufu, Plushy-chan loves big breasts and milk pillows, does he?" asked Yant. "That's what I love about you, Plushy-chan. And you being extremely cuddly makes you the best brother I've ever fallen in love with."

My sisters and maids have given me so much affection, but my gynophobic senses gets the better of me, but they're not deterred because they know that I'll be back.

So, having this kind of affection takes most of my troubles away, but sometimes my gynophobia troubles can climb when I least expect it. I'm glad that Yant and my sisters and most of my maids calm me down and feel more relaxed.

And in this case, I'm certainly going to need it, because starting tomorrow will be 10 days full of hard training, hard work, a big battle with one of Hanzo Academy's finest 'Star Students' on the final day of training, and **Dark Dayo** will also learn that he has a Sacred Gear that takes everyone by surprise: **The Dark Divine Dividing**.

* * *

HALFWAY POINT: The Kakinozaka family are imagining themselves naked with bandages covering their most private parts.

SECOND HALF: Miss Melon and Makiko are having an arm-wrestling match with the girls of Hanzo Academy and Kuoh Academy cheering them on.

* * *

** Next day; Somewhere around the Mountains **

Well, this is certainly a good warm-up: Carrying HUGE packs for four hours towards Gremory's Summer Mansion!

Rias, Lulu, Akeno, Yukina, Suzu, Tomo, Asia and Mary were lucky that they didn't have to carry the bags, but me, Yuuto, Koneko, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittlet and Medaka were carrying the bags.

"President, I gathered some herbs. Let's use it for the meal tonight," said Yuuto with a normal expression. I can tell that he's in good shape, because he's carrying a huge piece of luggage on his back without breaking a sweat. Same goes to Koneko and Medaka, who were both carrying an even larger piece of luggage and raced each other to see who would be at the top first.

"It's on, kitty!" said Medaka with a big smile on her face.

"..I'll beat you…" said Koneko with a determined look on her face.

My 3 sisters Ayana, Touko, and Yant Hizuki also came along with us and they didn't carry the bags.

The girls of Hanzo Academy are also here for 2 reasons. Obviously, the first is to train them, and the second is to meet their senior **Daidouji**. The good news is that they don't have to carry any of our bags, but the bad news is that they have to carry 2 large buckets of water that summons up to 1,500 gallons using both of their arms. And with Asuka, Ikuraga, Katsuragi, Yagyuu, and Hibari, that's a total of 7,500 gallons of water to carry.

And as for me…

I'm carrying the heaviest of them all. Not only I'm carrying 3 times the luggage that Koneko and Medaka have, but I'm also carrying the Hanzo girls' luggage, in which I swear to God that Hibari packed more toys than Ninja stuff!

Oh, and if that wasn't bad enough…

"Come on, Master! You need to go faster than that!"

The head of the Security Department, Konoe Tsurugi, is also with us, along with a few other maids for our safety, and she's going to be the 'Coach' for all of us, and I was excited when she told us that there would be an obstacle course for us to complete. So this would be an army-type training session, and we can't wait to get started, but first, we have to get ourselves settled in as we approach Rias' and Lulu's summer mansion, which is a two-story mansion-like complex, white and beige walls with blue roof tiles, balconies on all sides, trimmed bushes in the front, with white-steel window frames for each window that could be seen. There was a tunnel-like driveway on the left hand side that lead around to the back where the large multi-car garage was situated.

Asia gushed when she saw it. "It's so pretty."

Everyone agreed with the blond-haired girl. Despite that it was not often used, the mansion itself seemed well-kept.

"Alright then everyone!" Rias stated as she and Lulu turned around to address the group.

"Konoe has posted your names on the doors, so find your rooms, and get changed into your training clothes! We start training right away!" Lulu declared.

"RIGHT AWAY?!" asked Asuka, not believing it. She and the others have been carrying 1,500 gallons each for 4 hours straight, and now, they're going to do some more training immediately.

"Do you want to be excellent Ninjas or not?" I asked Asuka.

Asuka said, "Of Course!"

"Then stop complaining and get ready," said Ikuraga, while she and the others followed into the mansion with me and Konoe taking the rear.

** Inside Gremory's Summer Mansion **

The girls were getting changed upstairs, but thanks to a certain Katsuragi and Touko Hizuki, it was a lot harder, but Koneko knocked them out to avoid any further conflict.

Meanwhile, Yuuto and I changed downstairs.

"So, Yuuto," I asked him. "Do you believe that you and the others have what it takes to win the Rating Game?"

"There is always a way. We just have to find it," Yuuto optimistically replied.

I liked his confidence, mostly because he had a point. We just had to figure out a way, and I'm pretty sure that Konoe may find that way first because she has the most experience out of all of us.

** 15 minutes later **

And now, the time for training is here, and everyone are in their training gear except for Mary and the Hizuki sisters, in which they would be the nurses throughout training session.

"OK, now before we start our real training, we're going to warm up with Basic Training," said Konoe, still in her military-style maid outfit. "Basic Training is designed to be highly intense and challenging, and this obstacle course is no exception."

When Konoe pointed us to the obstacle course, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a replica of **Warrior Dash**, one of the LARGEST obstacle courses ever made in the world! Since I've watched that event a few times in my parents' hometown of Miami, Florida, I knew that it was NOT going to be easy.

In fact, there are 3 things that these guys should notice.

You will get messy with at the end, mostly from mud.

You must have GREAT swimming skills.

This race is usually finished between 40-60 minutes.

However, Konoe secretly told me that she added a few NASTY surprises along the way.

"OK, everybody! Head to the starting line!" said Konoe as we were all ready to go.

"Now make sure that you reach the Finish Line within 30 minutes or less, or else there will be no dinner for you tonight!"

"WHAT?!" asked the Hanzo girls in disbelief.

"You guys can do this, but you gotta keep going nonstop, because even if you stop for one millisecond, you're out," I told them.

Knowing that Dinner is on the line, we all focused on getting through this obstacle course, and when Konoe blew the whistle, we were off!

I almost forgot to mention that this course is over 5,000 meters long!

As we went throughout the first part of the race running for 5 minutes, we came across a few mud pits. Now don't be fooled. These types of pits are like mud cement and they will slow you down as most of the OCR members soon found out.

As expected, everyone's legs were covered in mud, and some had to help others because of the thickness of the mud pits.

A few minutes later, we went to the 'Over and Under' obstacle where we went over a 4 ft black wall, and under a heavy black stick which is standing at 1 and ½ ft. Koneko, Suzu, and I were able to get through easily, but the others had a hard time due to their body sizes.

** A few minutes later **

We've completed 1750 meters of the course, and still got 3250 more to go. Almost half of the group is beginning to get tired, but knowing that they might lose Dinner later on tonight, they've all managed to keep moving.

Now we've reached the 'Deep Water' obstacle after reading two signs, "DEEP WATER!" and "MUST SWIM!"

As I expected, this obstacle is one of the hardest because half of us can't swim. And Rias, Lulu and I helped Koneko, Suzu, and Asia because they don't know how to swim yet.

** 5 minutes later **

That obstacle took some time, so we had to hustle to make up time. Luckily, we got our wish as we ran through 250 meters of track, and then some multiple obstacles in which everyone got through with ease, from the "RollerCoaster long stick" obstacle, to jumping through various tire holes for 500 meters, to walking over broken-down cars, to the famous "10ft wall climb" obstacle, to the L-shaped hill.

** A few minutes later **

After going through the Pipe Maze, the 250 meter Cargo Crawl, and the Tightrope walk, we now go to one of the harder obstacles, the Undernet Crawl. This is where you crawl through the mud and the net, which I should mention, is completely electric! Sad to say, Konoe shows no mercy on anyone as she placed the Electric Net at 50,000 volts!

** 5 minutes later **

Thanks to teamwork, we've all managed to avoid being shocked by the net, although Akeno and Yukina wanted to get shocked. However, we all had to move more quickly because there is only 5 minutes left!

After going through a couple of jumps from large burning logs and crawling through a mud pit, we see the Finish Line in sight!

We've all managed to finish the 5000 meter course with only seconds to spare! Our legs have been bruised and covered up in mud for many times, and some of our faces have battle scars on them, but thanks to Yant, Asia, and Mary, we've all recovered and we're back at full strength again.

"Well, that was a fun obstacle course, don't you think?" I asked everyone. Everyone gave me their own opinions, but they all had a great time.

"I'm proud of all of you, and I must say. Making strategies, doing teamwork and motivating others are great keys to winning that Rating Game of yours," said Konoe, who was pleased.

"Which reminds me," I said. "After we rest for 5 minutes, the REAL training starts!"

[YES!] the others said.

** 5 minutes later **

The OCR's training began at last as everyone went to different stations.

Rias and Lulu told me to carry a 1000 lbs. heavy boulder with them sitting on top of me.

Raynare and Kalawarner were fighting Yuuto, who was knocking them all over the place with his training sword.

Mittlet and Tomo were doing some Target Practice, using various targets from different lengths, as far as 500 meters!

Suzu, Nate, Yagyuu and Hibari went off to the forest to collect some food.

Akeno and Yukina were teaching Asia, Mary and Yant some stronger magic spells, hoping that they could all learn at least one offensive spell.

Medaka and Koneko were fighting against Asuka and Katsuragi while Ikuraga was fighting against Konoe using their real swords.

Now that our training is underway, we should make these 10 days of training, including the battle against **Daidouji** count!

** Next Day **

"Uoooooo! Delicious! It's really delicious!"

After having another day of training, we were having our extraordinary dinner in the Mansion later that evening. We had an extravagance of food on the table. The herbs Yuuto collected earlier were used for spices. The meat was made from the boar Suzu and Nate hunted earlier. It was my first time eating it and it tasted delicious because it didn't have any nasty taste to it! Yagyuu and Hibari also caught some fish and squid. They were just cooked and had some salt on it yet it tasted good as well! There were also different types of food on the table.

"Ara ara. We still have more food left so eat as much as you want."

Akeno and Yukina gave Katsuragi a refill of rice. And the food was all made by Akeno, Yukina, Yant, and Tomo! And boy, do they cook well! My maids can give them a big run for their money! Well, except for Kimi…

Everyone was digging into the food. We were all seriously tired from the training. That's why I could fill my stomach with lots of food. I've also learned that most of the things inside the luggage were equipment used for cooking. It was worth all the hard training if we got to eat delicious food like this. Even the Hanzo girls couldn't contain their excitement! Koneko was also eating a lot of food quickly, and I did so as well, and when we looked at each other, we've decided to do a contest of who could eat the most, but I warned her not to eat much or else we'll be scolded by Konoe.

"Akeno! Yukina! Tomo! Yant! You all are the best!" exclaimed Asuka.

"With these skills, you're more than qualified to be a good wife!" said Hibari, eating as fast as me and Koneko.

"Ufufufu. You are embarrassing me."

Akeno smiled while she and Yukina putting their hands on their cheeks.

"Thank you so much!" said Tomo.

"I'll do anything to please by big brother!" said Yant, who was wearing an apron, thankfully with her clothes on.

"...I'm the one who made the soup."

That voice belonged to Asia who was beside me and looked sad. She looked so sulky. Apparently the onion soup on the table was made by Asia and Mary. They were probably feeling sad because we were only praising the food that Akeno, Tomo, Yukina and Yant made. I got the bowl of soup and drank it with one sip.

Yes, it's good!

"It's good Asia! Can I have some more, please?" I asked.

"It is!? I'm so glad... Then now I can also be with...Dayo.." said Asia to herself.

"Don't worry, Asia. We'll always be together!" I told her.

Asia blushed madly and wanted to cry because she was so happy that I noticed her feelings.

"Listen, everyone!" said Medaka with all of us gaining attention to her. "Throughout the past 2 days, we've been doing training very hard and I'm proud of all of you doing this to help Rias and Lulu get out of that bastard Raiser's marriage. But right now, after going through our training so far, we've discovered that we are all strong and have some good battle experiences, but Hibari…"

Hibari somehow knew that this was coming.

"…out of all the people, you are the weakest link here."

"I know…" Hibari said sadly.

"BUT!"

Hibari jumped up as Medaka continued and got out her fan.

"Your incredible speed rivaling Dayo's and Yuuto's and some of your smart wisdom can't be ignored."

Hibari was back to her cheerful self, knowing that she wasn't completely useless. Yagyuu smiled at what Medaka said.

"That's right, Medaka," continued Rias. "Even though we have not participated in the Rating Games, we can fight if we get used to it. But Asia, Mary, and Yant basically have no experience yet."

"And even so, Dayo's Boosted Gear and Asia's and Mary's healing abilities also can't be ignored. Even the enemy knows that," continued Lulu. "So, we want you to have at least the power to run away from the enemy."

"Run? ...Is it that hard?" asked Asuka.

Rias nodded at Asuka's question.

"Running away is also a part of the strategy. Retreating to form a new formation is also a professional way of battling. There are ways to win a match like that. But running away with your back facing an enemy is something very hard. If it's an enemy with roughly the same strength as you, it is easy, but showing your back to an enemy who is far superior to you is basically saying please kill me. So running away from an enemy like that is also part of the strategy. So Lulu and I will have to teach you girls, Asia, Mary, and the Fallen Angels the timing to run away as well. Of course, Dayo will also teach you how to fight the enemy head on."

"Roger that."

"Yes."

"Got it!"

"Yes, President!"

"All right!"

Asia, Mary, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittlet all replied to President. It was unavoidable that Asia and Mary got involved in this fight since they became members of the Gremory household...

"Now, hold it right there!" I said.

The entire members then change all their attention to me.

"I'm not going to do the teaching. **Dark Dayo** will be doing the teaching," I said to everyone, making some of the members jump with fear. The Hanzo girls didn't like that, but they knew if they want to beat **Daidouji**, they should give it everything they got, 1000%!

"Is that so… I understand," Rias said.

"So do I," replied Lulu. "Anyway, let's take a shower after the meal. It's an outdoor bath so it's wonderful."

Uh-oh! An outdoor bath! That means a lot of naked bodies! Something tells me that I better get outta here!

"You guys go ahead…. I'll be outside training with some of my Dragons…" I said as I began going outside.

"Wait. You don't want to bathe with us?" asked Rias in a teasing manner.

"No!" I quickly answered. "Plus, with Katsuragi and her sexual harassment, my sisters Yant, Touko and Ayana, that's a recipe for DISASTER!"

"…That's true…" said Koneko as she, Yagyuu's, and Ikuraga's eyes were narrowed towards Katsuragi and Touko.

"Aw, come on! I'm a doctor, so it's fine!" said Touko, trying to make an excuse.

"And it's my nature, and I can't wait to get inside the ultimate Gold Mine!" said Katsuragi, drooling.

"I better bathe with you guys to keep these girls under control," said Konoe, not liking what she sees.

"Please do!" I said as I bolted towards the exit.

** Outside the Mansion **

'OK, **Dark Bro**!' I said to my Dark Brother. 'Are you ready?'

'**You bet I am! Konoe is such a badass, but wait til' they go through MY training!'** Dark Dayo said.

**[[You said it, Noble One]] **said another voice.

'**Wait, who was that?'**

**[[It's your Longinus, Dark Divine Dividing. My name is Tartarus. It's a pleasure to meet you.]]**

**[Tartarus?! It's been a long time.]**

**[[I know, Ddraig. Such bad timing as always.]]**

Both Dark Dayo and I were shocked! The opposite of **Boosted Gear**, **Dark Divine Dividing** is Dark Dayo's main Longinus! Next thing I knew, I heard Dark Dayo making an evil laughter. With all of this equipment and my familiar's equipment, not only we have the potential of being almost unbeatable, but most of my and Dark Dayo's future opponents could be heading to a world of TROUBLE!

** Next Day **

It's the third day of training, and this time, the other side of me, **Dark Dayo**, is taking over. Let's see on how he does.

"**All right, maggots!"** I said in a trooper-like voice. **"We're going to start our warm-up session by doing 1000 pushups and 1000 pullups! Now get moving!"**

Everyone responded quickly as they were told. They all knew not to tick off Dark Dayo because he'll be nasty with you like one of the drill sergeants, but he's not all Rambo and gives them some great advice.

"**If you want to be strong, the best way is to look back at some of your battles that you lost, or think of some your rivals that you want to beat."**

The Hanzo girls immediately thought of the girls from the Snake Girls Academy(Private Girls Academy of the Serpeant), and they pushed themselves harder.

The others thought of various things, from Fallen Angels to Stray Devils to Exorcists, and they pushed themselves a lot faster.

** 20 minutes later **

I was now with Asia, Mary, Nate and Suzu for the next part: Knowledge Training.

"**OK, girls. Now, you all need to know a little more about the three factions. Don't pay attention to the forgotten 'fourth' faction."** I said to the four girls.

[YES!] said the 4 girls. These girls are the 'newest' members from both Rias' and Lulu's peerages, so I've decided to test them out about the 3 main factions.

"**Now, Asia. This first question is for you. The Devils' greatest enemy are the angels led by God. What is the name given to the top angels? Also what are their names?"**

"Seraphim is the leader, and the members are Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and Ur...Uriel?" said Asia.

"**Very good, Asia."**

Asia and Mary hi-fived each other in happiness.

"**Nate! This next question is yours. What are the names of the Four Great Satans?"**

Nate stood up and said confidently, "I can say these names in my sleep! They are Lord Lucifer, Lord Beelzebub, Lord Asmodeus, and lastly the one female Great Satan is Lord Leviathan!"

"**Well done, Nate."** I told her.

I also remember hearing Rias and Lulu telling us that Lord Leviathan is a beautiful Great Satan. But somehow, and for some reason, why do I have a feeling that she's one of those people where 'looks can be deceiving'?

"**Now Suzu, I know that you may like not this next question, but you, along with others, will have to face your fears sometimes soon, because if you try to push that problem away, it'll come back to haunt you."**

Suzu shook nervously for a few minutes, but then she said, "O-Okay…"

"**This next question is about the Fallen Angels. I want you to name the leaders of the Fallen Angels, one by one."**

"A-alright. Umm….the main group is called "Grigori". The name of the Governor is "Azazel" and the name of the vice-governor is "Shemhaza". I know completely up to here. The name of the leaders are ...Armaros, Barakiel, Tamiel... And... ummmmm, huh? Benemue and Cociane?"

**"Don't forget Kokabiel and Shariel. You have to remember them properly. This is also the basics. It's the same as remembering the names of the prime minister and vice-prime minister of Japan."**

"R-Really?!" asked Suzu.

"**Really, but you did very well with the others."**

Suzu simply nodded with her purple hair covering her blinded eyes and walked back to the others.

"**Now Mary, while you and Asia were at the Church or at England, did you two know anything about the exorcists?"**

Both Mary and Asia cringed at the word "Exorcists".

"**From the way you both shook, I guess that's a 'No'. Very well, I'll tell you. There are two types of exorcists. The first type is the ones that appear in films and novels. The father reads a section of the book, then he uses the holy water to get rid of the devil from the person's body. They are known as the "Usual exorcists". Then the "Other exorcists" would be the ones that are a threat to Devils.**

"**You may have met and worked with one of the "Other exorcists" by the name of Freed Sellzen, but the greatest threat to devils' are either God…"**

The 4 girls all had massive headaches when they heard the word "God".

"**Oops. Sorry about that. Anyway, it's either HIM or exorcists who received the divine protection from the Fallen Angels. The devils have been fighting against them for a very long time, thanks to me. Now, they've come to destroy you guys with the power of light received from the angels, and with their physical bodies that they trained to the uttermost limits. However! Since we have Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittlet on our side, things can change VERY quickly."**

It's a good thing that Yant, the second-strongest Angel and the 3 Fallen Angels were not here to listen to any this, or else things would get NASTY in a heartbeat.

**"Alright, enough of the history lessons. Now, let's get back to the others,"** I said to them.

** 5 minutes later **

"**What took you guys so long?!"** I asked trying not to angry.

"We're so sorry," said Rias. "But we were all hungry after doing your Warm-Up."

"Our fault," said Lulu.

I rubbed my forehead trying my best to avoid a headache. I(Dark Dayo) don't like getting headaches, because I usually shoot a lot of lead from my guns if I get one.

"**OK then…Well, anyways! The 'fun' now really starts here! I'll be training with each every one of you individually, except for Suzu, Asia and Mary. Asia and Mary have great healing skills while Suzu has great hearing skills, and you all have no idea on how important these 3 people are. Meanwhile, Dayo will be training the Hanzo girls tomorrow. I will train all of you to increase your combat ability, magic ability, and learn some new weapons if I have the time, and I say 'if' because I hate being under the sun for too long. Now, are there any questions?"**

"How's the training going to be like?" asked Tomo, raising her hand.

**"You'll know soon enough. Any other questions?"**

"I do, so who's going to train with you first?" asked Akeno smiling.

**"The first one I'm going to train is Yuuto. The second one will be Tomo. The third one is Nate. The fourth one is Koneko. The fifth ones are Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittlet. The sixth ones are Akeno and Yukina. The seventh ones are Rias and Lulu. And last, but definitely not least, is Medaka."**

For Yuuto, I'm planning to train and enhanced his sword skills and his reaction during attacks. I'll be training Tomo on her archery skills while not being distracted. I'll be training Nate on how to control her chains. I'm going to train Koneko until she can crush a diamond with one punch… if possible… Next, I'll be training the Fallen Angels on how to launch to "missile-launch" their Light Spears. While for Akeno, Yukina, Lulu, and Rias I'm going to train their magical abilities and Rias's and Lulu's **Power of Destruction.**

"Why am I last?" asked Medaka.

"**Well, I've heard word that you are especially an 'abnormal' like me, and I can feel a LOT of power from you than Rias, Lulu, Akeno and Yukina combined!"**

Everyone gasped when they saw that Medaka is MUCH stronger than everyone expected.

"**So I'm going to have fun with you and learn some of my Sacred Gears in the process, including its Balance Breaker."**

"Well, I have fought a lot of tough and strong opponents from my old school before I moved here," said Medaka. "And I've also learned that those who win are not strong. It is those who lose and crawl back up who are strong!"

There was a silent pause throughout the area for 4 minutes.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I like you already, Medaka! And that's why I chose you last because you're going to be the 'main course' for this training!"**[

Medaka smiled, knowing that she's going to be a tough opponent, but not as tough as **Daidouji.**

**"Now, here's another piece of advice from me, don't waste any single energy you have now, until I trained you. In the meantime, Asuka, Ikuraga, Katsuragi, Yagyuu, and Hibari! Go to Konoe. She has some special assignments for you."**

[YES!] replied the Hanzo girls.

**"And now, let the games begin. Yuuto, you're up first. Let's go."**

** A few minutes later **

**DARKNESS TRAINING: LESSON #1: SWORDS**

I was standing at the middle of the forest with Yuuto a few feet away.

"**OK, Yuuto Kiba! Summon your Sacred Gear!"** I commanded him.

Yuuto then summoned his Sacred Gear, **[Sword Birth]**

**"That's a very unique Sacred Gear, I must admit,"**I said that as I observed his Sacred Gear. From what I know, his Sacred Gear allows him to forge into many kinds of Demonic Swords. That's a very useful Sacred Gear. Not only that, but he is also a Knight that uses Swords. The Sacred Gear and its user are very compatible.

**"So, Yuuto. Have you developed any swords to counter Raiser's wind and fire abilities?"**

"Yes, I did," Yuuto replied simply.

**"Let's test those swords…"**

A katana sword made of darkness and light appeared in front of me. One blade has darkness, and I can unsheathe the blade for another blade made of light. This was the special sword, **Heavenly Sakura**.

I then took the sword, and made a fighting stance.

**"You ready?" **I asked him.

"What is that sword?" asked Yuuto.

**"It's called '****Heavenly Sakura'**.** This is one of the special 'Artificial Sacred Gears'".**

Yuuto then immediately changes his sword into **Holy Eraser**. He then charges at me with lightning-like speed.

**"Impressive."**

CLANG!

Our swords clashed.

**"Your speed is good, but there isn't any strength when you swing the sword to me,"** I said that to him.

His Speed is quite good, so it might be possible for him to rivals the speed of a lightning dragon….Maybe.

**"Now let me show you how it's done!"**

I charged towards him with god-like speed.

"Wha—"

**"Not good enough!"**

As I arrived in front of him, I immediately attacked his sword. The sword was destroyed because of the effect of my sword.

Yuuto then quickly makes a distance, then he uses his **[Sword Birth]** to create another sword. A pile of Ice appears on the top of the guard of his sword. As the ice began to finish taking shape, it shattered revealing a new blade made of ice.

After Yuuto created that sword, I swung my sword a few times, leaving big fiery waves of darkness heading right towards him.

Yuuto simply slashed the dark flames causing them to disappear.

**"Hmph. I didn't expect my dark flames to disappear like that. Well done."**

"I call this sword, Flame Delete." Yuuto said that as he smiles.

Man. As I hate to admit, that Sacred Gear is really troublesome. That will be very useful during their Rating Game.

**"That's a good name, but I hope that you have another sword that can counter this!"**

**I then used some of my ****Greater Dark Magic**** into ****Heavenly Sakura**** and with one huge swing, a large tornado full of darkness spins towards Yuuto at fast speed!**

Yuuto immediately changed his Flame Delete into a new sword. The new sword had a new blade with a unique shape on top of the blade that had a hole. As the tornado attack was coming at Yuuto, the sword literally sucks the wind to the blade. I was surprised.

**"Grrr…. "**

"This sword is called, **Replenish Calm.**" Yuuto said with a smile, getting more confident.

Now it's time to turn up the heat.

**"Alright, First Level of Training finished!"** I said it to him.

"It's finished already?" asked Yuuto.

**"The first level, that is. Now let's enter Level 2!"**

"Level 2?"

**"Yeah, but I gotta warn you. This level will risk your life. Do you dare wish to continue?"** I asked him.

For the next training, I'm going to teach him an original move that I made, but the training is very intense that it might kill Yuuto.

"I…I want to become much stronger than I am currently is. I will take this training, so I can protect everyone I care!"

I smirked hearing his answer.

**"Very well… Now, after hearing an answer like that, there's no turning back. Six-Faced Sal, summon!"**

One of my familiars, Six-Faced Sal appeared. All six faces faced towards me.

"**Sal, I want you to create over 100 enemies!"**

Sal simply nodded, and the bottom head flashed red before opening its mouth, and when it opened, a large capsule came out.

"**Now Yuuto, stand back, watch and learn."**

FUUUUSH!

When the capsule opened, over 100 golems appeared before us. And these are not just any golems.

There were all types of golems. I'm talking about the **adamantine golem, **the **mithril golem,** the **spiderstone golem,** the **alchemical golem**, the **mud golem**, the **rope golem**, the **puzzle golem** (including the **tiny puzzle piece**, the **small puzzle piece**, and the **medium puzzle piece**), the **web golem**, the **brass golem**, the **chain golem**, the **dragonflesh golem**, the **stained glass golem,** the **equine golem,** the **blood golem of Hextor**, the **brain golem,** the **demonflesh golem**, the **hellfire golem,** the **dragonbone golem**, the **drakestone golem**, the **ironwyrm golem,** the **alchemical golem**, the **planar golems** (including the **gloom golem**, the **prismatic golem**, the **amorphion**, the **ash golem**, the **battleglory**, the **gear golem**, the **mindstrike golem**, the **perfector**, the **sentinel of Mithardir**, the **shacklelock golem**, the **valorhammer**, and the **woodwrath golem**), the **hangman golem**, the **shadesteel golem,** the **greater shadesteel golem**, the **ice golem, **the **grave dirt golem,** the **tombstone golem, **the **sand golem**, the **coral golem,** the **incarnum golem**, the **cadaver golem** and the **fang golem**.

I then prepare myself a fighting stance.

The golems all recognize my killing intent toward them. Because of that, they all came alive and then they all made fighting stances.

"It came alive!"

BOOM!

Then, I charged at the gauntlet of golems with hypersonic speed. While charging, I activated my **Demon Eyes **and the golems were all paralyzed. It was then that I attacked each and every one of the golems from every direction. They were killed instantly.

Yuuto was speechless after seeing what I did. Then, I approached him.

**"That's what I'm going to teach you. The 'Stop, Search and Destroy' technique'".**

"Stop, Search and Destroy?" asked Yuuto.

**"Yeah. From your point of view, what have I done to the golems?"**

"First you were charging toward them, and then you used your special ability to stop their muscle movements. And lastly you and your clones attacked the golems together."

**"Wrong!"**

"Wrong?"

**"That wasn't a clone… It was an after image of me."**

"What! Then you slashed the golems by yourself!?" said Yuuto in awe.

**"Correct!"**

Then Six-Faced Sal summoned another gang of golems.

**"Now it's your turn," **I said to Yuuto.

Yuuto nodded and tried to do the same thing but failed miserably due to the fact that he didn't stop any of the golems from moving.

"GAAAH!" screamed Yuuto in pain.

**"It's not easy right? Now, what I want you to do is to train yourself until you'll be able to execute this technique. Multiple swords may be used, but I don't care what you do, even if it will consume the rest of the week." **I said to Yuuto.

This training will increase his speed, reaction, and sword skills all at the same time. If he manages to accomplish this training, he will be much stronger.

"Alright," he answered.

"**Now, while you do that, I'll be training Tomo next."**

**DARKNESS TRAINING: LESSON #2: ARROWS**

I approach to Tomo with her bow and arrows, and her small familiar named Hanami. I've heard that with Hanami alongside her, Tomo can eliminate certain factors that can weaken her attacks (e.g. air resistance, etc.) and add effects that help her in hitting her target (e.g. homing capabilities).

Tomo made a light blush when she saw me, but quickly shook it off. I paid no attention to it.

"**Well, Tomo," **I said to her. **"Since you are an expert at archery, I suppose that this would not be a problem."**

With a snap of the fingers, a wild-west style saloon bar appeared in front of her. On the saloon bar are various bottles scattered all over the place.

"**Now, there are 40 bottles scattered, but you only have 45 arrows to deal with,"** I said as I gave her the arrows.

"**Now all you have to do is take down all 40 of those bottles. However, it's not over yet. Once the 40****th**** bottle is hit, a small castle will appear in the middle, and you have to smallest target with the utmost precision only once to win. However, to make things interesting…"**

I pulled out a small music box from my suit.

"**This particular song I'm playing will either help you or hurt you. The advice I can give you is this: Don't be distracted."**

"But how can I concentrate if I have this unnecessary music playing in front of me?" asked Tomo.

"**That's the challenge. In future battles, you may come across some things that will already distract you, especially loud noise coming from all sides. I want you to experience this now, so you can master yourself on not being distracted on such obstacles like this in the future."**

Tomo nodded.

"**Now, use these special earplugs. I'll be going first."**

As Tomo plugged her ears, I chose the song "King Ramases" on MAX volume while getting out my crossbow, one of the most accurate weapons in archery.

"**Ready!"** I said.

The music was played so loud, it could be heard throughout the mountains, and the others could hear it as well, but the Devils didn't like the song as it gave them massive headaches.

As the music played, I've fired each arrow to its proper target, some of them moving. So far, each arrow used has hit each bottle. As soon as the 40th arrow hit the 40th bottle, the small castle with the smallest target appeared.

I focused. I looked at the target. With only 5 arrows left, I took the first arrow. I aimed carefully. It took some time with all the music playing in the background. And then…

SWISH!

BANG!

The smallest target is hit with deadly precision on the bullseye and the song is over.

Tomo was amazed.

"Wow!" Tomo said as she took off the earplugs. "You did all of this with that annoying racket on?!"

"**I sure did, but it wasn't easy. It took me about 3 years to complete while me and my Darkwater Team were on mercenary duty. So, if I can do it, you can do it. However, do you have what it takes to do this while being distracted with such loud music?"**

Tomo was hesistant, knowing that she needs deep concentration. But if she wanted to be stronger than her current state, then she has to go through all kinds of scenarios, some of them as worst-case scenarios.

"Yes! I can do this!" said Tomo with reborn confidence in her voice.

"**Then get those arrows and your longbow and good luck,"** I said to her as I walked to find Nate.

**DARKNESS TRAINING: LESSON #3: SILVER CHAINS**

Now Nate is half-werewolf and she possess superhuman strength with her small body like Koneko's. However, she's Lulu's 'Knight', which means that she has much stronger perception of the five senses, allowing her to perceive what humans often have difficulty to sense. However, this also means that she is much more vulnerable to pain, which is also amplified by her werewolf blood. Her regeneration makes up for this, as she's shown to have a very quick body regeneration rate, being able to heal back serious injuries given enough time to rest.

Nate is a versatile-ranged fighter that can take down enemies from up close or destroy entire armies from far away through the combination of her werewolf blood and the Divine Weapon **Argenteés Chaînes **or **Silver Chains** in which I'll be testing it out for this training. And since that she is half-werwolf, that means that she's much stronger and powerful when the moon is full, but since it's daytime, she's not in full power, but that doesn't mean that she's not going to fight. In battle, her werewolf blood gives her an edge in battle, giving her capabilities that far exceed that of a normal human.

"**OK, now let's see on how you handle these!"** I said to Nate as I threw two giant boulders that weigh at least 500 lbs. at her.

"All right!" said Nate. "Chains! Grab those boulders and throw them back!"

The 2 Silver Chains have extended long enough to wrap around the boulders and went back far at first, but then I noticed that the large chains went forward, past Nate and let go of the boulders and threw them at me at such great speed. I quickly punched the two boulders and when they make contact with my fists, the boulders were destroyed completely.

"**So, quick reaction with those chains. I like that, but now let's see if you can try to avoid my punch!"**

I charged towards Nate at lightning speed.

"Chains! Attack Dark Dayo at once!"

The Silver Chains responded, and the spear from the tip of the chains tried to attack me, but I dodged her attacks by taking evasive action. Once I was beginning to close in, I then raised back my fist, ready to punch her.

"Chains! Quick, defend me!"

The chains were able to wrap around Nate just in time as I released my punch on the chains. When they made contact, the chains were actually strong enough to withstand my punch. However, I was only using 5% of my power, without using magic and having limiters on my wrists.

"**Well done on that quick reaction. Now, you may not have the ability to use swords, but those chains, your senses and even your body has all of the elements to be a good fighter. However, I want you to try this."**

I then showed Nate 10 cupboards full cups, plates, and cutlery, arranged in 2 circle patterns; one inner and one outer.

"**Now the challenge here is to use to chains to rescue all of these cups, plates, and cutlery without a single one touching the floor. If one touches the floor, the scenery will reset itself and you have to start again. The object here is to use your senses and respond quickly using those chains to save them and place them on the table.**

"**However, there are 500 plates, 2000 pieces of cutlery and 1000 cups to save and you must save them all. Also, notice that you are in the middle of two circle patterns. This is an additional challenge of using your hearing senses to figure out what piece is dropping first and from where.**

"**If you can do all that, then you'll definitely figure out what the enemy or a group of enemies is going to do, when they are going to do it, and where to strike."**

"Understood!" said Nate, still keeping her confident face. Since she takes her role as Lulu's Knight very seriously, I expect her to do this on her first try, so I decided to add something to the mix.

"**Now, if you can this almost impossible task on your first attempt, I'll give you some steaks for dinner."**

"Really?!" asked Nate, getting excited. One thing that I forgot to tell you; her werewolf side also makes her really love meat, to the point that she eats lots of it whenever she can, eating quickly all the vegetables before she eats meat as much as she wants, which could also give Koneko a run for her money as well.

I nodded at her, but after looking at a quick look at the sun, I knew for a fact that not only I won't have enough time to teach the others about new weapons, but I quickly need to train the others before the sun completely sets.

"**You go ahead and focus on your mission. And knowing that you are a hard-worker, I expect you to do this in less than 5 attempts. While you do that, I need to look for Koneko."**

**DARKNESS TRAINING: LESSON #4: PUNCHING**

It took me a few good minutes to finally find Koneko at another part of the forest.

"Dark Dayo, are you done with Yuuto's Training?" asked Koneko.

**"Along with Nate's and Tomo's, yes, and now, it's your turn. And what I like about you is that we have one thing in common: fists as main weapons. So, let's spar!"**

Koneko nodded and then took a fighting stance.

I then charged at her and attacked.

Koneko crossed her arms preparing to block my punch. When my punch hit her, using 20% more power than the last punch from Nate, the force of the attack caused her to blown away for 1 mile. I then quickly ran to catch Koneko.

**"Is that too much, Koneko?"**

"No…It was impressive. I'm not going to hold back too." Koneko said me. She then proceeded to punch me in the face, but I managed to dodge it. I began to get more excited.

"**Ha ha ha. If you're not going to hold back, then I won't hold back either. No holds barred!"**

Then we began to trade blows at one another, and I was impressed that she was able to withstand my stronger punches once I had a chance to attack her, Koneko was the one that did most of the offensive, while I simply dodged all her attacks. I've never been this defensive in my life until now.

Now, I've decided to put 100% of this punch to her, and when I did, I accidentally blow her and her clothes in the process. This time she was very shocked; she seemed to be surprised seeing me using 100% of the punch instead of increasing it by 10% every time.

**"So, Koneko?"**

"…What…"

**"I've heard word that you have a special ability that you've learned from your sister. Why aren't you using it?"**

There was something I noticed as soon as I got my second familiar, Tabby the huge cute catgirl. Once I've looked at both her and Koneko, Koneko blushed a bit after looking at those cat ears. It came to a conclusion that she was a 'Youkai.'

Then, I realized her expression changed after hearing the word, 'Sister'.

**"Alright I won't ask anymore. But let me tell you one thing. Although using your special abilities might cause you to think back about your past with you and your sister, just remember that your friends are with you to get through tough times like that. I'm going through that experience, too, so you are not alone,"** I said to Koneko.

"Thank you Dark Dayo…"

Then I told her to increase her power until she can destroy a huge boulder of diamonds with one punch, before leaving her.

**DARKNESS TRAINING: LESSON #5: LIGHT SPEARS**

I was now with Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittlet in another part of the forest, although they were more excited to see me.

"Lord Dayo!" said Raynare, happy to see me.

"**Please call me Dark Dayo. Anyways, since light spears are your main weapons, I want to see you on how you can counter-attack mine."**

I was now going to Fallen Angel mode as my two large Dark Feathered wings spread out of my back.

"**Now, what I want you to do is to catch the Light Spear that I'm about to throw at you and quickly throw it back to me,"** I told them.

"Eh?! We can't touch other Light Spears than our own," complained Mittlet.

"And if we do, we'll get severely injured!" said Kalawarner.

"**Which is where I'll tell you that you can counter-attack them quickly before getting some significant damage. However, you're going to receive damage anyway the moment you touch someone else's Light Spear, especially from mine."**

When I said that, a huge Light Spear filled with darkness appears on my right hand.

"**Now, the purpose of this training is counter-attack your enemies faster than they attack you, but in this case, you have to do it VERY quickly because touching these kinds of Light Spears will give you a significant amount of damage, but the faster you counter-attack, the less damage you'll take."**

"But we can't go that fast!" complained Raynare.

"**Which is why we're going to change that today,"** I told her. **"Also, you'll see Asia, Mary and Yant not too far over there, so they'll heal you quickly. For now, though, let's see on how fast you are when try to counter-attack."**

Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittlet all revealed their Fallen Angel wings and summoned their Light Spears and tried to attack to me. Their spears had some good speed, faster than the speed of a Lamborghini, but to me, that was child's play. I threw one of my Light Spears to Raynare and she tried to avoid it, but this Light Spear is like a smart missile as it still continues towards her.

When she tried to grab the Light Spear with her hand, she let go immediately, already seeing her hand being burnt.

"AAAAHHH!" screamed Raynare.

"Raynare!" shouted Kalawarner and Mittlet.

"**Asia! Mary! Yant! Heal Raynare, please!"**

"OK!" said Asia as she, Mary and Yant are on their way.

"**This training is a lot tougher than it looks, but with more practice, you'll be able to counter-attack every enemy's weapon within the blink of an eye."**

The Fallen Angels nodded and they all breathed a sigh of relief as Raynare was fully healed.

"**Asia, Mary, and Yant. You guys stay here, because we're going to try this again. Now make sure that you counter-attack the moment you touch one of my Light Spears."**

As we progressed, Mittlet was able to counter-attack more quickly than Kalawarner and Raynare, but not long after, Kalawarner and Raynare were able to do it, too. Although their hands received a series of 1st, 2nd, and/or 3rd-degree burns more than 10 times.

"**I believe that this is enough for today. You all have made some improvements, but I expect that you three do better in the future than today."**

[Yes, Lord Dark Dayo] said the 3 Fallen Angels.

I rubbed my forehead after hearing that. It seems that they are really loyal to me.

However, little did these Fallen Angels know is that there are also 2 Devils who are also Fallen Angels themselves and they are really loyal to their best friends forever, Rias and Lulu. They are none other than the Himejima sisters, Akeno and Yukina.

**DARKNESS TRAINING: LESSON #6 MAGIC & LIGHTNING**

I (Dark Dayo) am known to be an 'evil' and cold person. Now, don't get me wrong. I may have been a little nice to all these people, but I'll be back to normal as soon as this training is over.

Now, the Himejima sisters are known to be beautiful, sexy, and sadistic. I also have a sadistic personality myself so I'll be having some 'fun' with them, but even I can't handle their hotness as I soon found out why.

I've found Akeno and Yukina nearby the mountains and they were in their Miko outfits. Even I have to admit they look really beautiful wearing them.

"Dark Dayo. We're sorry for making you wait~~" Akeno and Yukina said in a seductive voice.

"**Now don't get any ideas from me,"** I spoke severely to them. **"This is no time for seducing."**

Also, I'm sad to say that even I have some lines that I dare NOT wish to cross, and romance is DEFINITELY one of them. To me, romance is for the weak-minded.

Suddenly, I've noticed that Akeno and Yukina were walking towards me. I can immediately see that they're sweating. Now, I don't know if they're doing it on purpose, or trying to seduce me. Either way, I'm not taking any chances!

"**Stop, Akeno and Yukina," **I said to them, giving them a warning, but they paid no attention as they kept going.

"**Stop right now before I do something AWFUL to you,"** I said in a dark voice.

"Ara ara. I didn't know that you don't like being touched by girls," said Akeno, putting a sadistic smile on her face.

"Especially us," said Yukina, putting a sadistic face on her own.

"**All right! I've warned you!" **I said angrily as I unleashed 2 Dark Lightning bolts towards them. Surprisingly, they didn't avoid it; they actually took the hit!

As Akeno and Yukina felt the attack, they were moaning in happiness?!

"Hit us more!" said Akeno.

"And make it more painful!" said Yukina.

I somehow put on a sadistic smile and said, **"All right, you've asked for it! Let's go to 10 million volts!"**

As I attacked more and more, I was laughing evilly in pure bliss, while the Himejima sisters moaned, groaned, and screamed in pure ecstasy, taking all the attacks from me as if they enjoyed it.

Noticing that I was going too deep, I've decided to stop.

"**Oh man! That felt GREAT!" **I said. Doing something like this usually takes away all of my anger, troubles, and worries out the window.

"We have never felt this pleasure in years…" said Akeno, breathing heavily.

"You…are much better…than our stupid father…" said Yukina.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I've heard rumors from the Underworld that Akeno, Yukina, and the maidens from the Himejima Shrine all hate their father from an incident. To make matters worse, the Himejima sisters all have inherited a special power called "Holy Lightning" from their father. It would be wise of NOT talking about that right now.

"**Ahem…I think that we should get back to training before we completely lose control of ourselves,"** I said, trying to get back to being serious.

Akeno and Yukina took some time to get themselves up. They were both smiling at each other and their sweat were dropping down all over their beautiful bodies.

Note to Self: Resist the Himejima sisters' temptations until further notice.

** A few minutes later **

For once, I was very impressed with Akeno's and Yukina's strength; they were already skilled in using their lightning, their speed as a Knight was impressive, they had a good reserve of demonic energy thanks to the Bishop, and their defense as a Rook was good as well. There is one thing that will make the sisters more powerful opponents, if they used Holy Lightning.

However, I do have an alternative route for that.

"**Akeno. Yukina. Since electricity is your main weapon, I have the PERFECT lesson for you two. It's 'Lightning Bolt Manipulation.'"**

"Oooh, I like the sound of that," said Yukina.

"**Yes, it's the power to create, summon, project, and manipulate lightning bolts. Now, you may already know how to use lightning bolts, BUT these kinds of attacks are even more powerful** **as they can ****blind, stun, or severely burn their opponents even to the point of death. They could also be strong enough to affect even greater beings of strength and durability. They can range, from minor to fatal voltage. Unlike your normal bolts of lightning, they could use them as concussive or even piercing forces."**

"Ara ara," said Akeno, getting more excited.

"**However, there are 3 things that you need to know. 1. Manipulating Lightning bolts can be a limiting factor. 2. It may exhaust you to a great extent and will take an even longer time to recharge. 3. You can manipulate lightning bolts more if storm clouds appear.**

"**Also, this kind of manipulation will also give these kinds of abilities: Burning, Concussion Beams, Electrical Bolt Projection, Impale, Lightning Bolt Projection, Lightning Infusion, Pain Inducement, and Shocking."**

The Himejima sisters were jumping up and down while I was telling them the abilities that they will learn soon.

"**But the one thing I'm going to teach today is the biggest one of all and all of those abilities applied: Thunderbolt, which is essentially a massively over-powered lightning bolt capable of disintegrating targets. Allow me to show you."**

I summoned 500 zombies in front of us. I saw the disgusted looks on Akeno's and Yukina's faces, yet they were still smiling, but not in their usual smile.

I then concentrated real hard and use my shear willpower as I began to charge up for 5 minutes. After those 5 minutes, a huge black cloud formed over the zombies, and without warning…

BZZZZZZZZZZZT!

A huge lightning bolt thundered down the horde of zombies, killing each and every one of them within milliseconds, followed by a loud thunderclap which could be heard for miles.

"**Now, isn't that wonderful music to your ears?"** I asked the Himejima twin sisters.

"It sure is," said Akeno making a wider smile.

"We want to try it, too," said Yukina.

"**Well, it's not easy, first of all. Also, you have to focus real hard and not get distracted by anything, and no one has ever done this technique on their first try. Now, while you two practice on that technique, I'll go look for the sometimes-stubborn redhead, and the sometimes-extra-stubborn purplette."**

Akeno and Yukina giggled when I mention Rias and Lulu, respectively. In fact, speaking of Rias and Lulu, they're next before the main event, Medaka Kurokami.

**DARKNESS TRAINING: FINAL LESSON: POWER**

Rias and Lulu actually came to me and wanted me to train them right away. Well, that's good, because the faster we get this done, the more time I'll have of trying out my Sacred Gear against Medaka.

"**Now Rias and Lulu, I want you to show me your Powers of Destruction,"** I told them.

"OK…" said Rias, unsure. Rias created an orb of crimson black energy in her hand, while Lulu created an orb of cranberry-like (Purple + Black) energy in her hand.

"**Tch,"** I sighed in annoyance. **"That may be powerful, but when I looked at both of yours, they're surprisingly weak. I expected more power from you."**

The Gremory sisters were surprised, but I wasn't.

"**Sirzechs would truly be disappointed with you two, even though he assumes that it's powerful, but he'll be surprised when he sees mine."**

I then raised my hand, and a completely black orb, three times the size bigger than Rias' and Lulu's appeared in front of my hand. Rias and Lulu already knew what it was.

"How can you use the Power of Destruction?!" asked Rias and Lulu at the same time, shocked of what I just did.

"**Maybe it's because I got 666 different types of blood for Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, and even Dragons?"** I recalled to her. **"In which one of them has 'Gremory' in it."**

'He has our blood…' thought Rias, blushing a little bit.

"**No blushing, please. I don't like girls who blush. Anyways, enough about that. What you need is better control of your Powers of Destruction. The way to that is to have 'Practice Dummies' try to kill you."**

** 1 hour later **

Throughout the training, I taught them on how to increase their abilities. Rias and Lulu has many thoughts about their engagement, and that makes them lose all of their concentration, getting damage from the 'Dummies' along the way, but I managed to make them forget that and let them kill the 'Dummies'.

**"Alright, that's it for now… But make sure to train yourself, and remind the others as well when you all got some free time."**

"Thanks Dark Dayo," said Rias, smiling.

"You helped us a lot," said Lulu, smiling.

I turned away and said, **"Well, thank Dayo for having this idea. Not mine! Now, if you'll excuse me, I got some training of my own to do."**

As I said that, I woke up **Tartarus**.

**[[You called for me, Noble One?]]** asked Tartarus.

"**I want to know on how you got into me,"** I said to him in curiosity.

**[[Well, first of all, I have a brother named Albion. He's the Vanishing Dragon, one of the two Heavenly Dragons. I'm the Evil Darkness Dragon, one of the two Dragon Gods. We usually get into a war with Ddraig, the other Heavenly Dragon, in which your brother has right now, but due to some incident with your faction, the 'Demons', our bodies were destroyed by them and we've been held hostage for centuries.**

**Before the Great War began, some people in black costumes came into the 'Demon' part of the Underworld and began to destroy them. We initially thought that the black-costumed people came to save us, but somehow, they took our souls and placed them into different Sacred Gears, in which Ddraig has your brother, I'm with you, and my brother is with someone else.]]**

I was in a dark expression when Tartarus mentioned 'The People in Black Costumes.' I have a hunch that those were the Evil Ninjas who assassinated my parents. With these pieces of information coming together, I'm getting closer and closer to pay back.

However, my thoughts were interrupted when the sun was beginning to set, so I've decided to deal with this important problem later.

"**Thanks for the info, but right now, you better get ready," **I said to him. **"I'm going to test you out for the first time against Medaka."**

**[[You got it, Noble One.]]** said Tartarus.

**DARKNESS TRAINING: FINAL EXAM WITH MEDAKA KUROKAMI**

Medaka Kurokami.

That name somehow sends chills to my spine every time I hear or say that name, and for a few good reasons why. She happens to be, believe it or not, the most powerful one out of all the people here.

Let's see here. Medaka is a Red Belt in Judo and is highly skilled in Kendo (even though she just "tried her hand" at it). Using only the basics of what is taught, she could do the Replication Technique (stepping forwards and backwards so fast that she creates clones of herself) and steal things out of peoples' hands without anyone noticing (bare hand disarm). Medaka has also learned to catch bullets in her mouth as a form of self-defense. And since that she is best in mid-air, that could actually put me at a disadvantage!

The number of abilities that she has surprises me and even left me speechless a couple of times, which NEVER happened before. From **Advanced Growth Rate,** to **Superhuman Physiology** to being a **Combat Expert. **Like me, she is best known as an **Abnormal.**

An abnormal is an individual possessing such overwhelming capabilities such that the individual is unable to control that aspect of themselves and inherently seeks to master this power. An Abnormality is the specific, beyond human ability that an Abnormal possesses. Abnormalities manifest solely as internal powers, and rarely can be projected outside of the user's body.

Medaka has learned A LOT of them that even I(Dark Dayo) can't keep up. She is THAT powerful, and with me and my brother's weapons and Sacred Gears, this will be one of the 'Best Matches in the Universe', but unfortunately, that will have to come later.

As much as I want to test out her abnormalities and her special skills, I'll have to wait for another time. Yes, I may be one of the best battle freaks that mankind has ever seen, but I'm not THAT crazy to fight a badass girl like Medaka, or for that matter, **Daidouji.**

I've found Medaka modeling in a sexy swimsuit, while Touko is taking of pictures of her. What the f**k?!

"**TOUKO!"** I unleashed a powerful black aura of darkness to let Touko know that we're not here to have a vacation. We're here for training.

"S-S-Sorry…" said Touko as she ran away to the lodge.

"Mou~~. Why did you stop?" asked Medaka. "Besides, I wanted you to see me model."

I calmed down a bit, and then said to Medaka, **"Medaka, you'll do that unimportant crap in school. I'm here to test out your combat skills. And seeing on how much you've learned from your old school, I have a feeling that we're going to have a great match."**

Medaka smirked, "Hmph. I'm looking forward to it. I'll be right back to change."

I was getting excited. Medaka is almost as powerful as Grayfia, so that means that if I defeat her, than I can defeat Grayfia in a little more time than Medaka.

**[[Be careful, Noble One. I've just looked at her, and she has a few…tricks on her sleeve.]]** warned Tartarus.

"**Don't worry. Once I give the signal, you better react quickly."**

**[[You got it, Noble One. We'll make sure that this girl kisses the pavement before we do.]]**

As soon as Tartarus finished talking, Medaka was in her judo uniform, and she took out her folded fan and says, "I'm ready for you, Dark Dayo! Give me everything you got!"

"**Alright, you've asked for it!"**

** 2 hours later **

After going through 30,000 punches, kicks, and special skills, me and Medaka are virtually tired, but we still wanted to fight.

**[[Dark Dayo, do it now!]]** said Tartarus.

"**Oh right!"** I forgot about Tartarus, because usually if I'm in **Dark Dayo Mode**, I usually fight only using my body and my Sacred Gears. Sometimes I use other weapons, but I usually save those for later.

"**OK! Let's go, Dark Divine Dividing!"**

**[[Activate!]]**

Suddenly, two black Dragon wings appeared behind my back, and I got some energy back. It also appears that Medaka has got some energy back as well.

"**Now, let's end this thing!"**

**[[Dark Divide!]]**

Once that was said, Medaka felt that her enormous powers have been cut in half by an invisible aura of darkness. I immediately felt some of her power inside me.

'**So this is what it does,'** I thought. **'It cuts down an opponent's power in half and it's been transported to me. This power from Medaka…it's too great for even me to comprehend!'**

**[[Yes. I do different types of 'Divide'. I mainly have 'Dark Divide', 'Ghost Divide' which various ghosts haunt over an opponent and takes his or her power once one of them makes contact, and 'Trap Divide' where you will multiplied by 5 clones, and if they choose wrong, their power is cut in half immediately after they attack you.**

**Now, 'Dark Divide' usually takes 20 seconds, 'Ghost Divide' can be only used 3 times per day, and 'Trap Divide' is used once per day.]]** explained Tartarus.

'**Alright! Now, let's finish this!'**

Medaka could not go as fast she could, and I was ready to attack her one last time with this merciless punch, that's filled with both mine and half of Medaka's power when…

"Please don't hit me!" said Medaka with a cute face and sparkling eyes.

Medaka somehow caught me off-guard with that look of a cute girl!

**[[Noble One! She's trying to trick you! Punch her now!]]** warned Tartarus.

But somehow, it was too late as I blushed madly at her cute face, losing total concentration…

"Kurokami….PHANTOM!" said Medaka as she used the last of her strength to jump….

'**Oh sh*t…'**

When I got back to the real world, it was too late as Medaka gave me the BIGGEST punch of all before I did.

BLAM!

When her fist made contact with my stomach, I've tried to resist as much as I could, but since she's faster than the speed of light, I had no chance to escape damage.

"**GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!" **I yelled in agony as I got pushed away into the mountains, along with a few trees and large rocks along the way.

POW!

I groaned as I got hit hard on the mountain. Boy, that Medaka can still fight, even if her power is cut in half once. I should've done more 'Dark Divides' when I had the chance.

**FINAL EXAM: FAILED BY CUTENESS**

"Fufufu. Well done, Dark Dayo," said Medaka, who somehow came to help me up.

"…"

"Oh, can't talk now? Well, you've certainly done a good job at taking half of my power, but I always have a few trump cards to mess around with some of opponents. One of them is the **Strict Girl/Cute Girl Switch.** Fufufu," chuckled Medaka.

'**You must be sh*tt*ng me right now…' **I thought.

"**Medaka…."** I said to her. **"Now that was a cheap, and I mean CHEAP way to defeat me. I must admit that you do look extremely cute with that face that you caught off-guard and wanted to punch someone or something else. So, I'll accept this loss, this time. But next time, I won't be fooled twice!**

**"No wonder your last name of 'Kurokami' fits you well. As a 'Black God'…"**

"Well, since we're both on 'Normal', there's no telling when we get to full power…" said Medaka.

"**Oh man! We would've been the 'Deadliest Duo' of all time… Well, this loss will certainly give me a chance to think for a while, so with that in mind, I must go. Tartarus, we're going to rest!"**

**[[Yes, Noble One! And remember, losses like this one will make you smarter, and you will gain more victories!]]** said Tartarus.

I made a VERY small smile before retreating to the mansion to get some rest to heal my injuries from Medaka, and switched back to Dayo again.

** A few days later **

I was back to my normal self again, and Dark Dayo did such a magnificent job at training the members of the Occult Research Club, although he was complaining that the day was going as SLOW as possible…

I also laughed when Dark Dayo told me that he got defeated by Medaka with her cuteness.

And throughout these days, I was training with the Hanzo girls. It would be wrong for them to be left out. Although Makiko did something a little special that I didn't know about…

(FLASHBACK! – Day 6 of training)

I was now at the entrance of the Gremory summer mansion when Asuka, Ikuraga, Katsuragi, Yagyuu, and Hibari all finally arrived….

15 minutes late!

"We're sorry!" said Asuka. "Katsuragi has been harassing us last night."

"Stop right there," I said, daring not to let Asuka speak more about 'last night'. "I think I understand…."

I glared at Katsuragi before she giggled at me. What I also saw next is UNBELIEVABLE!

"Plushy-chan! Katsuragi taught me some cute skills to catching you! They were great!"

That was my sister, Yant Hizuki, who was with the Hanzo girls last night for a sleepover. I made a faceplant to the ground, not believing that she would be THIS air-headed to actually let Katsuragi harass her and teach her to do 'this and that'…

Now that I think about it…

(Skin turns Green)

"Excuse me…." I said, quickly running somewhere safe before losing my breakfast. Stop thinking perverted thoughts, you fool!

** A few minutes later **

"Now then…" I said, regaining my composure. "You're all going to have a morning run. And this is no ordinary morning run. In relation to the course, I'll have you start at this mansion, out the forest behind the mansion, cut through one of the residential areas and have you head to the old town area.

"You will also find various kinds of traps en route. It's kind of like another obstacle race, only this time, you'll won't get dirty, but you'll be expecting surprises along the way."

"Traps, huh…" said Yagyuu, smiling a bit. "So they're there to simply keep us from reaching the goal, huh?"

"That's right," I answered her. "And on the side of the goal, I'll be waiting there as one of your rivals. I hope that Konoe taught you all well, because I want to you to test me to see on how well you did with her. The first one to defeat me and make it to the goal is the winner."

Asuka then raised her hand. "Ummm… Will the winner get some kind of reward?"

"As a matter of fact…" I said as I pulled out a slip that Ms. Oriotorai gave me before we left. I didn't look at thoroughly.

I wished I had.

"…"

"What's wrong?" asked Hibari.

"Your teacher must be joking…" I said, getting angrier and angrier after looking at the 'note' as I called Makiko.

** At Hanzo Academy; Makiko's office **

Makiko was enjoying her coffee when she heard the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"!&( &(!)*!"

"Oh, hi Dayo! How's it going?"

"Don't you 'hi' me, you f*ckt*rd! What's the meaning of this note that you gave me?!"

"Sorry! I thought that you would be smarter of NOT reading the note, but now that you read THAT, there's no turning back! Hahahahahaha!"

Makiko laughed as she hung up the phone.

"Oh, I like him! He's just too funny!"

** Back at Gremory's mansion **

"Why that little…"

I then noticed that the Hanzo girls were still there, so I decided to give them the news about the 'reward.'

"That Ms. Oriotorai is a good prankster. She told me that I read the note, nothing would go wrong, but she tricked me, and the 'reward' now is that whoever defeats me and makes to the goal first…

"…will have a date with me…." I slumped down in sadness.

"A DATE?!" said the girls. Then all of a sudden, their auras got a lot stronger. Even Yagyuu, the no-nonsense silent girl, wanted to get in on this. I hope that she's only doing this to stronger, and not for the date.

"Well, if that's the case…" I said. "I'll make sure that NONE of you will reach that Finish Line."

"In your dreams!" said Katsuragi.

"Oh! I got an idea!" said Yant.

"What's that?" I asked.

** A few minutes later **

"I wished I didn't ask that question," I said, with my hand palming at my face.

It turns out that Yant made some gym clothes with bloomers that I said, "I love you, Plushy-chan" at the back.

"You are so well prepared…" said Ikuraga, but it doesn't look like she's happy.

"I love it!" said Katsuragi.

"At least it's….Ninja wear," said Yagyuu.

'Are you even trying?!' I thought.

"It's not as different from Hibari's usual outfit, right?" Hibari asked.

Oh yeah, sometimes Hibari says "Hibari" instead of I or My.

"How can something this bad feel so good?" asked Asuka.

I decided not to answer that question, but I did say, "All right, everyone. Enough chit-chat. It's time to get into your starting positions."

As everyone did, I noticed that Katsuragi is trying to cheat, so…

"If you try to go before the gunshot, Katsuragi, consider yourself disqualified."

"Oh, pooh," said Katsuragi, being found out, much to the relief of the other girls.

"And now, On Your Mark…"

The girls were getting intense.

"Get set…"

I raised my hand and pulled the trigger of the pistol.

"GO!"

All of a sudden, the girls took off at a blazing speed.

"I better bring my A game up," I said to myself, before disappearing.

** A few hours later **

**CAUTION! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE GAME **_**HAMSTERBALL**_**, LOOK IT UP, AND YOU'LL SEE WHY.**

The girls were very exhausted and they didn't have enough energy to go through me or make it to the goal for that matter.

"Well, at least I'm safe. For now…" I sighed in relief.

The Hanzo girls had to do is to go through the forest while going through the 'Up and Down' bridge, where they had to do some timing to get across, go through a series of slides in which some of them lead to dead-ends, and then fight a giant black 8-ball on a moat heading towards the residential area.

From there, at the residential area, the girls had to go through the huge maze of houses and buildings, while fighting some delinquents from Kuoh Academy along the way, but before they made it out, a giant hammer came out of nowhere and tried to stop them. However, with Katsuragi's swift kick, the hammer flew off.

At the old town area, the girls all had to work together to avoid a giant pit of TAR that stands between them and me plus the Finish Line. However, they didn't know that they had to do that throughout the past 20 minutes, wasting some of their energy.

When they finally figured it out, they were too tired when they approached me. As a result, I got saved and the girls had failed to complete the 'Morning Run.'

"Well done as you have made it this far, but since you're too tired, we'll stop here. Konoe has trained you all well, so good job," I said to them.

The girls were too exhausted to respond, but they all smiled when I told them that they all did their best. Now, it would've been much easier for them to do their 'Ninja Turn-Overs', but that would also consider cheating.

(FLASHBACK END!)

** Night 9 of training **

The Hanzo girls and the Occult Research Club all have been practicing with the training that **Dark Dayo** and I have given and they're getting stronger and smarter by the minute. However, for the Hanzo girls, tomorrow will be their ultimate test: defeating one of the Hanzo Academy's 'Star Students', **Daidouji**.

I did some training on my own, from doing some of **Dark Dayo's** Darkness Lessons, to improving on some of my techniques with various swords and guns that I've received during my mercenary missions with the Darkwater Group, but I haven't forgotten about my Sacred Gears and the Medallion of Justice.

'Yo, Ddraig.'

**[Yes, Great One?]**

'I've been thinking. How much do you know about Albion and Tartarus?'

**[Well, Albion and Tartarus may be brothers, but they usually don't work together. It's usually a Free-For-All between us 3 Dragons. However, since Tartarus is a Dragon God, and Albion and I are Heavenly Dragons, he usually has the upper hand, but due to his overconfidence, we were able to put ourselves into a truce and defeat Tartarus.**

**However, that was short-lived, when Tartarus came back, looking for revenge, and from there, we all battled to see which dragon was the strongest, which happened for centuries. That is until your faction, the 'Demons' came, and the rest is history.]**

'I see. Well, that's all I need to know for now. Now, since Dark Dayo tried to use his Sacred Gear in a battle against Medaka, I'll be using you to battle against **Daidouji**. You ready for that?'

**[I sure am, Great One.]** said Ddraig.

'Good, now get some rest, and good night.'

As I began to head towards my room, I quickly saw two people going outside. So, out of my curiosity, I decided to follow them.

I then noticed it was Rias and Lulu outside, both reading something.

"Ara? How come you're outside so late?" Rias asked.

"I was doing some training of my own after teaching all of you," I replied as I sat between the two sisters.

"I see. Let's talk for a bit," Lulu said. I noticed Rias wore a red negligée while Lulu wore a purple negligée, both see-through, in which I could see their breasts and their panties, both wearing a pair of glasses and their crimson and amethyst hair tied up, respectively.

"What's with the glasses?" I asked.

"Oh this? It's just for looks. We can think more clearly while having our glasses on. Fufufu, this is the proof that we have been in the human's world for so long," Rias said as she and Lulu chuckled.

I noticed that they look very attractive in the moonlight. Why am I thinking like that? Lulu then closed the notebook they had and spoke with a sigh, "...To tell you the truth, reading this won't help us at all."

"It's because of his regenerating powers?" I asked.

"Yes…" said Rias. "A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that represents life. The tears of the phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can give eternal youth to those that drink it. It became a legend and that's how it's told in the human world. The humans gave a different name to the devils' phoenix to distinguish it from the mystical beast phoenix."

Lulu then continued, "They gave them the name Phenex. But the mystical beast phoenix has the same ability as Raiser's clan. In other words, immortality. We need to fight someone like that. This is the record that Raiser has at the Rating Game. 8 wins and 2 losses. This is the official record of Raiser's Rating game results. He fought 10 times and won 8 matches. He lost 2 of the match on purpose as kindness to one of the households he is close to. In other words he won most of his games. He already became a candidate to obtain a title in the official game."

"For a stupid, selfish brat like him, he's pretty good," I said.

"We've both felt uneasy when we heard that Raiser was chosen as our fiancé, and to think that polygamy is allowed in the Underworld..." said Rias, sadly.

"Yes, I think our Father and the others chose him in case something like this were to happen. They chose Raiser so we will have no choice left. Even if it becomes a match between households, they knew that there was no way for us to win," finished Lulu.

"It's as if they don't trust you to go on your own," I said.

"When the Rating Game became popular, the ones who rose the most is the house of the Phenex. There weren't that many battles among devils until the game was introduced. In a game where the King also participates, the strength of Phoenix became clear. The house of Phoenix is the leading group in the ultimate class. Immortal. Devils realized how terrifying this power was for the first time."

Well, Phenex is certainly not to be underestimated with, but then again, when I fight him, things are about to change.

"Looks like it won't be easy without me around," I said.

"Yeah, but even so, it's not like we can't defeat Raiser…" said Rias.

"Even though if you keep hitting him time and time again until he's had enough?" I asked.

"Exactly. There are two ways you can defeat him. One is to beat him down with incredible power and the other one is to keep on taking him down until he loses the will to fight. The first method requires the strength of a God. The second one is as you stated. If we can crush the soul of Phoenix, then it's our win. Then their resurrection will stop and they will fall. Well, the easiest way is to defeat him with a power that is on par with God that crushes him down with one strike," explained Rias.

That, I can easily do since I'm an Ultimate-Class Devil, but since I'm going to have that rematch with Grayfia, things may not end well for the Occult Research Club, despite all of the training that I've gave them. Heck, even Medaka could be defeated by Raiser and his peerage, which would definitely be a problem.

"So my Sacred Gears and some of my upper-weapons are the key, provided I mastered them of course," I said.

"Yes, if you mastered both your Boosted Gear and your Sacred Gears from the Medallion of Justice, as well as your other weapons, you can crush him no problem, in which you might from this stage," said Rias.

"However, with those limiters you have on your wrists, they may still beat you," said Lulu.

"That's true, but these limiters are here for a reason. They're on my wrists to store any excess mana that I have, and even my fists with these gloves can pack a real punch that even takes that Phenex by surprise. Also, I'm trying to not overuse my Sacred Gears. They all have such powerful abilities that many people will fear and respect you for all eternity. However, I'm trying to be responsible with them. Having these weapons, the Boosted Gear, the Medallion and my **Dark Side** are all good enough," I said to the sisters.

"I see. That's understandable," said Lulu.

**[Yes, my power is something that many would say is too great. Normal idiots would go power mad with this power. You have my respect as well as the others from the Medallion for not overusing us to do something completely ridiculous.]** said Ddraig.

'Indeed,' I said to Ddraig, but then something struck me.

"Now President Rias and President Lulu, why are you against this marriage?" I asked in curiosity.

"...We're a 'Gremory'," Rias responded.

"I see. They don't see you as yourself."

"Exactly, but the Gremory name will follow us to wherever we go," said Lulu.

"Do you hate it?"

"We're proud of it. But it's also something that is a burden to us. Everyone looks at us as Rias and Lulu from the Gremory. They don't look at us as Rias and Lulu. That's why we're enjoying our lives in the human world. They don't know that we're devils from the Gremory. Everyone looks at us as Rias and Lulu. We really like that feeling. We never felt something like that in the devils' society…" said Rias.

"…and we never will. The only time we feel like ourselves is when we're in the human world," finished Lulu as she and Rias had a distant and sad look. I don't care about titles, even though I have one.

"We want to be with someone who will love us as Rias and Yumari 'Lulu'. That's our small dream... Unfortunately, Raiser only looks at us as Rias and Lulu from the Gremory. And he loves us as Rias and Lul from Gremory. That's why we hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. It might be a complicated situation, but we want to cherish this small dream we have," Lulu continued.

Knowing not to let a girl feel blue, I just did what felt natural to me.

"Well, look at it this way," I began. "I kind of like Rias Gremory and Yumari 'Lulu' Gremory. Even though my sisters are very attractive and beautiful, I think Rias Gremory and Yumari 'Lulu' Gremory are two of the most beautiful women I have ever met and easily two of the smartest. I think Rias and Yumari 'Lulu' Gremory loves their family and cherishes their peerages and are willing to do what must be done in order to keep those people safe, even if it means sacrificing their own happiness. I think they just want to find their happiness their way and not get handed it on a silver plate, which is something I can respect.

"Now, I don't know about you but I think that Rias and Yumari 'Lulu' Gremory are two of the best people in the world and we that know many others agree with me, even my sisters," I said as I closed my eyes and let the wind graze my ponytail and my skin. I've failed to notice Rias and Lulu looking at me in surprise with a few tears shedding down their smooth cheeks.

What happened next a few minutes later takes me by surprise.

Chu!

A kiss on the lips from Rias Gremory?! I didn't see that coming.

Chu!

And neither did a kiss from Lulu as well!

"Wh-Wh-"

I was completely speechless when they did that.

"That was our first kiss," said Rias.

"And that was something that we can truly treasure for the rest of our lives," said Lulu.

"Bu-Bu-Bu-" was all I could say before Rias hugged my face on her large bosom, and Lulu trapping me in her larger bosom.

"Don't worry, Dayo," said Rias. "You did so much for us, and those kisses were truly worth it."

"At least we won't have to worry about Raiser stealing our first kiss," said Lulu. "And we don't mind sharing you as well."

I was getting concerned about that, but being stuffed inside the bosoms of the Gremory sisters have shut me up as I somehow began to sleep inside their breasts.

The Gremory sisters giggled as they took me to my room and placed me on the bed, both of them kissing my forehead, bidding me 'Good Night' before they returned to their rooms.

However, should we have stayed outside a little longer, we would've seen a small white cat with golden eyes walking around stairs…

** Final Day of Training **

We were all outside the Gremory Mansion, waiting for you-know-who.

"First of all," I said to everyone. "Konoe and I are proud of all of you for making it this far. You all have pushed yourselves to the limit and beyond, and have even gone through my **Dark Side**'s vigorous training. Of course, we all had some failures, but all of us had a 'Never-Give-Up' attitude on our faces, and we all want to keep that up, especially when the Rating Game occurs."

"But don't think that all this training will pay off in one shot," said Konoe. "Your opponents must have also been training hard too, so that means they must have gone stronger as well, so don't take my master's training for granted."

"So, you know that this won't be a guaranteed win," I told them. "But they'll be surprised on how much all of you have trained, thanks to us."

"By the way, who are going against with?" asked Asuka in particular.

"Well, first of all, Rias and Lulu needs to you about the Evil and Temporary Pieces and the Rating Game. The opponent that they will be dealing with will be Raiser Phenex," I said to her.

"Phoenix?" asked Ikuraga.

"Yeah. To make a long story short, he's kind of arrogant and a snob, and the worst part is that if he wins, he has to marry Rias and Lulu by force."

"WHAT?!" asked the Hanzo girls in surprise.

"Both Presidents?!" asked Asuka.

"Is that even legal?!" asked Katsuragi.

"I'm afraid so…" said Rias.

"But not let's not jump the shark yet guys, because if Rias and Lulu wins, the marriage will be called off, and Medaka will be a great key to possibly win the game for us."

Medaka took out her fan and said, "Fufufu. You are too nice, Dayo."

'Indeed…' "Anyways, before we deal with HIM…"

THUMP!

A small rumble is heard.

THUMP!

The rumble got louder.

THUMP!

…and louder…

THUMP!

…and louder, almost registering a 1.0 in the Richter Scale.

"What was that?" asked Ayana Hizuki, holding to Touko tightly as she was scared.

"That would be **HER**…" I said as I pointed to the top of the hill opposite of the mansion.

When everyone looked at the hill, a large figure began to walk. It's as if she's one of the most feared people that you'll ever meet, and you're right.

The figure is an enigmatic senior student who dons a Gakuran and has a VERY dangerous aura, and we soon found that out as she continues walking towards us.

She's a third year at Hanzou Academy. For some reason she's become a legendary senior student that continues to reign over the school. She's never at school but sometimes she unexpectedly comes back. She has overwhelming speed and power, but despite being a ninja she never tries to conceal herself.

She has long black hair, a 100cm bust covered in white bandages as well as her large fists, the appearance of a famous delinquent, and something that you don't see on girls everyday, but guys do, including myself. She has SIX-PACK ABS! Knowing that, she is the feared 'Star Student' that everyone's been talking about: **Daidouji, **meaning "Large Temple Road"**.**

"…Such power…" said Koneko, who was actually scared of her.

"And a powerful aura, too," said Raynare, with Kalawarner and Mittlet being too close to each other.

Asia and Mary were shaking like people coming out of the cold water as they're easily scared by her appearance.

The others all had serious faces, knowing that defeating **HER** is like finding a piece of hay in a needlestack.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Daidouji. "The famous Daidouji has arrived! And I've heard that there are 5 girls trying to become legendary Ninjas."

"Th-That would be us!" said Asuka, as she, Ikuraga, Katsuragi, Yagyuu, and Hibari all took that brave step forward.

"Then come to me! Fight me! I want to see all of your skills!" yelled Daidouji, with her sinister smile never leaving.

**(Battle Theme: Pokemon Heart Gold Soul Silver – Final Battle Vs Red)**

"You guys stand back," I said to the Occult Research Club. "This place could become a war zone very quickly."

The members of the Occult Research Club gained some distance away from the Hanzo Academy girls, and not a moment too soon.

BLAM!

Suddenly, the five girls all flew towards a range of trees, hitting each one of them in the back HARD!

The Hanzo girls changed into their "Ninja Turn-Over" outfits, but they got ripped apart quickly.

"Is that it? Such weaklings…" said Daidouji.

"I-I'm no weakling!" said Asuka as she charges towards Daidouji, only to meet her large fist in her gut, sending her flying through us and through the forest at 100 miles an hour!

BLAM!

A large cloud could be seen for miles!

All of us were stunned, even Koneko, who couldn't punch THAT hard.

"Wow! She's strong," said Yuuto, not believing on what he just saw.

"Ara ara. No wonder she's very legendary," said Akeno.

"Indeed," I said. "In fact, no matter what kinds of attack you all give her, she shakes them off and gives you a nasty attack that will take you by surprise. Even Light Spears would not affect her."

Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittlet gasped in shock. They couldn't believe of what I just said.

"Then we'll have to try!" said Raynare, as she, Kalawarner and Mittlet formed Light Spears.

"No!" I warned them, but it was too late as they flew off and headed towards Daidouji.

"HAHAHAHA! More opponents! Bring it on!" said Daidouji.

Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittlet all threw their Light Spears at her, and unbelievably, she caught all 3 of them!

Everyone except me gasped because I already expected that to happen, and now, the Fallen Angels are going to pay for not listening to my warning.

Daidouji jumps up and quickly faces the Fallen Angels head on, surprising them, and then she punches all 3 Fallen Angels at 20 punches per second, and with one final kick from her left leg, she sends all 3 Fallen Angels falling back down to Earth!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

When we made a closer look, the ground that Daidouji once stood on was now a HUGE crater with Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittlet inside and some of their wings have been torn off.

"Such a powerful senior," said Medaka.

That somehow gave Rias and Lulu an idea. They whispered something to each other and they nodded.

"Dayo," said Rias. "I want you to take on Daidouji with your Boosted Gear."

"Are you serious?!" I asked in disbelief. "This battle is for the Hanzo girls only."

"Not anymore!" said Daidouji. "I'll take everyone on! Either 1, 2, or all of you, I want you to show me your power!"

"So there you go," said Lulu. "Now, we want you to use Boost 12 times, and then release it on Daidouji."

"I don't know what kind of plan you have, but I'll give it a shot!" I said, approaching to Daidouji.

"So, you must the famed Dayo Kayode! I've been waiting to fight someone strong and handsome as you! Now come to me!" yelled Daidouji.

I blushed quickly before activating Boosted Gear.

"Boosted Gear! I summon you!" I said, as the Boosted Gear appears on my left arm.

"Now, let's Boost!"

**[BOOST!]**

"I don't know what you're doing, but being open like that is a costly mistake!" yelled Daidouji as she tries to punch me, but thanks to my quick skills, I avoided it just in time.

'Boy, she's smart for taking openings like that', I thought.

**[BOOST!]**

With only 2 Boosts in, I honestly don't know if I can make it to 12 with a fast opponent like Daidouji keep coming towards me. The only thing I could do is to block her punches with my right fist.

2 fists, 2 legs, and an extremely hard head against 1 fist. The odds are stacked against me, but I don't even think about giving up like that.

**[BOOST!]**

** 2 minutes later **

**[BOOST!]**

At long last, the 12th Boost is in, and had I not used my left arm to avoid Daidouji's punch, my teeth would've been completely cleaned out.

"All right, let's go!" I said to the Boosted Gear.

**[Explosion!]**

"Consider this punch as the Knockout Blow!" yelled Daidouji as her right arm is now glowing blue.

"This better work, Rias and Lulu!" I yelled at them. When my left fist contacted with Daidouji's right fist…

KABLAM!

A huge explosion covered the whole entire area! Even the Occult Research Club couldn't avoid it as they were flying as well. Clothes were being torn off, and some of them got an unfortunate meeting a large boulder.

** 5 minutes later **

**[Reset.]**

When the smoke finally cleared, Daidouji and I were in the middle of the largest crater, both panting from that punch, and that's not all. Even some of the mountains got affected by the blast and some of them got destroyed in seconds!

"A-Amazing…" said Rias.

When we both got back to grassy terrain, we were surprised that Asuka and the other 4 Hanzo girls are up too, and they still have their weapons ready! They still got some will to fight!

"Daidouji!" said Ikuraga. "We're back for seconds!"

"HAHAHAHA! Then come at me once more! My blood is boiling with excitement, but not as exciting as I had with Dayo!" yelled Daidouji, who also had some will to fight.

'Man, these girls are going to get PWNED if they go at it again,' I thought. Then, I had an idea. "Boosted Gear, help me out!"

**[Dragon Booster Second Liberation!]**

It was then that the Boosted Gear was now at Level 2 with another Green Jewel on top of it.

"Boosted Gear, give Asuka, Ikuraga, Katsuragi, Yagyuu, and Hibari some power!" I said.

**[Transfer!]**

The energy from the gear entered each of the Hanzo girls' bodies.

"So.. It can transfer Power…" said Rias as the Hanzo girls felt an external energy transferred to them, and their battle auras grew twice as strong.

"Daidouji! We're going to defeat you this time!" said Asuka, gaining new hope.

"This power! It's too great, and I feel all pumped and ready to go!" said Katsuragi.

"Incredible…" said Yagyuu.

"It's as if Hibari can travel as fast as Sonic!" said Hibari.

I smiled after seeing the girls getting newfound hope.

"So with this power not only he can strengthen himself, he can also strengthen the other members. A surely helpful power," said Lulu.

"Then what are you waiting for?" asked Daidouji. "Come at me as if your lives depended on it, you scamps!"

"Bring it on!" yelled Ikuraga, as she and the others charged at Daidouji, feeling more determined to defeat her.

** A few minutes later **

**(Battle Theme ends)**

"Damn! She's really strong!" said Katsuragi.

"We have such power, yet it's still a hard fight," said Asuka.

"And we can't hit her with our Secret Ninpo!" said Ikuraga.

"Well, you all certainly entertained me today," said Daidouji. "But Dayo seems to be my most entertaining opponent yet! Especially with that red weapon of yours!"

Well, with all this Boosted Gear alone, I would be a fearsome opponent. With the Medallion of Justice, their chances of winning are razor-sharp thin, but I got to make sure that I don't overuse them or else my energy will drop dramatically!

"I'll leave this as a draw, but next time, if you got more power and got what it takes to defeat me, let me know. Especially you, Dayo Kayode! I have a taking a very heavy liking to you!" said Daidouji as she winks at me with a smile before disappearing somewhere else.

"What a fearsome opponent…" said Koneko.

"Indeed. Hey! Asia, Mary, Yant! These girls need some treatment quickly! Heal them as quick as you can, please!" I said to them.

[YES!] they all replied.

Wow. These 10 days of training have been tough and hard. **Dark Dayo** lost due to being distracted by Medaka. I almost suffered the same fate with **Daidouji**, but thanks to the Gremory sisters, it ended up in a tie, but I still can't believe that she would stand up to all of those attacks throughout the past hour.

Daidouji may even have enough power to take some of the strongest Devils, maybe Grayfia and Sirzechs, or even all four of The Great Satans themselves. I can do that too, since I've been injected with 666 different blood levels of Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, and even Dragon, thanks to the forgetten fourth faction that I belong, the 'Demons'. And with all that said, Raiser's flames could go up in smoke if I go against him.

Suddenly, a scroll appeared in front of me. I opened it, and it contains a valuable piece of information, and it's all from **Daidouji** herself! The scroll says…

"Dayo,

If you are reading this scroll, then that means you have passed the test against me! I knew that a strong, handsome opponent like you would be in my path soon. In fact, I'll make you my eternal rival someday! So I know that this won't be the last time we'll see each other again.

In the meantime, since you're reading this scroll now, I have some news that Grayfia told me to tell you.

'In case the worst happens, please save the Gremory sisters and your childhood friend, **Horizon Ariadust**. And keep this scroll with you at all times.'

Your new friend and rival,

**Daidouji**

P.S. - If you see my other rival and 'Star Student' **Rin, **let her know that we fought against each other."

Wait, what?! I understand about **Daidouji **and Grayfia, but there was another 'Star Student' at Hanzo Academy? And what's this about my childhood friend, **Horizon Ariadust**?

** In the Snake Girls Academy **

The five Evil Ninjas, Homura, Yomi, Hikage, Mirai, and Haruka were all wearing white kimonos while being under a waterfall, gaining concentration when Yomi spoke up.

"Did you hear? I heard rumors from some of our other classmates that Suzune used to be a Good Ninja at Hanzo Academy," said Yomi.

"Well, what do we know?" asked Mirai. "I could barely remember that my family and Homura's family used to go there, too. But it didn't last long."

Homura said nothing, but got crosser and crosser when Mirai mentioned her family and Hanzo Academy. It's as if her past with her family lead her here to this point…

** In the Underworld **

(3rd-Person POV)

The silver-haired girl was reading a book, when she heard some voices from another room. Little did she know that it was Raiser and his peerage arguing.

"You Will Not!" Siris shouted.

"I Won't?" Xuelan asked.

"You Can't!"

"Says Who? You?"

"What is going on here?" Mihae asked as she, Ni and Li, walked into the training room.

"Little Miss Ox-Horns here thinks she should be the one to take out Dayo Kayode in our Rating Game," Siris stated. "I think she is wrong!"

"Dayo Kayode is the 'Demon' who destroyed 36 out of the 72 pillars in the Underworld and is feared and favored by the Four Great Satans. Only a strong warrior can defeat him!" Xuelan exclaimed.

"Brute strength will not be enough to defeat him!" Siris said.

"I agree." Mihae said.

"You do?" Xuelan asked.

"Yes. Dayo Kayode is a powerful individual. Not to be underestimated nor overestimated. You will need someone who is on his level. Capable of matching him not only in power, but in personality as well," Mihae said.

Siris and Xuelan stared at her in complete shock and disapproval.

"YOU want to fight him?" Siris gasped to the Bishop.

"Of course. I believe I am better suited to dealing with him than either of you." Mihae declared.

"You lie!" Ni and Li shouted in unison.

"What?" Mihae asked the two catgirls.

"Dayo is a Pawn! Like us!" Ni said, once again assuming that Dayo is part of Rias' or Lulu's peerage.

"Therefore, we would be better to handle him!" Li said.

"Because there are two of us!" Li and Ni said in unison again.

"But you have no experience in magic," Mihae countered.

"You are not strong enough to contend with him," Xuelan explained.

"And your strength will not be enough to defeat him if he becomes a Knight," Siris declared.

"Your speed and skill will be useless if he promotes to a more powerful form," Mihae said to Siris.

"Magic isn't the most powerful weapon available," Siris said to the Bishop.

"Then what is?" Mihae asked.

"PROMOTION!" Li and Ni said in unison. "That's what we can do!"

"You won't win!" Siris shouted at the catgirls.

"I can!" Xuelan stated.

"You just want to fight Dayo!" Mihae said.

"I want to beat him!" Xuelan stated.

"For what purpose?" Siris asked.

"I think you know," the Chinese Rook said with a smile.

The girls looked at the Chinese fighter for a few seconds before it finally sunk in.

"You hope to defeat him... for a title?" Mihae asked.

"I hope to defeat him... to win him." Xuelan said.

"What?" Ni and Li gasped.

"I plan to claim Dayo Kayode as my own servant!" Xuelan said.

"But Master Raiser will never allow that!" Siris said. "He will get Dayo for his own service, as is his right."

"Yes. But master will be too busy with Rias or Lulu, so... who will take care of their servants?" Xuelan mused.

"And you think you will gain his favor enough to do that?" Mihae asked. "Your rather brutish methods will not do. Dayo will need someone more... delicate."

"We can be delicate!" Li and Ni said.

"Absolutely not!" Xuelan shouted. "And my fighting style is as delicate as it is elegant!"

"The honor of defeating **The Nightmare of the Underworld** should be for me!" Siris said.

"I take it back," Mihae said to Xuelan. "Your brutish methods will not do!" she said to Siris.

The rest of the training session degenerated into a shouting match.

Several minutes later, Raiser and Yubelluna walked into the training room.

"What is going on here?!" Raiser snapped.

"Master! We want to fight Dayo Kayode!" the girls shouted in unison.

"We have the best chance of beating him!" Ni and Li said in unison.

"No! I do!" Xuelan snapped at the catgirls.

"My magic is superior to your strength!" Mihae stated to the Chinese Rook.

"But my speed will overwhelm him in an instant!" Siris said.

"ENOUGH!" Raiser shouted.

Behind the ground, the chainsaw-wielding twins were just laughing, making their own plans to fight to the black long-ponytailed boy.

"Since you all seem so incredibly eager about this, the one who gets to Dayo Kayode first, gets to fight him. Alright?" Raiser said, causing the girls to nod in agreement. "And afterwards, whoever defeats him, can have him for whatever they want."

The five girls perked up at hearing them, quickly going back to their training. However, they all didn't know is that Dayo is NOT part of Rias' or Lulu's peerage as he is an Ultimate-Class Devil, but he's fighting against Grayfia Lucifuge first.

"Please win…Dayo…." said the silver-haired girl, shedding a few tears.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**(Closing Theme: Scrap Brain Zone remix of Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal)**

* * *

_Next time on The Legend of the Living Nightmare…_

_The Rating Game between Rias and Lulu Gremory and Raiser Phenex finally commences, and the Hanzo girls are there as well!_

_At the same time, Dayo and __**Dark Dayo**__ will have their long-waited rematch with the Strongest Queen, Grayfia Lucifuge!_

_Plus, Dayo will also find out who his childhood friend, __**Horizon Ariadust**__, is really about!_

_And you won't believe what happens when Dayo and his Darkwater Team does to Raiser and his peerage when they battle each other out, and for higher the stakes than anyone thought possible!_

_The Underworld will soon find out why Dayo is known as __**The Nightmare of the Underworld**__ but you won't find out unless you read the next chapter of The Legend of The Living Nightmare, which is coming soon!_

* * *

Whew! Chapter 7 finally done! Over 30,000 words and 80 pages: My longest chapter yet!

Also, the summer semester is done, which means I'm free until the end of August. Now, as I get ready for my Summer Vacation, here's a 5-question Quickie Quiz!

**1. Hibari tells herself as 'Hibari' instead of I or my. Same thing goes to another character in Sesame Street and The Muppet Show. Who are they?**

**2. Dark Dayo mentioned that 'Romance is for the weak-minded.' Which character from 'The Grim and Evil Show' said that?**

**3. Remember the golems that Dark Dayo summoned? They all come from a famous RPG game. What is it?**

**4. While Dark Dayo shows Nate her challenge, it's almost as if this was similar to the famed TV show **_**Top Shot**_**. What weapon did the players use there?**

**5. Daidouji wears the famous delinquent costume. She could be similar from which 2 characters from which 2 anime shows? **

The first one is worth 10 virtual cookies each. The second one is for 20 virtual cookies. The third one is for 50 virtual cookies. The fourth one is for 100 virtual cookies. The fifth is for 125 virtual cookies each, meaning up to 500 virtual cookies can be won on the last question!

Also, as the Highschool DxD New goes along, the second season of _Magical Devils_ will be coming up soon, so make sure that you read it if you haven't. Also, I got some creative ideas coming up for Season 2 for both this and _Magical Devils_. And, I need to know which one of the Hanzo girls go where. In Rias' peerage? In Lulu's peerage? Which temporary piece should I use? Give your opinions to me in your review.

With all that in mind, read and review, and no flames!


	8. Operation DESTROY

All right, now that Summer Vacation begins to close, this chapter is special for a couple of reasons.

1. It's the finale of Season 1 for this series.

2. It's the last chapter that I'll write before my 23rd birthday.

3. There will be a LOT of references from 4 classic MS-DOS games. See if you can find them.

Now, before we get ready for the Season 1 Finale, let's take a look at the answers to our Quickie Quiz!

**1. Elmo from 'Sesame Street' and Animal from 'The Muppet Show'**

**2. Mandy**

**3. Dungeons and Dragons**

**4. Colt Peacemaker**

**5. Jotaro Kujo from Shounen Jump's **_**Jojo's Bizarre Adventure**_** and Bahn from Sega's **_**Fighting Vipers**_

With those out of the way, let's update the scores.

FrancisVamp0822 – 205 virtual cookies

TheLastNanaya; Enigma95 – 130 virtual cookies

Galaxy Burst – 65 virtual cookies

DeathOverLord – 75 virtual cookies

ConnivingG – 30 virtual cookies

SkylineMaster – 20 virtual cookies

And also, **DeathOverLord** and **Code-Emperor07 **have given me permission to use some of his skills, weapons, and other cool things for my next fanfiction stories, so I'm really excited about that, but that will have to come WAY, WAY later, because right now, I have a lot of ideas for _Magical Devils_ and this one, so I'll be focusing on these two for the time being.

Now, without further delay, here's the season finale of _The Legend of The Living Nightmare_!

* * *

_Last time on The Legend of The Living Nightmare…_

_Dayo manages to break Ikuraga's stone wall by telling her that she is not alone; she has him and her classmates as 'Family', thanks to the defeat of her arrogant brother._

_And speaking of arrogant, another arrogant foe showed up at the Occult Research Club by the name of Raiser Phenex, and the OCR members were surprised to find out that he is Rias' and Lulu's fiancés._

_Another shocking piece of news came up when Dayo reveals that he fought Grayfia and Sirzechs before, but lost due to being a child at that time._

_Now, after going through 10 days of training, with Daidouji showing up as the strongest ninja of Hanzo Academy, it's now time to see if all of that training pays off._

_As the clock begins to tick, the Rating Game between the Gremory sisters and Raiser Phenex inches closer and closer, as well as the rematch between Dayo and Grayfia._

_The battles will be fierce and intense, so let's end Season 1 off with a BANG and a BOOM and other surprises, as we start Chapter 8 of…_

* * *

**The Legend of the Living Nightmare**

**[Great One] **– Ddraig

/My Destined Master/ - Seiryū

{Knowledgeable One} – Suzaku

**{Great Master} – **Byakko

\Young Master\ - Genbu

"**Dark Dayo"**

**[[Noble One]]** – Tartarus (Dark Divine Dividing)

* * *

** In the Mansion; 6:00 AM **

(Dayo POV)

Well, this is it! The big day has finally arrived. In just 18 hours, I will finally have that long-awaited rematch with the Strongest Queen of the Underworld, the queen and wife of Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Great Satans, Grayfia Lucifuge! Plus, I've heard from **Daidouji **that if I beat her, she'll give me some information about my forgotten childhood friend, **Horizon Ariadust**, which makes my willpower even stronger!

Also, the Rating Game between Rias and Lulu Gremory and Raiser Phenex will also occur as well! If I can beat Grayfia, then I can certainly defeat Raiser with my eyes closed! However, since Rias Gremory, Lulu Gremory and their peerages will be fighting him and his peerage without me, this has given me quite some concern.

However, before we got to any of that, I've already woken myself up at early morning while my sisters were still sleeping. Actually, Ddraig has woken me up early because….

**[Great One, we need to talk.]**

Ddraig, as well as Seiryū, Suzaku, Byakko, and Genbu, all wanted to discuss something with me. And that particular discussion is about the next level of their Sacred Gears…

…the Balance Breaker and Juggernaut Drive.

* * *

**(OP Theme: Superstitious by Stevie Wonder)**

* * *

Chapter 8/Season 1 Finale: Operation **D.E.S.T.R.O.Y.**

**D**ayo

**E**volves

**S**acred Gears

**T**o

**R**eally New Heights to

**O**verpower the

**Y**akitori Bird Phenex

* * *

** At another private room at the Mansion; 6:30 AM **

'Balance Breaker and Juggernaut Drive, huh?' I asked.

**[Yes. As you know by now, ****Balance Breaker is the Forbidden Move of us Sacred Gears. It's a state in which we Sacred Gears evolve to be able to release our full powers.]** said Ddraig.

{But it's something of a "bug" or a glitch in the Sacred Gear system when God created it. Sacred Gears were made to help keep the balance of the world, but Balance Breaker is the opposite where it can cause a disruption to the balance of this world.} said Suzaku.

/And Juggernaut Drive is worse, My Destined Master. Only Ddraig, Albion, and Tartarus have this. Better known as the **Dragon of Supremacy**, they are considered to be EXTREME forbidden moves. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons and the Dragon God Tartarus, but in exchange, you and the one who has Albion will lose their sanity while their lives are devoured by the power./ said Seiryū.

**{And that's not all. The other Sacred Gears that have creatures sealed inside also have Juggernaut Drive too, but they go under a different name called ****"Breakdown the Beast"**** (****覇獣（ブレイクダウン・ザ・ビースト）**_**Bureikudaun za Bīsuto**_**), also known as the '****Beast of Supremacy'****, but functions the same way.}** said Byakko.

'Wow. With this one small 'bug', the world could go into chaos…' I thought.

**[You could also cause chaos to this world as well with just your powers after what your family of 'Demons' did to you.] **said Ddraig.

\In fact, Young Master, there is one of the 'Demons' blood inserted in you as well. That blood belongs to the 'Demons' famous hero, **The Dark Knight Sparda**.\ said Genbu.

'Sparda?' I asked at first. Then it hit me.

'WAIT, WHAT?!'

That's right. Out of the 666 different blood levels of 'Demon', Angel, Fallen Angel, Devil, and Dragon injected in me, one of them was from the famous 'Demons' of all time, and the one that inspired me as well, the legendary **Dark Knight Sparda**.

From what I remember, before the Great War started, there was another war in our part of the Underworld, which was ruled by the Prince of Darkness, Mundus. The original Four Great Satans managed to push back Mundus for a bit, just enough time for Sparda to "wake up to justice" and he alone defeated Mundus and his legions. When sealing the netherworld, sensing his power had grown too strong, he intentionally sealed himself and his own demonic power in as well. Later, he escaped his prison and quietly reigned the human world and continued to preserve harmony. Before his death, he resurfaced in the modern day and married Eva, who gave birth to his twin sons, Dante and Vergil. Unfortunately, after his death, Eva was killed not long after when the remaining forces of Mundus moved in for the kill out of vengeance towards Sparda.

Dante and Vergil tried to live out with their parents' legacy, but they mysteriously disappeared without a trace after getting attacked by surprise from a few rogue Devils. Maybe that part alone could explain why the 'Demons' hate the Devils to this day.

And now, I'm the last of the 'Demons', so I have to make sure that I won't let them or my family down. The best part is that with the blood of Sparda in me, now I have the abilities and utilization of fire and electricity in addition to my usual ice and dark abilities in my Demon Heritage. Most of all, there is this _very special_ ability that Sparda used to have: Devil Trigger.

Devil Trigger is a special power possessed by demons and demonic hybrids which allows them to release their full supernatural potential. While in Devil Trigger, the user will assume their true form. In this form, many of the character's physical and magical attributes are amplified, and the character may have access to upgrades or even additions to their normal abilities like flying or hovering.

'Wow! This is awesome! Th-!' was I all I could say knowing that I was very excited, but then all of a sudden, an idea came into my head. I've decided to talk to **Dark Dayo** and see on what he thinks.

'Yo, Darkie!'

"**Yeah, what?"**

'I just got an idea!'

** 5 minutes later **

"**Hahahahahahahahahaha! Now THAT is a GREAT idea! That Phenex birdbrain will sure get the Nightmare of his life!"** laughed Dark Dayo.

'Indeed! Now I should tell Ddraig and the others about this. Hey, Ddraig! I just thought up of an idea!'

**[Oh, do tell, Great One.]**

** Another 5 minutes later **

**[****Fuahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I never knew that the Great One would actually go THIS far to do something like THIS!]** said Ddraig, feeling more excited.

\But Young Master, you do realize that you may have to make a huge sacrifice to this plan, right?\ asked Genbu.

**'****Indeed, I do, and since I'm the grandson of The Great Red, this is a sacrifice that I'm willing to make without having any second thoughts!' **I told them.

**{Yes! With a plan this crazy, this awesome, and this flawless, that this will DEFINITELY work!}** said Byakko.

{But how are you going to do all this before midnight tonight, Knowledgeable One?} asked Suzaku.

'Well….'

** At the SuperComputer Room **

Grace is currently working on the supercomputer, MEMOL, when she noticed me coming in.

"Master Dayo!" said Grace, a little startled. "What are you doing here early in the morning?"

"Grace, I want to show you something," I said to her. "Boosted Gear, Activate!"

**[Dragon Booster!]** The Boosted Gear was now on my left arm, leaving a gaping Grace.

"Whoa! W-W-What is that?!" asked Grace, surprised.

"This is one of my Sacred Gears, Boosted Gear!" I told her. "And here…"

I showed her the compass.

"…is the Medallion of Justice, which also has Sacred Gears in each direction, with the Golden Dragon in the center."

"I-I-I didn't know that you have that!" said Grace.

"I know. I know. I'll tell more about these Sacred Gears in a bit, but first, could you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor is it?" she asked.

I only smiled at her.

** 15 minutes later; At the Technology Lab **

Inside the lab, Ikuyo and Airi are working on their latest invention, and needless to say, Airi doesn't look impressed, knowing that this invention could also mean trouble in the future.

Luckily, Grace and I showed up to stop their progress.

"Master! What brings you here?" asked Ikuyo.

"But moreover, what is that on left arm?" asked Airi.

"This is my Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear!" I told them.

"Sacred Gear?" they both asked.

** 5 minutes later **

"Wow! To think these things are powerful enough to destroy a good chunk of Earth! This is very interesting," said Airi.

"And what I want you to do is to call all of the workers for this department, and as quick as you can, please," I said.

"Will do, Master!" said Ikuyo.

** 20 minutes later **

All the workers for the Technology and Research department showed up, each amazed by looking at the Sacred Gears that I have.

"All right, listen up!" said Grace, with everyone getting her attention. "Master has a very special project for all of you, but the problem is, we don't have much time. He wants it to be completed before 11:30 PM tonight!"

"So you all must work off your $$es like you never have before, and show yourselves why you're here!" said Airi. "Understood?!"

[YES!] replied the other workers.

"Good!" said Ikuyo with a serious face. "Now here are the materials that required before this project can even begin."

"And I already got some of them on that table over there," I said, pointing to the table which was filled with various weapons that BJ has given me during our missions, including a rocket launcher, laser tech equipment, heavy machine guns, a flamethrower, and an exclusive, the Plasma/Lightning Gun!

The maids were once again amazed by the weapons, and I have a LOT more where that came from, but these will do for now.

"Right! Now there's no more time to waste! Grab all the materials as fast as possible and let's get to work!" said Ikuyo.

[YES!] the others replied.

**[We may not be able to understand some of that technical stuff, but can tell- no, sense that what you're working on could truly fit for the holder of two powerful dragons like myself and Tartarus, and maybe even for the Gods inside the Medallion.]** said Ddraig.

'Well, we just have to hope that all of this pays off,' I thought in particular, getting a little bit anxious. I was also going to be part of the project, too. Let's just hope that the others don't mind on me being absent for the entire day.

**[[SORRY! THIS PROJECT IS TOP SECRET! FAST FORWARD TO 11:00 PM!]]**

** At the Kuoh Academy Old-School Building **

It was exactly only one hour left before the two big battles commence. Rias Gremory and her peerage are currently in the Occult Research Club, waiting for the others to arrive.

Not long after, Lulu Gremory and her peerage arrived, along with the Hanzo girls who are already in ther Ninja Turnovers.

"OK, now after thinking for a while, this is what I came up with," said Lulu.

While Yukina is her official Queen, Nate is her official Knight, Suzu is her official Bishop, Tomo is her official Rook, Mary as her other official Bishop, and Medaka as her usual temporary Queen, Lulu decided to place Katsuragi as her temporary Rook, Hibari and Yagyuu as her temporary Pawns, Ikuraga as Rias' temporary Knight, and Asuka as Rias' temporary Pawn.

Rias' Peerage:

King: Rias Gremory

Queen: Akeno Himejima

Knight: Yuuto Kiba

Bishop: Asia Argento

Rook: Koneko Toujou

Temporary Knight: Ikuraga

Temporary Pawn: Asuka

Lulu's Peerage:

King: Yumari "Lulu" Gremory

Queen: Yukina Himejima

Knight: Nate Mitotsudaira

Rook: Tomo Asama

Bishop: Mary Stuart

Bishop: Suzu Mukai

Temporary Rook: Katsuragi

Temporary Pawn: Yagyuu

Temporary Pawn: Hibari

"Why do I have to be a Pawn?!" Asuka whined.

"That's because you'll be an important part of the game," a mysterious voice said.

That mysterious voice belonged to me as I came in, along with Medaka.

"And what's good about being a 'Pawn', in which I've just told my Darkwater Team about it not too long ago, is that once you get into an enemy's territory, you get to 'Promote' yourself into any other chess piece except the King piece. You also get to do that as long as you have permission from the King as well, but this cannot happen in Rating Games like this one. Pawns are usually underestimated because of their low rank, but when 'Promotion' occurs, you can give your enemies a big surprise and a big change in the game."

"Really?!" asked Hibari. "Then Hibari won't be so useless after all!"

Yagyuu simply smiled, knowing that Lulu may have made the right call.

"In addition to that," I continued, "there are also Mutation Pieces. In a case if reviving a person requires more than one piece, then using one Mutation Piece would be sufficient in reincarnating that person instead of having to use several pieces. Mutation Pieces can be a Queen, Rook, Knight, Bishop, or Pawn. They are said to be very rare, and only 1 out of 10 Devils possess the Piece. Normal Evil Pieces can also change into Mutation Pieces, each with different values."

"I-Incredible…" said Katsuragi.

"Yes, and I've told that to my team and my sisters as well, in which, by the way, they are back home, under Grayfia's orders. Don't worry though, my familiar Tabby will be there to comfort them," I said to the others.

** Back at the Mansion; 5 minutes earlier **

"You are going to stay here until further notice. And don't even think about trying to escape out of the house, especially since Konoe is guarding," said Grayfia in a cold tone, who was in the Master Bedroom with the 3 sisters, all holding on to each other.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a match to attend to," said Grayfia, disappearing under the Gremory circle not long after. The Hizuki sisters didn't dare speak to one another, fearing that Grayfia might come back soon, and that's not all….

Outside the room were those triplets, Lemon, Marron, and Melon, all also holding to dear life, as they couldn't believe of what they just saw.

"I-I-I-I-Is that Grayfia?!" asked Lemon.

"Oh, I hope not! She's even more strict than Konoe when she works here!" said Marron.

"Well, let's get out of here before she or Konoe catches us!" said Melon as the triplets ran back to their duties.

** At the Occult Research Club; 11:40 PM **

So since the Fallen Angels, Elizabeth, and the Hizuki sisters are absent, and we only got 20 minutes before the matches start, I've decided to make the members cool down for a bit.

I went to Rias and Lulu, and they were both surprised to see me approach them calmly.

"Yes, Dayo?" asked Rias.

"Hold still and relax," I said, getting behind them.

"Is he doing of what I think he's doing?" asked Katsuragi.

"Nonsense! He won't do anything DECENT like this, right?" asked Ikuraga.

"No way," I said, before giving the Gremory sisters some good meditation with a few massages.

** 5 minutes later **

"Ahh~~! That felt good~~" said Rias, putting on a pleasant face.

"It sure does~~" said Lulu, feeling better after having whatever stress is inside her, is now completely erased.

"Girls? Do you want the treatment, too?" I asked the rest.

They all nodded quickly within a split second.

"Well…since you're all as nervous, I might as well. Tell me what kind of treatment you want."

The other girls cheered while Rias and Lulu pouted their faces in jealousy.

** 5 minutes later **

Wow. That was hard work. For me to give the girls all types of massages such as the Breema, Chair Massage, Chinese Tui Na and Zhi Ya Massage, which Ikuraga enjoyed so much, Deep Muscle therapy, Effleurage, Myoskeletal alignment technique, Neuromuscular Therapy, Thai Massage, Erotic Massage, which Katsuragi liked and many others. I practiced these types of massages in Egypt while being an undercover agent for the G.I. Joe team.

The girls now felt better after the treatment, and as the girls began to drink some green tea that Akeno and Yukina made, I think it's time for me to give them all some weapons to increase their chances of winning the Rating Game.

"All right, Akeno, Yukina, and Yuuto. Here are some special weapons for you guys to use," I said to them as I handed the Himejima sisters 2 rifles, and Yuuto a special sword.

"Akeno, Yukina and Yuuto. I want you three to use these. Yuuto, knowing that you are a great swordsman, how about you give the Fox Blade a try. The Fox Blade is a straight-bladed "chokuto" sword, and it is exactly the same sword used by the original cyborg ninja, Gray Fox, with its description also implying that Fox's soul is encased within the sword. Effectively a cheat sword, it is essentially the same as the HF Blade in terms of stats but is capable of ignoring armor.

"The Fox Blade can instantly cut all forms of armor (parts which soak up damage and turn blue) as though they were blue and it were in Blade Mode, which makes it extremely powerful against strong enemies; in normal mode, a single strike is capable of cutting a weak enemy in half. Against regular unarmored foes it is effectively always in Blade Mode. It cannot do anything to parts which deflect strikes, making it of less use against the enemies."

"Thank you, Dayo. But are you sure?" asked Yuuto.

"I'm sure. I've also installed a mini-computer on the weapons. So you'll be getting data as you fight," I said.

"But I already have a Sacred Gear that makes swords," said Yuuto.

"Then try combining the Fox Blade with your swords. This sword does have a lot of power."

"I understand."

"Akeno, Yukina, even though you 2 have a lot of magic, remember that magic has its limits, so use these 2 rifles I'm lending you. This is **D57-A extreme environment tactical pulse rifle.** The Pulse Rifle is shown to be very powerful as it was capable of taking down several guards with one shot. The rifle itself looks more like an automatic grenade launcher but fires several rounds with no sign of any magazines. I already have the safety off and the knob on the left side changes its element. It's currently in lightning mode. It reloads one shot every 10 seconds and maxes out at 6 shots. Use it when you're recharging your magic," I explained to them.

"OK, Dayo!" Akeno and Yukina said.

"Tomo, I want you to use this," I said as I handed out the crossbow. "This is **15P Laser-Guided, Solid Alloy Compound Crossbow with Scope. **It fires a guided arrow and the string is in fact two parallel beams. It's capable of taking down a strong armored enemy if aimed properly but it's weak against metal, so be aware of that. The crossbow comes complete with a camera that can replay anything it was pointed at and also acts as a targeting system, so in case if your Konoha technique begins to wear out, this will be a good replacement. And what's cool about this weapon is even though the arrow may miss the target, it can still hit its mark without any problems."

"Wow…Thanks, Dayo!" said Tomo, giving me a charming smile, while her bust shook for a little bit. I quickly turned away, only to see Sona Sitri and her peerage come in.

"Good evening, everyone," Sona greeted.

"Who's she?" asked Asuka.

"Ah, yes. Asuka, Ikuraga, Katsuragi, Yagyuu, Hibari. This is Souna Shitori, the President of the Higher-Level Student Council," I said to them as the Hanzo girls bowed down in respect.

"Very respectful people," said Sona as she smiled at them.

"What is Sona doing here?" Mary asked Akeno, but Rias answered her.

"Souna will be the Third Party of the Game, and they will be announcing eliminations," Rias explained.

"And since Dayo will be fighting Grayfia, in which I believe is Downright Suicidal, we've volunteered for this job. After all, it's Rias' and Lulu's first Rating Game," Souna said.

"And we intend to put up a good show to show you that we're your worthy rivals," Lulu said smugly, hiding the fact that she and Lulu had a secret weapon for this Game.

Souna grinned. "Oh, you have proven it many times over. You two have recruited people with very special abilities, along with Divine Weapons, managed to make some Fallen Angels a part of your club, and one is someone every Devil, Fallen Angel, and Angel wanted to recruit," Souna said.

"But usually it only takes two people to relay the game. Why is your entire peerage here?" Rias asked.

"They simply wanted to watch," Souna answered.

"Oh! By the way, Rias, I've heard that you have another Bishop and he or she is not here. Care to explain that?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, the other Bishop can't participate. I will talk about that in the near future", said Rias without looking at me.

Before anyone could say anything more, a magic circle appeared and Grayfia came out from it.

Everyone turned towards her as the beautiful gray-haired maid-garbed woman cleared her throat to speak.

"Everyone, are your preparations complete?" Grayfia asked.

"We are ready," Rias answered for her group.

"So are we," said Lulu for her group.

"When the time comes, this portal will transport you to the battleground," Grayfia said, indicating the portal behind her that was still glowing.

"Battleground?" Yagyuu asked, not being completely informed about the Game.

"The place where the Game takes place. It's a replica of a real place and completely disposable so you can blow up anything you want. Ufufufufu." Akeno explained and she and Yukina giggled sadistically.

"All right! Then we can go all out, and not have to get into any trouble!" said Katsuragi, getting more and more excited.

"Then we will return to the Student Council Room to do our part. Good luck Rias and Lulu." Sona said and turned to leave, until she saw Yura going over to my direction and with a familiar faint blush on her face, spoke to me briefly.

"Good luck Dayo; don't lose," the blue-haired girl said with a smile.

Momo and Kusaka started to grit their teeth because Yura had again taken a head start. Genshirou didn't like her obvious attraction to me, but after receiving a glare from me, he smiled at me while sweating bullets.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tsubaki and the other Higher-Level Student Council girls also looked at me very quickly without anyone noticing. Koneko and Suzu caught it, though.

Once Sona and her crew had left the room, Grayfia turned to Rias.

"This Rating Game battle will be viewed by members of both households from a different location by broadcast. Also by the Headmaster of the academy's request, my good friends at Dayo's mansion, and the Hanzo Academy will be watching as well as Lord Lucifer. Please do not forget about it."

"So, our brother is watching the game, too," said Lulu as she and Rias are a little bit surprised.

"Uh... Is Hibari missing something here?" Hibari asked.

"Are you confused? Rias and Lulu's brother is the Great Satan watching the game," I said.

"Yes, when he became Lord Lucifer, he changed his last name from Gremory", said Yuuto as I continued from there.

"In the previous war Great War, where I was the main cause of this, I killed all 4 of the original Four Great Satans. But there would be no devils if there isn't any Great Satan."

"That's why..." continued Akeno. "To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of God, Fallen Angels, and Devils, the devils have the least power. We are actually in a tight spot but we are still safe because the current Four Great Satans are as strong as the previous Four Great Satans."

"And should I get out of control again, the current Four Great Satans could all end up as dead as a doornail, like the original Four Great Satans," I said, sending shivers to the others except for Grayfia, who made a small glare at me.

"Sirzechs Lucifer is also known as Crimson Satan. He is President Rias's and President Lulu's brother and the most powerful Great Satan... That's why our 2 Presidents have to inherit the house," said Medaka.

"I see…" said Ikuraga.

"And since I'm battling you Dayo, all of the other households are watching this match, as well as the Fallen Angels and Heaven, I'm afraid," said Grayfia.

"EH?!" asked Rias in surprise. "You mean the other 34 households?!"

"Which also means…" I sighed in annoyance.

** In the Underworld **

"So, Dayo is battling against the Strongest Queen, eh? This should be good," said Azazel.

** In Heaven **

"Brother, Yant told me that Dayo is battling Grayfia," said Gabriel.

"Dayo is battling Grayfia?!" asked Michael. "Well then, tell the others about this, so we could see this for ourselves."

Gabriel nodded and went off to find the other Angels.

** Back at the Occult Research Club **

"Just thinking this is not only making me a little bit embarrassed, but also loses some of my focus," I scratched my head in annoyance. Now I have to figure out a way on how to calm myself down.

Wait a minute. It just occurred to me. What's taking Ikuyo and the others so long about the update?

** Back at the Mansion **

"Hurry up, Grace! Master could get very cross at us if we don't send the Sacred Gears back to him soon!" said Ikuyo.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" said Grace, typing as fast as 75 words per minute. "I didn't know that this 'bug' would be this complicated to fix, but I'm a supercomputer user, so one way or another, I'll be fixing these 'bugs' once and for all!"

"And I'll help!" said Airi. After all, she is half-cyborg, so seeing 'bugs' shouldn't be a problem for her.

** Back at the Occult Research Club **

It is now 11:55 PM. Looks like the Sacred Gears are going to have to wait after my match with Grayfia. I'm not too worried about it, though. I got some other weapons with me, but I want to show her some of my own powers.

It was that Rias stood up and spoke to everyone.

Rias stood up and spoke to everyone.

"Let's go then." the Crimson Princess said.

"And good luck, Dayo," the Amethyst Princess said.

"Thanks," I said. "And make sure that you beat that fiery birdbrain Raiser down to his very last core!"

[YES!] the others replied.

The group went to stand in the portal what Grayfia had made ready for them. Grayfia and I were at another magic circle. As I waved goodbye to them, there was a bright flash that nearly blinded everyone. When the Gremory groups looked again they were standing in their clubroom, only this time, Grayfia, Medaka and I weren't there.

"Did the transportation fail or something?" asked Asuka.

Before Rias could answer, the voice of Grayfia spoke up.

"_Everyone, Medaka Kurokami will be the referee for this Rating Game. Lady Souna Sitri will be relaying this match to the people watching this battle. After consulting with both parties, we have agreed to have the battle in the replica of the school where Lady Rias and Lady Yumari attends._"

"Look outside Asuka," Rias said as the Hanzo girls looked outside the window. Asia and Mary looked outside as well. The sky looked like a green aurora with hints of red flashes.

"This is an illusionary space," Yuuto explained.

"They copied Kuou Academy where we will fight," Akeno said.

"Is there no limit to the Devils power?" Katsuragi asked in amazement.

"_The places where you are right now are your headquarters. Rias and Lulu's headquarters is the Occult Research Club._" Medaka announced.

** At an unknown place **

Grayfia and I were transported to another location inside the Underworld. In fact, we happen to be outside of the Gremory Palace inside the Underworld.

Luckily, it was only me and Grayfia here, but there are _thousands_ of cameras, on the ground and in the air, looking at both of us.

I'm currently wearing my _Cha$e_ suit with dark sunglasses that is actually used to check stats of the opponents and find their heat as well. Grayfia is now wearing a black maid suit with some cleavage showing.

"So, how do I look?" asked Grayfia.

I blushed madly. "You look g-great…" I answered.

"Still having some of the gynophobic problems…." Grayfia sighed. "One way or another, I'll cure that problem of yours by letting Rias, Lulu and some of the girls seduce you. I have to let Kimi know."

"K-Kimi?!" I asked in disbelief.

"As a servant of both Sirzechs Lucifer, a great friend of Mariel in your household, and the Gremory household, I sometimes work at your mansion as well."

I could only let my jaw drop, not believing of what I heard. I decided to drop that for now.

"W-Well. We'll talk later about that, but right now, it's time for our rematch! Are you ready?" I asked as my hand began to glow and summoned my artifact sword, Ensis Exsecror Zwei.

"I'm looking forward to this. However, I won't go easy on you," said Grayfia in a voice colder than ice. Any other being would feel frightened when faced with such an intimidating person. However, for me, I've seen worse things than this, so I simply smiled.

Grayfia creates numerous magic circles, and I quickly braced for her attacks.

And now, at long last, the battle between the **'Nightmare of the Underworld'** and **'The Strongest Queen'** begins!

** In the Gremory Palace **

(3rd-Person POV)

Inside the Palace was none other than Sirzechs Lucifer, who is looking at both screens. One for the Rating Game, and the other for Dayo's match.

"So, Dayo Kayode. Show my wife that you got what it takes to defeat her, for there is a surprise waiting for you…" he chuckled to himself.

** At Kuoh Academy **

In the Student Council Room, Sona and her peerage were all sitting in front of four large 90-inch television screens that had been given to them specifically for the Rating Game. Each television was divided up into four separate screens. The two televisions on the right were to show Rias, Lulu and their peerages, the two televisions on the left were to show Raiser and his peerage. Sona actually smiled at the fact that they would be allowed to keep the televisions for participating as the Third Party for this Game. This is how they would be monitoring the game.

Sona turned to her Queen.

"Tsubaki," she said.

"Yes," her queen replied and brought up the screen where they saw Raiser with his harem.

Souna bristled as she saw Raiser was holding the two maid girls in his arms, his hands draped around their shoulders and clutching their breasts.

** In the Middle-Level Student Council Room **

_"Raiser's headquarters is the Principals Office. Pawns can be promoted if they infiltrate the opposing teams' headquarters,"_ Medaka continued.

** At Raiser's Headquarters **

Raiser spoke to his women.

"Well, since that Dayo is going to battling with Grayfia, he has already signed his death sentence. Also, since Medaka is the referee, this will be too easy for you, so crush them totally. And remember, the one to defeat BOTH Rias and Lulu Gremory will get to do whatever she wants with Dayo Kayode," Raiser said.

Some of them started to get more anxious about going out and claiming Dayo to themselves.

** At an unknown place **

The silver-haired girl was reading her book, when suddenly the TV screen turned on by itself. She's shocked at what she sees.

"D-Dayo?!" she asked. Then, for some unknown reason, she had a feeling that he was going to save her, so she decided to watch.

** At the Gremory's Headquarters **

Rias, Koneko and Akeno gave everyone a small pink ball of light. Rias explained that it was for communication. All they had to do to use it was to say the name of the person they wanted to talk to first. After everyone had inserted it in their ears, they went to Rias' desk where she had a map of the school laid out.

"The shortest route to Raiser's headquarters is through the school yard, which will be heavily guarded," Rias said, looking at the map of the school.

"They will see us clearly," Koneko stated.

"Yes. The risk is too high," Tomo said.

"Then how about flanking positions from the track field?" Ikuraga asked.

"I guess they are anticipating for that as well. He has probably placed a knight and a rook in this clubhouse near the track field to keep an eye on it," Lulu said, pointing to the shed near the field.

"President, how about securing the gymnasium first? It would be our forward position for attack and it connects the two areas," Nate suggested.

"If this were chess, the gymnasium would be the center of the school, and whoever secures it first will have an attacking advantage," Yukina added.

Rias and Lulu seemed to think on that. "I think that would work. But since it's indoors, a rook will do better than a knight. But first we need to set a defensive line," Rias said.

Lulu then continued, "Asuka, Ikuraga, Katsuragi, Yagyuu, Hibari, the Rating Game is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a blitz, but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual game of chess. The Rating Game has meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, castle or a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the battlefield is the school. Yuuto, Koneko, I want you to set some traps in the woods."

"Sure," Yuuto said.

"Roger…." Koneko replied.

"Akeno, once the traps are set, you and Yukina will create mist in the woods so that their vision will be impaired," Rias said to her queen and Lulu's queen.

"Yes, President," the Himejima sisters said.

"Ikuraga, I want you to follow Yuuto and Koneko, and Katsuragi, I want you to follow Akeno and Yukina. This is to make sure that Raiser's enemies doesn't give them a surprise attack," said Lulu.

"Yes!" both Ikuraga and Katsuragi said as they exited the room with Yuuto, Koneko, Akeno and Yukina.

"And now, the most important part. Asuka, Yagyuu, and Hibari, you three must not be eliminated at any cost. And that includes you, Suzu, as your hearing senses are proven to be very important in this game. Which means that you three have the means we need to take out Raiser. So after taking out Raiser's forces at the gym, you three will try to sneak into the main building from the back along with Nate and Tomo, in which they will catch up after they defeat their enemies. If you encounter resistance, eliminate them if you can, but if not, Nate and Tomo will come quickly and hold them off while you run to the Principals Office and promote yourselves to Queen," Rias explained.

"Y-Yagyuu! Do you think we can do this?" asked Hibari who was clearly worried.

Yagyuu nodded to her, and smiled at her, silently telling her that they are not alone.

"Yes, President!" said Asuka.

"Dayo gave me this Timer Bomb and we all placed enough power and magic to neutralize Raiser's healing powers. This is our secret weapon against him. With it, we have a real chance of winning. Once you get promoted eliminate any enemies that come your way until Lulu and I get there with Asia and Mary. We will then face him together," Rias explained.

Tomo and Nate nodded now that they understood her plan. Asuka, Yagyuu and Hibari all nodded thereafter.

** At the woods **

Yuuto and Koneko were placing various traps around the perimeter of their clubhouse to alert the ones inside of the enemy and to stop them if possible. Their familiars and Ikuraga were helping to place the traps so they didn't have to take their guard down to place them. Ikuraga added some additional traps for good measure since she's a Ninja.

Akeno and Yukina had their familiars place some more powerful traps in places where they enemy would most likely come, while Katsuragi placed some traps for misdirecting the enemies.

** Outside the school building **

Nate and Tomo were walking to the back of the school building through the small path what the Cross Country Club often used for exercise. It wasn't marked on the map so Rias and Lulu thought that Raiser didn't know about it.

"Is there really a back entrance in this school?" Nate asked.

"Not an actual entrance, but there are windows and a maintenance door," Tomo answered.

** At the Gremory's Headquarters **

"_OK everyone. Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Now this match will continue untill dawn in the humans' time. Then, Game start!" _yelled Medaka as the school bell rang.

"Presidents, can you hear me?" Akeno voice sounded off, with one of the cameras zooming in on Akeno and Yukina standing on a tree branch with their hand on their comm devices in their ear, looking over the school, with another camera zooming on Rias and Lulu in the replica of the clubroom, doing the same.

"Yes, we can hear you," said Rias.

"The preparations are complete," said Yukina.

Rias nodded as Koneko, Asuka, Yagyuu, and Hibari exited the room. "Now, Koneko, Asuka, Yagyuu, Hibari, you won't be able to avoid a battle once you enter the gym. That position is of great importance. Ikuraga will join Yuuto, while Nate and Tomo are secretly walking around the building for signs of any enemies. Katsuragi will join you shortly. Make sure you follow either my orders or my sister's orders."

"Roger!" Koneko, Asuka, Yagyuu, and Hibari confirmed.

"Yuuto, are you ready?" Rias asked her knight, who's in the forest area of the replica school.

"Everything's looking good on my end, and awaiting your signal."

"How about you, Nate and Tomo?" asked Lulu.

"We're ready to go and awaiting your command!" said Nate as she and Tomo are at the sides of the school building.

"Asia, Mary, Suzu, remain here with us on standby. We'll move out when victory is close at hand. You cannot be allowed to get taken. To us, your abilities are important to us too," said Lulu.

"Y-Yes!" said Asia, Mary, and Suzu at the same time.

"Akeno and Yukina, please be ready and wait for the right moment to strike."

"Yes, President!" both said Akeno and Yukina, getting the guns ready.

Rias and Lulu smiled. Everything was in place. In fact, Rias' and Lulu's incomplete Peerages combined totals 16, while Raiser and his complete peerage also equals to 16, so this battle could go either way!

"Then let's begin! Our adorable servants, our opponent is Raiser Phenex, a man considered promising talent even along his immortal clan!" said Rias.

"Now, as **Dark Dayo** would say, let's fry that birdbrain son-of-a-b*tch down to the ground and let him get a taste of his own medicine! Commence operation!" said Lulu.

"YES, PRESIDENTS!" their servants and temporary servants chorused as they started to move.

** At the match between Dayo and Grayfia **

Dayo and Grayfia have been battling each other out for the past 10 minutes, and right now, Dayo is on the defensive as Grayfia is giving him no chance to attack, but thanks to his Zweihandler, most of Grayfia's attacks have been deflected.

'Man! Most of her attacks are strong, but now it's my turn!' thought Dayo as he raised his hand up to the sky. "BLIZZARD CREATION!"

There was a series of flashes, blinding Grayfia temporarily. When Grayfia got her vision back, she's surprised to see the arena now completely covered in snow, and a huge ice storm is covering both of them, and the temperature has been dropped dramatically to sub-zero temperatures!

"W-What…How did you do that?!" asked Grayfia in astonishment.

"Well, we 'Demons' are very powerful in terms of Ice and Dark abilities, and we usually perfect them within weeks of training," Dayo said.

"You do realize that I'm very skilled in Ice too, right?" asked Grayfia.

"Yes, I know. You may think that we both have the advantage in an icy area like this, but you'll be surprised at what kind of moves I do here," he told her.

"Well, we'll see," said Grayfia as suddenly, 500 large icicles appear around her, and threw them to Dayo at ludicrous speed!

'With a big ice storm like this, this will be harder for me to avoid them! Taking evasive action!' Dayo thought as he avoided the large icicles one by one.

Then, the storm got worse as wind began to get stronger and more snow started to fall, bringing the visibility down to poor.

'It's a good thing that these glasses can detect the heat from my opponent,' he thought. 'Now, let's see if she can avoid this!'

Dayo quickly manages to freeze some snow around him, and perform a series of snowballs, and threw them towards Grayfia.

Grayfia, seeing the snowballs, manages to avoid them, and just in time to see one of the large statues become completely frozen in thin ice instantly!

"I thought those were snowballs!" said Grayfia.

"You may think they are, but they're actually hailstorm balls!" Dayo explained. "Using hailstorm balls means that you have to create enough snow to make a snowball, and on the inside would be large chunks of ice with some magic inside them and freezing at sub-zero temperatures."

Grayfia then summoned two swords made of ice, and proceeded to charge to Dayo, but Dayo blocks her attacks once again, only to have her swords melted.

"Wh- How?!" asked Grayfia.

"Allow me to show you another one of my abilities: Ice-Fire Manipulation," Dayo said as began to form some ice balls and fireballs together, while Grayfia prepares to attack again, knowing that the outcome could be a bit catastrophic.

** Back to the Rating Game **

Asuka, Yagyuu, Hibari, and Koneko reached the backstage of the gymnasium without resistance. Koneko and Yagyuu peeked around the corner to look at the dark exercise ground.

Then suddenly the lights came on.

"We know you're there, slaves of Rias Gremory and Yumari 'Lulu' Gremory. Come on out!" They heard a mature woman yelling.

"We're being spotted already?!" asked Asuka.

"That means that there's a ninja around here as well," said Yagyuu.

They walked to the middle of the stage and looked at the four women of Raiser's harem.

Koneko remembered who they were. Xuelan the rook, Mira the pawn, and Ile and Nel the twin child-like pawns. The Hanzo girls sense that the Chinese fighter was the one who saw them.

"I wondered what took you so long," Mira said.

"Grr. I still can't believe that Dayo isn't here!" Xuelan exclaimed in frustration, already knowing that he is battling Grayfia.

"Heeeeeh! Why isn't that blond boy here?!" The chainsaw twins whined.

Koneko narrowed her eyes. She felt really offended that they wanted to fight Dayo instead of her. Asuka, Yagyuu and Hibari took no notice as the twins wanted to fight Yuuto.

"Well, we'll just have to make do with you," Mira said and readied herself.

"That Rook. Her fighting strength is very high…" Koneko stated.

"What do you mean?" Hibari asked.

"Her strength is Queen level," Koneko clarified.

"You can take her Koneko. Yagyuu and Hibari will take care of the twins, while I go ahead and take on the blue-haired girl," Asuka said as she, Yagyuu and Hibari are finally ready to fight.

"Will do. And if you can't take them down, at least keep them busy long enough so I can take down the rook," Koneko said and crackled her knuckles.

"Are you ready, Hibari?" asked Yagyuu.

"Yes!" Hibari said.

The twins revved up their chainsaws and the blades were emitting flames, surprising both Yagyuu and Hibari. Mira got her staff as she begins to fight Asuka. Xuelan took a fighting stance as she eyed Koneko.

"All right. Bring it on, shortie," Xuelan mocked the nekomata.

Koneko's eyes began twitching in anger. She hated being called shortie.

Koneko leaped at the Chinese fighter with a flying kick. Asuka took out her two Kôdachi to prepare to fight the wooden-staffed girl, while Yagyuu got her umbrella ready, and Hibari ready to run as fast as she could as they both were to tackle on the chainsaw girls.

** At Raiser's headquarters **

"What's the situation?" Raiser asked in boredom, sitting in the rich-leather chair of the Principal's Office.

The principal didn't have a chair like this, and Raiser had used a lot of magic to make the office more comfortable to his elaborate tastes.

"Xuelan and three of the Pawns have engaged four of the enemy in the gymnasium," Yubelluna answered. "And three of them are temporary pawns who are Ninjas."

"Ninjas?" he asked, trying to ponder.

"Our three other pawns are approaching Lady Rias' and Lady Lulu's headquarters to promote themselves," Yubelluna continued.

** Around the woods **

Marion the maid pawn, Shuriya the second maid pawn, and Bürent the showgirl pawn were heading through the mist, trying to find Rias' and Lulu's headquarters.

"The fog is really thick here," Shuriya stated.

Suddenly, 50 Ninja stars and 3 large blades appeared from the bushes and flew towards them at high speed.

They easily dodged them as Marion gasped.

"A trap? And a quaint one at that."

"How cute. A novice must have placed them." Buren said.

The trio managed to evade two more traps, one a small wall of bamboo spikes hung from a tree, and the other a small pit of jagged rocks.

Avoiding them, the trio came to a small clearing that was devoid of mist for some reason.

"That was too easy. I expected more from Lady Rias and Lady Lulu," Shuriya said.

"And you were right to expect such." They heard a voice from behind them.

They turned around and saw Yuuto and Ikuraga.

"I'm Rias Gremory's knight, Yuuto Kiba," he said with a small bow.

"And I'm Ikuraga, Rias Gremory's temporary Knight," she said with a serious expression.

"You're cute, Yuuto. But I was hoping to fight Dayo," Shuriya said.

"Too bad for you then, because you won't be leaving here," Yuuto said and the girls looked around to see a large barrier form around the clearing.

"Our Queens have placed a barrier here to trap Raiser's servants. Those quaint traps were only meant to direct you here," Ikuraga explained as she and Yuuto and drew their swords.

"It's three against two. You think you can take us?" Marion asked and they readied themselves.

"As a Ninja, I'm ready to take you all on," said Ikuraga.

"Same here," Yuuto said as they started to move in high speed.

** Behind the school **

Nate and Tomo reached the back of the school, but didn't encounter any enemies. Everything looked exactly as it did in the real world. But as they saw the rear entrance, they paused.

"Something's wrong here," Nate said, noticing that the back door was slightly ajar.

"You're right. This is too easy," Tomo said, noticing the open window to the right.

Tomo then took out the Crossbow that Dayo gave her and aimed at the door. She looked at the scope, and is surprised to see the good camera vision of the scope and the beam aiming down at the target. Once she moves the arrow, the beam follows it. Once Tomo aims the door, she fires it.

Once the arrow hits the door, a Phenex crest appeared on the door and windows as flames jumped out, wrapped around the arrow and melted it.

"President, the back way is booby-trapped. We can't get in," Tomo said through the communicator.

_"Get out of there now. They most likely know you're there,"_ Rias said quickly and they bolted.

** At the Gymnasium **

Koneko missed Xuelan when she dodged and Koneko only barely managed to avoid the Chinese woman's side-kick. Xuelan sprang up, spinning around like a tornado, throwing three more kicks towards the silver-haired girl before she landed on the ground. Koneko swore she saw flames coming from the other Rook's feet before she landed.

Which to her made sense, seeing as how she was a Phenex Rook.

"You can't dodge me forever, little girl!" Xuelan declared as she rushed the Gremory Rook.

Koneko dodged two of her piercing hand-strikes before ducking a roundhouse kick. However, as she ducked to avoid the kick, she sprang up quickly, her lithe body flowing upward across Xuelan's busty figure to slam her head into her stomach. Xuelan stumbled backwards a bit, allowing Koneko enough room to spin her body in mid-air, throwing her feet at the other Rook's stomach, delivering a forceful kick to her chest that caused the Chinese fighter to fall backwards onto her butt. Koneko quickly spun around, landing on her hands and feet, and quickly jumped back up.

"Cute trick," Xuelan said as she quickly jumped back to her feet. "Perhaps this will be entertaining after all," she growled and lunged at her opponent.

Koneko gasped as Xuelan's speed seemed to increase, and she herself is barely able to avoid the Chinese Rooks punches, which slashed holes in her skirt and shirt on the left side of her body.

"Koneko!" Asuka shouted as she turned to focus on her.

"Asuka! Watch out!" said Yagyuu.

Asuka quickly looked back in time to see Mira ready to hit her in the gut with her staff. Asuka did one of her special moves, **Dual Sword Back Slice**, in which sent Mira flying into the wall, leaving a spider-webs crack around her.

Meanwhile, Yagyuu and Hibari were fighting the twins with amused smiles on their faces and were giggling like crazy. Yagyuu was actually at a disadvantage, knowing that her umbrella could get sliced or burned, or both at anytime. Even when she tried to do one of her special moves, one of the two twins would attack her, not giving her room.

Hibari wasn't faring any better. She didn't like chainsaws AT ALL! So, what did she do, of course? Run away as fast as she could.

"Disassembling time! Split, split, split, split, split!" said the twins as they charged towards Yagyuu and Hibari, grinding their chainsaws on the floor with sparks flying.

"Wah! Get away from me!" said Hibari, fearing that she'll get sliced.

Xuelan threw her foot up into the air, giving the nekomata a rather daring flash of her lacy white panties, which she had actually bothered to wear this time, and brought it down in an attempt to heel-kick Koneko in the head. However, Koneko was quick enough to raise her hands up, grab the foot, and yank her to the side, allowing her to deliver a right-cross to the Chinese Rook's face.

The Chinese fighter staggered back and rubbed her bruised cheek.

"Not ba... huh?" She gasped when she saw a blonde girl charge her from the roof of the gym. Then before she knew it, she's been kicked hard in the stomach from one of the golden-onyx boots.

The air escaped Xuelan's lungs as she fell down.

"W-Who the hell are you?" she asked, gasping for air.

"I'm Katsuragi, Lulu Gremory's temporary, but very sexy Rook!" the blonde answered in her usual happy tone as the others sweat-dropped at what Katsuragi said. Koneko, however, saw a quick opportunity and captured Xuelan's leg in a lock and started twisting it.

"AHH!" the Chinese fighter cried out.

Back to Yagyuu and Hibari who were still running from the chainsaw twins who were shouting at them.

"Don't run from us!" Ile shouted.

"Be a good girl and get dismembered!" Nel shouted.

"When did children get so sadistic?" Yagyuu mentally shouted, then remembered Haruka is just as sadistic as these twins.

Hibari then made a huge jump over the enemies and Yagyuu soon followed after her.

However, when they landed, they gasped as they saw that the twins were now in front of them, and quickly started to dodge their fiery chainsaws.

"You're Ours Now!" they both shouted and tried to cut them up.

"Hibari! Do it now!" said Yagyuu.

"O-OK!" said Hibari. Hibari calls out her bunny friend, and the bunny in a cloud appears from the roof and approaches to Hibari. Hibari climbs on to the bunny-cloud and they rode around the building at fast speed like an annoying fly.

A few seconds later, she performs **Shinobunny Whoosh!** and the bunny-cloud zooms down to the twins and hit both of the twins hard!

"Well done, Hibari!" said Yagyuu. "Everyone, get out of the way!"

Yagyuu then began to do one of her signature attacks. As she did, the twins got back up.

"If we lose to these girls..." Ile started to say.

"Master Raiser will scold us," Nel finished as they picked up their chainsaws, revving them up again.

"We won't forgive you!" Mira shouted as she got back up and they all charged at them.

"We'll dismember you!" The twins shouted.

"Oh yeah? Then try this!" said Yagyuu, as she spun around and around and around with her umbrella until a giant blue squid came on the top of her umbrella. The squid then spews iceballs at the Xuelan, Mira, Ile and Nel, freezing them instantly. That was the **Dance of Ice**.

_"Koneko, Asuka, Yagyuu, Hibari, how are you doing?"_ Rias asked through their communicator.

"We're fine. We took out a rook and three pawns in the gymnasium with the big help of Katsuragi and Yagyuu," said Asuka.

_"Excellent, now get out of there quickly,"_ Lulu said.

The girls ran out quickly, just in time for Raiser's women to get out of the ice and looked at them in confusion.

"They're running without finishing us?" Mira asked.

"Are they abandoning their honor?" Xuelan wondered, but suddenly had a bad feeling about this as she tried to stand up, but the ice attack stopped cold in her tracks.

When they got outside, a huge magic circle appeared in the sky above the gymnasium. The energy surge quickly built up as a large lightning bolt fell from the sky and slammed into the building, which destroyed it completely.

Koneko, Asuka, Katsuragi, Yagyuu and Hibari were knocked down by the blast of the destroyed gymnasium.

They suddenly heard Medaka's voice. _"Master Raiser's three pawns and 1 rook are retired."_

The Hanzo girls looked up and saw Akeno and Yukina hovering above the gym building.

"Ara ara, now that was very pleasant," Akeno said sadistically.

"You said it, sis," Yukina said sadistically as well.

"Now that was incredible," Katsuragi said in disbelief.

"Those are the Lightning Priestesses. The nicknames for both Akeno and Yukina. Since Presidents aren't in an age where they can play in the official matches, not many people know about her. But they're famous in a certain group of people," explained Koneko.

** At the Student Council room **

"As expected from Rias and Lulu. They used an important location as a trap to take out an enemy," Sona said.

"But Raiser will definitely get serious from now on," Tsubaki said.

** At the back of the school **

"OK, the gym is destroyed. We must make our move!" said Nate.

Tomo nodded as she and Nate started to move back towards the track field to rendezvous with the others.

** At the woods **

When Yuuto stopped, Marion fell down and was eliminated. Her broom, which turned into a bladed spear, was lying a few feet from her.

"He's fast!" Bürent gasped, holding her hands up in a defensive position.

"I know! We'll have to double-team. Attack from two directions at once," Shuriya said, holding her feather duster up. "My Whip Duster will wrap them both up and then you can blast them."

"Got it!" the showgirl said to the maid.

Yuuto gripped his sword tightly in one hand, his eyes closed as he seemed to be in a meditative stance, and Ikuraga quickly disappeared.

The two pawns nodded to each other, quickly moving around and attacking from both sides.

Bürent lunged at Yuuto as fast as she could go, while Shuriya attacked him from the left side, throwing out whip-like tendrils from her feather duster to ensnare him. Suddenly, Yuuto vanishes. The pair gasped as their attacks flew towards the Gremory Knight and the temporary, or at least where he had been. Bürent was wrapped up as Shuriya was blasted by an energy sphere. The showgirl gasped when Ikuraga appeared in front of them, did her signature attack **Phoenix Blaze Flash**, slicing 20 times within 4 seconds, eliminating them both.

"_Three of Master Raiser's pawns are retired,_" Medaka announced.

** Outside the Destroyed Gym **

"_Everyone, can you hear me? Akeno and Yukina both did a perfect combo attack and finished it. With this, the first phase is completed,"_ said Rias happily from the comlink.

"_That double-combo lightning attack takes time to recharge after they use it. So repeated use is impossible. Nate and Tomo should be arriving soon. We will also head out as soon as Akeno's and Yukina's magical powers recover. So we want each of you to move to the next phase!"_ said Lulu, who is also pleased.

"Right!" the girls said. They all complimented themselves in how good this plan was going, but that celebration will be short-lived.

BLAM!

Suddenly, a huge explosion roared around the area, and by the time the girls got their senses back, they saw Koneko in a large crater, her clothes ripped to shreds, and in critical condition!

"Koneko!" said Asuka, quickly looking to see her. "HQ, this is Asuka! Koneko is down! I repeat, Koneko is down!" she replied in her commlink.

"Up there!" said Hibari, as she, Asuka, Katsuragi, and Yagyuu all saw who did that attack. It was none other than Raiser's Queen, Yubelluna, looking down on them with an arrogant smile.

"Taken," she said.

"You b*tch. You'll pay for this!" Katsuragi shouted.

"I don't think so," she replied, holding up her scepter and aiming it at them, her next targets. However, before she could, she was struck hard in the back by a bolt of lightning. "GYYYAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as she was knocked away.

It was Akeno and Yukina, using the rifles that Dayo gave them.

"Girls! Take Koneko to Asia and Mary! We'll handle this one!" Akeno called out.

Asuka and the others smiled to see Akeno and Yukina flying through the air towards Yubelluna. The Bomb Queen turns around to face the Himejima sisters.

"The Thunder Priestesses. Also with rifles. This should be interesting," Yubelluna said and readied her staff.

"We've have been waiting for this," Yukina said with a smile as the sisters got ready the rifles.

"...Asuka...Katsuragi...Yagyuu…Hibari…" spoke Koneko as if she was about to disappear. The girls couldn't believe it.

"...I'm sorry...I wanted to be more of use to President and everyone..."

That was the last thing Koneko said before she was covered in light and vanished from Asuka's grasp.

"_Lady Rias Gremory's Rook retired!"_ said Medaka.

The four Hanzo girls couldn't believe their eyes. Now they found out on what it feels like to lose a comrade, and it's about to get much WORSE!

"Girls! Look out!" said Akeno.

Yagyuu saw the attack coming from the Bomb Queen, and opened her umbrella to defend the attack, but the Bomb Queen's attack was too much for Yagyuu to handle.

BLAM!

"Yagyuu!" shouted Hibari as she and the others saw Yagyuu's clothes completely torn off, and she was in critical condition, too! Her umbrella is completely destroyed.

"Fufufu. When you hunt a prey, it's best when the prey accomplished something because that's the time when the prey is most vulnerable. It's enough for us to 'sacrifice' our pieces in order to take down one of your pieces. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. Even this would be enough to put you in a tight spot. Even if you defeated us, you cannot defeat Master Raiser. It's useless to resist," said Yubelluna.

"How dare you attack those girls when it supposed to our battle!" said Yukina as she fired another round.

"GYAAAAAAAAH!" screamed the Bomb Queen, taking another hit.

"Y-Yagyuu…" said Asuka, as she and Hibari were about to cry.

"Don't cry…" said Yagyuu. "Go now, and help the others…Don't worry about me…."

Yagyuu then disappears.

"_Lady Yumari 'Lulu' Gremory's temporary Pawn retired!_" said Medaka.

Hibari fell down in despair, seeing her best friend disappearing right in front of her eyes.

"No time to deal with that!" said Akeno. "You must go now before you become the next victim!"

"R-Right!" said Asuka as she picked up the crying Hibari, and they and Katsuragi quickly head off to the Sports Ground.

**Back at the Match between Dayo and Grayfia **

"_Lady Yumari 'Lulu' Gremory's temporary Pawn retired!_" said Medaka.

'So, the carnage has finally begun. That's my signal to turn up the heat,' Dayo thought.

Right now, Dayo and Grayfia got some of their clothes torn and finally begun to take some damage.

Dayo got damage from Grayfia when she managed to punch him hard in the gut, sending him flying into a tree, splitting it in two.

However, Dayo did some serious damage of his own when he managed to make a huge ball filled with ice and flames and threw it at Grayfia. Grayfia dodged the ball only to bounce back and hit her without warning, giving her some ice burns to her skin and clothes.

"That was a pretty good attack, I must admit," said Grayfia. "But I won't fall from something like that!"

"Oh don't worry," Dayo told her. "Things are about to get much WORSE! FLAME GENERATION!"

At that moment, the huge ice storm was suddenly stopped as the arena was now getting hotter and hotter, and at the bottom, a large pool of lava began to form.

"Tch…" said Grayfia, unfazed about this as she launches another series of attacks.

"I'm not surprised," Dayo said in monotone as he began attacking Grayfia again.

** At the Sports Area **

"So that's what happened," said Yuuto as Asuka, Katsuragi, and Hibari told him and Ikuraga what happened with Yagyuu and Koneko.

"_Everyone, can you hear me?"_ asked Rias.

"Yes," the 5 replied.

_"You will go to the track field and delay the enemy as long as you can. Nate and Tomo should be very close. We will move with Asia, Mary and Suzu to attack Raiser and then you guys will come to help us. We were going to attack once Akeno's and Yukina's power had regenerated, but now they're fighting with Raiser's Queen so we can't wait any longer,"_ Lulu explained.

"But President, the King shouldn't leave the headquarters. The risk is too great," Yuuto objected.

"_We don't have a choice now. Just go to the track field_," Rias ordered.

After a moment of silence, Katsuragi spoke up.

"Well then, let's give them a show they won't forget," she grinned.

Ikuraga smiled, and so did the other girls and Yuuto as well.

** Back at the Destroyed Gym **

Up in the air, Akeno and Yukina both got hit in the gut with an explosion and Yubelluna got hit in the neck with an electrical shot from the rifles.

"Not bad, but we expected more from the infamous Bomb Queen," Akeno said with a smirk.

"Oh, you'll get my A-Game when I'm good and ready," Yubelluna said as she charged up another attack.

"You've already lost six pawns and a rook. Maybe you should start now," Yukina taunted.

"Your allies may have eliminated our weakest fighters, but Master Raiser has never lost a Game! And if I have to, I'll personally blow up every one of the Gremory peerage. And then, I'll take the 'Nightmare of the Underworld' by force as well and make him suffer!"

Then, Akeno and Yukina just got angrier and angrier after hearing that last part. It's as if they've already got feelings for Dayo. It was then that they are now going ALL-OUT on the Bomb Queen!

** Back at the Match between Dayo and Grayfia **

Both were now starting to show fatigue after kicking, punching, and burning. Dayo now got a black eye after getting another ice punch from Grayfia, while she's now only in her undergarments after receiving another flame attack from Dayo.

"I didn't know that you were this good, Grayfia," Dayo said.

"I'm very impressed that you've improved yourself," said Grayfia. "However, I'm not impressed that you forgot about your childhood friend, **Horizon Ariadust**."

"Well, I didn't know that I had a childhood friend like her," he said in honesty.

"Then if you defeat me, I'll tell you everything about her," said Grayfia.

"Bring it on, Grayfia!" Dayo said, standing up, ready to fight again.

** At the woods **

"So how's my sword?" Ikuraga asked.

"It's impressive. It can compete with the swords I make from my Sacred Gear," Yuuto answered.

"So you managed to lure the other Pawns..." said Asuka.

"Yeah, but the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't been taken by my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the Pawns to watch my attacks. Seems like Raiser Phoenix likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's only something he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has," said Yuuto as he continued. "The enemies who're in charge here are a Knight, a Rook, and a Bishop. Total of 3 Pieces."

"I guess they want to fight with strength in numbers," Hibari said.

"That's how much they are keeping up guard for this place, of our intrusion here. Since the gym was eliminated, they will focus their strength over here," said Ikuraga.

Asuka then quickly hears something.

"We know you're there! Come on out!" yelled Asuka as a tornado formed from the sand pit revealing a woman dressed in European armor.

"I'm the Knight of Master Raiser Phenex, Karlamine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's Knight! I challenge you to a duel!" she said as she stood in the middle of the baseball court, drew her sword which emitted flames across the blade.

"I am Yuuto Kiba, Lady Rias' Knight," he said as he drew his sword, the blade a pitch-black color that seemed to glow with an inner light. "A battle between knights, I have been longing for this moment."

"Well said, Knight of the Gremory clan," she said with a smile before they started fighting.

They moved so fast that even Asuka couldn't keep up with their attacks and it looked like there were two hurricanes fighting each other. Katsuragi and Ikuraga, however, seemed to be watching them intently.

"Looks like there's nothing for us to do here," Asuka stated.

Hibari breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wrong call," another voice said.

The 4 Hanzo girls looked back to see six more figures walking towards them on the track field, side-by-side in a straight line, and all of them looking serious.

It was Isabella the rook, Siris the knight, Ravel the bishop, Mihae the bishop, Ni and Li the catgirl pawns.

"Silly Karlamaine. All she thinks about is swords, swords and swords. She is so careless and didn't even care when pieces were sacrificed. And just when I thought I found a cute boy, he turns out to be a sword freak. What a bad luck I have," Ravel spoke as the rest of Raiser's servants advanced towards the Hanzo girls.

'So the other pieces were here. President's prediction was right,' Yuuto thought as he turned his head and saw Rias, Asia, Mary, and Suzu sneaking into the school building.

"And I'm quite confused about Lady Rias' and Lady Lulu's taste in men," Ravel said with a displeased look.

Just then, Mihae's upper body was wrapped up in chains that forcefully pulled her backwards and slammed her onto the ground as two arrows staked her right in both shoulders. She didn't have time to scream as she disappeared.

_"Master Raiser's bishop has been retired."_ Grayfia announced.

Ravel and the others looked to see Nate and Tomo come out from the woods.

"That evens the odds," Tomo said, with her arrow with the special Crossbow weapon ready, while Nate got her chains ready from her Divine Weapon.

Isabella, Siris and the cat girls looked at them. Siris drew her sword as the cat girls began wiggling their tails in anticipation.

"I'll be your opponent! I'm Ikuraga, Lady Rias' temporary Knight!" she said as she got her sword ready. So Siris and Ikuraga, the two Knights, battle each other out as well.

Isabella started throwing punches at Hibari, forcing her to try and fight back by throwing her arms rapidly, forcing Isabella to back off temporarily. She tried to kick her in the stomach, but she leapt back to avoid it, causing her to spin around and throw a roundhouse kick to her face, but she ducked quickly.

It was then that she noticed that Tomo and Nate were fighting the catgirl pawns while Ravel was putting a force-field to avoid Katsuragi's kicks, and Asuka's attacks.

"Hey, what's with her?" Tomo asked one of the catgirl pawns after they evaded one of her stronger arrows. "Can't she fight?"

"She is first bishop on our team, but she's never had to raise a fist to anyone," Isabella answered as she tried to right-cross the pink-haired girl.

Karlamaine managed to cut Yuuto's dark sword from the hilt, causing the blade to disappear.

"Your sword and that bladed sword both can't stand against the eternal flames of The Phoenix!" Karlamaine declared as she advanced on him.

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear. And this bladed sword belongs to a special friend of mine," said Yuuto.

"What? Nonsense, Knight of Gremory. It's unsightly for a Knight to..."

"...Freeze.", said Yuuto as his blade less sword turned into an ice sword.

"In front of this sword, Flame Delete, all types of fire will disappear. And this Fox Blade sword was certainly useful against those 3 Pawns Ikuraga and I fought earlier," said Yuuto as he placed the bladed sword to his right, knowing that he's done with it.

"A...absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears?!", said a surprised Karlamaine as she swung her flame sword to the side, looking impatient. As soon as her sword came into contact with the ice sword, the flames froze. She then drew a short sword from her waist after throwing away the broken one.

"We are the members of the all mighty house of Phoenix, who rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!"

As wind and fire built up around the baseball court around the two Knights, Ravel commented while placing yet another force field on her.

"That Karlamaine! Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well?!"

The ice sword Yuuto had melted.

"I see...You are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire...But."

As he put the blade-less sword out, he spoke out strongly.

"...Stop."

The wind stopped completely as his sword absorbed it.

"...Replenish Calm. It's been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle. Good thing Dayo gave me his Fox Blade sword for practicing the two-sword style," said Yuuto.

"...Multiple Sacred Gears. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and make it their own?" asked Karlamaine.

"I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take Sacred Gears from others and make them my own. I created it," said Yuuto.

"Created...it?"

"Yes. Sword Birth. I can make any demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability.", said Yuuto as he put his hand down on the ground, creating multiple swords of different shapes and sizes. With more power, he can make a graveyard of swords, like in Kingdom Hearts.

Siris whipped her sword hard enough to create a strong wind, but Ikuraga managed to do **Hien Phoenix Flash: First Style** to push back Siris for a bit.

Tomo and Nate tried to slash the pink and blue-haired catgirls with their arrows and chains, but because they were cats they had greater agility and uncanny quickness, both of them managing to evade their foes vicious weapons.

"Too slow," Ni Laughed at Tomo.

"You'll never hit me with that," Li taunted Nate.

Li quickly leapt at Nate, spinning in the air and landing on her shoulders. The impact knocked Nate to the ground, causing her to go face-down as the blue-haired catgirl wrapped her hands around Nate's throat in an attempt to choke her.

Ni got close to Tomo and punched her in the wrist to knock the Crossbow from her hand. She quickly spun around and kicked her in the stomach, knocking her back and causing the former Shrine Sniper to growl at the pink-haired female feline.

The three peerages were in the heat of battle, both sides looking to defeat the other and claim victory...

** In the match between Dayo and Grayfia **

Both are now in critical condition. It's as if this fight was going to continue on for centuries…

Dayo has been frozen by Grayfia several times, but he was able to get out of the ice with ease, however, it did cost him some of his stamina later on.

'_As I thought… Grayfia is a really skillful fighter. I never thought it would take me almost this long just to give her some damage, and she's not holding back one bit…'_thought Dayo tiredly.

"_Lady Rias' Queen and Lady Yumari 'Lulu' Gremory's Queen retires!"_ said Medaka.

Dayo gasped in horror, looking at the intercom, not believing on what he just heard. In fact, he's about to regret on what he just did.

GRAB!

"Guh!"

Dayo was now being held by Grayfia, choking him hardly with her left hand with a very angry look.

"**Bro, you numbskull! Did you realize on what you've done?!"** asked Dark Dayo, not pleased about this.

"Sh*t! I let my guard down…" Dayo said. He knew that if Grayfia holds him for the next 5 minutes, he's going to lose!

"Sorry that I have to do something like this," said Grayfia, having tears fall down on her face. "But if you can't remember your childhood friend, then you're certainly not a worthy opponent to me."

What she just said just tore Dayo's heart for a bit. It's as if he's done all of this training for nothing…

"**Bro! Don't give in!"** said Dark Dayo, but Dayo didn't listen as he was beginning to lose energy by the second.

"**Damn it! I need to do something…."**Dark Dayo said as he frantically searches for something. Then he found it.

A large hammer.

'**If this doesn't work, I don't know what will….'**

Dark Dayo's spirit then went inside Dayo's brain.

"**All right, Bro! It's time to fix this idiotic brain of yours. WAKE UP!"**

Dark Dayo smashed Dayo's brain with all his might, sending shockwaves to Dayo and his body as his eyes opened for a bit, and then he closed his eyes again, and then he hears voices…

'Let's play together!'

"Huh?"

'Let's play together!'

(FLASHBACK! – At the Underworld; Dayo at 4 yrs old)

**(Cue theme: We Cried Together – O'Jays)**

(Dayo POV)

I was lonely at my house, and I was sitting at the front door outside, feeling depressed for some strange reason.

"Hey!"

I looked with total disinterest, but then my face brightened when I saw a small girl carrying a bear.

"(sigh). Who are you anyways?" I asked in bitter disappointment, which at the time, is my usual look.

"I'm Horizon Ariadust! I want to be friends with you!" she said.

"Friend? What's a friend?" I asked.

"Silly! A friend is a person who likes or trusts one another. Which means I like you!" said Horizon.

I gasped in shock. I never knew that what she just said would warm my heart up a little bit.

And knowing on what it feels like to have a friend, I began to cry uncontrollably.

Horizon, somehow knowing on what I've been through, hugged me and cried as well. She didn't leave me for one bit. We cried from beginning to end.

** A few weeks later **

Horizon would usually visit my house every day when she had the chance. As time went by, my depression of being alone while my parents were out began to diminish. Horizon would always do her best to cheer me up, yet I couldn't find the right words to say, and that also explains why I didn't like talking to girls. I fear that if I say something wrong, the girls would reject me, hurting me more.

But not Horizon. She always had a wonderful smile on her face. On the other hand for me, I had a typical depressed frown on my face, but it became less and less likely for that to show up as she continued to cheer me up.

However, like all things in life, being together doesn't last forever. Just about 3 hours before my unpredicted deaths of my parents, Horizon and I decided to eat some special breakfast. Horizon was doing the cooking, and at the age of 4, that's quite an accomplishment in itself.

Unfortunately, her cooking…

"Bleh!"

…was atrocious. Because of that, Horizon ran away.

"H-Horizon, wait!" I yelled at her, and chased after her.

Horizon kept on running in tears, and when she reached the street called "Remorse Way", she simply vanished into thin air.

I desperately searched everywhere for her, but to no avail.

"Horizon! Please come back when you do! I'll be waiting for you at my house! Please keep cheering me up! I really like you! You're my only friend!" I yelled at Remorse Way to no one.

To me, Horizon is the type of person who would exert her efforts just to cheer me up and cook breakfast for someone, and I wanted her to continue doing so for me.

I didn't know it yet, and I still don't today, but I think the reason why Horizon ran away is because she doesn't want to see me crying again, and to avoid being indebted with me, because we see each other as equals.

Unfortunately, it was then I heard a loud explosion. It was coming from my house. By the time I reached back, I saw both my Mom and my Dad finally back home….

…killed right there on the spot by some people in black Ninja suits. And on my 5th birthday today.

I screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and cried uncontrollably, and the rest was history.

**(End Cue Theme)**

(END FLASHBACK!)

(Dayo POV)

I began to once again mourn over the loss of my parents and possibly Horizon, in which I don't know whether she's alive or not.

'**Thank goodness it worked.' **Dark Dayo thought, before quickly wiping his one and only tear. **"Listen. I know just how bad that you've been through, but your parents are trying hard to work things out for this family, but since we're 'Demons', I wouldn't be surprised to see you guys getting killed easily. In fact, they could've killed you right there on the spot, but thanks to Horizon, you're here today.**

"**Now, why not do this last attack for me, for Horizon, and most of all, for your parents?"** he asked as he whispered something towards me.

I slowly nodded. This attack would be the last one. It's do or die! For a chance at redemption, and to get info from Grayfia!

"Any last words before I take you down for the count?" asked Grayfia as she's still holding my neck with her right hand and aims her left hand towards my face as it began to glow, knowing that this attack could kill me.

"First of all, thank you for this rematch, and thanks to my **Darker Self** taking me back to my early childhood years as I now know who Horizon is. My only childhood friend who wants me to have a big smile on my face, and she always does her best and never gives up until the job is done," I simply said to her.

Grayfia smiled and began to lighten her chokehold for a bit, knowing that I managed to know who my childhood friend is.

"And speaking of getting the job done, Grayfia, go ahead," I said simply.

Grayfia was surprised, but then she decided on what needs to be done, must be done. However…

**Dark Dayo** managed to switch my body just in time for him to raise his finger and pointed to Grayfia's forehead.

The finger glowed quickly, and before Grayfia could say anything else…

KABLAM!

The entire Arena was completely blinded by a very large light.

** At the Gremory Palace **

Sirzechs gasped at what he just saw.

"I-It's over! It's finally over! W-Who won?!" he asked as he was getting impatient because the TV screen seeing the Rematch was completely blinded by a white light, and it's not going away anytime soon.

** At Heaven **

The Angels gasped at what they saw as well.

"Looks like this match is coming to an end, but the white light is filling up the suspension," said Michael, as he saw the whole match as well.

** At the Underworld **

"DAMN! That was quick for Dayo to use THAT!" said Azazel, getting excited to see the conclusion of the match. However, he was not alone. Behind him is a mysterious man who only saw the second half of the match.

"Hmmmm…." the man thought before he disappeared into the darkness.

** Back to the Rating Game; 10 minutes earlier **

Rias and Lulu have finally entered the school building with Asia, Mary and Suzu right beside them, the small Sprite Dragon, Rayo, on Asia's shoulder, William, the red small Sprite Dragon on Mary's shoulder, and Rias' bat familiar, Shiruku, and Lulu's bat familiar, Inuko, were fluttering around the hallway.

They suddenly paused, hovering in mid-air and erratically fluttering its wings.

"So, you finally arrived, my darling Rias and my darling mistress Lulu," Raiser said when he looked down from the second floor stairway to the small hallway they had entered.

Rias and Lulu frowned at him.

** Back to the woods **

The three peerages kept on battling along, knowing that victory could go either way….

…until Rias' and Lulu's peerages receive some bad news.

"_Everybody! We were able to get to the new school building, but Raiser challenged both Presidents to a duel! Please, someone come here quickly!"_

That was the voice of a terrified Asia and a terrified Suzu! Everyone looked up to see a crimson-haired President and an amethyst-haired President fighting a blonde-headed Raiser.

And the news only gets worse!

"_Lady Rias Gremory's Queen and Lady Yumari 'Lulu' Gremory's Queen retires!"_ said Medaka.

"WHAT?!" asked Katsuragi. She and the others couldn't believe it, and before anyone could answer…

BLAM!

Another explosion occurred, and Yuuto, Nate, Tomo, Ikuraga, and Katsuragi were caught off-guard and got blown away in seconds!

"_Lady Rias Gremory's Knight and Temporary Knight, and Lady Yumari 'Lulu' Gremory's Knight, Rook, and Temporary Rook retires!"_ said Medaka, stunned herself.

"N-No way…" said Asuka, not believing at she sees.

"You better believe it," said another voice.

"It's her again!" said Hibari, looking to see that Yubelluna, Raiser's Queen did all this mess.

"Those girls were troublesome with those rifles. But you guys were no match for me," said Raiser's Queen as she laughed and flew off.

"So…" said Ravel, smirking. "You want to know how Yubelluna did it? I'll tell you how. See this?" She brought up a bottle with a shiny blue liquid inside of it. "This is 'Phenex's/Phoenix's Tears'. You've heard the legend, right? Our tears can heal any wound. Yubelluna simply fought with everything she had, waited until she needed some healing, then used this a few times, and finished your "Queens" off."

"I-Impossible!" said Asuka.

"Oh, it's possible!" said Ravel. "However, do you really think that you have what it takes to stand again after taking a hit from my Wonderful Brother? Why don't you sit here, and get defeated by the others?"

Asuka and Hibari looked to see Isabella, Siris, Ni and Li smiling evilly at them.

"Asuka…please go save our Presidents," said Hibari.

"H-Hibari!" said Asuka, who is surprised.

"I got to do what I got to do, and besides, Yagyuu will be proud of me when all's said and done, right?"

Asuka wanted to cry, but she put on a strong, determining look on her face and nodded. "Right! I'll be going!"

Asuka then ran off to the top of the school building.

"Well then, pink girl! How are you going to defeat all of us?" asked Isabella.

"This!" said Hibari as her bunny-friend clung on to her back, and then began to grow…

And grow…

And grow…

Until she was as tall as the buildings, and then she quickly sat on her enemies with her big bottom and farted on them, but Ravel manages to avoid her attack in time.

"_Master Raiser's Knight, Rook, and 2 Pawns retire!"_ said Medaka.

** At the school building **

Asuka has managed to reach the school building, which means…

"OK, uh… Promotion: Queen!" she said, unsure of herself. Then, all of a sudden, she felt power increase within her, all of her physical abilities becoming stronger.

'Now, we must eliminate that Raiser guy,' Asuka thought, but then she heard 2 more explosions and…

"_Lady Yumari 'Lulu' Gremory's temporary Pawn, and 2 Bishops retire!"_ said Medaka.

"Hibari…" said Asuka, knowing that Hibari didn't go down without a fight. And she also knew that Mary and Suzu didn't stand a chance against Raiser. Still, she struggles on as she climbs the stars.

** At the Student Council Room **

"What a stunning turn of events!" Yura stated.

"Now, I'm beginning to have doubts that my rivals would win this game," Sona said.

"As expected from the Phenex clan, I'm afraid," said Momo.

** At the roof of the school building **

Asuka finally opened the doors and said, "Presidents! Asuka is here!"

There was Rias and Lulu, both confronting with Raiser. Asia was on the brink of tears when her 2 friends disappeared when Raiser counterattacked the Gremory sisters' Timer Bomb and attacked both Suzu and Mary with it. They were so shocked, that they didn't even stand a chance.

Rias and Lulu were not in a good state herself as their beautiful crimson-hair and amethyst-hair were messed up in many places, and their uniform ruined. Asuka knew that the time to save the girls is NOW!

"Well, well, well. What took you so long? Although I'm disappointed that Ravel let her pass…" Raiser said as he clicked his tongue. Just then, Raiser's Queen appeared next to him.

"Should I get rid of that remaining Bishop and that temporary Pawn? That girl over there is a major threat," said Yubelluna.

"Well, this is the last part, so let them do whatever they want," said Raiser, uninterested, knowing that he was going to win this game.

"Don't mess around with me, Raiser!" said Rias as she angrily shot out a ball of demonic energy towards him! He took the hit, as if he didn't try to dodge the attack. And when the smoke cleared, his face was back to normal, as if nothing happened!

"Then here goes nothing!" said Asuka as a large green battle aura formed around her. She was going to do her biggest move yet: **Hanzou Style Hurricane Dance**.

Asuka dances around and around as she attacks both Raiser and Yubelluna at the speed of light! Both Raiser and Yubelluna were definitely caught off-guard when they both got hit, time and time again! In fact, some of the hits were so hard, that some of the Phenex's Tears bottles all flew out and are broken into several pieces.

When she saw Yubelluna fall down, Asuka fell down and kept on attacking her, to make sure that she doesn't go back and get another bottle, until they both hit the ground HARD!

BOOM!

"_Lady Rias Gremory's temporary Pawn retires!"_ said Medaka.

** At the Student Council Room **

Sona's peerage could only watch the beginning of the end of the Rating Game.

"Well, that was a certainly a gutsy move from your temporary Pawn there Rias and Lulu. I must admit, she definitely didn't give up until the very end," said Raiser, surprisingly showing respect for Asuka.

"However, even all of that effort will be all for nothing," said Raiser as he pointed to Asia.

"Huh?" Asia asked, before looking behind her. It was Yubelluna, who somehow survived Asuka's most powerful attack, ready to attack her. "AAAAH!"

BLAM!

"_Lady Rias Gremory's Bishop retires!"_ said Medaka.

"Rias, Lulu, just give up. I've already got you two in checkmate. If you both keep going like this, you'll make your father and Lord Sirzechs look bad," Raiser said in a victorious smirk on his face as Yubelluna flies right beside him, drinking the very last Phenex's tears bottle that she somehow saved.

"Shut the hell up Raiser! We know we're going to lose, but we're not kicking the bucket just yet. During training, we swore that with our servants or without our servants that we will keep fighting until the very end!" Rias screamed as she and Lulu started to gather their remaining powers.

"Why Rias, why Lulu, why? Why do you do it? Why stand and keep fighting, knowing you two are going to lose?" Raiser asked, baffled at Rias' conviction. "You must be able to see it. All of your other members are eliminated, and you two are the only ones left, which means it's pointless to keep fighting, so why do you persist?"

"Even if we told you, someone like you could never understand!" said Lulu.

Rias' hair and eyes glowed blood red, and Lulu's hair and eyes glowed dark-purple, with their Powers of Destruction arcing off their hands like lightning.

"But if you really want an answer, let's just say like him, we really suck at giving up!" Rias and Lulu declared at the same time, charging at Raiser and Yubelluna.

True to their word, they never gave up in the end. The Gremory sisters used their remaining powers to not only hit Raiser hard, but also to eliminate Yubelluna in a surprising display of physical attacks no one expected from the Gremory heiresses.

"_Master Raiser's Queen retires!"_ said Medaka.

"Now, the Kings are left. Who's it going to be?" asked Tsubaki.

Many of the Student Council members all clung on to each other for dear life, knowing the end is near.

Despite being angered at losing his most favorite and valuable piece, Raiser gave Rias and Lulu one last chance to surrender. In response, Rias and Lulu looked like they were going to do just that, but instead, they both gave a bone-jarring kick to his go-nads, ending the Rating Game on a high note as both Rias and Lulu collapsed from power exhaustion and fell into unconscious, eliminated. Before they disappeared from the field to join their peerages, they both whispered, "Dayo…We're sorry…"

"_Ladies Rias and Yumari 'Lulu' Gremory have been eliminated_!" Medaka's voice echoed through the air. "_The Phenex Clan Wins!_"

The Higher-Level Student Council didn't say a word, but they all gave a standing ovation to Rias and Lulu and their Peerages for their hard-working efforts.

_'__Dayo is not going to like this,' _Sona thought.

"_Rating Game... Over!_"

* * *

HALFWAY POINT: Grayfia and Horizon both pinching Dayo's cheeks.

SECOND HALF: Dayo getting a lot of kisses from the Gremory sisters.

* * *

** A few days later at the Mansion **

(Dayo POV)

Now I'm really FURIOUS! Furious at what Raiser Phenex is about to do in the Underworld. How do I know this?

(FLASHBACK! – 30 minutes earlier)

I woke myself up in my Master Bedroom, confused on how I even end up here. The last I knew before passing out is **Dark Dayo** taking over my body at the last second and did a special attack on Grayfia's forehead with my finger. The damage was unbelievable.

I was at my bed and to my right sitting on one the chairs was Grayfia in a new blue-purple maid outfit.

"So, you have awakened," said Grayfia in her usual calm voice.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Well, first of all, how are your injuries?"

"It feels like they're all gone. Usually my **Dark Side** would his Magic Efficiency to heal my injuries within half a day, but he didn't do that…"

"That's because I've healed you, and we had to do it by hugging each other naked…" said Grayfia, blushing a little bit.

I was speechless. To think that Grayfia, the "Strongest Queen" in the Underworld, would actually heal me after our rematch…. STARK-NAKED! What would Sirzechs say about this?!

"Now I know why girls say you are very cuddly…" Grayfia whispered and blushed harder to herself, but I heard it, however I decided to change the topic.

"Well, anyways… I want to thank you for giving me the opportunity to fight you again, and for helping me know who my childhood friend, Horizon Ariadust, is," I said.

"I see," Grayfia said, smiling. "And just to let you know, for **Dark Dayo **to use the **Plasma Beam** attack from his finger, you surprised me and won. Congratulations."

I couldn't believe it. **Dark Dayo **not only helped me remember about Horizon, but also helped me defeat Grayfia as well! I owe him, big time! Now, normally, I would be smiling about this, but I'm not. Why, you ask?

"As much as we've enjoyed fighting each other to the very end, we didn't show our full potential. Much like the same way, the Gremory sisters fought to the very end against Raiser Phenex…." said Grayfia.

"But they got defeated, did they?" I asked.

All Grayfia could do was nod.

"I'm not surprised. This is expected of Raiser Phenex and his regeneration. However, I'm not that upset."

Grayfia looked at me in confusion.

"Now, don't get me wrong. I didn't predict that Raiser was going to win this one hands-down, but deep inside of me, I knew that the Gremory sisters and their Peerages, as well as the girls of Hanzo Academy fought like true warriors and they never gave up until the very end. Although I'm disappointed at some of the moves Raiser made; showing no remorse for most of his Peerage when they got defeated."

"I see," said Grayfia. "And, unfortunately right now, there is an engagement party for Lady Rias, Lady Lulu and Master Raiser taking place. It's at the assembly hall that was prepared by the house of Gremory."

"Is there anyone there with the sisters?" I asked.

"Right now, Lady Rias' Knight, Rook, and Queen are there as well as Lady Lulu's Queen, Bishop, Knight, and Rook. The only ones who aren't at the hall who are related to them are you, Lady Mary, and Master Asia because of Lady Rias' and Lady Lulu's wishes. Master Asia, Lady Mary, your sisters and all of the maids stayed here with me, taking care of you. Your familiars were a bit worried about you, and the Fallen Angels and the Darkwater Team are waiting for your recovery. Right now, your sisters, Lady Mary and Master Asia should be getting a towel for you," explained Grayfia.

"Thanks," I said. "However, I won't be here for long, because as soon as I get my Sacred Gears back from the Lab, my team and I will be going over to Gremory's Palace and crush that wedding like a paper cup!"

Grayfia laughed. "As expected from my future brother-in-law."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, since you're going to save the Gremory sisters, if things go right, you will now be their fiancés."

As soon as I heard that, I somehow got an AWFUL feeling of upcoming doom ahead as I rubbed my forehead, but this needs to be done!

"Well, I'm still going! For Rias and Lulu to sacrifice their happiness to save the others. It's almost as if this was the same fate between me and Horizon. I find that unacceptable. I don't want their lives to be ruined by being married off to someone like Raiser, who only looks at a girl's body rather than a girl's feelings," I proclaimed.

As soon as I said that…

Chu!

I got a peck on the cheek by Grayfia.

"Then as expected from Sirzechs, you are not only 'the most interesting person' that the Underworld will ever see, but also a very fearsome person. Even more fearsome than me," said Grayfia with a smile and a faint blush on her face, taking out a black paper with a magic circle on it.

"And I suppose that this will take me there, right?" I asked.

Grayfia nodded and said with a serious face, "[If you want to save my sisters, barge into the hall.]. That's what Lord Sirzechs said. There is also another magic circle on the back of the paper. Please use it when you take back Lady Rias and Lady Lulu. It will definitely be useful to you."

"Tell Sirzechs that I owe him one, and thanks for taking of me. I'll do the same thing to everyone else."

Grayfia nodded, and as she stood up to leave, she said, "Oh. There's one more thing that you need to know."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Remember Horizon Ariadust? Well…"

** At the main hallway **

Asia, Mary, the Hizuki Sisters, and Raynare were almost to the Master Bedroom when they heard a voice.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!"

"! That voice! Could it be?" asked Ayana as Yant opened the door quickly. They were amazed to see me alive and in one piece.

"PLUSHY-CHAAAN! BROTHER!" yelled the Hizuki sisters as they all tackled me. Asia and Mary followed not long after.

Feeling the Hizuki sisters gigantic bosoms feels good and nostalgic, but I have a job to do…

"Thank god. We're so happy. You slept for three days even when your wounds healed...We thought you were never going to open your eyes again...Dayo..." Asia cried.

"You gave everyone a scare, Master Dayo. But we're glad to see you back," said Raynare, feeling relieved.

"Thanks everyone, but listen carefully. I'm going to take back Rias, Lulu, and a good friend of mine and crash an engagement party, and I have a way of getting there. I'm also going to take my Darkwater team with me," I said in a serious tone.

Yant, Ayana, and Touko couldn't believe it. They and the maids watched the Rating Game as well, and they all felt sorry for Rias and Lulu.

"Asia, Mary, can I have the cross and holy water you have? I have a special idea."

"Okay, but what are you going to do with it?" asked Mary.

Just then, my familiars appeared; Tabby and the Ghost Monsters.

"You're awake, Master," said Tabby.

"Yeah. Tabby, you did a great job taking care of my sisters. Now, I want you, Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde and Sue to do it again, because I have a special mission to do, okay?"

The others nodded.

"Oh, and don't worry. We'll all be back in one piece before you know it," I said, before heading to the lab.

END FLASHBACK!

** At the Hallway **

I was walking to the lab, and in an angry mood. And this is due to the fact that Grayfia…

…has informed me…

…that Raiser Phenex…

…is not only going to marry Rias and Lulu…

…but is also going to marry my childhood friend, Horizon Ariadust!

And they're doing that behind everyone's back! And that TICKS me off!

** At the Technology Lab **

I finally calmed down a bit before entering the door. When I did that, there was Ikuyo, Airi, Grace, and all the other maids sleeping, but not for long.

"M-MASTER!" said Ikuyo, signaling the others as they all lined up quickly.

"WE'RE SORRY FOR THE DELAY, MASTER!" sang the other maids.

"Man, these 'bugs' from these Sacred Gears of yours have been VERY challenging for me," said Grace, whose eyes are definitely red. "We've tried to come up with various ideas on how to fix these bugs. Hell, I even had to call one of my rivals, Ran Musen from Inspiration Academy Private High School to look at this. Unfortunately, she came up with the best solution possible, and I'm sad to say, she's right.

"Now that I wrote down all the information on my notebook, and more importantly, fixed all these stupid little 'bugs', we've finally managed to upgrade all of the Sacred Gears and placed all the weapons you gave us in there. They're currently stored in the new 'Ultra-Armor' that we've made for you, even though you didn't ask for it."

"Yet, I want to know, Master," said Airi. "If the Sacred Gear is removed from the person, that host will die, yet you didn't. Care to explain that?"

"Either I'm already dead, yet still alive, or maybe it's from the incident that my 'colleague' John did to me," I said, scratching my head.

'**Or it's because we have a huge lifespan due to having the blood of a 'Demon' and the blood of your grandfather, The Great Red, you dumba$$,' **said Dark Dayo.

'Yeah, although we shortened our lifespan a little bit for this project,' I told him.

'**But you know what? It's definitely worth the huge sacrifice. Now, it's time to see on how our 'buddies' are doing, and then give Raiser a hell of a beating that he'll never forget for the rest of his life! Can I get a 'Hell, Yeah?!''**

'Hell, yeah!' I said, getting more excited to bring Raiser down to the bottom on his ladder of success.

"Well, here they are," said Ikuyo, holding the Sacred Gears in a special orb. Once I've grabbed the orb, it was then absorbed into my body.

"Boosted Gear. Activate!" I said.

**[Dragon Booster!]** said a familiar voice.

'Yo, Ddraig. How you doing?'

**[Aah! I've never felt THIS great and THIS young in all my life ever since battling with Albion! I feel like a newborn Heavenly Dragon again! What a clever plan you have made, Great One!]** said Ddraig.

'How are the others?'

**[They feel like they are free again, and at peace. The best part is that we have more energy than we ever thought possible, and even if we use most of our energy, it's as if we aren't even breaking a sweat, and we're only using less than an eighth of our strength. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Albion, wherever you are! You better watch out! I may have THE best and strongest host yet!]**

'Indeed. Now, let's go out there, and give you and some of the others a good test drive. How about it?'

**[YES!] **said Ddraig, with blood filling with excitement.

"Thank you, everyone. You all did great. You all deserved a week's worth of rest," I said to the other maids.

They all thought that they would be severely punished for not having the project done on time, but they felt grateful that I was kind to them not to go through all of that, and they all said, "THANK YOU, MASTER!"

** Outside the Mansion **

I was smiling throughout the way, knowing that the maids worked their very hardest to fix all of these 'bugs' within these Sacred Gears. And, with a few 'extras' that I'm carrying, that hotheaded Phenex doesn't stand a chance against me and my **Darker Self. **However, I've decided to do something even more entertaining….

"Dayo! We're here!" said a voice.

That voice belonged to Kazama. He, Ryuuji, Tokiya, Grey, and Jake of the Darkwater Team have arrived.

"Good. Now, prepare yourselves, boys! We're about to crash the biggest wedding ever in the Underworld, and in style!" I said, as I dropped the black paper with the red magic circle, transporting us to the House of Gremory.

Back at the Mansion, there was Elizabeth, seeing us transported, as she said, "Good luck, Dayo."

** In the Underworld **

(3rd-Person POV)

The silver haired girl was crying. Crying in tears of happiness, knowing that Dayo has beaten Grayfia, but just.

Suddenly, one of Phenex's heavy guards opens the door and said, "It's time. Please go to the dressing room."

She now knew that it was only a matter of time before her dreams are shattered for good. The silver girl reluctantly follows the guard.

** At the Wedding Chapel **

As the time of the party draws near, most of the crowds have assembled. Many of them are young devils, which belongs to the remaining 36 clans, but there are also some adults, most notably the head of Gremory clan along with his wife, a certain red-haired Satan who is one of the current Four Great Satans, and the 'Strongest Queen'.

Most of the devils are either busy chattering with each other, or feasting upon the glorious foods and wines that were prepared on the tables. However, some of them are not in the mood for celebration, mainly because they couldn't agree with Rias' and Lulu's engagement. They are none other than Rias' peerage, Lulu's Peerage, Sona, who also decided to attend as well, and her Peerage.

Raiser Phenex, dressed in his elegant white suit for his "grand" wedding, was all smiles with his 'I'm holier than thou' smirk while waiting for his brides to come down the aisle, to say their vows, and be his wives until "death" do they part. While he himself originally didn't have anything to gain from this arranged marriage, he now didn't mind adding 2 more females to his collection of beautiful ladies the moment he first laid eyes on the redhead, the purplette and the female members of their peerages.

"Are you ready, Master Raiser?" one of Raiser's best men asked.

"Yes. Just waiting for my 2 future wives," Raiser replied, his smirk not leaving him. Once he marries Rias and Lulu, they'll become their master, and gain control of their peerage. Soon, Rias and Lulu won't be the only ladies to join his already impressive harem.

Sure enough, his grin increased when he saw the 2 brides walking down the aisle arm-in-arm with her Father and her Mother, both wearing a gorgeous red wedding dress decorated with a wing of flame motif that hugged their figures nicely and a veil covering their faces. Raiser can't wait to show Rias and Lulu his way of doing things after the wedding, because no matter their personality, eventually they all change their colors and become his type of girl after he works his magic on them. He looked forward to breaking them.

"President!"

"Prez…"

Suzu and Nate yelled at the same time. Rias and Lulu turns their eyes towards them, and simply flashes them a smile of resignation.

"Rias…."

"Lulu…."

Akeno, Sona, and Yukina simultaneously thought. Koneko, on the other hand, is clenching her fists so hard that it's a wonder her fists hasn't broke yet, while Yuuto calmly, yet grimly stares at the scene in front of him.

As soon as Rias and Lulu stood by Raiser on either side, the high archpriest proceeded with the union.

"My fellow Devils, we gather together tonight in the name of our four original rulers, Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus to bind Raiser Phenex and Rias and Yumari 'Lulu' Gremory together in marriage to strengthen the ties between the households of Phenex and Gremory. If there is anyone here, who knows why these three should not be wed, please speak up now, or forever hold your peace."

"Dayo…" Rias and Lulu thought, failing to hold back their tears behind her veil. With the weight of being the heiresses apparent of their family on their shoulders, they could only try to be strong, and endure the eternal nightmare that is to befall them for their family….

Before the high priest could continue however, a loud bang rang out, the sound echoing off the walls and making everyone jump and look around wildly, but a cry of pain rang out from the altar, making everyone turn back to said altar to see Rias and Lulu looking thunderstruck behind their veil and Raiser holding his head as if in pain. When he removed hand, gritting his teeth to block out the pain, everyone saw a closing hole in Raiser's temple, leaking out blood.

"Goddamn, this wedding is f*cking depressing…" a loud but very cold voice rang out from the opposite end of the aisle. Then another voice spoke, but not as cold as the first, "A girl's wedding is supposed to be magical and a dream come true, but these 2 brides there are crying a waterfall behind their veils because they're marrying an a$$hole instead, and no one cares since it's a selfish attempt for the future of the Devil faction. Man, oh man, that's so pathetic and disgusting."

Everyone in the residing chapel looked down the aisle to see 2 boys from the Darkwater Team, Ryuuji and Grey, as well as a large, strong man, filled in heavy blue armor, carrying 2 large submachine guns.

"GUTEN TAG!" said the large, bulky man, better known as **Hans Grosse,** shooting the guns rapid-fire, killing more guards instantly.

Before Raiser could foam at the mouth in anger at the insolence of this man doing a free-for-all killing spree, Grey fired several shots from his pair of Gun-Chucks in rapid succession, causing the guests to jump out of their seat in fright and moved away, while the high priest, the best men, and the bridesmaids moved away as well, and Rias and Lulu on the other hand, stood where they were, surprised at this turn of events, with hope rekindling within their hearts.

Raiser however, dodged the bullets that are filled with extra hard red paintballs with a look of fury on his face.

"Guards!" he roared. "Subdue those b*tches!"

On his command, the armored guards in the chapel swarmed around the three men and pointed their swords at them.

"Drop your weapons and surrender!" the head guard shouted as the 2 boys and the large man are looked at each other and smiled.

"Twenty guards, huh? You're going to have to do better than that," said Ryuuji in a bored tone and pointed to the door.

When they looked, they were shocked at what they see.

There was a HUGE army of robots and cyborgs, each wearing a green suit and a deadly rapid-fire rifle stuck to their stomachs. They are known as **Mutants**.

They didn't say anything, but they knew one word: **KILL**.

The Mutants shot all of the guards surrounding Grey, Ryuuji, and Hans within 3 seconds, and their faces show no mercy. From there, the 3 remaining members of the Darkwater Team, Jake, Kazama, and Tokiya showed up with their weapons.

"Now, it's time to get this party started!" Jake smiled.

Raiser is soon met by a powerful kick from Kazama, as he was sent flying to the pile of the dead guards. He flipped and landed on his feet, dusting himself off as the 5 Darkwater Team members, Hans, and the Mutant Army stands in front of him.

"Well, well, well. So this is Raiser Phenex that our leader told us about? Just looking at you means nothing but trouble. So our leader's instincts are right. Besides, one of our old habits is crashing parties, especially when it's a wedding like this," said Tokiya.

"Heh, and you just happened to get hired working for someone famous to interrupt my wedding? I find it hard to believe that this is a coincidence," Raiser growled out as a blaze of fire materialized on his hand. "Who put you up to this?"

"You'll find out soon enough," answered Kazama, with his usual smile.

Raiser glared at them, but then smiled himself, making the 5 boys raise an eyebrow and placed themselves and their mutant companions on edge.

'What with that smile?' they wondered.

"I've heard a lot about you. You 5 happen to be some famous mercenaries, and as much as it's honor to fight you and your team, now is not the time, or the place, so instead…"

He raised his arm and snapped his fingers, a huge orange magic circle with his clan symbol on it appearing in front of him. The next second, his all-female peerage appeared in flash of flames, teleported from the wedding chapel where all the guests of the "grand" wedding were now leaving out of, all in their formal party dresses that matches their respective motifs for the occasion.

Yubelluna, Ravel, Mira, Ile, Nel, Burent, Shuriya, Marion, Ni, Li, Isabella, Xuelan, Karlamaine, Siris, and Mihae all arrived.

"Girls. Keep our dear guests…entertained," Raiser commanded as he walked back to the spectator area. "I have a wedding to get back to."

"Big brother, are you sure?! This army belongs to someone familiar…" Ravel squeaked as she notices an emblem that has a long ponytail on each mutant.

"At the end of the day, it's all about the numbers game my dear Sister, just like our victory in the Rating Game," Raiser assured her, but in reality, he was only reassuring himself. "Don't let these guys fool you, so take care of them."

"Yes, Master Raiser," Yubelluna said as she prepared for battle, summon her magic staff weapon. The others followed soon after, but inside, they had a feeling that they made a wrong choice battling these guys. It's as if they know that they'll see more recruits, each one heavier and stronger than the last, and they would be on their way.

But in the end, they were Raiser's Evil Pieces, and they were to follow his orders to the latter.

"Setting your peerage on us instead of fighting us yourself. You are truly a credit to your clan," Grey called out, but Raiser ignored him with his mind on more "important matters" as he arrived where the spectators are, and grin at Rias and Lulu, who watched the exchange with a glimmer of hope in their eyes behind their veils.

"Now then, my lovely-"

Raiser then frowned, as Rias' own peerage, Akeno, Koneko, and Yuuto, and Lulu's own peerage, Yukina, Tomo, Nate, and Suzu, all dressed in their own formal dresses, suddenly stood between him, Rias and Lulu.

"Akeno! Koneko! Yuuto!" Rias called out to her precious servants, shocked that they're standing against Raiser.

"Yukina! Tomo! Nate! Suzu!" Lulu said as well.

"And what are you guys think you're doing?" Raiser growled out, angered that his wedding was getting delayed by these interruptions. "You all dare stand between me and my brides?!"

"Ara ara, if you want to blame someone Raiser, blame Grey for what he said when he shot you in your head, causing us to act this way," Akeno stated, a sadistic grin on her face with lightning magic dancing on her raised hands.

"And I think that you truthfully deserved that shot, but I don't think that's enough yet," said Yukina doing the exact same thing as Akeno.

"I don't care if you're a Phenex anymore, you won't lay another finger on our two Presidents as long as we're around!" Suzu added, bravely standing up to Raiser.

Koneko just nodded in agreement with her comrades as she pounded her fist into her hand. "I'll kick your a$$."

"And we're helping, too!" said Sona, as she and her entire peerage, all dressed nicely, got in front of both Rias' and Lulu's peerages.

"S-Souna!" both Rias and Lulu said in surprise.

"Look. You two may be my rivals, but even I won't accept a marriage like this, so it's good to help you out once in a while," said Sona, smirking.

"W-Why are doing this?" asked Lulu.

"Because we are your servants, President." Yuuto said simply, interrupting her. "And we all care for your happiness."

Rias and Lulu were about to cry in happiness, knowing that they have a lot of friends and comrades who are there to protect them.

Meanwhile, the Darkwater Team looked past Raiser's peerage, Jake and Kazama smirking at the situation developing.

"Well, well, well. Who's got the advantage now, cluck-boy?" asked Jake.

Raiser snarled in rage at Jake's insults, and conjuring up a fireball, Raiser was about to show why he was a Phenex when he's bombarded by Ryuuji's throwing swords.

"You really should learn to mind your surroundings," Ryuuji said before disappearing again.

Raiser then launched a series of large fireballs, only for Kazama to use Blowing Wind to cancel out Raiser's flames. As soon as Raiser landed, he gets bombarded by more bullets from the Mutants and Hans.

Meanwhile, Jake and Tokiya are fighting every member of Raiser's peerage and they managed to avoid all of their attacks so far, from Tokiya using his collapsible spear to deflect both Ile and Nel's chainsaw attacks, to Jake making some electromagnetic attacks to some of his blades and knives to stop Yubelluna's attempts to blast him away, and more.

"Is this really all the Darkwater Team has to offer? I expected more from all of you!" Yubelluna shouted as she cast another one of her signature fire spells, with guards in golden armor appearing to block any escape route.

"Too easy," said Sui, nickname of Tokiya, as he readied his spear. He formed all of the unused cups of water into a huge wave and sends the wave down to Yubelluna's attack, cancelling each other out in the process.

"Guys, we must stop here. I think that this is good enough," said Tokiya.

"And why would you do something like that?" Ravel asked smugly.

"Because the main event…is now here…" answered Grey.

BOOM! BLAM! KABLAM!

There were 3 huge explosions with a large blinding flash of light, and the light was so bright, that many of the people, including Raiser, all had to close their eyes.

A few seconds later, the light began to diminish, and when everyone got their vision back, they were surprised at they saw next.

"Well, well, well. This is one of the WORST weddings that I've ever seen in my entire life!" a voice said.

Some people from the crowd had their blood run VERY cold when they heard that voice, but some of the others, especially Rias, Lulu, and their peerages all knew who that voice came from.

"Heh. You sure love to make people waiting!" Nate excitedly shouted.

"Seriously, I thought you have decided to become a hermit," Sona commented with a teasing smile on her face.

"Late…" Koneko said with a smile on her face.

"Ara ara, uhuhu~. You really make us worried that a thousand hugs and kisses seem to be the appropriate punishments for you," Akeno joked lightheartedly, although her eyes were very serious. Yukina chuckled as well.

The peerage of Raiser Phenex gasped when they found out who it was.

"IT'S **HIM!**" they all said, some of them excited.

"That's right, it's me! **The Nightmare of the Underworld,** Dayo Kayode, has arrived!" I said in an exciting voice, while wearing my "Tuxedo Mask"impression, but only this time, I was completely black, and they only saw my white eyes with no pupils.

The crowd gasped in horror when they saw me, either due to the fact that I was the one that started The Great War, or by the fact that I have one of the most scariest titles of all time.

"Where have you been all this time? Don't you know we were very worried about you?" Rias asked with tears falling from her eyes. Lulu also had tears falling from her eyes, too.

"I know…." I calmly replied.

"You're late!" Lulu told me with their expressions clearly showing her happiness.

"But I sure know how to make an entrance!" I told them, smiling at them.

As for Raiser, he was steaming mad. Wait, not mad…TICKED! It was supposed to be his night; HIS night! And it's been ruined by the arrival of me and my Darkwater Team, with more of my friends joining in. He now feels hatred for the gatecrashers that dared ruined his wedding.

More guards came towards us, but Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto, Yukina, Tomo, Nate, and Suzu intercepted them.

"Dayo, leave these guys to us!" Yuuto said as he blocked a sword strike with Koneko grappling one of the guards' weapons, Akeno and Yukina shocking the crap out of the guards, Tomo throwing rapid-fire arrows at the guards at point-blank range, and Nate wrapping many of the guards up in chains, while Sona and her peerage managed to take an army of guards of their own.

"Thanks!" I said as they, Hans Grosse and the mutants kept on fighting, "We owe ya one!"

"You bastards!" Raiser snarled, drawing my attention back to him.

"So, Raiser Phenex, we meet again," I said to him. "Now, not only I'm the **Nightmare of the Underworld** here, but I'm also the leader of the Disciplinary Committee at Kuoh Academy. And my Darkwater Team over there, are the members as well."

"You're the defenders of Rias' and Lulu's school I've heard about? You're way outside your jurisdiction," Raiser countered, not impressed by my credentials.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Raiser, Kuoh Academy, Academy Island itself, the surrounding areas, and even the students are part of our jurisdiction a$$hole, and right now, you have two of them against their will," Grey snarled, pointing his shotguns at Raiser.

"In other words, Rias and Lulu are a part of our jurisdiction!" Kazama piped up.

"So if you don't want to learn first-hand why humility's identical to humiliation, then I suggest you let Rias and Lulu come back with us. This is your first AND final warning," I added, taking out my MCS Mk3 gun and my Rocket Launcher and pointed them at Raiser.

"You, a mere low-class Devil dare threaten me?!"

'A low-class Devil?! Oh, how wrong he is!' I thought, making up an evil idea.

"Well, first of all. Have you even thought of a girl's feelings?" I asked. "Did you even think once about Rias' and Lulu's feelings? Hell, did you even think about your peerage's feelings?"

Raiser's peerage felt like they were insulted, but on the inside, they knew that I was right. Even the crowd murmurs proved my point.

"Yeah, I heard that he only reincarnated those girls to fulfill his fetishes."

"How low is that?!"

"Now, I feel sorry for the Gremory sisters."

"Raiser may be handsome, but his behavior is anything but."

Raiser snarled.

"In fact, I bet all of that has NEVER even crossed your mind," I told him.

"Listen, buddy! This is MY wedding, and even you won't stop me!" Raiser said, ignoring of what I just said, and the rumors from the crowd.

"Trying to ignore your mistakes, huh?" I asked. "In fact, I wonder..."

I then turned to see 4 people on the second floor. In fact, these 4 people are the parents of the Phenex and the Gremory.

On the left side is a middle-aged man with crimson-red hair. He is the current of the Gremory clan, Lord Gremory, and has demonstrated a very kind disposition. And next to him is his wife. She is actually the eldest daughter from the house of Bael that is famous for the Powers of Destruction. She has been shown to have a serious personality being strict to her children but at the same time she cares deeply for them. She can seamlessly switch her demeanor from that of a proper, young noble lady to that of the head Lady of the Gremory Family. In fact, she looks exactly like Rias and Lulu, only with a bigger bust, in which I believe it's at 100cm, and she has brown hair. Also known as **Brunette Madame of Extinction**, her name is Venelana Gremory.

On the right side, is the head of the Phenex family. He is a middle-aged with gold hair. Unlike Raiser, he is shown to be very polite. He has also been shown to be a wise father. He is Lord Phenex. And to his right is the wife of Lord Phenex. She looks exactly like her daughter, Ravel, in her early twenties with her blonde hair and dark blue eyes, with the only exception of her hair being done up very high with ornate hair decorations. She too has a very kind and gentle personality. She also has concerns about Ravel's well-being. She is Lady Phenex.

"I want to know," I said to the parents of Gremory. "Why did you even arrange this marriage in the first place? Did you even let your daughters give you their opinions before making the arrangements?"

Those questions have hit the mark, especially for Lord Gremory, as he hung his head down in shame. Venelana soon followed.

"I thought so," I said, then turning to the parents of Phenex. "And as for you, you guys didn't fare any better. Have you ever seen your son's behavior? Did you even talk to him about his actions?"

"Unfortunately, we haven't done that lately," said Lord Phenex. "I only talked to Lord Gremory about arranging this wedding and that's it."

"Well, at least you are honest…" I said. "But Raiser, you've been worse! I respect you for making your peerage stronger, but trying to add those girls due to your fetishes and not their feelings makes me sick! Especially when you added your bratty little sister into the mix!"

"Why you…" Ravel growled as she began unfurling her wings of fury, but Raiser calmed her down.

"And in the process, you made Rias and Lulu cry!" I yelled to Raiser, as I pointed to Rias and Lulu, who were still crying, and the crowd showed more and more glares to Raiser.

"So, that's two strikes against you. One for making the Gremory sisters cry, and for not looking at ANY one of the girl's feelings. And, to make matters worse, you already got your third strike against you as well, which will ultimately seal your fate."

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Raiser asked.

I simply smirked, and walked over to a wall. Everyone was confused of why I was going there, but I then saw Raiser beginning to sweat, but only if you look VERY closely. That means that his plans are about to go BUST!

"Maybe this?" I asked as hit a square tile on the wall. At first, nothing happened. A few seconds later, the wall then began to turn itself, earning a few gasps from the crowd. And when the wall made a complete 180, what they saw completely stuns everyone. It was the silver-haired girl that we saw on our first day of school.

"H-H-H-Horizon?!" Raiser asked.

"That's HER! It's **Horizon Ariadust**! I remember now!" said Suzu.

Various gasps were heard around the building. Horizon Ariadust, my childhood friend, is also in a wedding dress. Needless to say, the parents of Gremory and Phenex were VERY cross!

"Raiser!" Lord Phenex shouted. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Um…Uh…I…Uh…" Raiser finally began to stutter. Looks like Phase 1 of my plan is about to be completed.

"You were supposed to marry me…." Horizon said, before she cried.

"Wow! Raiser cheated on Rias and Lulu, and they aren't even married yet!"

"How vulgar…"

"I demand for this wedding to be called off!"

Looks like some of the people are beginning to show hatred for Raiser.

"…." Raiser had nothing to say, because he knew that he was busted, and he's about to find out why.

"You…"

"You…"

Raiser then quickly saw Rias and Lulu looking very cross, and before he could say anything….

"YOU SICK DEVIL!"

SLAP! SLAP!

…he got slapped on both of his cheeks from the Gremory sisters, earning cheers from the crowd.

"YOU! You lowlife Devil! I don't know how you managed to find Horizon, but I'm going to marry the Gremory sisters and her, no matter what!" Raiser said, with his cheeks back to normal, thanks to his regeneration.

"You're just as bad as King Henry VIII, if not worse," I said to him calmly. "And by the way…"

I smirked as I summoned my large Demon wings and my Boosted Gear. "I'm not a Devil. I'm actually a 'Demon'. The last remaining 'Demon' in the Underworld."

The crowd screamed when they heard the 'D' word.

"So, the rumors are true!"

"That Demon is going to kill us!"

"Every Devil for himself!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

A new voice interrupted them before things got really out of hand and harm the guests, making the whole hall go silent as a handsome young man, with the appearance of a man in his early 20's with crimson red hair and blue-green eyes, similar to Rias, and wearing white robes with black and gold armor over them, made his presence own. I know him well.

"There will be NO panic in this room!"

"Big brother…"

That's right. It's the brother of Rias and Lulu, Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Sirzechs Lucifer, also known as the Crimson Satan. He's the leader of the Four Great Satans, Rias' and Lulu's older brother, and is married to Grayfia. His skills with the Power of Destruction is higher than Rias and Lulu combined," said Tokiya, adjusting his glasses.

"Now how did you know that when I didn't introduce myself?" Sirzechs asked, curious.

"My glasses contain X-Ray info. It allows me to connect to the world around us to give us of kinds of tactical information and history about a person, place, or thing. Rest assured, I barely use it," Sui said.

'What an interesting ability…' Sirzechs noted, looking at the Darkwater Team with a critical eye.

"We're really getting off track here," I said, with Sirzechs agreeing.

"Indeed. While we already had entertainment yesterday during the engagement party, I don't see any harm in some more… flashy entertainment. Besides, I'm interested in seeing the Red Dragon Emperor's power ever since Grayfia fought him and lost," Sirzechs said.

"G-G-Grayfia lost to him?!"

"As expected from the 'Demon'!"

More murmurs came from the crowd.

"Lord Sirzechs," Lord Phenex started to protest, "That sort of action is…"

"Isn't it fine? While I said that we had some entertainment during the engagement party, the battle between your son and my sister's Peerage was a bit too one-sided for my tastes."

"So my victory over from the Rating Game was for nothing?" Raiser questioned, while keeping his outrage in check.

"No, no. Your victory in the Rating Game only made the wedding go as scheduled. If a Devil such as myself says that, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The relations between the High-class Devils are important after all. This though, is an entirely different altercation as far as I'm concerned; a conflict between you and Dayo here, who is clearly looking to take both Rias and Lulu back, as well as Horizon, whether he has to fight you or not."

"Then Sirzechs," Lord Gremory spoke up, with his wife right next to him, "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I want to make my 2 cute little sisters' wedding a flashy one before any vows are spoken, as polygamy is indeed allowed here in the Underworld. Think of it as the main entertainment of tonight's party to prove to me and my family that you are truly worthy of Rias, Lulu, and Horizon: a battle between the prodigy of the house of Phenex, Raiser Phenex, and the last remaining 'Demon', who started this Great War, and has the blood of the legendary Dark Knight Sparda, Dayo Kayode. Surely you've heard of them?"

Raiser and the others gasped when they heard that I also have the blood of the Dark Knight Sparda, one of the best 'Demons' of all time.

It's fun to surprise people after all.

"Dragon vs. Phoenix. Two legendary creatures locked in battle. Don't you think it's the ultimate showdown? Also, I believe there's more to this person than meet the eyes, which explains how my sisters Rias and Lulu, as well as Horizon over there are so smitten with him, as well as other female Devils and Fallen Angels in this Underworld." Sirzechs commented in a slight nonchalant manner.

Shock was written all over Raiser's face as looked back and forth between me, and poor Rias, Lulu, and Horizon, who all had a blush that as red than Rias' hair as her brother turned to me.

"Dayo Kayode, you have shown yourself that you have defeated my wife, Grayfia without using your Sacred Gears, and using your power as a 'Demon'. Can you show me your true powers of the Sacred Gears as the Red Dragon Emperor? And Raiser, will you show me your power once more in front of my family? This person here can give you a challenge of a lifetime," Sirzechs offered.

"!"

Everyone gasped, with the exception of Grayfia, whom she already knew what Sirzechs was planning.

"So, you want me to fight this insolent bastard? Heh. What a joke," Raiser muttered the last part of his sentence. "It wouldn't be a healthy fight, Lord Sirzechs. A high-class devil like me fighting against a 'Demon' like him. There's no need to do that since the result is already been decided. It's like comparing a bird with an insect," Raiser said while making a mocking gesture towards me. It seemed that he had forgotten what he went through earlier and did not realize what kind of danger he had put himself into.

In fact, he is about to enter Phase 2 of my plan.

"Fantastic. Then how about the winner gets a prize?" Sirzechs suggested with a smile. My eyebrows twitched when I heard that, and then I slowly narrowed his eyes. "That way it wouldn't be for nothing and we…"

"Raiser! Since you still don't get it, I challenge you to a Rating Game!" I said, interrupting Sirzechs before he could finish implementing his plan.

"Eh?" Surprisingly, the one who let out that voice was not Raiser, but Sirzechs. He was surprised at my sudden interruption, but more importantly, he was surprised at what he said, the same goes for all of them. "Dayo, what are you…" Sirzechs halted his voice, because I gave him a look that tells him to be quiet. Or rather, **Dark Dayo** flashed for a moment, silencing him. 'I see….'

"Rating Game?" Raiser asked to confirm that he heard it right. "You want to fight me in a Rati…"

"Since you still want to marry Rias, Lulu, and my childhood friend Horizon Ariadust, then I'll take them myself," I said, not giving Raiser a chance to finish his question.

"It's not a show like what Sirzechs wanted to, but an actual fight. With the winner being the one who will decide Horizon and the Gremory sisters' future," I explained. "And to make things more interesting…"

I then took out a picture of me and the Hizuki sisters: Yant, Ayana, and Touko.

"If I should lose, not only you will marry the Gremory sisters and my childhood friend, but you can also have these 3 girls with you," I said, throwing my picture to him. I already got copies of those, so I'm not worried about it.

Once Raiser looked at my sisters, he smiled and said….

"Marvelous. Truly marvelous. All my life, never before I encountered…" Raiser began taking my picture into his pocket. "…Someone as stupid as you!" Raiser shouted, earning nods of agreement from only his peerage. "I accept your challenge! Let me show you the difference between a pure-blood devil like me, and someone like you! I would also be glad to add these 3 girls to my harem as well, as I would like to see the sad look on your face!" he roared.

….

….

….

"…..Hmm…" I simply laughed a bit, already knowing that Raiser has just sealed his fate. "Laughable. You honestly think you stand a chance against me alone? Rather than fighting me alone, why don't you fight together with your entire peerage, so I can prolong your agony for a bit? Plus, you'll be going against me and my Darkwater Team…."

"Ryuuji Tamiya!"

"Grey Kageyama!"

"Jake "Kurotetsu" Reynolds!"

"Kazama Kagare!"

"And Tokiya Akakmizu!"

The 5 mentioned members stood right next to me.

"That way, at least you'll have a chance against me… Right? WEAKLING!" I shouted at Raiser, his face showing an arrogance that was completely unlike his usual self. It was to the point that, even Rias, Lulu and the others were completely shocked at seeing the change that I had.

"As you wish! You WILL regret this!" Raiser shouted back. "Girls! Prepare yourselves!"

I smiled ferociously at Raiser's answer, knowing that Phase 2 is now in action.

"Oh, and by the way, I think you're the one who needs to prepare. My team and I will educate you on why you should never look down on someone, after all," I said as my expression returned to one of calmness. Raiser's anger almost went past the boiling point, and he quickly bolted out from the room. But, not before giving his message to me.

"Outside, in twenty minutes." Raiser said calmly yet there was a hint of anger behind that voice. We all stared at Raiser and his peerage exiting the room. I then turned to Hans Grosse and the Mutants, in which they all nodded silently, as they and some of my other 'buddies' are a part of this plan, too!

'So, despite being enraged…he is still more than able to control his rational thought…for now at least. Who knows what he will do once the battle has started. Doesn't matter. I have beaten Grayia, but just barely. Raiser is a walk in the park!' I truly thought.

'**You bet! Our Sacred Gears are all hyped up and ready to go, and so am I! His sorry a$$ will be kicked so many times, that I will enjoy myself to the fullest!'** Dark Dayo said.

'Well, let's see if they can survive my dungeon first,' I said.

It was then that someone pulled my sleeve. I turn around and was met with the face of Rias and Lulu, who looked like they were going to cry, yet angry at the same time.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rias asked.

"Don't ask a question when the answer was already given," I said, earning a cross mark on Rias' and Lulu's head.

"You challenged Raiser to a Rating game. What were you thinking?" Lulu asked after she and Rias calmed down their nerves.

"Cleaning your mess. Kicking his a$$, and taking you two and Horizon back," I answered.

"But, your opponent is Raiser! And to make it worse, you even provoked him to fight you with his peerage! You'll die!"

"Then why did you lose?" I asked calmly yet that question sounded very harsh in the Gremory sisters' ears. "If only you have won, this wouldn't happen."

"That's because…"

"I've heard what happened from Grayfia," I said, surprising Rias and Lulu. "And you did very well, and I'm proud of you two. You tried your best, and you never gave up and gave it your all. However, I'm not surprised that he would win against you."

"…."

"Now keep this in mind. In battle, there is no such thing as cheating. Do not expect your enemy to follow your rules. You need to prepare for every possible move that the enemy might throw to you. And you failed to win not because he pulled a dirty move on you, but because you didn't prepare for the unexpected," I stated, lecturing Rias and Lulu on why they both lost.

Rias couldn't say anything, and she dejectedly lowers her head. Lulu soon followed. Thinking that I have been a little bit harsh, I put hugged the two sisters, comforting them, and the girls cried in happiness.

"And as for you, Horizon…"

The silver-haired girl finally looked at me.

"Did you improve your cooking skills yet?"

Horizon gasped, and placed her hands over her mouth, and she hugged me as well, letting all of her tears flow out of her eyes.

"Dayo… you've remembered…." said Horizon.

"I was waiting for you all this time, and now I'm here," I said to her.

I then let go of everyone, and the rest of the peerages of the Gremory sisters came over.

"I'll explain about my childhood friend, Horizon Ariadust, later. But right now, you guys get accustomed to know about Horizon, and it's time for me and my team to-"

I felt another tug, and when I turned around, a girl, who is hooded in a white cloak, said to me softly, "Master Dayo, we've found this from the bottom of the mansion…"

That voice belonged to Raynare. How did she get here?! Moreover, when I looked at what she brought, I sensed a bit of dread before finally recognizing it.

"Th-this spear is…!" I looked at Raynare under the hood with suspicion. "How did you get this? I've heard that this was only accessed by a few at the mansion."

Raynare refused to answer.

Jake groaned, "So who cares! It's something you can use against that a$$clown, right? Don't get cold feet now."

"I'm not," I growled, taking the special spear and placing it inside the top hat, which was magical, of course before smiling. "But this spear will prove most valuable in making him p*ss his pants. Thanks."

Grinning at Raynare, I signaled my Darkwater Team to head out the door, but there standing….

"Are you still going to fight?"

…was Ravel Phenex. I simply glared at her.

"Can you give me a really compelling reason for me not to?" I asked.

"It's quite simple really," Ravel said haughtily, "It doesn't matter that you're a 'Demon'. You're going to lose, just like Rias and Lulu. Do you really think you've going to beat my brother? No matter what you do, he'll just keep rising- Huh?"

We walked past her, completely tuning out her annoying reasoning.

"Hey, wait! Are you ignoring me?! I just told you you're going to lose! Why walking into your own demise?!" she snapped, fuming along the way, but Grey whipped around and pointed his index finger gun style at Ravel threateningly.

"Shut it, you little brat. Go eat some candy or something like a good girl and p*ss off!" Grey snarled before walking off with the others.

"Grr. Don't say I didn't warn you!" Ravel snapped back before heading to Raiser, only for Jake to give her the finger.

I then stopped in front of Rias, Lulu and Horizon one more time, who were trying to recover from the various emotions they felt from the past few minutes.

"Dayo, are you sure about this?" Rias started, but was interrupted by a kiss on her lips from me. "Mmm, muph?!"

After a minute, I pulled away to smiled at the blushing face of Rias.

I then kissed Lulu as well. She was smiling, too.

"Horizon, I haven't forgotten about you," I said before kissing Horizon as well.

"!" Horizon didn't say anything, but she was crying harder than ever before as she enjoyed the kiss. Every second of it. When I broke the kiss, Horizon said, "Please win!"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to lose. And when we're finished with him, we're all going to get the heck out of here. Just wait for me," I said.

"Dayo…" Rias paused for a moment, before she and Lulu finally flashed a smile at her beloved. "Win!" they both shouted.

"That's the plan, my Crimson-Haired Princess, my Amethyst-Haired Princess, and my childhood friend."

Winking at them and making the three girls blush again, me and my Darkwater Team passed them and went outside, but not before saying to Sirzechs, "Sirzechs! You got the paper that I gave you?"

Sirzechs was confused, but then he saw a small piece of paper that one of the mutants has given him. When he looked at the place, he was shocked at first, but then smiled. He gave me a thumbs-up as he was ready to summon the place that Raiser, his peerage, the Darkwater Team and I will go into.

'I'm not gonna give this guy the pleasure of a quick win. That'll be too easy. I can beat him at any time, but no. I'm going to play a few tricks on him and his peerage, and make Raiser suffer the most, in more ways than one!' I thought savagely, unaffected by Raiser's killing intent.

"Now prepare yourselves Raiser and the peerage of Raiser Phenex! You are about to go into one of my special places in the Underworld: **The Nightmare Dungeon!**" I yelled.

As soon as I finished, a large magic circle appeared below us, and we were all transported. Hans Grosse and the mutants soon followed from inside the palace. And now, it's time to take down Raiser Phenex and his peerage!

**(The Main Event is finally here! Dayo & The Darkwater Team vs Raiser & his peerage!**

**Location: The Nightmare Dungeon!)**

** At the Main Boss Room **

Me and the rest of my Darkwater Team are sitting around a table with the huge map of the dungeon that I've got from this room that I've taken over.

"So, what's the plan, Dayo?" asked Tokiya.

"Well, we're going to play the Underworld version of _Dungeons and Dragons_," I said to them.

"All right! One of my favorite games!" said Kazama as he high-fived Jake.

"Now, as you know, _Dungeons and Dragons_ is well-known for players going into a dungeon, grabbing weapons, food, and gold, and most of all, fighting monsters. Well, since this is a Rating Game and we're doing it chess-style, there will be a few twists here and there, and a whole lot of surprises," I explained to them.

"In fact, here are a few of those surprises right NOW!" I said as I pointed to a wall, in which it flips open like magic, and they are stunned at what they saw.

**[G-G-G-G-Great One! Is that…?!]** asked Ddraig, as if he's scared of something.

**[[Noble One, you can't be serious, right?]]** asked Tartarus.

When the wall opened, there were numerous weapons, but that's not all.

In the middle of the opened wall were a doll and a creature. The doll looks a like a doll who is a "Good Guy". Unfortunately, he has a lot of scars on his face, and has angry blue eyes and brown hair. Now, the reason why is because this doll is actually being possessed by a serial killer and voodoo practitioner **Charles Lee Ray**. However, we refer to him as….

"**CHUCKY**?!" the 5 Darkwater members gasped as they stood ground, but I told them to lower their weapons.

"Don't worry, guys," I said. "Chucky is on OUR side. In fact, in the 'Demon' part of the Underworld, any serial killers or monsters who die on Earth are immediately transported to our part of the world, and our world is also famous for the most graveyards that you'll ever see, which explains the creature next to him."

The creature is a hybrid. He has the upper body of an Fallen Angel (albeit with fangs in his mouth) and the lower body of an Asian Dragon. Ddraig and Tartarus didn't like what they see.

**[Great One! That is the creature who has the ability to destroy the other Dragons, including your grandfather, the Great Red!]** explained Ddraig.

**[[And you might die even if you touch him!]]** shouted Tartarus.

I then gave them another explanation.

"That's true, but since 'John' injected me with all those syringes back at his headquarters, I've recently learned that **Dark Bro** and I are actually able to withstand his poison. In fact, John and the 'Demon Scientists' discovered this creature when it crashed into the **Realm of the Dead**, the biggest graveyard in our world, and to where some of the evilest and rarest creatures lay here, sealed for all eternity, unless one of the Top Demons, like Sparda and John, wanted them to come out.

"And in this case, John wanted this creature to hate Dragons to an utmost extent, so the 'Demon Scientists' decided to give this creature an ability to deliver a curse that is so powerful, that ANY Dragon, Snake, and their possessors could die easily within milliseconds."

The Darkwater members and the Dragons inside the Sacred Gears gasped as the creature is showing killer intent not to the Darkwater Team, but to the Sacred Gears that I currently have, but I'm not fazed.

"Oh, and by the way, incidentally, this creature's name is the same as the one who was the perpetrator that influenced the first humans, Adam and Eve, to eat the Fruit of Wisdom, and was cursed by God to become a Dragon because of God's hatred on Dragons and snakes, and in this case, it was sealed in the 2nd-deepest part of the Underworld, Cocytus, then John found it and took it to the deepest part of the Underworld, in which it happens to be my world, the 'Demon' world."

"Wait! So that means this creature's name is **Samael**?!" asked Tokiya in disbelief.

Samuel made a huge roar that shook this room so much, it registered a 4.5 on the Richter Scale.

"I believe that roar answers your question," I said. "Plus, looking at this creature alone, he always shows jealousy, hate, pain, suffering, and resentment towards Dragons like you, Ddraig."

**[Great One… I hope that-]**

I changed into **Dark Dayo.**

"**Not to worry, Ddraig-buddy!"** I said. **"I have the full-blood of a Demon and blood on some of the evil Gods, and in the 'Demon' World, we treat our other evil creatures who have fallen here like Samael with respect and if we're lucky, they'll trust us and follow us. If not, we'll simply seal them back into the Realm.**

"**Luckily for us, we have placed a special 'Demon' seal on Samael, so when he looks at Demons like us, he won't show any hatred towards us. Plus, if anyone tries to summon Samael throughout hundreds of seals plus the special seal that we've placed on him, they'll either be cursed for the rest of their life or be dead as a doornail, in which I like that part the best!"**

**[[I like that part about you, Noble One! Using evil to your advantage, and the other one using good to his advantage. With those 2 advantages like that, we've got nothing to lose!]] **said Tartarus.

**[Yeah. Except us, maybe…]** said Ddraig.

I quickly changed back to my normal self.

"That's true, unfortunately. However, the irony of this is that I'm already 'cursed' not only by **Dark Bro's** spirit, but by some of Samael's blood that John injected in me as well."

**[!]**

**[[!]]**

"Now, you may wonder on why I'm still living healthy and Ddraig and Tartarus aren't effective in any of this. It's because John is not called 'The Greatest and Sometimes Evilest Scientist' for nothing. He has actually gathered over 2000 potions of mixed chemicals and poured it in some of Samael's blood. After months and months of testing out various chemicals, he eventually made the successful concoction of some of the deadly chemicals to wear out Samael's curse in the blood, and he injected that in me as well, as I was the 'Main Guinea Pig' for most of his experiments. Of course, I didn't know ANY of this because I was sleeping like a baby, although its as if I slept for more than 1000 years.

"Now, there's something I must tell you all. You all MUST keep all of this a secret, and I mean top-notch secret. If ANY one of you tells anyone about this, consider yourself DEAD. Got it?"

"SIR, YES SIR!" replied the 5 Darkwater Team members, knowing that they better keep their mouth shut about this conversation.

"Good," I replied. "With all that out of the way, let's go ahead and tell Raiser on where we are."

Chucky then came to life, and grabbed all the weapons next to him, surprising many of the Darkwater Team members.

** At another part of the Dungeon **

There was Raiser and his entire peerage in another large room, and Raiser's peerage used some of their magic to create a special chair for their master.

It was then an intercom came in.

"Greetings, Raiser Phenex! This is Dayo Kayode, your opponent for this Rating Game, speaking. I welcome you to my Nightmare Dungeon, which is located just below Cocytus. And to make things more entertaining, this Rating Game is now broadcast at almost all places of the Underworld, and at Heaven as well!"

The members of the Phenex peerage gasped at where they are now.

** Back at the Gremory Palace **

All the guests gasped, including both families of the Gremory and Phenex. However, Grayfia and Sirzechs all had their eyes wide open.

'C-Cocytus?! Only the some of the most insane, evil and stray Devils and Fallen Angels are sealed and I've heard that the 'Demons' are now tak-' was all Sirzechs thought before realizing of what I was going to do.

"So that's his plan," said Sirzechs.

"What is it?" asked Grayfia.

"The Nightmare Dungeon. Cocytus. Underneath that is the 'Demon World'. And all 3 of those areas are 'Demon' territory. So that means that Dayo actually has the upper-hand. Looks like that this Rating Game will certainly be the Main Event of my sisters' wedding."

Grayfia took some time to register all of that until Sirzechs said….

"That's where we met him for the first time."

Grayfia smiled. "So we did."

** At another part of the Underworld **

"Well, Dayo certainly has what it takes to defeat the Strongest Queen, but now, this is where the fun really starts," said Azazel, not noticing that a few more Fallen Angels and another person is also watching.

** At Heaven **

"He took on The Strongest Queen, and now he's about to tackle a legendary bird known as Phoenix. This should be interesting," said Michael, as he and a few Angels gathered around.

** Back at the Dungeon with Raiser **

While everyone was shocked at where they were, Raiser was actually sweating for a little bit, but he decides to shake it off and return back to his devious attitude.

"Not to worry, my dear ladies," said Raiser. "Once we've taken care of that pony-tailed bastard, not only we'll be famous for defeating him, but my harem will virtually double!"

"And we can make him do what we want to do," said Yubelluna, making an evil smile on her face.

"That is, if I defeat him first!" said Karlamaine.

"No! The one who will defeat him will be me!" said Isabella.

"In your dreams! I'll be taking him down!" said Xuelan.

Some of the girls began to argue of who was going to defeat Dayo (That's me!), when Raiser silenced them again.

"Don't worry, ladies. We'll make sure that you all get a fair share of kicking his sorry little a$$," said Raiser. The girls smiled, knowing that they all want a piece of me.

Ravel, however, is feeling a little doubtful. 'Why do I have a feeling that we're going to lose badly?'

Before she could even respond, another intercom came. This time from Sirzechs.

"Now, seeing that both parties are in place in The Nightmare Dungeon, we shall commence the Rating game between Dayo Kayode and Raiser Phenex."

Most of the crowd is cheering on my side due to the fact that Raiser made a lot of mistakes, but he doesn't seem to care about it.

"Now, then. Start the Rating Game…NOW!"

A huge bell is heard, signaling the start of the game.

**(Now, the Rating Game finally BEGINS! Now, some Gore scenes are involved, so if you don't like them, turn away NOW!)**

"So, Raiser Phenex. I know that you are your peerage all want to defeat me. However, you have to go through all 5 of my Darkwater Team members first. But before you even get to them, you have to go through my dungeon. And if I were you, I would send 3 of each of your members through the 5 tunnels to your left. Raiser, I've prepared a special tunnel for you, but right now, it's locked.

"What's inside the tunnel will be your destiny. And one more piece of advice: If you see a weapon scattered around the dungeon, chances are that those weapons are the key to defeating me, and not your regular weapons. I can't wait to take you down, Raiser Phenex!"

"How dare he make fun of us when considering that our weapons aren't useful!" said Siris.

"Don't you worry about that," said Raiser. "Let's play along with the strategy he gave us, for now. When we get to him, remember to play real dirty."

"YES, MASTER!" the girls shouted.

** 5 minutes later **

Raiser planned the girls in the following tunnels:

Tunnel 1 (Ryuuji Tamiya): Mira, Marion, Bürent

Tunnel 2 (Grey Kageyama): Ravel Phenex, Ile, Nel

Tunnel 3 (Jake Reynolds): Karlamaine, Shuriya, Mihae

Tunnel 4 (Kazama Kagare): Ni, Li, Xuelan

Tunnel 5 (Tokiya Akakmizu): Yubelluna, Isabella, Siris

The girls have entered into the respective tunnels, while Raiser sits on his chair, watching all the action with all 5 monitors. The special tunnel that I have for him is closed…for now.

(3rd-Person POV)

** Area 1: With Marion, Bürent, Mira **

The 3 girls all stood within each other in a dark room. As they were trying to figure out where they are, a flicker of the light switch was heard, and when the light turned on, they were in for a surprise.

They were in the middle of a large room, surrounded by pillars, and outside of that were 3 **S.S. Soldiers** and 1 **Mutant** all having their backs on them on each side, for a total of 12 S.S. Soldiers and 4 Mutants.

"What the-?" was all Mira could say before Marion and Bürent shushed her.

"You should be quiet," said Bürent, whispering to Mira.

"If they all hear something, they could take us down," said Marion, whispering as well.

Mira now understood why they shut her up, but then she sees something.

"Look. There's a note," she said, taking the note from one of the pillars, and it read:

[If you want to escape from this room and try to fight me, the only thing I can tell you is that "Silence is Golden."

-Ryuuji Tamiya]

"Well, we have to be silent to escape," whispered Marion. "But how can we get out of here first? We're surrounded by all these pillars from all sides."

"Leave it to me!" declared Mira as she readies her staff and fire emits around her staff and breaks the pillars open!

As the 3 pillars are destroyed, the girls are surprised to find the enemies didn't notice.

"Are they dumb or something?" asked Bürent.

"No matter," said Marion. "Pillars destroyed won't attract them. So let's destroy the other ones, but very carefully."

As the girls destroyed more and more pillars to find their way out, they were confronted by one of the soldiers, who noticed them.

"Halt!" said the soldier.

"As if!" said Marion, as she and Bürent both took out their feather dusters.

"Hahaha! Are you serious? Trying to defeat me with those? Why not clean our dog's pee while you're at it?" asked the soldier.

Both Marion and Bürent were ticked. They both revealed a large knife inside the feathers.

The soldier gasped, but before he could say anything else…

STAB!

STAB!

…he was stabbed to death by both of the maids.

"Serves him right," said Bürent.

"Serves who right?" asked another voice.

When the 3 girls heard that, they slowly looked where the voice came from, and boy, did they get an unwelcoming sight.

There were the 4 Mutants and 12 S.S. Soldiers all looking at them. They heard the sound of the soldier getting killed, which proved to be a _costly_ mistake, and they are about to find out how _costly_.

** In the Area 1 Boss Room **

Ryuuji was standing there, lazily as ever, ready to take a nap for no apparent reason when...

BANG! X 100

…after that short explosion, a LOT of bullets were heard. Ryuuji sighed, knowing that the girls got PWN'D by the Mutants and the S.S. Soldiers. And since the soldiers were all equipped with fire-proof vests and quick sub-machine guns, the 3 pawns didn't stand a chance!

Ryuuji quickly looks outside, and sees the carnage first-hand. The 3 girls were clearly shot in many ways, although they managed to take 2 Mutants and 7 S.S. Soldiers, but it wasn't good enough.

"Area 1 is cleared, sir," said Ryuuji.

"Raiser Phenex's three pawns retire!" said Sirzechs.

** Main Boss Room **

"So far, so good," Dayo said. "They should remember to follow what the note said. Now, let's see on how well the girls on the—Oooh…"

The reason why Dayo stopped midway is because…

** Area 2: With Ravel, Ile, Nel **

The 3 girls are in the Jungle Area, which means that there is a LOT of trees….

…trees that were easily cut down by the twins. Not to mention some of them being burned. And the Jungle Officials were P*SS*D! They and some of the Jungle Monsters, including **Vulture Demons, Blood Hawks, Frog Demons,** just to name a few, are all pursuing them at incredible speed!

However, the twins seemed to enjoy themselves at they used their chainsaws to cut down all the monsters that stood in their way, but that doesn't mean that Ravel can't act either. In fact, she had to use some of her fire powers and wind powers to kill the monsters. Unfortunately, the more monsters they killed, even more new monsters popped up, larger and stronger than ever. Not to mention the fact that the girls were going deeper and deeper into the Jungle, missing a few useful weapons along the way.

As the girls finally found a place to rest, they get an unexpected surprise…

"Hello ladies…"

"Look! It's the cute white-haired guy!" said Ile.

"Cute indeed…" said Ravel.

They somehow reached into the DEEPEST part of the Jungle, where Grey was waiting for them.

"Hmph. Well I'm surprised that you weasels managed to make it this far," said Grey. "Looks like I have to work extra hard…"

"Who are you calling a weasel?!" asked Ile.

"Never mind that. We're going to take you down so we can get to that black guy!" said Nel.

"No can do," Grey replied. "I won't be going that easy from the likes of you!"

As Grey got ready to fight, he knew that he had to be careful, because his hormones could go off at any moment, making Ile, Nel, and Ravel fall in love with him. Luckily for him, it doesn't work on his enemies or people who have magic; in this case, Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels.

"Tear him down to bits and pieces!" said the twins together as their chainsaws were at Max Speed. At the same time, fire begins to spread around the saws, surprising Grey for a bit.

"Impressive, but check this out," said Grey as he brought out his own "saws". As in sawed-off shot guns! "And since you're going to play hard, I should too."

Grey then put himself in "Dark Energist" mode. He then places some special bullets inside his 2 gun-chucks, but before he could make a single shot, the twins were on to him.

"Cut him down! Cut him down!" they said.

When Grey managed to avoid the twins' attack, he saw the floor not only cut in half, but also made a huge burnt mark in the process. As soon as he recovered, the twins were ready for Round 2.

"So Grey, you may have some good weapons, but we are quicker and faster than you. So you might as well give up now," said Ravel.

Grey took no notice, but inside he was very angry at Ravel, so he decided to get even with her.

"Oh really?" Grey asked. "Then how about you get a taste of THIS!"

Grey quickly aimed his guns at Ravel and fired the bullets at blazing speed, but the twins managed to use the chainsaws to block the paintballs, protecting Ravel in the process.

"You going to have to do better than that," said Ile.

"Yeah, and we don't want our Ravel to have her dress in a sticky mess," said Nel.

"Not only that, but I think it's about time that you burn yourself into a crisp!" said Ravel, as she began to form a huge fireball that is as hot as 520 degrees F! And the fireball is so hot, even the twins had to give her some room, and the room itself began to melt!

'Shoot! If I don't get rid of them now, I might lose!' Grey thought as he felt the floor and the walls begin to heat up quickly! Then he realized that the twins are heading towards him while he was distracted.

'Right! It's time to make my move, NOW!' thought Grey as he quickly placed in some special bullets inside his shotguns.

He looked up to see the twins ready to attack him.

"It's time for you to DIE!" said the twins as they aimed their saws at him!

'This better work!' said Grey as he shot the 'bullets' towards the twins. And luckily for him, the bullets have hit their marks!

When the 'bullets' hit the twins, they felt extreme pain and they let go of their chainsaws, and they avoided Grey by inches!

"Aah! I'm bleeding!" said Ile.

"Me too!" said Nel.

They don't realize is that these 'bullets' are actually red paintballs.

'Now's my chance!' said Grey as he quickly went to the twins and knocked them out cold with the nunchucks from his gun-chucks.

"And now, Ravel. You're next!" said Grey as took away his gun-chucks and pulled one of his special weapons: "Gungir", his collapsible sniper. He loaded one of his special bullets that can go through any type of elemental attack, and considering that he's about to burnt by Ravel's fireball, he's going to need it!

"This ends NOW!" said Ravel as she releases her fireball.

Grey took deep concentration, and when he aimed directly at the fireball, he could also see Ravel behind it. Just as the large fireball is about to attack him, Grey fires the shot.

** Main Boss Room **

BOOM!

Dayo could only watch intensively as the screen where Grey's battle occurred is completely knocked out. He doesn't know what happened, but he knew that Grey's battle is over, and all he could do is wait for Sirzechs to say something…

A few minutes pass.

Then the screen comes back to life, and what Dayo saw stuns him.

'_As I suspected…'_ Dayo thought to himself. _'Her magic supply is much larger and stronger than her brother's, and…'_

He narrowed his eyes as he saw of what was one of the boss rooms now look like a warzone. _'…She actually capable of altering the shape of her fire…'_he amusedly thought. _'But still….'_

_** At the Gremory Palace **_

Many of the Devils were surprised at Grey's battle, including the Gremory sisters and Sona.

"Is that…phoenix wings?" Sona asked, with her voice carried both uncertainty and astonishment. In the distance, there is a pair of wings rising to the sky. But, what makes it different from other kind of wings is the fact that it composed of purely fire.

"Yes, and those are Ravel's," answered Lord Phenex, who appeared from out of nowhere. Sona and the Gremory sisters jumped slightly, because of the sudden appearance of the older man. They turn around to face him, but suddenly Lord Phenex let out a hearty laugh. "Hohohoh~. I don't know what you are trying to accomplish by bringing her to such state…but I'll leave her in your capable hands, young one." Lord Phenex said while laughing. The young devils, who have no idea what he was talking about, stares at each other and then they shrugged.

_** _Area 2:With Ravel, Ile, Nel_ **_

"Hah…hah….hah…." That was the sound of Ravel's erratic breathing. Despite being tired, she still managed to calmly observe and analyze her current situation.

Around her is, literally, a scene that looks like it came out straight from war movies. The ground, the walls and the trees are scorched. The burning smell lingers in the air. Everything in the radius of fifty meters couldn't possibly survive after being hit by what Ravel had unleashed. After all, what she had unleashed was a 520 degree Fahrenheit explosion. The heat was more than a half of lava's lowest heat, and even if the explosion didn't directly hit, it would still be painful to stand on the same place as she is.

Even the twins didn't stand a chance as they were completely burned.

"Raiser Phenex's two pawns retire!" said Sirzechs.

What Ravel saw next was unbelievable! There was Grey Kageyama, with his clothes completely burnt, and even though he suffering multiple degree-burns, he's still standing and in good shape! That's because he's half-vampire. And in times when he's in a desperate situation, he can turn himself into a bat, but only for up to 5 minutes. However, that was all the time he needed to avoid getting completely burned as he was small enough to escape through one of the doors behind him and head outside, and rise high enough for him to avoid the deadly attack.

Ravel knew nothing of this, but Grey clapped his hands for her performance.

"Well, you maybe not as smart as some people, but you certainly are resourceful," Grey complimented. "At first… I thought you were merely shielding yourself from the steam by engulfing your entire body with fire. But…I now remember why Dayo told us that not only you are one formidable opponent, but also about one other element that is a natural affinity of the Phenex…wind.

"What you actually did…was compressing the fire and the wind together and created a bomb with yourself acting as the detonator. The method of your attack was similar to a suicide bomb, and in Dayo's case a **Suicide Clone**, and if it was someone else who did that it would be extremely foolish. But you… You took advantage of your so called _immortality_ to survive. Clever move, but we've been through even worse explosions."

"How?"

"Hmm…"

"How did you come out unscathed? Even though you're clothes are completely burnt?" asked Ravel.

"Well, let me ask you something. Who is stupid enough to reveal his secrets to an enemy when asked?" Grey asked in cold voice.

Ravel soon became very annoyed at what Grey said to her.

"And besides. Ask one question at a time. Your voice alone is already hurting my ears," said Grey.

Now Ravel soon became angry.

"Ugaaaa~h!" she screamed while throwing her hands to the sky. "Gaaaah! Gaaaaaa~h!" she continued screaming incoherently while swinging her hands and stomping her legs. Grey sweat-dropped at her sudden change of behavior, but then he notices something else.

"!"

Ravel soon saw blood coming out of her body. Remember when Grey fired the shot? Well, the bullet not only cut Ravel's huge fireball in half, creating two mini-explosions instead of one big explosion in which he had no time to escape, but the bullet also hit Ravel in the stomach with deadly accuracy.

"You…YOU!" Ravel shouted before releasing another massive fireball at Grey, but he managed to avoid that with inches to spare. "How did you manage to hit me?!"

"Again. Don't ask stupid questions," Grey answered.

Ravel got angrier, but then she remembered something.

'Ah yes!' she thought as she took out a bottle that is filled with 'water'. After she drank the bottle, Grey is surprised to see Ravel back in good condition, and the bullet hole which pierced her stomach disappeared, but that doesn't mean she's completely healed. The 'water' may have healed her injuries, but her loss of blood from her stomach is irreversible.

'So that's the Phoenix Tears thing that Dayo has told us! If the others have those, then we are at a disadvantage!' Grey thought. 'Sorry, Ravel, but you must be taken down.'

** Area 3: With Karlamaine, Shuriya, Mihae **

The 3 girls were walking in a long hallway with no enemies in sight.

"Just think, as we defeat Dayo, many people will now see as the Strongest Peerage in the Underworld!" said Karlamaine, getting more and more excited.

"Well, you're not the only one to show off," said Shuriya.

"Indeed," said Mihae. "And some of the weapons we saw doesn't suit us."

"Of course not," said Karlamaine. "I am a Knight, and I'm proud of it."

Too bad for them, because some of those weapons were **Flamethrowers**, **Large Sub-Machine Guns, **and **AK-47s** that could've easily defeat Jake as he is afraid of guns.

As they kept walking down the hallway, they don't realize that a big nasty trap is waiting for them around the corner…

** 5 minutes later **

Shuriya, Karlamaine, and Mihae finally reached the end of the hallway when they came across a junction.

In front of them are two doors that are locked with various keys on the right wall; on the left side were two gray blocks that said "WALK THROUGH THIS WALL", and on the right was a red button and a message pointing to the button that said, "DO NOT PUSH THIS BUTTON!"

Then an intercom came.

"Well, you've finally made it. Sorry about that long hallway, but now, you're about to face some very unique opponents. There's a problem, though: You can only choose one. Now if you're smart, you should take out the obvious choice right away. Then you all must decide which other path to choose.

"Be careful, though. Should you try to split up in different directions, you will SUFFER!"

Once the girls heard that, they were immediately suspicious.

"He may be playing a trick on us," said Mihae.

"So, let's play a trick on him!" said Shuriya as she stood in the center of the field and blasted the red button with one energy sphere, and blasted the locked doors with another.

It turns out that it was a bad choice on her part.

All of a sudden, a black hole began to emerge from the floor and on top of Shuriya, and by the time she realizes that she wasn't standing on solid ground…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

…it was too late.

"Raiser Phenex's one Pawn retires!" said Sirzechs.

Karlamaine and Mihae were surprised, and that's not all.

The path that had the locked doors was now replaced by an electric fence filled with venomous snakes, and on the right path, the wall was destroyed by TWO GIANT 8-BALL POOL BALLS!

And the Pool Balls are heading right straight for Karlamaine and Mihae!

"Quick! We must go through those blocks!" said Mihae.

"R-Right!" said Karlamaine as they headed through the gray blocks, and when they got to the other side, they saw a large area filled with various black holes.

The intercom came again.

"You have chosen poorly. Now you were forced to arrive at The Coliseum. Now not only you'll have to fight various monsters in this room, but you'll have to keep on your toes as well. You'll see what I mean. Hahaha!"

As soon as the intercom ended, various monsters, demons, and Mutants came out of the walls, and if that wasn't bad enough, MORE Giant and Deadly 8-Ball Pool Balls were waiting at the other side of the room!

"All right! Bring it on!" said Karlamaine as she got her sword ready.

Mihae used various fire magic to destroy some of the enemies that were coming towards her.

Karlamaine, being the sword maniac that she is, is now pumped up as she uses her sword, along with fire power, to destroy many enemies, including the Mutants.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Karlamaine as she kept on taking the Mutants, avoiding their quick-fire bullets.

She was having the time of her life, and soon, she and Mihae destroyed the enemies with ease, that is until they arrived at the other side of the room where the Pool Balls begin to close in. Not to mention that some of the Black Holes began moving too, but they didn't know that.

"Great. More of those annoying Pool Balls…" said Karlamaine.

Mihae was about to say something, but then she notices some of the Black Holes have red eyes and arms, and they are moving towards them! She then remembers the intercom saying that they have to keep on their toes.

"K-Karlamaine! We have to move! Those holes are coming towards us!" warned Mihae.

"They surprised us, but they won't surprise us this time!" said Karlamaine.

Both Karlamaine and Mihae had to take some serious evasive action, avoiding the Pool Balls and Black Holes along the way. Some of the Pool Balls weren't lucky as they fell through the Black Holes as well. That has given the girls an idea. They decided to lure the Pool Balls into the Black Holes, as well as some of the other enemies. They all took the bait, and soon Karlamaine and Mihae regrouped and managed to get to the other side of the room.

There, they saw two doors. The intercom came again.

"Well done. You've managed to make it this far! Now, you have one more obstacle left that stands between you and Jake: these two doors. Choose the right one, and you'll fight Jake, but if you choose the wrong one, all of that work you did was for NOTHING!"

"This is it! We're almost there!" said Karlamaine.

"Should we choose each door, or we go through the same door?" asked Mihae.

Karlamaine had to think it through. She doesn't like the thought of having her comrades as sacrificial pieces, but if they both go through the same door, and they chose wrong, they'll both suffer the consequences; however, if they choose right, they have a better chance to fight Jake; but if they go through both doors, only one will have to fight Jake.

It was a tough decision for Karlamaine to make. And suddenly, they're beginning to run out of time as they noticed that the Black Holes are closing in. It was then that Karlamaine made her decision, and that decision is to…

"We'll go through both of the doors," she said, with a little bit of regret. "I'll take the right one, and you take the left one."

Mihae nodded. They knew that one will be eliminated, and the other one will fight Jake.

"Right. On the count of 3," said Mihae. "1…"

"2…"

It was then that the Black Holes are almost at their feet.

"3!"

They opened the doors.

And it turns out that Mihae made the wrong choice, as she arrived at a Dead End with two walls saying "GET LOST!"

Mihae turned around to see that an army of Giant 8-Ball Pool Balls have trapped her. She tried to use her magic to destroy them, but it does nothing! The Pool Balls squashed her for the inevitable kill.

"Raiser Phenex's one Bishop retires!" said Sirzechs.

At the other side, Karlamaine has finally arrived at the boss room where she confronts Jake.

"At long last, a cute lady stands before me!" said Jake.

"Cut the crap! Now, it's only you and me! Prepare to die by the blade of my sword!" said Karlamaine.

"How about we deal with spikes and knives?" said Jake as he took out some throwing axes, knives, switchblades, and a variety of lightning throwers.

"Your knives vs. my sword? This shouldn't take too long," said Karlamaine before she advances towards Jake.

** A few minutes later **

"Tch!" said Karlamaine as she had to block more knives from Jake.

"Come on, now! Is that all there is? You, trying to throw knives at me? We already know who's going to win this easy battle!"

"Easy, huh?" said Jake, getting a little annoyed. "Then how about this!"

A large pillar came from the floor behind him, and when he touched his prosthetic metal arm to the pillar, electricity forms all around his arm, and he feels fine. Also, Karlamaine doesn't know is that when Jake gains electricity, his ability of superhuman agility kicks in. Also, he can electromagnetically control his blades to a point where his opponents have no chance of avoiding the attacks.

And Karlamaine found that out…

STAB! STAB! STAB!

… the hard way. Here's what happened.

Two knives froze when they were about to hit her, confusing her in the process. While she was confused, Jake took off at blazing speed and took the knives, went behind her, and stabbed her twice in the back with each one containing 5,000 volts. The third one was stabbed point-blank at her neck. She had no time to react from any of this.

"Raiser Phenex's one Knight retires!" said Sirzechs.

"All right, Big D! This section has been cleared!" said Jake.

** Main Boss Room **

"Well done, Jake," Dayo said. "Had they got those guns, it would've been an easy victory for them. Standby for further instructions."

He then turned to Chucky and said, "All right, buddy. It's go time."

"Hahaha! Leave it to me, boss!" said Chucky as the evil voodoo doll made his way to Tunnel #5, where Tokiya is waiting for the 3 strongest members of Raiser's peerage to arrive, but first…

** Area 4: With Ni, Li, and Xuelan **

The 3 girls are now in a hedge maze, and they managed to kill some monsters with ease. However, as they got deeper into the maze, they knew that they were lost. What they didn't realize is that every enemy encountered actually leads them closer to Kazama. They have managed to pick a few weapons, including a flaregun, and some metal gloves for Ni and Li.

"These look nice, nya!" said Ni.

"Although they're a little heavy, nya…" said Li.

Now, you may be wondering why doesn't Xuelan use her fists and feet and emit fire to destroy the large hedge walls?

Well, it turns out that not only the hedge walls are fireproof, but there are also **Zombies **that came out of it, scaring the 3 girls.

As the girls continued down going through the hedge maze, they were beginning to grow more and more impatient, and at the same time, Chucky is watching their progress from a tree.

** 10 minutes later **

"Argh! Where is the end?!" asked Xuelan.

The girls fought more enemies as they kept walking throughout the maze, but little did they know is that at the end of the maze, there is a red-Hulk-a-like monster and some deadly bats stands between them and Kazama.

"I'm getting tired, nya…" said Li.

"Wait! We're almost there, nya!" said Ni as she pointed at the red arrow that said "EXIT: Next 2 Turns."

The girls were relieved, but that was short-lived when they confronted the monster.

"Kyaaaa!" the catgirl twins screamed.

"Leave this to me!" said Xuelan as she attempts to kill the monster with a flying fire-kick, but the monster caught the leg, and threw Xuelan into a metal wall with great force!

BAM!

"Nya! We must help her, nya!" Ni told Li.

"Yeah, and we can also use these gloves and see on how they turn out, nya!" said Li.

And it's a good thing they did, because what they saw was bats.

Bats holding shotguns with their feet!

The twins could hardly believe their eyes, and the bat wastes no time using them!

The twins managed to avoid getting hit from the bat shooting them with its feet. Ni and Li tried to hit the bats, but they were too quick and tried to shoot them both, but they managed to avoid their attacks once again.

Suddenly, Xuelan noticed an opportunity to get out of the maze.

"Girls, let's go!" Xuelan shouted. The twins nodded and proceeded to the Exit of the maze, and luckily for them, the monster and the bats didn't follow them. What's more is that Kazama applause for their efforts to escape.

"Now, I've heard that you three are fighters," said Kazama. "This should be good."

Xuelan moved in first as she made various fire kicks and fire punches towards Kazama, but since he is a master at taekwondo, he manages to avoid her attacks with ease, giving his body a good exercise. Also knowing that his tissues from his left arm are destroyed, his best weapon is kicking, as he matched Xuelan's strong kicks and even her strong punches move for move for a good 10 minutes with neither of them breaking any sweat.

He also managed to hit Ni and Li with a double low-kick combo, while they managed to punch him in the stomach in the process, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from whatever he's doing.

As the fight continued, Kazama could hear the monsters from the hedge maze beginning to close in, and that's when he thought up of an idea.

He's going to play a few tricks on them first, and then send them flying!

"Hey girls! Come and catch me if you can!" said Kazama, lowering his left eyelid and sticking his tongue at them before running away.

Xuelan, Ni, and Li were furious and they follow Kazama in hot pursuit.

"Ni! Li! We need to catch him before he goes back into that damn hedge maze!" said Xuelan.

"Right!" both Ni and Li said.

Unfortunately, Kazama already went into the hedge maze, but the girls followed him. Then, for some strange reason, Kazama makes high jump and then keeps on running.

"Why did he jump, nya?" asked Ni.

"Maybe he's trying to-" was all Li could say before they suddenly got stopped by something as if they hit an invisible wall.

That's because Kazama placed a **cling film** between the walls and on the path that many college kids would do to their classmates in the dorms.

"D-Damn it! That guy is pulling tricks!" said Xuelan as she made a fiery right kick to destroy the film, and then tried to catch Kazama again.

But every time they caught up to him, they would fall for his tricks time and time again; from going down to an invisible pit, to one of the walls pushing the girls to another direction; from tripping from invisible cords, to scarecrows acting like the Headless Horseman, scaring the girls once more.

After going through 20 minutes of Kazama's tricks, they've finally caught up to him one more time at an open field, and by now, they are very TICKED!

"Enough with this foolishness!" said Xuelan. "Either you fight us, or give up now!"

"Well, since you want a fight, then you've came to the right place, but at the wrong time!" said Kazama, making a devilish smirk on his face. "Ka, Ma, Tachi!"

His 3 weasel familiars came out of his pocket, and then Kazama spun around, and around, and around…

The girls were confused at first, thinking that he was crazy, but a few seconds later, that thought was out the window quickly, because what they saw next was unbelievable!

Kazama kept on spinning in the middle of an open field, and then wind began to kick in, and the speed was going faster, and faster, and faster until a very thick funnel was created in front of the girls' eyes. Then they noticed of what Kazama is really doing.

"I-Is that guy making a twister?!" asked Xuelan in disbelief while trying to hold her ground as the wind speeds up.

The twins, feeling like that they're being pulled, answer her question.

"L-Looks like it, nyaaaa!" said Ni.

"We must retreat, nyaa!" said Li.

However, the large twister is now complete as it begins to suck anything within a 10-mile radius with winds speeding up to an incredible 340 mph! That is more powerful than an **F5 Tornado**!

Xuelan, Ni and Li were very unlucky because they were in front of Kazama a few seconds ago, and trying to get out of there was impossible, and they soon found out.

The girls screamed as they were picked up by the force of the twister's pull as they were sucked inside, spinning them around time and time again. The girls couldn't open their eyes because of how powerful the twister is that Kazama made. Suddenly, the twister spit the girls out, sending them flying into the deepest part of the hedge maze.

With 3 big thuds, Xuelan, Ni, and Li were very dizzy and were ready to throw up at any moment.

"T-That guy…is a monster…nyaaa…." groaned Ni.

"I hope…things….can't get…any worse than this…nyaaa…." moaned Li.

Unfortunately, they were wrong as they noticed something slithery grabbing their arms and legs. The girls all knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"Y-You and your big mouth!" said Xuelan before she, and the twins were completely wrapped up in large moving vines, and the last thing the girls saw was the mouth of a **large, man-eating Piranha Plant**!

Back at the open field, Kazama could hear the girls screaming before the Piranha Plant chewed them.

"Raiser's Phenex's two Pawns and one Rook retires!" said Sirzechs.

"Well, that was fun!" said Kazama. "This area is all clear, Dayo!"

** At the Main Boss Room **

"Well done, Kazama!" Dayo said. "Chucky did a good job with that Piranha Plant and the Quick-Growing Water that I gave him earlier."

So, 4 sections down, 1 more to go, and it's a biggie.

"So, let's see how the strongest members of the Phenex Peerage deal with Chucky and Tokiya," he said as he watches the last screen.

** Area 5: With Yubelluna, Isabella, Siris **

The 3 girls had to deal with a LOT of monsters, mutants, Hans Grosse, the works! They all managed to pick up a few weapons along the way, and even though monsters gave the girls damage, they're quickly recovered thanks to Phoenix Tears that Yubelluna stored in her cleavage.

What they didn't know is that the more enemies they kill, the bigger the advantage Tokiya and Chucky will get.

"Man, this is easy," said Siris, taking down a few more enemies with her large broadsword.

"Maybe a little too easy... Stay on your guard," said Isabella punching a few more enemies.

"Stay on guard? Against these so-called enemies? They don't stand a chance," said Yubelluna, making more fire spells in the air to destroy a copied-version of Hans Grosse and his minions.

It was then that 'Chucky' came out from one of the copied-versions of Hans Grosse.

"What is that disgusting looking doll doing here?" asked Siris.

**(Warning: The fun with 'Chucky' begins!)**

"Hi! I'm Chucky! I'm your good friend to the end! Hi-de-ho!" the doll said.

"That doll looks harmless," said Isabella. "I think we should place it somewhere else."

"**I think you made a wrong decision**," said Chucky. Then, his eyes turned red, and then suddenly Tokiya came in.

"You shouldn't have said something like that to him," said Sui.

"Says you!" said Yubelluna. "No matter. I think it's high time that we take you down right now since you're the only one left."

"Oh? Think again," said Sui as he pointed to the enemies that have been killed. Or so they thought.

The enemies that have been killed are alive again, and now, there are hammers, axes, and swords floating around all over the place in a red aura. That red aura belongs to 'Chucky.'

"T-That doll! It's as if he possessed by a serial killer or something!" said Isabella, who is now getting scared.

"I'm impressed," said Tokiya. "In fact, he IS possessed by a serial killer, and you're about to find out just how dangerous he really is. Now, let's start all over again. On my mark."

"Oh, no you don't!" said Yubelluna, completing her fire spells to destroy the enemies again. However, they stood up again as if they didn't take the hit at all.

"Siris, let's cut them down to pieces!" said Isabella.

"Right!" said Siris, getting her sword ready.

"**Come on, you sl*tty b*tch*s! Let's play!**" said Chucky as the floating weapons begin to move towards the three girls! Siris, Isabella and Yubelluna managed to avoid them, however some of them were a little too close for comfort. That's because 'Chucky' is controlling them. Then, he brought out something.

"Wait! What is that?" asked Isabella.

"**This is a voodoo doll, a$$hole!"** said Chucky. "**And I'm not afraid to use it!**"

Chucky twisted the voodoo doll's left leg, as soon as it did that…

CRACK!

"Ahh!" that was the sound of Siris screaming as her left leg is now twisted.

"Oh no! That doll is controlling Siris!" said Isabella, who is now scared.

"**Yeah, and now it's time to goodnight, b*tch!"** said Chucky as he took one of the floating axes, and pierced through the voodoo's doll body, which means…

"Hnnng!"

Siris's body is now axed!

"Raiser Phenex's one Knight retires!" said Sirzechs.

"How dare you do that our comrade!" said Isabella. She was about to attack Chucky when…

STAB!

She got stabbed by a knife, thrown by Chucky.

"H-How did you…"

"Come now, Isabella," said Sui. "You should've known by now that he can move, too."

"Y-Yubelluna! Need some help here!" said Isabella, but Yubelluna is busy destroying those monsters, in which they still keep on reviving, thanks to 'Chucky's' mind. In the process, she used 2 out of the 3 Phoenix Tears.

"This shouldn't happen!" screamed Isabella. "We're supposed to play this match fair and square!"

"Well, in the Nightmare Dungeon, we always play dirty," said Sui. "And Chucky told us that you guys and Raiser wanted to play dirty, so that's what we're doing too."

It was then that Tokiya began to change. He now takes on a wilder look. His hair is now more similar to Grimmjow Jaquerjaques of the Bleach fame, being spiked up a little more. He also no longer wears glasses while in this form. His personality is now changed from calm to violent. Now he turns from Tokiya "Sui" Akakmizu to Tokiya "Ketsu" Akakmizu.

"**Ha! Ha! Ha! It's good to be back!"** said Ketsu.

Isabella was now scared looking at Ketsu. Unfortunately, she's about to go into a Nightmare of her own.

The blood from the dead 'enemies' somehow takes shape as Ketsu forms enough blood to make to a huge-monk spade.

"**Now, are you ready to fight me? Huh? Huh? Huh?**" asked Ketsu.

Isabella gulped, but she was ready to take him on.

Chucky watched as he knew who was going to win this one.

It was Ketsu, hands down, with three moves.

1. Moving faster than the speed of sound.

2. Getting behind Isabella, and

3. Piercing her body (and heart) with the spade.

And it all happened in less than 2 seconds.

"**Man, man, man! You are so weak and slow!**" said Ketsu before changing back to Sui.

"Raiser Phenex's one Rook retires!" said Sirzechs.

Yubelluna is the only one left, and she is about to use the last of the Phoenix Tears, but a hook caught it first, and it was then given it to Chucky.

"You!" said Yubelluna.

Chucky simply broke the bottle in two and laughed and gave her the middle finger, enraging her.

"Then how about THIS!" she said, engulfing Chucky in a wall of flames. Then, in her rage, she developed the whole entire area in flames, becoming an inferno.

A few minutes, she calmed herself, and she heard nothing.

"Hmph. That'll teach you all to underestimate me as Master's Queen!" said Yubelluna.

"**Oh, yeah?"**

That was Chucky, who somehow has managed to get on Yubelluna's back, and when she looked at him, she gets a first-hand look of his evil face, scaring her.

In fact, she's so shocked, Chucky took this opportunity to **shove up a grenade in her throat!**

"**Well, I hope you have a BLAST!**" said Chucky before he jumps off of Yubelluna, and in a few seconds, Yubelluna has exploded in a thousand pieces!

"Raiser Phenex's Queen retires!" said Sirzechs.

"We're clear here," said Tokiya before giving Chucky a high-5.

** At the other part of the Dungeon **

"DAMN IT!" yelled Raiser, throwing a few fireballs all over the place. Obviously, he was angry that all of pieces got either obliterated, destroyed, eaten, or all other cool things.

"Well, well, well," Dayo said in an intercom. "Looks like your pieces are no match for my Darkwater Team and my fabulous friends of mine. Now we're ready for the main course: You and Me!"

It was then the special door opened, and Raiser knew that it was time.

"Get ready, Dayo Kayode! You will be flamed and burned down to a crisp!" said Raiser as he went into the special tunnel.

** At the Main Boss Room **

(Dayo POV)

"Good work, my fine fellows of Darkwater! All of you will deserve a big break and reward from me when all's said and done!" I said. "Ddraig, Tartarus, are you ready to take down the Phoenix King himself?"

**[You bet I am, Great One!]** said Ddraig.

**[[I'm ready to go!]]** said Tartarus.

"All right, let's do this!" I said as I exit out the Boss Room, locking up the room for security reasons.

**(It's FINALLY time for the fight between Dayo Kayode & Raiser Phenex! Enjoy!)**

Both Raiser and I are now outside of the Nightmare Dungeon, and needless to say, Raiser is cross. Let's make him crosser still.

"First you barged into my wedding, challenge my authority in front of my guests, vulgarly insult me, you kissed my fiancés, and now you killed my precious pieces?!" Raiser snarled.

"Well, first of all, Raiser," I began. "Those pieces are not killed. Secondly, you said that your pieces are sacrificial. And third, I can't wait to take you down as well, birdbrain!"

"I'm going to kill you, you worm!" Raiser snarled.

"Then, go ahead. Make your move!" I said, challenging him.

**(Cue Battle Theme: Castle Totenkopf: Snipers in the Shadows)**

Raiser quickly made a large fireball and threw it towards me. I then stopped the fireball with my own two feet, and was able to play around with it like a soccer ball, and then I spewed out an even hotter fireball, combined it with Raiser's fireball, and kicked it right back towards him.

Not taking a chance, Raiser bought out his flaming wings and flew up to avoid the sea of flames that poured out of the arena.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Raiser demanded as he landed back in the arena. "There's no way you create that huge of a flame, especially with _my_ fire!"

"Mmm, guess I got lucky," I shrugged. "I'm surprised you didn't even suspect my Boosted Gear. I mean, it does have the power of the Red Dragon Emperor, who _is_ a Dragon."

"Don't insult my intelligence you lowly Devil. I already know about your Sacred Gear. It keeps doubling the power of the user of every ten seconds. As it matures with training, it can also gain the ability to transfer the multiplied power. But, do you really think it's enough to win against the immortal phoenix?"

"Maybe. In fact, I believe it's high time to show you how fearsome I can be. Boosted Gear! Let's go!"

**[Boosted Gear: Activate!]**

"Oh, no you don't!" said Raiser, as he launched another fireball towards me.

As soon as he launched the fireball…

PUNCH!

I came to Raiser quickly and gave him a good punch in the face with my right fist! And already, his left cheek is sore!

"H-How did you punch me so hard like that?" Raiser demanded, with his left cheek beginning to heal.

"Well, do you really think that I'm a low-class Devil?" I asked him. "What if I told you that I'm a 'Demon'? A 'Demon' who has started this very Great War and even has the blood of the famous Dark Knight Sparda?"

Raiser gasped in shock.

"Im-Impossible!"

"It's possible, all right, and you're about to experience it first-hand!"

"As if that's going to happen!" said Raiser, charging towards me.

Raiser and I charged at each other and engaged in a physical fight when we clashed down the middle. I dodged Raiser's flaming fist and countered with a combination of fists and kicks infused with 'Demon Power' as the Boosted Gear continued to gather power. Raiser started to grow frustrated not being able to land a blow on me, and threw a wild haymaker. I quickly took that opportunity to give Raiser a few more punches in his head several times, including a hard left punch to his jaw with the Boosted Gear. Raiser stumbled back as I summoned several **SuperClones** each with an **MCS Mk3 and MCS Mk4 **with 'Demon-Powered Bullets' and swarmed him with various shots coming from all directions, before they stepped closer, and fired multiple rounds towards Raiser at point-blank range.

Raiser, shot in many places, but is still able to fight, conjured a fireball and fired it at the clones, destroying them all while I was still standing. Growling, Raiser fired off his fireballs rapidly in a scatter shot-like manner, and I circled around dodging the blasts until I made a sharp turn, rushing towards the High-class Devil. Raiser fired a huge fireball that engulfed me as I got closer. Thinking he won, he received a rude wake-up call in the form of me rushing out of the flames with me being covered in my own flames(not Raiser's), and then dissipating it with my own power.

**[EXPLOSION!] **said the Boosted Gear.

** Back at Area 2 **

"What? He's...overpowering Big Brother... But how..." Ravel whispered as her brother received another hard blow.

"They say that you shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch," Grey advised her. "So never underestimate us, or our boss for that matter."

**(Battle theme fade out)**

** Back outside the Dungeon **

I then made an attempt to kick Raiser in the balls, but he grabbed me offending leg and reached a flaming hand towards my head to fry me, but I beat him to it by burning his face first, causing Raiser to stumble back, only to be met by a wicked right cross to his face from me, and then the 'Demon-Powered Bullets' began to take effect, sending him to the ground.

It was then that Raiser saw me in **Angel** mode as my 2 Giant White wings appeared behind me.

"A-Angel wings?!" asked Raiser in shock.

"That's right!" I said before creating 10 Holy Light Spears and threw down towards Raiser.

Raiser managed to avoid most of the Light Spears, but the last one was a little too fast for him, and it made direct hit to his left leg!

"AHHHHH!" Raiser screamed in horror. The Holy Energy from the Light Spear and the Demon-Powered Bullets mixed together has proven to give some Critical Damage as his legs, arms, stomach and face begin to burn.

** At the Gremory Palace **

"T-That man is a 'Demon'"!

"H-How can he do all of that?!"

Even the authorities of both families are in shock, but Sirzechs and Grayfia are looking at the battle in awe. Little did they know is that the biggest part of the battle was about to occur…

** Back outside the Dungeon **

Raiser is still trying to heal himself, but the healing process is now 70% slower than usual.

**[Raiser's down for the moment! It's time!]** said Ddraig.

"I'm way ahead of you, man!" I said as Raiser's wounds are halfway healed.

"Raiser, prepare to face your biggest nightmare! _Oh, Power of Sparda, bestow your power within me!_ Let's go **Boosted Gear: Level 3**!"

**[WELSH DRAGON OVER BOOSTER!]**

A magic circle appeared and enlarged to become as big as me, unleashing a sparkling red spectral dragon and an image of a special Black Demon that circled around me until they entered my back at the same time as the magic circle phased though me, created a blinding flash of crimson light.

When the light died down, a red-black armored being stood in the place of me. A black helmet covering the entire head with a clear visor over angry red eyes that shows a heads-up display inside and a very long dragon ponytail on the back of the helmet, and there are 2 giant metal boots, and the black iron armor covering the whole body and has the strength of 200,000 strong men. On the shoulder pads are 2 Rocket Launchers. On both of my hands are 2 heavy Machineguns, and in the black armor is the Plasma/Lightning Gun!

**[Complete: Iron Death Knight Dragon Booster!]**

"Raiser Phenex!" I said to him. "You are now looking at the combination of **Devil Trigger** and the **Red Dragon Emperor's Power**! This is the NEW Scale Mail for Boosted Gear: **Iron Death Knight Dragon Booster! **Prepare to be reach your Final Destination:** FEAR!**"

** At the Gremory Palace **

"The forbidden move…" said Rias.

"Balance Breaker," said Lulu.

"The forbidden diabolical magic," Sirzechs said in confirmation.

"To Dayo, some things like that are not forbidden to him, especially when he's the grandson of **The Great Red**," said Grayfia.

** Back outside the Dungeon **

'So, Ddraig, how do you feel about your new armor?' I asked him.

**[I feel great! It's as if I can run around the London Olympic Stadium 10,000 times and not even breaking a sweat!]**

'Then, let's test this bad boy out!'

When Raiser got fully healed, he's surprised to see me in my new armor.

"Now, taste lead and lightning, mother f*ck*r!" I said, firing my 2 machineguns, while rockets and plasma bolts shot out at the same time at rapid-fire.

Raiser did his best to avoid the oncoming attacks, and every time he tried to attack me, I kept firing towards to prevent him from doing so. When he felt that the firing had ceased, he tried to attack me again, only to be met with another hard punch to the stomach from the metal fist of my armor.

Raiser took even more damage from the punch, and soon blood begins to splatter out of his mouth.

"Th-This pain…bastard, what the hell did you do?!" asked Raiser.

"Oh! You mean this?" I asked him, opening my right hand revealing a silver cross, shocking Raiser to the core!

"A cross?! You have a cross?!"

**"****Using all the muscles expect the one that matters. You know Rias's Bishop used to be a nun, right? She and Mary are becoming quite the crafty Devils themselves, slipping a few items into my pocket before we left for the Underworld, with one of them being this here cross,**" I revealed. "**It must have been a first, feeling pain from an holy-empowered attack. Quite the game changer in your life, don't you agree?**"

"Impossible! The cross severely damages a Devil! Even with that special dragon-demon armor, he shouldn't be able to hold- Don't tell me, you gave your entire arm to the dragon within your Sacred Gear?!"

"**Mmm, sorry no, but fixing those bugs on the Sacred Gears plus the cost 10,000 years off of my lifespan as the grandson of ****The Great Red**** would be more likely****,**" I explained while twirling the cross around.

"T-T-T-The Great Red?! The most powerful Dragon that ever lived in this universe?!" asked Raiser in disbelief.

"That's right, and he's my grandfather!" I smiled to him. "Now, I'm actually to going to give you a chance to yield right now, because if you don't, this next move will be **GAME OVER**! I know for a fact that your ability of regeneration is impressive, but the odds are in MY favor, Yakitori Phoenix! So, what do you say?"

When Raiser heard the word 'Yakitori Phoenix', he has now completely lost it!

Holding up his arms, a massive fireball appeared above Raiser's head that was as big as the largest ball of yarn in the world and fired towards me.

I sweatdropped as the massive fireball descended on me and exploded, the flames setting the arena on fire.

"You catching me by surprise was a good move on your part Dayo, but in the end, it's useless against a Phenex like myself!" Raiser stated smugly while panting, "In the end, you're just another piece of trash!"

"You sure about that?"

Raiser's eyes widened and looked behind him to find me sitting on one of his flaming wings, fanning myself with my hand with a bored look on my face.

"Whew, it's like a sauna."

"Why you!"

Raiser flapped his wings, trying to force me off.

"Whoo! Whoo-hoo!"

I jumped off Raiser's wing, flipping in the air until I landed on my feet, fanning a few dust off of my armor.

**(Cue Battle Theme: Castle Totenkopf SDL: Who Will Win?)**

"Wish you noticed me earlier," I shrugged before my eyes turned cold and bloodthirsty. "Because right now, I'm done playing around with you. You should've yielded when I gave you the chance."

Raiser then increased his power levels dramatically as flames covered his entire body.

"I will make sure that you melt yourself into Oblivion!" shouted Raiser.

"Oh yeah? Well, let's see how my **Dark Bro **will do with you!" I said, before changing into **Dark Dayo.** The armor now has black Dragon wings in the back, and the angry eyes are now white.

"**At long last, we meet Fried Chicken!"** I said.

"STOP IT!" said Raiser, throwing a fireball towards me, but it's quickly counter-attacked by a black fireball.

"What the-?" was all Raiser before he was engulfed in black flames, damaging his skin in seconds.

** At the Gremory Palace **

(3rd-Person POV)

The Darkwater Team finally arrived at the Palace as well as the defeated members of the Phenex Peerage when they heard the sounds of gasps and wine glasses being dropped on the floor by the patrons. They looked around to see ghost-white and terrified faces of the guests as they speedily zoomed away from the members after realizing that Dayo is part of the team.

Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex were shellshocked while the latter's son's peerage were defeated and still having scratches from their battles. Lady Phenex was automatically worried about her son's wellbeing and hope he has the sense to know that he's outmatched.

The members of the Gremory sisters' Peerages were all grinning as well, already knowing the identity of the Darkwater Team since their battle with the Stray Devils, while Rias, Lulu, and Horizon looked with joy, hope now fully rekindled within their hearts.

** Back outside the Dungeon **

(Dayo/Dark Dayo POV)

"Man, you're no different from your counterpart," said Raiser.

"**Really? Then tell me if THIS isn't different!"**

**[[Dark Divide!]]**

Raiser suddenly felt his powers cut in half.

"Wh-Wh- Did you just say 'Dark Divide'?"

"**That's right, birdbrain! I actually have 'Dark Divine Dividing' on my side! It divides the power of my opponents after coming in contact with you every 5 seconds! Also, the Black Dragon Emperor's Power is used when I'm in this state!"**

Raiser gasped in disbelief again.

"**And if you think I'm joking, watch again!"**

**[[Dark Divide!]]**

Raiser's power is once again cut in half, and his flames are slowly beginning to die down.

"**Just now, I've taken half of your powers twice and now, they're added to my powers. With this, plus the cross, this next punch could mean the END for you!"**

**[[Yes, and with these newfound powers that you gave us after that project, my brother 'The White One' will be a breeze for you!]]**

'**The White One?'** I asked. And speaking of white, I remembered something. I took out a special white bottle.

"**Yo, hothead! Look what I'm also holding right now."**

"Hmph. You think that a bottle of water would extinguish the rest of my flames, huh?" Then he took a closer look. He wished he hadn't. "I-Is that Holy Water?!"

"**That's right! And I cannot to hear the beautiful of your sizzling in the dark sky of this Underworld! Ddraig, help me out!"**

**[DRAGON BOOSTER SECOND LIBERATION!]**

"**Boosted Gear Gift!"**

**[TRANSFER!]**

Now, I'm covered in a white aura with holy energy covering around me. With this, and some of Phenex's own power, Phenex should be thinking about defeat right about now.

With the holy water now glowing in the bottle due to the transferred energy, I took the bottle and the cross and some of Phenex's power all in my right hand fist and made complete contact to Raiser's skull, enabling in an unbelievable explosion that can be seen hundreds of miles away!

"UGAAAAAA!"

Raiser roared in pain, grabbing at his face as his flesh sizzled and burned from the enhanced holy water, the cross, and even his own power against him as the flaming wings started to die down. I then delivered a roundhouse kick and another kick to his chest to spring off him.

**"Now that's what I like to hear!"** I said, smirking.

** Back at the Gremory Palace **

"What's happening?" Yuuto asked. "Raiser's flame is…"

"The boosted holy water and the cross are rapidly diminishing his spirit and stamina," Akeno explained.

"Even the phoenix that rises again from the ashes can't instantly recover from mental damage," continued Yukina.

"Mental damage?" Koneko inquired.

"Yes. Like most humans on Earth, Raiser's mind is not immortal," finished Tomo.

** Back outside the Dungeon **

In desperation, Raiser tried to land a right punch on me, only for me to lazily kick his right, injuring it in the process. Undeterred, Raiser then tries to use a left jab on me, only for me to do the same to his left hand. Left with injured arms that were now barely regenerating, Raiser then attempted to charge towards me, only for me to kick him in the gut. The stabbing temporarily stunned him, but Raiser then let out a defiant roar and grappled with me, in which I easily overpowered the grapple and headbutted him in the head, stunning Raiser as I then brought out the special weapon that Raynare gave me earlier.

** Back at the Gremory Palace **

(3rd-Person POV)

Grayfia looked in shock, recognizing the new weapon in Dayo's hand. "That spear! It can't be! That is the Forbidden Holy Spear, the **Spear of Destiny**!"

Gasps could be heard around the hallway.

"This kid's full of surprises. Rias and Yumari sure know how to pick them," Sirzechs said. "But it is expected of those who carries the blood of all 3 factions, as well as the blood from some of the most famous Demons in the world," he added, remembering of what John did to him.

** Back outside the Dungeon **

(Dayo/Dark Dayo POV)

Blood exploded from Raiser's chest like a fountain as he slowly turned around, just in time to see me point the Spear of Destiny to him.

"**You didn't realize that Dayo and I can share the same body, which means we can share our Sacred Gears as well, especially when we're in our Balance Breaker state.**

"**That means it's all over, Raiser Phenex. Your body is shattered, your regeneration has been stolen, and if you make the wrong decision, the Grim Reaper will welcome your misery company. Now yield, or else…" **I warned in a cool tone.

"Why? Why are you doing this?! Don't you understand that this marriage is important and necessary to the future of the Devil race?! I don't care if you are the grandson of the almighty Great Red! An abomination like you who doesn't know anything shouldn't interfere- AHH!"

I just shot him in the head with a Plasma Bolt, sending 50,000 volts in him.

"**I'll say this one more time,"** I snapped, getting fed up. **"Surrender, it's over, and you know it!"**

"N-Never!" Raiser shouted defiantly, trying to get up but failing, "Rias and Lulu are mine. They belong to me, as well as Horizon!"

**"Tch, I really don't like to kill opponents when they're down, but for you Raiser, since you referred to Rias, Lulu, and even Horizon as your property, like a trophy, I'll make an exception.**

"**Now, what I'm holding in my hand right now is the Spear of Destiny. It was originally kept by the Angel of Death, and then BJ Blazkowicz himself, and now that he has passed it over to me, I now have full control of it. This Spear is so powerful, it can actually kill a Devil of ANY type of its class instantly, as well as a Fallen Angel and an Angel! I have no effect on this because people who are this strong enough, and people who believe in themselves and their comrades in a good way, have the power to hold this spear. Since I'm the new user, I can hold this spear with ease. If anyone else tries to touch this spear for evil goals, they will be killed instantly. Plus, since I'm a 'Demon', we can hold this spear, no matter what. "**

I slowly walked towards Raiser, who was now scared senseless and panicking after my explanation of what the spear can do and started to use his remaining strength to crawl away from me and the deadly spear.

"Wait! Wait!" Raiser cried, putting his hand up, "I yield! I yield to you! Please stop!"

When I registered Raiser's surrender, I was suddenly hit with a future vision for the Force that doesn't come up often; that's when I put my weapon away and walk off, Raiser would attempt to fry me with his fire, even though it wouldn't work, and only served to annoy me to the highest degree, especially since Raiser just surrendered.

**"I'm hearing the fear but I'm not sensing the conviction,"** I commented, holding the spear and prepared myself to throw. **"By the way, I just remembered that you said you were going to kill me before the start of the match. It would be an insult to a Phenex like yourself not to extend the same courtesy, don't you agree? Now, the time for talking is over, and witness your worst Nightmare coming true!"**

Raiser screamed in pure terror as I threw the Spear at lightning speed, and aiming it towards his heart! Time seemed to slow down as the tip of the Spear draws closer and closer to the target at high speeds, intent on ending the Fiery Poppycock's life for good, but I managed to use magic to stop the Spear at the last second due to an unexpected intervention.

"Big Brother!"

**(Battle theme fade out)**

It was Raiser's sister, Ravel Phenex, the only who wasn't defeated, thanks to Grey, in which I WILL be talking to him soon, who appeared between me and her brother, acting like a barrier with her arms stretched, but was downright scared, her frightened facial expression and shaking legs being proof of that.

That and the Spear of Destiny was a millimeter away from her face, making her brother faint.

"Please stop! Don't take my brother away from me!" she cried, her shaking extending from her legs to her whole body.

I narrowed my eyes, glaring at her. After remembering the battle between her and Grey, in which she has proven to be stronger than her brother, I sighed in annoyance and put away the Spear of Destiny and get out of the **Iron Death Knight Dragon Booster** armor and I turned back to my regular **Dark Self**, with my expression softening, which is rare.

**"Well, it takes true courage to stand between death and the one you care about, Ravel Phenex. Unlike your sh*tty brother, you've gained my respect."** I praised the only daughter of the Phenex clan, patting her on her head. **"If you're looking to avenge your brother's defeat anytime, anyplace, anywhere, I'm not too hard to find, but don't expect me to be nice to you at this state anytime soon. You got that?!"**

Ravel nodded quickly as she blushed at my sudden affectionate gesture.

**"Good! Now, I believe that this is my victory, so I'm sure you'll have no problem with me taking Rias, Yumari, and Horizon back, will you Raiser Phenex?"**

A faint whine was heard from him.

**[[Well, Noble One. Looks like this fried chicken won't be getting up anytime soon.]]** said Tartarus, laughing at Raiser's state.

"**As Oscar the Grouch would say, 'Good'. Sirzechs, the honors, please."**

"Right! Raiser Phenex surrenders! The winner of this Rating Game is Dayo Kayode & The Darkwater Team!" said Sirzechs.

** Back at the Gremory Palace **

"The match is finally over," Grayfia noted, impressed by my performance, and even finding me even more fearful than the match we had earlier. Same goes to Sirzechs due to the fact that he knew I would've ended the fight at any time, and having the overwhelming potential to surpass him and the rest of the Four Great Satans as well.

"So it would seem," Tokiya agreed, adjusting his new glasses.

"So, I trust the wedding's off, Sirzechs?" asked Ryuuji.

"Obviously. To be honest, it pains me to see my sisters forced into a loveless marriage, but as a leader of the Four Great Satans, my hands were tied," Sirzechs explained. Ryuuji just sighed and sweatdropped.

Meanwhle, the members of the Gremory sisters' Peerage as well as Sona's Peerage all celebrated.

"He won! He won!" Tomo and Suzu cheered.

"Ara ara. Was there any doubt?" Yukina asked mockingly.

Nate smiled. "Heh. None. At. All. He has proven to all of us that he can be the opponent's worst Nightmare."

"Hence the title, '**The Nightmare of the Underworld**,'" said Sona. "How interesting."

Being in 'Ghost Mode', I left the **Nightmare Dungeon **as my minions were ready to clean up the huge mess and reappeared inside the palace, with the guests giving me space as the Darkwater Team, the Fallen Angel servants, Rias' peerage and Lulu's peerage joined in as I was now back to normal.

"Well, all's well that ends well," I said cheerfully, making the girls sweatdrop as I turned to an approaching Rias, an approaching Lulu, and an approaching Horizon. "So, did I keep you 3 girls waiting?"

"For too long, you big idiot!" Rias and Lulu cried, both leaping forward and hugged me tight. Horizon soon followed. "We're never letting you go again!"

"Same here…" I agreed, returning the hugs. "And I have them to thank."

He gestured towards the Darkwater Team, all smiling towards me.

"And Horizon, after all these years, we're finally together again."

Horizon cried in happiness. "Dayo!" She then kissed me deeply on the lips.

Everyone 'awed' at the scene, including the Gremory sisters and their peerages.

"Right! Now, I think that it's about time that we head home," I said to the 3 girls.

* * *

**(ED theme: Just Like A Star by Corinne Bailey Rae with a remix of Sonic 1: Ending Music)**

* * *

Rias holds my left arm, and Lulu holds my right arm, and Horizon hugs my back, feeling her breasts on my back.

I then turned to the parents of the Gremory sisters, and the parents of the Phenex siblings.

"I'll be taking these sisters and my childhood friend home, and to the parents of Raiser Phenex! I hope that your son gets a good reeducation about how 'powerful and immortal' he is, because if he doesn't, Death's Door will be knocking. So if he comes towards me, he better watch his step!" I said to them before leaving the Palace, with the Darkwater Team, and the Fallen Angel servants following. The peerages of the Gremory sisters and Sona Sitri and her peerage waved 'Goodbye' to us as we headed home.

** Next Day; At the Mansion (FINALLY!) **

"WELCOME BACK, MASTER!"

The beautiful song of all the maids welcoming me back home. It was then I got attacked by my sisters Yant, Touko and Ayana Hizuki, with Asia and Mary following after.

Many of the maids were finally happy that I was able to return home alive and safe, along with my teammates.

"Hmm. This is interesting," said the busty nurse Rikako to Elizabeth. "He has brought 3 new girls, and they are very beautiful."

"I agree. Are they going to live with us?" asked Elizabeth.

"Looks like it," Rikako answered.

** 5 hours later; At Hanzo Academy **

The 10 Hanzo girls were abnormally silent all day. They still must've regret about the loss from the Rating Game. It was then that I came in.

I looked at Asuka, Ikuraga, Hibari, Katsuragi, and Yagyuu all tearing up.

"Now, first of all, you 5 girls have done well in the Rating Game, and I'm proud of you," I said.

"But we've lost…" said Asuka.

"And now, that dumb Phoenix freak has to marry them!" said Katsuragi.

"Not anymore," I said, giving the girls a glimmer of hope.

I smiled to them and said…

"I have beaten his sorry a$$, and now Rias and Lulu are free."

A few minutes later, the room was now filled with cheers and tears of happiness as the girls hugged each other, knowing that their weights are finally off of their shoulders.

It was then Asuka hugged me, and I could feel her tears spoiling my shirt.

"T-Thank you…Professor Dayo…" Asuka cried.

"Don't worry about it anymore," I told her. "It's all over. Now, is everyone ready for class?"

"YES!" the 10 Hanzo girls said, including Fuuma, Hijikata, Ayame, Seimei and Muramasa.

"Right! Let's go!"

Outside the classroom, Ms. Oriotorai was smiling.

** Next Day; At The Mansion **

"So, it's official. I, Rias Gremory…"

"I, Yumari 'Lulu' Gremory…"

"..and I, Horizon Ariadust…"

"…will all be living in this mansion! Please take good of us!" they all said together.

The maids all cheered and even gave them a welcoming party (and for Asia and Mary as well), and they've all managed to take their luggage into new empty rooms, next to mine by the way.

"You're strong and crazy, Master Dayo. For you to lose 10,000 years to fix the 'bugs' to those Sacred Gears even amazes Lord Azazel, in which he heard of what happened at the engagement party. It won't be surprising to see him soon," said Kalawarner.

Everyone in the room with me, including my sisters' familiars, and my familiars, learned of what I became. They seem to take the news quite well.

It was then that the head of all of the maids, Mariel came in.

"Master Dayo, the bath is ready," said Mariel, holding my towel.

"Dayo, we're coming with you," said Rias.

"After all, we're looking forward to washing your back and all other 'places'", said Lulu.

I blushed at the 'other places' part.

"...Auuuuuu. Looks like there's only hope for polygamy... But...It will be against the teachings of God...But at this rate...auuuu...", said Asia and Mary.

"Sadly, polygamy is involved…" I whispered. Unfortunately, they heard it.

"Don't be a stick in the mud Asia and Mary. Kalawarner, Mittlet and I are already falling in love with our sexy master. Even Lord Azazel has a harem of women. So it shouldn't hurt for Master Dayo", said Raynare as she, Kalawarner and Mittlet are now getting too close to me. Wait a minute, what happened to your admiration for Azazel?

"Don't you all dare, Dayo is ours! Even if Horizon is his childhood friend!" said Rias.

"Oh no you're not!"

Oh dear, those voices. No doubt in mind that it's…

"He's our Master, and we're going to serve him intensively!"

"We'll give him our affection each and every day…."

"… and give him plenty of fanservice!"

The triplets, Marron, Melon, and Lemon.

"Not if we can help it!" said Lulu.

"I refuse for this to happen!"

Oh no. That voice belongs to…

"M-M-Ms. Kakinozaka?!" asked Rias and Lulu in disbelief.

Yeah…. Ayana Kakinozaka and her mother Sakura Kakinozaka. Those teachers are my maids, too, as well as Ms. Melanie Melon, in case you haven't been paying attention.

"If someone is going to give Master a bath, it's going to be me! In fact, I have done it with him before!"

Gasps could be heard all around, and they all glanced towards me. Now I remembered about the impending doom that I thought earlier while Grayfia and I chatted, and this. Is. IT!

"Yant! Ayana!" said Touko to her sisters. "We cannot lose to our new competitors! We must kick things up a notch!"

The Hizuki sisters nodded.

The girls all glared at each other. And then I saw Kimi giggling by the door. Damn you, Kimi! I bet she must've told the others about the new residents.

Well, at least I have more company in this mansion, but I have a feeling that things are going more 'lively' here. And when I mean 'lively', I mean by More Trouble! Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear.

*** End of Season 1 ***

* * *

_On the next season of The Legend of the Living Nightmare…_

_Dayo, his sisters, and his Darkwater Team will get a close look on how Devils do their 'work'._

_Dayo will turn into Dark Dayo as he visits the Private Ladies Academy of the Serpent, not knowing that the person who killed his parents is there._

_While that is going on, two people dressed in strange suits have come to Academy Island in desperate need for help._

_Also, Yuuto Kiba's past with his hatred of Holy Swords, and the Himejima sisters past with their family and Fallen Angels are all revealed._

_And later, Dayo will also meet the leader of the Fallen Angels, Azazel, and the leader of the Angels, Michael, as well as his new best friend/rival, Vali Lucifer!_

_Plus, there will be a few twists and turns when a Fallen Angel tries to get Dayo to ignite a second Great War, but after that, another nasty treat will occur, causing the leaders of the three factions to come together._

_And the power of Horizon Ariadust's Divine Weapon will stun the entire world!_

_Confessions will be spilled, surprising events will take place, and even some of them that will leave you speechless._

_All of that and more, including more characters, maids, ninjas, fanservice, sex scenes, and most of all, bad-ass action on the next season of 'The Legend of the Living Nightmare!'_

* * *

WHEW! At long last, after a month of college work, the eighth chapter(and longest chapter yet) is released and the first season of this fanfic is FINALLY done! I can tell you one thing for sure. As long as I have stories up here, I will NEVER abandon my stories. Not one. Now that this chapter is finally finished, it's time for me to take a break for now, but I'll be back with another new Highschool DxD crossover, and this one is a biggie! I'll let you ponder on that, but in the meantime, here's our final Quickie Quiz for Season 1.

**1. As I said, from the beginning of this chapter, list the 4 classic MS-DOS games I've used here for reference.**

**2. What movie series is Chucky from?**

**3. Name the 'Winnie the Pooh' character who always says 'Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear.'**

**4. Who's the famous wrestler with the phrase 'Hell, Yeah!'?**

The first one is worth 25 virtual cookies each, for a total of 100, the second and third ones are for 5 cookies, and the last one is for 10 cookies.

And the battle between Dayo and Grayfia, I had to be very creative, because none of us has seen Grayfia in battle yet, between light novel, manga, and anime. Even though she is Sirzechs' wife, she's also a maid in Dayo's mansion, because she is Mariel's best friend.

Also, I'll be working on the new season of _Magical Devils _and this story, so be sure to be on the lookout for that, and until I see you on Halloween, read and review, and no flames!


End file.
